


Life Interrupted

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 92,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Shortly after her marriage to Donny crumbles, Daphne makes an unexpected discovery; one that changes her life & the lives of those she loves; Niles in particular. A post "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue" story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started on November 21, 2012 and struggled with for over five years. It is nearing completion and it's been quite a journey. I struggled with writer's block and several times considered deleting it all together due to not only writer's block but from some of the controversy that it brought, but I'm glad I stuck with it because I'm very proud of the way it turned out. (I first posted it on fanfic.net, so it may take me a while to post it here, but I will try to get it all posted ASAP). This is also posted on Fanfic.net and when I finish typing more chapters they will be posted there first so if you want to find out what happens sooner, feel free to go to that site and you will find it under "iloveromance".

Martin groaned as he dragged the heavy box into the living room and sighed with relief. "Well, that's the last of it. Now I need a beer!"

"You know Dad, " Frasier began as he sat another box onto the hardwood floor. "I'm not much of a beer drinker anymore, but right now a beer sounds refreshing. We've done a lot of hard, physical labor today and by God we've earned a beer or two!"

"You can say that again!" Martin agreed. "I'm beat!"

"That makes two of us." Frasier said. "I'll get those beers!"

Daphne watched as Frasier moved from the living room to the kitchen, returning seconds later with two gold cans that bore the name of Martin's favorite beer; Ballantine.

"Here you are, Dad." He said, handing one to his father.

The elder man's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Hey, thanks Fras! You're all right!"

The scene was amusing. Martin really loved his Ballantine Beers. Daphne didn't know what would happen if Ballantine were to one day no longer exist. Martin would definitely have a hard time dealing with such a loss. Had she been even the slightest bit happy, she would have laughed at the idea. But instead she was completely and utterly miserable.

Frasier glanced out of the huge picture window. "I'm glad we got everything inside before the rain started. He shook his head in annoyance. "It started out as such a beautiful sunny day and now look at it! Nothing but dreary sadness."

"Just like me marriage!" Daphne said, bursting into tears.

Martin and Frasier exchanged glances, prompting Frasier to carefully set his beer can on a coaster before coming to Daphne's side, offering a comforting hug."Now, Daphne, please don't cry." He said, gently rubbing her back.

"I-I'm sorry." She sobbed into his suit. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm supposed to be happy, but-."

"I know this is difficult but you can't blame yourself."

"Fras is right." Martin said, settling himself into his favorite chair. "It's not your fault. If Donny hadn't been so damn-."

"Dad-."

She smiled gratefully at the old man. She and Martin may not have always gotten along, but in many ways, she loved him more than her own father. She made a mental note to tell him as soon as possible.

Daphne leaned into Frasier's embrace, fully aware of the tears that just kept falling. In the past few days she'd cried so much, she was certain that she would drown in her own sorrow. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, she closed her eyes and willed herself to relax.

Unexpectedly, Frasier released his hold on her and she felt the loss immediately. Although she appreciated the way he was always there for her with a soothing hug, there was nothing as wonderful as when Niles held her in the same manner

More tears fell as she pictured Niles' handsome face. She loved him so much. She would have given anything for him to be the one holding her, providing a comfort unlike anything she'd ever known. But instead, although she loved them deeply, she only had Frasier and Martin to keep her company.

Despite all of the efforts that she and Niles had gone through to expedite their divorces, there was no telling what their soon-to-be ex spouses would do to make their lives a living nightmare. While Donny was a bit more mellow, he was an expert when it came to nasty divorces. She'd seen it time and again and even though this time he was the one getting divorced, his yet to be seen actions frightened her. But he was nothing compared to Mel. The woman was an absolute torrent and was capable of anything. It made Daphne shudder just thinking about it.

Once again she was overwhelmed by loneliness and she cried even harder. It simply wasn't fair that she and Niles should be apart, just because they'd fallen in love with each other. It was so easy to imagine picking up the phone and calling him. To hear his sweet voice. But she couldn't risk it. If she called him before their divorces were final, the consequences could be... well, she didn't want to think about that.

Instead she glanced at Frasier and Martin who were deep in conversation about something. She loved the Crane men so much. But she loved Niles Crane so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning from the kitchen with yet another beer, Martin sat in his chair with nary a worry, as though it were just another ordinary day. To his obvious annoyance, he was greeted by Eddie who was filled with excitement to see him. The Jack Russell Terrier jumped into Martin's lap and began licking his face.

"Aw, cut it out, Eddie! Can't you see that I'm trying to watch my show?" Martin yelled. But his attempts to shoo Eddie away were unsuccessful. Immediately Daphne stepped in to help.

"Come on, Eddie." Daphne said, She lifted Eddie into her arms and sat him onto the floor. "I'll fetch you a dog treat." Her heart warmed at Martin's grateful smile.

"Thanks, Daphne."

She returned his smile. "Of course."

Leaving Martin to his show, she hurried the excited dog into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard to find the container of dog treats. As she held the bone-shaped treat at arm's length, she was surprised when Eddie jumped incredibly high, catching the treat in his mouth.

"Well, Eddie! You've got quite a talent!" She laughed, realizing it was the first time that she'd done so in days.

Frasier entered the kitchen and rolled his eyes at Eddie's antics. "I wish he would put that talent to good use. I could certainly use some help around here!"

Daphne felt a tinge of guilt at his comment, but it was quickly interrupted by Martin's yelling.

"Fras, will you shut your big bazoo?" Martin yelled. "I'm missing the best part of my show!"

Frasier stuck his head out of the kitchen door and chuckled. "What is it this time, Dad? Monster Truck Rally or Antiques Road Show?"

Martin walked over to Frasier and smiled. Apparently a commercial had started, giving him a reason to get out of his chair. He smiled proudly. "Well... It's nice to see that you're finally taking an interest in my life for a change! You know it'd be nice if you joined me once in a while instead of making me watch this stuff alone! I am your father, you know!"

Frasier scoffed. "I don't have the time nor do I have any desire to watch any monster trucks or ridiculous items that people try to pass off as antiques at the moment! I've had a very trying day and I just want to sit in the living room and relax with some classical music and a glass of chardonnay!"

"Not in here, you don't!" Martin snapped. "Not while I'm trying to watch my program!"

"Fine!" Frasier snapped. "I'll just... go and help Daphne get settled in her room."

"You mean in your study, don't you?" Martin asked.

"Dad-."

Daphne's eyebrows rose and she went to the kitchen door; her curiosity peaked. "What are you talking about?"

"Boy, you couldn't wait until she was married off so that you-."

"Dad!" Frasier hissed, waving his father away.

"What?"

"Um, nothing. Come on, Daphne. Let's get you settled. Dad, we'll have this discussion later, all right?"

"Fine! Go do whatever you have to do! Just leave me alone so that I can watch my show! Is that too much to ask?"

Daphne followed Frasier down the hallway, but he paused at the door to her room and turned to her. His expression was strangely serious.

"Daphne, look... before I open this door, there's something that I need to tell you. I-."

Willing her tears to remain at bay, she took his hand and squeezed gently. "I know that things didn't work out the way we had planned. I mean, when I agreed to marry Donny, I never thought...

"Um, Daphne-."

She hugged him tightly. "I just wanted to say thank you, Frasier. For everything."

"Well, it was my pleasure, Daphne. And Dad's too. But actually-."

"I"m sorry." She said pulling out of his arms. "Listen to me, carrying on like a bloody loon! Now what were you going to say?"

"Actually it's about your room. You see-."

"I've missed it. I know it's silly but I can hardly wait to-." She pushed the door open and froze at the sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Although most of her belongings she'd taken with her when she moved in with Donny, she wasn't prepared for how drastically different her room had become.

Gone were all of the things that made the room hers. The walls, which had once been a bright maroon, were now a dull beige. There were few if any pictures on the walls or even on the furniture. And the furniture was an even bigger surprise. It was clear that Frasier had turned her room back into an office, because when she looked at the room again, she realized that it looked almost the way it did when she'd first moved in six years earlier. The room was strangely sparse with only a large mahogany desk, a filing cabinet, an office chair and in the corner, a twin bed. The room looked completely out of place in the condo; it had nothing at all that showed Frasier's extravagant tastes. It was almost as though she had been completely shut of of her own home.

Her eyes scanned the room once more and she swallowed hard, barely able to look at him. "I-I don't understand. What happened to me room?"

"Well, you see, when you and Donny married, I thought-."

She nodded, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall. "You thought that Donny and I would be happily married for longer than three months. Well, so did I, but-."

"Oh, Daphne..."

"And you were expecting me to return as the hired help and not as your roommate."

"Daphne you are not the hired help. And you are certainly not a roommate. Even though you may not have the last name of Crane, you are still a part of this family and we love you. I love you."

She turned away, hoping that he wouldn't see her tears. But when a sob escaped, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't do this to hurt you. I hope you know that. I just-."

She smiled sadly. "I know you didn't. I was just... surprised."

"I suppose I should have taken Dad's advice and waited a little while longer before doing anything drastic."

Her hand went to his arm. "No, you had every right to do what you did. It's your home."

"It's your home, too." He said quietly. "Please don't ever forget that. And please believe me when I say that Dad and I missed you very much. And... well, for what it's worth, we're glad you're home."

"Thank you." She said, hugging him once more. "I love you, too, Frasier."

He nodded and peered down at the floor. "Well, I suppose you should get settled in. We'll talk about redecorating your room when you're ready. In the meantime, if you need me, I'll be in my room, listening to my classical music. Dad just doesn't appreciate fine music."

"Thank you, Frasier."

"You're welcome, Daphne."

"No, really. I can't thank you enough."

As he stood in the doorway he turned to her. "I put out some fresh towels in the bathroom and there are clean sheets on the bed. Please... make yourself at... Well, you know"

"Thank you." She said again. "I think I'm going to lie down for a little while."

Frasier smiled. "That's a good idea."

She went to him and hugged him once more; her heart warming when he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight."

When he closed the door behind him, Daphne looked around the room once more. The room may have looked completely different, but it didn't stop the memories from appearing. The first memory made her smile.

She'd come into her room one afternoon, stunned to find some unwanted intruders. Frasier was on the floor, looking through her jewelry, Niles was holding her silk nightie against his chest, Martin was on her bed underneath a pile of her lingerie, and Eddie had gotten into the act as well, holding one of her bras in his teeth! She had been so angry and appalled at the idea that the Crane men had come into her room without permission, that Frasier had been guilted into buying her a brand-new powder blue sports car. She eventually got over being angry at the Crane men, but oh how she loved that car.

Another memory surfaced; a rather unpleasant one.

During one of their many arguments, Daphne mentioned to Donny that her blue car was desperately in need of service. That had been one of the many attempts that she'd made to persuade him to let her take her car into the local repair shop. But Donny, in true Donny Douglas fashion, had adamantly refused, saying that it wasn't worth the expense. His objections boarded on insistence to the point of demanding that she sell her beloved car.

She protested madly, telling him in no uncertain terms that she loved her car. She loved the sense of Independence that it gave her, since she didn't have a car of her own when she lived in Manchester and thus had to rely on her brothers or her parents to either let her borrow their cars or persuade them to give her rides. And most importantly, that powder blue sports car had been a gift from Frasier and she cared about him very deeply.

Of course Donny, being a lawyer, argued against each and every one of her statements; doing his best to win his case, even though he was, in a sense, completely against his wife. His views on marriage and money were completely ridiculous and so old fashioned. They didn't need two cars, he'd reasoned. One was plenty and since she'd primarily be at home taking care of their children, he could easily take her wherever she needed to go.

The argument escalated until, stressed to the brink of insanity, Daphne had burst into tears.

He relented immediately, making a very uncaring and insincere attempt to comfort her. She could tell that although he'd lost his case and was pretending to be all right with the decision, he certainly wasn't happy about it.

That argument had been just one of many that began small and escalated quickly. As their short-lived marriage progressed, the arguments and tears became more and more frequent. And Daphne's sense of self-worth became smaller and smaller until it seemed to fade away.

When the memory disappeared, her eyes moved to something she hadn't noticed before; a picture in a gold frame that sat on the desk. It was the only personal touch that she could see in the lifeless room. It was a photo that was taken at her wedding. She was wearing her wedding dress and was surrounded by the men that she loved. Donny, of course, stood beside her and Niles, Frasier and Martin filled the spaces around the happy couple. Each man wore a black tuxedo with a yellow boutonniere pinned to the lapel. All of the Crane men were handsome... and rightfully so. But Niles was by far the handsomest of all.

Niles' image brought another, more recent memory.

She was in Niles' office, where they held onto one another, providing comfort and sympathy. When she'd confessed to Niles that Donny wanted a divorce, Niles made a confession of his own. He and Mel were no longer together. It was then that Daphne and Niles had made another confession; this time one of love. They were deeply in love with one another.

She could still remember the words they'd said to each other after those fateful confessions;

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles."

They kissed without reserve and then held each other close. "What should we do now?" She asked.

"I'll start divorce proceedings against Mel and we'll see about getting yours expedited."

She smiled and touched his face. "And then?"

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "And then we'll begin the rest of our lives and live happily ever after."

The memory faded and she focused on his handsome face. His smile registered a feeling of happiness that she knew wasn't in the least bit sincere. How could he be happy when the woman that he loved had married someone else? When she'd married Donny, she had no idea that she'd broken Niles' heart; until it was too late. She knew that she loved Niles before she married Donny and yet she knew in her heart that marrying Donny was the right thing to do. It was one time when her heart had sent the wrong message.

She glanced at Niles' picture again, realizing once more how much she loved him. She missed him terribly and needed him so badly. Feeling helpless, she clutched the picture frame to her chest and sank onto the uncomfortable bed, sobbing into the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later as she tossed and turned in her bed, the nausea returned. Darkness had long since fallen and she was grateful for the stillness. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach but when it hit her full force, she hurried into the bathroom.

She blamed her sudden sickness on stress and decided against mentioning it to Frasier and Martin. She was certain that Frasier would insist on taking her to a doctor and frankly she was too worn out to bother with it. Whatever it was that was causing her agony would be gone in a few days.

As she climbed into bed, tears filled her eyes. She missed Niles so much that it physically hurt. She stared at the phone, wanting so desperately to call him; to tell him how much she loved him, to hear his sweet voice. But it was impossible. If either of their lawyers got wind of the fact that she Niles had made contact with one another, she knew without a doubt that Donny would make it a priority to see that she was financially unstable for the rest of her life.

Damn... why hadn't she seen what kind of person he really was when she was dating him? In her haste to seek companionship and security, she'd said yes to his proposal, not even realizing what it was doing to Niles, or what it meant for the rest of her life.

Tears slid down her cheeks and she stared longingly at the phone, wanting so desperately to call him. Just to tell him how much she loved him... and how sorry she was. But she knew that no matter how many times he tried to reassure her that he loved her, she could never apologize enough.

The words he'd said to her on the night before she married Donny filled her mind;

"I would never have gotten married if I thought there was the slightest chance that you shared my feelings."

She sank into the sheets as her tears dampened the pillow that she clutched in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Niles... " she sobbed quietly. "I'm so..."

Not long after she'd calmed some, her stomach lurched sending her running into the bathroom in the nick of time. Several agonizing minutes later, she felt even more physically and emotionally drained than before. She really was coming down with something dreadful; most likely a stomach virus. The timing couldn't have been worse. eyes were blurry and she felt even more emotionally and physically drained than before. Perhaps she really was coming down with something. And the timing couldn't have been worse.

She realized that there was no way that she'd be able to keep her illness a secret much longer. With any luck she'd be better by morning. She thought hard to try and remember if there was anything unusual she had consumed in the past few days that would have caused her to feel so terrible, but nothing came to mind.

Ironically, Frasier would have been the perfect person to ask for advice. He was, after all, a doctor. Although he was primarily a psychiatrist (And a radio psychiatrist at that!), she knew that he would be more than happy to offer advice on her illness. Harvard Medical School must have, at some point, covered stomach ailments. But for the moment, she decided to keep her agony to herself.

After finding nothing in her bathroom that was suitable for stomach ailments, she put on her robe and crept into the living room, grateful that Frasier and Martin were nowhere in sight. The lights were off, which gave her plenty of privacy. She considered it a blessing of sorts.

As luck would have it, she managed to find something to settle her stomach in one of the kitchen cupboards, right where it was supposed to be. She smiled at the though that, although her room was completely different, some things remained the same.

Back in her room, she opened the bottle and swallowed the liquid, wincing at how horrible it tasted. But if it worked quickly at settling her stomach, the horrible flavor would be worth it.

She returned to bed and tried to sleep, but it simply wouldn't come. This time, she wasn't thinking about Niles but about his brother and father. She felt a sense of guilt in keeping her illness from them because she knew that they cared about her. She loved them so much for allowing her to stay with them once again in the place that she'd called home for so many years. She knew that her moving back in so unexpectedly was a burden, but she also knew that neither man would ever admit it.

An hour later, she turned onto her side, only to find that the wretched nausea was still there. Bloody hell. The medicine hadn't worked at all. And although she was sure that it would eventually work, it was taking much too long.

As had happened before, she swung her feet to the floor and raced to the bathroom with little time to spare. Thankfully she remembered the medicine cabinet that hung on the wall of the bathroom that used to be hers. With a renewed sense of optimism, she pulled it open, but found nothing that would help her stomach. She opened the drawers forcefully and then slammed them shut no longer caring if the noise were to bother Frasier or Martin. Perhaps it would be better if they knew that she was sick. But first she was determined to find something on her own.

She was on the verge of giving up when, as she slammed the drawer shut, she heard something move. Curious, she opened the drawer and her heart pounded at the sight of the familiar pink and white box. She'd purchased it ages ago when she and Donny had started dating. She had intended on using it but had completely forgotten all about it. And yet, here it was, forcing her to remember.

She'd bought the test months and months ago when an unexpected wave of nausea hit while at Café Nervosa. Making a quick excuse to Roz, she rushed to the store and then made her way back to the Elliot Bay Towers. She was overcome with relief when she discovered that Frasier and Martin weren't at home at the time. But suddenly she realized that she couldn't have been pregnant. She had Donny hadn't made love but once and that was near the beginning of their relationship. Too much time had passed for her to be carrying his child. And sure enough she was right. It turned out to be a touch of food poisoning.

She forwent the pregnancy test, choosing instead to treat her ailment with her grandmother's secret remedy. And within a few hours she felt much better. With a sigh of relief, she shoved the test into her bathroom drawer, hoping never to look at it again.

Her fingers trembled as she picked up the box and read the brand name; Clear Results Pregnancy Test. The expiration date had yet to pass and self-consciously she found herself calculating the dates in her head. She could remember vividly the last time that she and Donny had made love. It was one of the rare moments in their relationship that was spontaneous and she took pleasure in it. Even though their lovemaking lasted barely a half hour, it was a wonderful experience because it wasn't attached to a schedule.

But suddenly the worry in her chest began to grow. Her hands were shaking so badly that she could barely read the directions, but she concentrated until she understood every single word. unwrapped the test and followed the instructions to the letter. And then she waited, pacing the bathroom for ten minutes that seemed like ten hours.

Her heart pounding like mad, she picked up the white stick and glanced in the tiny window. Two lines appeared; one very bright pink line and the other a very faint pink; one that was barely visible. But it was there, shouting the horrible truth at her.

Her mouth trembled as tears spilled down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. Not now, when everything was so stressful. But when she looked again, she knew that she couldn't hide from the truth.

She was without a doubt pregnant.

Her first thought was not of Donny, but of Niles. This news changed everything and turned her world upside down, and was, quite simply, a major interruption of her life. Her future with Niles hung in the balance. Because once he found out that she was pregnant with Donny's baby, there was no possible way that he would want her.


	5. Chapter 5

She was still awake as the light was barely visible out of her window and the small alarm clock indicated that she'd barely gotten any sleep at all. She had to talk to someone, but she couldn't tell Frasier. The honest truth was that she didn't want anyone to know that she was pregnant. But if she didn't talk to someone, she was sure that she would go crazy.

She picked up the phone and dialed absently, and then listened to the phone ring and ring. Just as she was about to give up and turn off the phone, the ringing stopped. And the sound of the voice on the other end made her start to cry.

"Hello?"

"Oh Roz!"

Roz's groggy voice was suddenly more alert. "Daphne, is that you?"

"Yes!" Daphne sobbed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I..." She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"Daphne, you're scaring me! Just... calm down and tell me what it is, all right? Are you sick? Or hurt? What is it?"

Daphne took a deep breath and when she was calmer, she spoke slowly "I'm sorry I bothered you at such a blooy awful hour."

"It's all right. But what's wrong? There has to be a reason that you called me."

"I just don't know what to do!"

"Okay, now just calm down and-."

"Um, never mind, all right? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine in... nine months!"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant?"

Hearing the words out loud nearly pushed Daphne over the edge and suddenly she was sobbing so hard that she could barely breathe.

"Daphne? Daphne..." Roz's tinny voice was saying through the phone. "Daphne, honey, listen to me. Are you pregnant or aren't you?"

"Yes, Roz, I'm pregnant! I just took the bloody test!"

"Well, that's-."

"It's horrible!" Daphne finished.

"But why? Daphne, this is wonderful! Now you and Niles can get married and no one can stop you! You always wanted children and as for Niles, I'm sure he'll be thrilled! Oh God, remember that ridiculous flour sack?"

"Roz!"

"Look, I'm sorry for making jokes, but I know that Niles will be absolutely thrilled!"

"No he won't!"

"Are you kidding me? Of course he will! How can you possibly think that he won't be happy about this? Any man who would carry a flour sack around to simulate a child is... well, weird, but-."

"It's not his, Roz!" Daphne cried.

"What are you saying?"

Daphne swallowed hard. "It's not Niles' baby, Roz! It's Donny's! Donny is going to be a father!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line that seemed to go on for much too long. And Daphne began to wonder if Roz hadn't decided to desert her as well.

"Roz? Roz, are you there?" She pleaded.

"What? Yeah, I'm here. I just-."

The relief of knowing that Roz was still on the phone brought a flood of new tears. "Oh Roz, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Don't move, Daphne. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The dial tone buzzed in Daphne's ear and in a daze, she turned off the phone. As she lay on the bed crying into the pillow, she thought about Donny. Suddenly the memory of the last time that they had made love didn't seem so romantic after 's perception of lovemaking was different from hers. He seemed to find it merely a way to satisfy urges and desires and, dare she think it, something of an obligation. The rare times that they did make love, it was done on his schedule and rarely was she completely satisfied when it was over.

Before she had time to think about the subject even further, her stomach lurched, as though she needed a reminder of her condition. Minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, worse for wear. Oh God, when would this nightmarish agony end? She took a deep breath and tried to convince herself that everything would be fine.

But later, as she sat in her room, waiting for Roz to arrive, she knew better. Things would never be all right. Donny's reaction to the news that he was going to be a father worried her to no end. Would he be angry? Would he want her back? She didn't know what she would do if he decided to call off the divorce once he learned that he was going to be a father. She wasn't really sure that she wanted him back.

As the mother of his child, she knew that it was her obligation to make sure that their child had two loving parents, so she would have no choice but to assume the role of Donny's wife. And maybe, just maybe things would work out. She'd heard countless stories about how couples who were extremely unhappy fell in love all over again after having a child. But uncertainty filled her yet again. They'd fought so often, and about so many different things. Did she really want a child to be brought up in that kind of household?

And then there was the man she truly loved... Niles...

Oh she was so confused; torn between her obligation to Donny and her love for Niles. She'd never felt more alone. Her once happy life had become dark and unceratin and she feared that she might never find light and happiness again.


	6. Chapter 6

The faint sound of the doorbell awakened Daphne from a restless slumber. Even more exhausted than before, she swung her feet to the floor and climbed out of bed Donning her robe she crept into the living room just in time to see Frasier rushing to answer the door.

The doorbell rang repeatedly and Frasier grumbled in obvious annoyance. "Just hold on! I'm coming! Dear God, do you have any idea what time it is?" He thrust open the door, shocked to see the unexpected visitor

"Roz! What are you doing here? Do you have any idea -"

She sighed deeply and glared at Frasier. "Of course I know what time it is, Frasier! Believe me I'd much rather be in bed asleep, but here I am!"

From her hiding place in the kitchen, Daphne looked away, embarrassed. What had she been thinking, calling Roz before dawn with the news that she was pregnant with Donny's baby? Now she'd made matters even worse.

"Roz, what are you talking about? You haven't answered my question at all!"

"I'm talking about Daphne! When she called and told me the news, I-."

"Wait a minute, what news?"

"Well, she's-."

Frasier held up his hand. "You know what? I don't want to know. Whatever it is could have waited until the damn sun came up! Look at it! It's barely daylight outside! The lights from the Space Needle are still glowing for God's sake!"

"I can see that, Frasier. I'm not blind!"

"Roz, I never implied... Um, never mind. But seriously, this really could have waited until morning! I need my rest!"

"And I don't! Gee Frasier, that's a heck of a way to talk to someone who just found out that she's pregnant!" Roz snapped.

The room fell completely silent as Daphne stared at Roz in disbelief. And Frasier, as she might have guessed, seemed completely taken aback by the news. His expression softened almost immediately, despite Roz's look of anger.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Frasier? I thought you were a compassionate person, or is that just an act for your fan club?"

"Roz..."

"Look, I came to see Daphne anyway, all right? Where is she?"

"Well, sleeping I imagine, but Roz-."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for my... Well, for what it's worth, congratulations."

"For?"

"The baby of course."

"What?"

"Well, I was just-."

She slapped his arm. "Frasier, you jackass, I'm not the one who's pregnant, Daphne is!"

Daphne gasped in horror and emerged from her hiding place. "Roz! How could you?" She yelled.

"I only wanted to..." Roz's eyes widened at Daphne's expression. "Oh my God, you mean you didn't tell him?"

"NO!" Daphne yelled. "I didn't tell anyone! You're the only one I called because I thought I could trust you! But now I see that I can't!"

"Daphne-."

"Goodnight!"

"Daphne, wait!"

But Daphne ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. Seconds later she was on her bed sobbing into the pillow once more.

(Meanwhile)

"I should probably leave." Roz said. "I'm sorry Frasier. I really thought you knew."

"It's all right Roz. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Roz smiled. "Well, I guess I do give off the impression that I'm careless."

"That's not true at all."

"You're a liar. But thanks."

"You are responsible, Roz. I never meant to imply otherwise. I just meant... Well, if you were to ever find yourself in that situation, I'll be there for you, always."

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Frasier."

When the hug ended, he drew back and looked at her in concern. "About Daphne... What did she say to you when she called? I mean, I know that whatever was said was confidential, and I would never intentionally betray anyone's trust, but-."

"She's scared Frasier. More than scared. She's scared to death."

"Well of course she's scared, but everything will work out."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"God works in mysterious ways. It's rather early in their relationship, but their respective divorces will be finalized long before the baby will be born and-."

"Frasier, it's not Niles' baby." Roz explained.

"I don't understand."

Roz took a deep breath. "Donny is the father."

Frasier ran a hand through his hair. "Oh dear God..."

"Oh dear God is right." Roz replied. "I don't know what to do to help her. I've never been in this situation before, but for me to tell her that everything will be all right seems insensitive!"

Frasier nodded. "Yes, I suppose it does."

"Besides, Daphne must hate me!"

"Roz, that's impossible! Daphne could never hate you!"

"Well, she should! God, I'm so stupid! I just thought-."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Roz."

"Yeah? Well I made a huge one."

"Roz, please don't be so hard on yourself."

"Frasier, would you talk to her for me? Tell her that I'm sorry? I swear to God I thought you knew! And she sounded so upset, that I-."

He hugged her close. "It's all right. You're a good friend."

"Thanks Frasier. And tell Daphne-."

"I will. You know, this baby is sure to complicate things but I'll make sure that Daphne knows that she's not alone."

"I appreciate that, Frasier, but honestly I don't think being alone is what she's worried about."

When Roz was gone, Frasier turned toward direction of the hallway and sighed. Daphne needed someone more than ever. And for the moment Frasier had to be that someone. He loved her and he was determined to help her in any way he possibly could.


	7. Chapter 7

Her knees drawn to her chest, Daphne sat on the bed, clutching the pillow that had become her only real comfort. Hot tears stung her eyes and ran down her cheeks. But this time the tears weren't sorrowful, but angry. She shoudl have known better than to say anything to Roz about her pregnancy. If only she had just kept the news to herself, she wouldn't be in such a mess.

Her heart pounded with dreaded anticipation. Frasier was certain to confront her about the visit from Roz and she wasn't prepared to hear what he had to say. As though her thought had been a vision, there was a soft knock on the door. The faint sound made her jump.

"Daphne, it's Frasier..." came his muffled voice through the door. "May I come in?"

"Actually I'm a bit tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Now? But it's barely-."

She glanced at the clock, unable to believe that it was still so early. Still, she wasn't in the mood for a lecture. "I know what time it is!" She yelled, her voice breaking into a sob.

"Daphne, please. I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you! Or to Roz!"

"I'm sorry that Roz told me your secret, but I promise you-."

"Please, just go, all right? I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" The words were a lie, but she was simply too worn out to care. Against her wishes, the door opened and when she saw Frasier enter the room, she looked away, unable to meet his eyes. He walked over to the desk and sat down across from her. She did her best to avoid looking at him but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Daphne, I don't think you need for me to tell you that everyone needs someone. It's-."

"I know everyone needs someone, but I don't! And besides, there's absolutely nothing that anyone can do, all right? Even if there were someone, what's done is done! I'm pregnant with Donny's baby, and-."

"You know that you're not alone, right?"

She sighed deeply. "I feel alone."

"I know, but I will always be here for you."

"I'm just so... scared!"

Slowly he rose from his chair and went to sit beside her. She leaned against him as he hugged her close. "Of course you're scared, but we'll get through this, I promise. I'm going to do everything I can-."

But she shook her head. "I don't know what to do! I can't tell Donny, even though I know that I have to. And what about Niles?"

"That's what you're really afraid of, isn't it? You're afraid of how Niles will feel about this?"

Tears fell onto her cheeks and she sobbed against his chest. He rubbed her back, providing comfort, but of course it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

"Niles loves you."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "He won't anymore. Not after this."

"Daphne-."

"I can't eat, I barely sleep-."

"You do look exhausted. Now why don't you take a nap in my room?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Frasier had never offered her his room before, unless she was asked to clean it or find something for him in his enormous closet. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. It will be a much more comfortable place for you to rest. And I'll make sure that you're not disturbed. I'm going to my wine club meeting in a little while, but I'll be back soon. In the meantime if you need anything, just call, all right?"

At the mention of his wine club meeting, new tears began to fall down her cheeks, and her heart beat faster. "Frasier?" She called to him just as he was about to walk out of the room.

He turned to her and his smile faded when he saw that she was crying once again. He walked further into the room and sat down beside her once more. His hand was on her shoulder, rubbing gently. "Daphne what is it?"

"Will... Niles be there?"

"I imagine he will be. He rarely misses a meeting, especially when he sees an opportunity to one-up me for some reason or another." He chuckled at his joke, but she could barely manage a smile. When he looked at her again, his smile faded. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I'm sure he'll be there."

"Will you give him a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell him that I love him. A-and that I miss him terribly? Please? I know that I'm not supposed to have any contact with him, but I miss him so much! I just want him to know how much I love him. Will you tell him? Please?"

He reached for her hand and squeezed. "Yes, I will tell him. Now why don't you get settled in my room and get some rest, all right? I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Frasier. And tell Niles that I'm sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. But I'll tell him anyway."

"Thank you."

It wasn't until he closed the door behind him that she was finally able to smile.

(Hours later)

He walked into his home and sank into his beloved Eams wine club meeting was meant to relax him, but instead he felt more unease than before. As Daphne had asked, he had made a point of giving Niles her message. But the delivery had not gone as promised and he almost wished that he hadn't said anything at all. but to not do as Daphne wished would have meant betraying her trust. And that was something he simply couldn't do. His mind went back to that rather awkward conversation;

He made a beeline for Niles car the moment that he saw it pull into the parking lot. His little brother had barely gotten out of the car before Frasier acknowledged him.

"Niles, how are you?"

They walked into the meeting place together, but he could tell that Niles was staring straight ahead. "I'm just fine, Frasier!" He said with forced enthusiasm. "I'm closer to being free from Mel than ever before and-."

Niles sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and worn appearance. He turned to Frasier revealing tired, sad eyes. The sight was startling. It was apparent that Niles hadn't slept in days and Frasier felt suddenly helpless. "

Oh, who am I kidding, Frasier?" Niles said, breaking into Frasier's thoughts. "I'm a complete basket case! Without Daphne, I'm-." He sighed once more and bowed his head.

It was the perfect opening for Frasier to give Niles' Daphne's message. Or so it seemed.

"Um, Niles... about Daphne-."

Immediately Niles raised his head, snapping to attention. "What about Daphne? Is she all right? How is she? Did she say anything? Has Donny been bothering her? Has he threatened her? Is she well?"

Frasier felt so bombarded by his little brother's questions that he self-consciously held up his hand in front of his face, as though doing so would shield him from the pelting of words rather than objects. And then Frasier saw what he'd been dreading. The sign that Niles was seconds away from hyperventilating. He immediately took action.

"Niles, calm down, all right? Let's... go and sit over here." He guided his little brother to a nearby set of chairs and they sat down. But the worry on Niles' face was worse than before. Frasier considered mentioning condition, but it was definitely not the time to reveal such shocking information. Nor was it Frasier's place to tell him.

"Niles, I'm serious! Calm down!" He ordered. "You're not doing anyone any good getting yourself all worked up!"

"Just tell me, Frasier!" Niles shouted. "Don't I at least deserve that much?"

Frasier sighed. "Of course you do. All right. I'll tell you. She's ... well, she's scared, Niles. And she's hurting. She asked me to give you a message."

"What message?"

When Frasier didn't answer right away, Niles became frantic and grabbed Frasier's suit. "What message, Frasier? Tell me!"

"Niles, you must calm down!" Frasier shouted. I'll tell you but not when you're all worked up like this! Just calm down, please! Take a few deep breaths, all right?"

Niles did as Frasier asked, and the action seemed to calm him almost instantly.

"Good, okay. Now have a seat and listen to me!"

Again, Niles obeyed and Frasier felt himself begin to calm as well. "All right. Daphne said to tell you that she loves you and that she misses you terribly." It was a relief to get the words out, but he wasn't prepared for Niles' reaction.

"Well, did you tell her that I love her too? And that I miss her terribly as well? Oh God, Frasier, you have no idea how much I miss her! I've been out of my mind with worry, wondering if she's okay. Now you tell me that she's scared and you won't tell me anything else! Are you trying to make me crazy?"

"Of course not, but-."

"I love her, Frasier! I really love her! I know you think that my feelings for her are merely infatuation, but-."

"Niles, again... just calm down, okay? Just relax. Daphne's... well, she's scared, but so are you."

Niles shook his head sadly. "No...I can't relax! Not till I'm sure that she's all right!"

"She's fine, Niles. Or at least she will be. And so will you, once your divorces are final. These divorces are stressful. Believe me, I know and so do you. Remember what you went through with Maris?"

"I have to see her, Frasier. Tonight. Right now."

When Niles rose from his chair, Frasier gently pushed him back down. "Niles, you know that's not possible! Now just sit down!" He looked around, surprised at how many people were trickling into the room. "The meeting is about to start!"

Niles dutifully sat down in the chair, but then to Frasier's utter horror, began to sob.

Feeling helpless, Frasier coaxed Niles out of the chair once again and made a polite and discreet exit, telling the other members that they needed to leave because Niles wasn't feeling well.

At first Niles protested heavily when they began to walk out of the building, but Frasier assured him that it was for his own good. The truth was that missing the meeting was good for both of them. Niles needed him and the fact that they were bonding was far more important than any wine club meeting.

Niles cried relentlessly, leaving Frasier no choice but to hold him, as he'd held Daphne, providing what he hoped was at least a small amount of comfort. And despite the rare sympathy, Frasier was all right with comforting his younger brother. If only for a moment, he felt like a boy again.


	8. Chapter 8

He settled into his Eames chair, his mind running over all of the things that had happened in such a short time. He knew that keeping Daphne's pregnancy from his brother was wrong. Frasier was, if anything, a huge advocate for telling the truth and for being as honest as possible. But he also knew the truth had to come not from himself, but from Daphne.

The condo was dark and still as he rose from his chair and padded down the hallway to his bedroom. He opened the door just a crack and smiled as he caught a glimpse of her. Daphne was lying in his bed sleeping soundly. He watched her for a moment. He could only imagine what she was going through. First her marriage crumbles and then she discovers that she is pregnant with Donny's child. Babies were a joy; that much was true. But in this case it seemed like a cruel joke.

Although Daphne hadn't come right out and said as much, Frasier knew that she was scared. He thought about Lilith. How would he have felt if Lilith had discovered that she was pregnant with this child after they had divorced? He knew that despite the fact that he and Lilith were no longer married or really even in love with each other, he would be there to support her in any way possible. And although he was merely Daphne's friend and her boss as it were, he would be there for her too. He hoped that Donny would do the same once he learned the truth.

He opened the door just wide enough to slip into the room and then gently moved the comforter over her body, doing his best not to wake her. And then after smiling at her once more, he quietly slipped out of the room.

In the doorway, he sighed. "Goodnight, Daphne. Sleep well." He whispered.

"So how is she?"

The unexpected booming voice of his father nearly caused Frasier to jump out of his skin and he quickly closed the door before turning to Martin.

"Dear God, Dad! You scared me to death!"

Martin shrugged. "What? You knew I was here!"

"No, I didn't, actually! But since you're asking about Daphne, she's asleep, thank God."

The two men walked into the living room.

"Well, that's good." Martin said. "Because every time I walked past your door earlier I could hear her crying and-."

Frasier looked up sharply. "Dear God, she was crying?"

"Yeah! A lot! And I was afraid to go in there, ya know?"

Frasier sighed. "Actually, I do, Dad. I wish there was a way I could help her."

"You've done plenty, Fras. Taking her back in was a nice gesture. I'm proud of you."

Normally Frasier would have beamed with pride over the rare compliment. But he simply nodded. "Thanks, Dad. But I would have taken her in regardless of the situation. I mean, she is family by all accounts. But in all honesty, I really hoped that she'd finally found true love. She and Donny seemed to be the perfect couple and I wanted their marriage to work out. I wanted her to be happy."

"Ah, well, she'll be all right once this whole thing is over." Martin said. "Divorce is hard. I mean, I know I wasn't there when you and Lilith were going through hell up in Boston and now I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, son."

"Dad, it's all right."

"No, it's not, Fras. Fathers should be there for their kids and your mother-."

"I know."

"Well, anyway, I saw what it did to you. I could see the change when you moved back home."

Frasier chuckled. "Yes, well, standing on that ledge was the lowest point of my life… so far."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about-."

"Yes, I know what you're referring to. I missed Frederick terribly. In fact, I still miss him. But I've gotten used to being so far away from him. I suppose it's ridiculous to complain about being over 3,000 miles away from Frederick when Daphne's family is all the way in England."

"It's still far, no matter what." Martin pointed out.

"Was I really that bad when I moved back to Seattle, Dad?"

"No, but-."

"I know what you mean. But this is different."

"Ah, not really, Fras. Divorce can be just as hard on women as it can on men. Thank God there were no kids involved in Daphne's' case, though."

Frasier swallowed hard and looked away.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Um, nothing. I-Oh, never mind."

"Fras, what is it?"

Frasier's eyes met his father's and he wished that he could say something. He needed to tell someone. But when his dad's expression changed, Frasier realized that the secret had been revealed, if only silently.

"Oh my God… Daphne's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Well… yes. She is. But you didn't hear it from me, all right, Dad? Not a word!"

"Does Niles know?"

"No. And we're not going to tell him!Daphne needs to be the one to break the news."

A smile crossed Martin's face. "Well, I'm... surprised. I'm happy of course but it's awfully soon in their relationship, don't you think?"

"I don't think it was planned, Dad."

"Of course it wasn't, wise guy, but I'm happy for them just the same. I always knew that Niles would be a great father."

Frasier's heart clinched in his chest. Oh Dear God, did his father really think-

"Wow, I'm going to be a grandpa! Who would have thought?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"There's something… Well, there's something you need to know. Since you know anyway."

"Know what?"

"The baby…"

"Yeah?"

"It's not Niles' baby, Dad! It's Donny's!"

Martin sank into his chair and shook his head. "Oh geez…"

"Exactly."

"This complicates things, doesn't it?"

Frasier sighed and nodded. "You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

The living room of his home at the Montana was eerily quiet. On any given day, Niles would have relished the silence. It was a comforting change from the everyday chaos of his patients and from Mel's constant chattering about this and that. In the silence, Niles could clear his mind; think about things other than his patients or the demands that had been placed on him by his soon-to- be ex-wife.

And usually in the silence, he thought about Daphne.

He picked up a piece of paper and sighed, running his hand through his hair. The list of demands that had been faxed over from Mel's lawyer was absolutely insane. He wanted to fight it, and he knew that he needed to. It was far too much for even a normal person to endure. But under the circumstances, he simply accepted them, promising to follow through. He left nothing to chance. He couldn't risk the consequences. He'd already lost so much and he knew that he was in danger of never being able to make contact with Daphne again. The consequences of that would be detrimental.

Suddenly, it all became too much and he felt as though he would explode. Anger surged through him like never before and he stood in the middle of the room, letting out a scream that was so loud that he was sure that it would grab the attention of everyone in the building. The sound was deafening as it resonated through the apartment and he could hardly believe that he was the cause of it.

When he could scream no more, he did not feel better. In fact, he felt more drained than before.

He sank wearily onto the fainting couch and curled himself up into a crumpled ball. Without Daphne, he was absolutely nothing. Even if his divorce from Mel were to go smoothly (and he was all but certain that it wouldn't), Donny Douglas wasn't known as "The Piranha" for nothing. Niles was fully aware of what Donny was capable of.

Ironically, Donny's damage to Maris in their divorce settlement had been cause for celebration, but Niles feared that Daphne's damage would be far worse. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. She'd already been through so much.

The phone rang, bringing his mind back to the present and he hurried across the room to answer it. Dare he hope that it was Daphne, calling to say that she loved him? Oh, how he longed to hear her sweet voice, if only for a moment. But the hell of it was that it was most likely Mel's lawyer again; ready to hammer him with yet another demand. Niles considered himself to be a strong person, for the most part anyway. But he honestly didn't know how much more of Mel's demands he could take.

With a trembling hand, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Niles, it's Frasier."

He was overcome with relief at the sound of his brother's voice. If anything he would be able to ask how Daphne was doing. He knew that Frasier would afford him that much information. He deserved it; especially after the conversation that they'd had at the wine club meeting. Niles should have been embarrassed about his emotional breakdown in tears in front of his older brother, but he was not. And he was truly grateful for Frasier's comfort and support.

"Frasier, how are you?"

There was silence on the line for a long moment and Niles began to wonder if the connection had been lost. "Frasier? Are you there?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes, Niles, I'm here. I was just-."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Niles, how are you?"

Niles grimaced. "I think you know how I am, Frasier. I'm completely miserable! That's how I am!"

"Niles.."

"How is Daphne?"

"Um… Daphne?"

"Yes, Daphne! The woman I love! The woman that you hired, the woman-."

"All right, Niles! I know who she is! She's…"

The pause was unbearable. "What, Frasier ? What?"

"Well, Daphne, is…"

"Frasier, what's going on? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, I just-."

"Damn it, Frasier! Tell me! I have a right to know!" Niles shouted. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Niles. I swear."

"Then why are you being so secretive?"

"I'm not trying to be secretive Niles."

Niles scoffed. "You have a damn funny way of showing it!" He felt his body trembling and he was sure that any moment he would have a nervous breakdown. "Forget it, I'm coming over there!"

"Niles, wait! Daphne-."

But Niles had already hung up the phone. His keys in hand, he raced out the door, no longer able to cope without seeing Daphne. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was. Fear clutched his chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Please, let her be all right." He prayed as he climbed into his car. "Because if she isn't, I…"

Even though he had spoken the words to himself, he found that he couldn't go on. He swallowed hard, fighting tears.

Without Daphne, he was nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Heart pounding, he drove as fast as possible to the Elliot Bay Towers.

"Damn it, Frasier, you know I love Daphne. Why must you put me through this?" He grumbled.

His anger continued to grow the closer he came to his brother's home. But that anger was overshadowed by the worry and apprehension that Frasier had caused him to feel inside.

"Please let her be all right."

His car skidded to a halt in the parking garage and he couldn't get out of the car fast enough. The next thing he knew he was inside the building, where he completely ignored Morrie the doorman who greeted him with a friendly hello. Niles made a mental note to apologize later. But at the moment, he had more important things on his mind.

When he reached the lobby, he willed the elevator doors to open, but they were relentless in holding still. Luck, it was obvious, was not on his side. He was seconds away from opening the stairway door, feeling enough energy to sprint up the eleven flights of stairs in order to get to her. But the elevator doors finally complied and he silently chided them for disappointing him.

He ran into the elevator and rapidly began to push the button for the eleventh floor, as if doing so would cause the elevator to move more quickly. But of course it did nothing of the sort. After what seemed like an entirety, the doors finally opened on the eleventh floor. Niles raced into the hallway and flew to Frasier's door. As he'd done in the elevator, he rang the doorbell repeatedly. And finally the door was opened.

Frasier stood there, scowling at him. "Niles, I thought I told you not to come over here!"

"Where is she?" Niles demanded, pushing past his brother to enter the condo. "I need to see her!"

"And I told you that it's not necessary!" Frasier shot back. "Daphne's fine, Niles. She's just-."

"What in the hell is going on here?" Martin demanded. "I'm trying to watch my show!"

"Where's Daphne?" Niles asked, turning to his father.

Martin shrugged. "In her room, I guess. Or the room that used to be hers, anyway. That's where she spends most of her time these days."

"I need to see her." Niles said again.

"Niles-."

"Something's wrong, isn't it, Frasier? Damn it, Frasier, I love her and I have a right to know!"

"But Niles-."

"Know what?" Martin asked. "What are you boys talking about?"

"What's wrong with Daphne?" Niles commanded. "Please, Dad. Tell me!"

"Well, she's a little shaken up by the unexpected news, but I suppose anyone would be."

Niles became frantic "News? What news? What's happened? Dad, you have to tell me! What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Daphne being pregnant, that's what I-." Martin froze at the horrified look on Frasier's face. "Oh geez, you mean you didn't tell him?"

"No, Dad, I told you that Daphne should be the one to tell him. But now you just told him! I specifically asked you not to say anything!"

"Well, I'm sorry Fras, but so what? So I told him! He deserves to know! Besides, I thought that telling him was the reason you called him."

Niles stared at his father and brother, barely able to breathe. "W-wait a minute… A-are you trying to tell me that Daphne is…"

"Pregnant? Yes, Niles. She is."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Niles shouted. "How could you?"

"That's exactly what I want to know! How could you?"

The three men turned to see Daphne standing in the doorway. Frasier went to her at once.

"Daphne, I'm sorry, I-."

"I thought that I could trust you, Frasier. I thought that you were my friend. You too, Martin." Daphne said quietly. "But now I see that I'm wrong."

"Daphne, wait-."

But she was gone, leaving the Crane men alone in the living room. And Niles was even more confused than before.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daphne… Dear God, I-."

"I thought you were my friend!" She said again. "I thought that I could trust you."

"I am your friend Daphne. And of course you can trust me. But when Dad asked-."

"Don't blame Fras, Daphne. It was my fault."

Daphne turned to Martin, but did not smile.

"Dad, it was not your fault!"

"No Fras, let me finish, all right? Um… Daphne, look. When I walked by Frasier's room earlier, I could hear you crying and… well, I was worried. I knew that you were upset over Donny, but this was going on longer than it should. And when I said something to Frasier-."

"He told you something that I had told him in confidence!" Daphne shouted. "Actually I didn't tell him at all. Roz did! And I told her in confidence. Bloody hell, I can't trust anyone anymore!"

"Y-you were crying?"

She turned around, blinking back tears and stared at Niles. "Yes. It seems that's all I ever do anymore. I must look like a mess."

"You're beautiful, Daphne. Please don't-."

"I need to be alone, Niles. All right?"

"Daphne, I'm sorry that I told Dad and I'm sorry that Roz told me." Frasier pleaded. "But now that the news is out in the open, the four of us… Myself, Dad Niles and Roz… we want to help you in every way we can."

She tried to smile at Frasier, but she found that she couldn't do it. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to smile again.

"Daphne, if it's Donny that you're worried about-."

She shook her head. "No, that's not it. Not really anyway."

"Then what is it?"

She began to cry again. "I didn't want anyone to know about this. No one at all."

Before any of them could say anything, she walked out of the room, leaving them alone once more.

Niles turned to his brother and Martin. "Frasier? Dad?"

"I'm sorry, Son. I really thought you knew." Martin said. "So if you want someone to blame, blame me, all right?"

Niles put his hand on his dad's shoulder. "It's fine, Dad. I'm glad that you told me." And then he turned to his brother. "Frasier, I'm sorry for getting so angry. I'm just so worried about her. And when you mentioned Daphne on the phone, I-."

"I know, Niles. And I'm sorry for scaring you." Frasier said. "I wanted to tell you, because you're right. You do have a right to know. But I also wanted to respect Daphne's wishes."

Niles nodded in understanding. "How is she, Frasier? Really?"

Frasier sighed. "Well, she's scared to death, Niles. That's how she is. She feels alone."

"But she's not alone. She has us."

"Yes, she does. But I'm afraid that it's going to take a lot of convincing on our part to get her to believe that."

Niles rose from the sofa, causing Frasier to wear a look of concern.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure that Daphne realizes that she's not alone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Niles."

His eyebrows rose at his father's words. "Dad, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should just go on home."

"And leave her here alone?" Niles shouted. "No! I can't do that, Dad! I won't!"

"Niles-."

"Frasier, can you tell him how ridiculous he's being?"

"No, Niles, I can't. Because Dad's absolutely right."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Well, under the circumstances, what with both of your divorces still in the finalizing stages…"

"To hell with the divorces!" Niles yelled. "This has nothing to do with Mel! This is about Daphne and the fact that I love her!"

"I know you love her Niles, but if you really loved her you'd see that I'm right! If word got out that you and Daphne made contact with each other, it could be detrimental."

"I don't care." Niles snapped. "

"Son, just listen to Frasier, all right?"

The look in his father's eyes was one that Niles had never seen before. And it alarmed him. "But Dad-."

"Please, just give it a few days, Niles." Frasier said, more quietly this time.

Niles sighed, defeated yet again. Would he ever win?

"All right, fine. I'll go home. But can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure son, anything."

"Tell her that I love her and that I'll be her for her, if she needs me."

"Of course, Son. She'll always need you. But right now she has some things to sort out. And so do you."

He looked at his father and brother and then hugged them both. "Take care of her for me. Please?"

"Of course we will." Frasier said.

Niles stood and moved to the door way and then turned to the men he loved most. "I do love her, you know. Daphne is my whole life."


	12. Chapter 12

His pace slowed as he reached his car and he stood in the parking garage, trying to collect his thoughts. What was he doing, letting his father and brother run his life? He no longer cared about the consequences of making contact with Daphne before their divorces were final. Whatever happened would happen. He and Daphne were guilty of nothing but falling in love. When she had accepted Donny's proposal, Niles tried to deny his feelings for her. He tried to tell himself that he'd lost her forever. But his heart knew the truth. He would never stop loving her no matter what.

This was why he wasn't going to sit idly by and let Daphne go through her situation alone. He promised to be there for her no matter what and at the very least he could let her know that she wasn't alone.

He turned on the heels of his Italian leather shoes and marched back into the building. With a renewed sense of purpose, he went to the elevators, grateful when the doors opened quickly. Minutes later he was standing in front of Frasier's door.

"Niles, I thought that Dad and I told you to go home!" Frasier said.

"You did, Frasier, but you're not my keeper!" Niles snapped. "I'm a grown man and I can do what I want. And what I want is to talk to Daphne!"

"And I told you, Niles, that seeing Daphne right now is not a good idea!"

"Well, perhaps not, but there's no way that I'm letting Daphne feel that she's alone."

"Niles-."

"You can't stop me, Frasier!"

"Oh yeah? Well, try me!"

Niles pushed his way into the apartment, despite protests from his father and brother. He made a beeline for Daphne's room, fully aware that he was being followed. His hand moved toward the door, prepared to knock, but suddenly another hand pushed it away. It was the hand of his brother.

"Fraser, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Niles?" Frasier shouted. "I'm trying to save you from making a very big mistake."

Niles swallowed hard, refusing to be treated like a child by his brother, even if he was the youngest Crane in the room. "Well, then, it will be my mistake to make." He spoke the words as calmly as possible, but inside he was anything but.

"What if someone sees you?" His father asked.

"Then they will see how much I love Daphne." Niles replied. "I have to do this, Dad. Frasier. Please… Just let me see her for five minutes."

Frasier sighed and exchanged glances with his father. And then he looked back at Niles. "You really do love her, don't you, Niles?"

Niles nodded. "You know I do. I can't even believe you'd question it."

Frasier knocked on Daphne's door and then patted Niles on the shoulder.

"You're a good kid, Niles." His father said as he and Frasier walked away, leaving Niles alone in the hallway.

Niles smiled, knowing what a huge breach of ethics it had been for Frasier and his dad to allow him to see Daphne. And he'd never been more grateful.


	13. Chapter 13

He stood at Daphne's door with a heavy heart. As much as he wanted to talk to her; needed to talk to her, he had no idea what he would say. To congratulate her on her pregnancy was downright cruel, but it was just as cruel to treat her condition as a burden. What was done was done and there was nothing that he could do to change it. Nor would he dare try.

He suddenly realized that he'd been standing at her door for a long time since Frasier had knocked on it. The fact that she had yet to come to the door told Niles that she most likely wasn't going to answer it. He certainly couldn't' blame her. Frasier and his father had violated her privacy in the worst possible way and although Niles was grateful to them for not keeping the news of her pregnancy from him, he was also a bit angry with them as well. It was, by all accounts a double edged sword; one that would cut him no matter what. But he was determined to be brave.

Daringly he knocked on her door again, but his effort was met with silence. "Come on, Daphne. Please." He said quietly. "Talk to me."

His eyes closed and he leaned his head against the door, willing it to open. But after several more moments of silence, Niles had had enough. He needed to talk to her, just for a few minutes. Couldn't she at least give him that much? Didn't she understand that he needed to see for himself that she was all right? That he loved her more than anyone? In another daring move, he reached for the doorknob and turned slowly. It opened easily, allowing him to slip inside. She was sure to be furious with him, but so be it. At least he would know that she was all right. And at the moment that was all that mattered.

"Daphne?" He whispered as he stepped further into the room. But as he expected, there was no answer. A thought occurred to him. Perhaps she wasn't in her room at all.

He was about to leave when he spotted her. She was curled up on her bed in a ball. Beside her was a green paperback book. He reached for the book and glanced at the cover. A bare chested man with black flowing hair held a scantily clad woman with long blonde hair in his arms. One hand was around her shoulder, the other rested on her very pregnant stomach.

He'd seen many covers of romance novels in his day, but this one was far different than any he could have ever imagined. And when he turned the book over and read the description, he felt as though he was having an out of body experience. It was art imitating life in the most unusual way.

The story was about a woman who was pregnant with another man's child, but her heart belonged to someone else. Despite the silliness of romance novels, which he knew always seemed to have fairy-tale happy endings, he realized that real life might not be so kind. However, he supposed that if Daphne could dream about a happy ending, she deserved at least that much, even if the happy ending in real life didn't come true.

He moved closer to her and whispered her name. "Daphne?" Gently he touched her hair, but she stirred only briefly, indicating that she'd fallen asleep. As he watched her sleep, a thought came to him. And suddenly being thee in her room, insisting that they talk about her pregnancy, seemed wrong.

In the lightest of gestures, he kissed her cheek and covered her with the comforter before turning out the light. "I love you, Daphne Moon. And I will always love you, no matter what."

Never had truer words been spoken.


	14. Chapter 14

Grateful for the silence, Martin stared at the television, trying to concentrate on the latest episode of Antiques Roadshow. He'd been waiting for months for the new season of episodes to start, but it was just his luck that now that they'd finally begun, he simply wasn't able to concentrate.

Damn it.

On the screen, a woman was overly ecstatic, obviously overjoyed that her green and purple vase with the crack down the side and the peeling paint was valued at over seventy five thousand dollars. It just didn't seem possible. It was, by all accounts, the ugliest thing that Martin had ever seen.

He wanted to watch more of the episode, but he found that he was no longer interested. His mind was on other things; namely his youngest son and Daphne. He was genuinely concerned about them, although he would never really come right out and admit it. Sentiment was Hester's department. It just wasn't his style.

It was hard as hell, sending Niles away but it was for his own good. However, Martin was glad that Niles had come back. He knew how much Niles loved Daphne and how much helping her through her ordeal meant to him. Martin was proud of his youngest son. He always had been. And he needed to make sure that he told Niles that more often.

He sighed deeply and rose from his chair. Antiques Roadshow would have to wait for another night. At the moment he had more pressing things to take care of.

He made his way down the hallway and stopped at Daphne's door. She was sure to be angry with him for barging in unexpectedly, but he also knew that he needed to make things right; or as right as possible, anyway. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Daphne, open up!"

"No." Came the muffled reply from the other side of the door. "I have nothing to say to you or anyone!"

"Well, I do, so open up, all right?"

Seconds later, he heard her moving around. And then finally after what seemed like an eternity, the door was opened. She stood before him, her hair a mess, her eyes red and swollen, a frown on her face. Truth be told, she looked like hell. But he wasn't about to tell her that. She probably felt much worse on the inside. He couldn't even begin to imagine.

"May I come in?"

"Why? So you can tell Niles the rest of my secrets?" She snapped, making him flinch.

"Daphne, come on! It was an accident, I swear! I thought that Frasier had told him already!":

"And that's supposed to make it all right?"

"No, of course not. Look, I know that I'm the last person that you want to see right now, but-." He gestured to the bed. "May I?"

She shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. It's not my room anymore anyway."

His heart clinched at her words. It was a low blow, but he knew that he deserved it. "Daphne-."

She turned away and he could hear a familiar sound. She was crying again. The fact that he'd heard the sound so often was tearing his heart in two. She didn't deserve this mess; no one did. She was a strong person; stronger than most. And in a lot of ways she reminded him of Hester. And that made him smile. He just hoped that he could make her smile as well.


	15. Chapter 15

"All right, Martin. Since you're here now, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk."

She sighed deeply. "All right."

He sat down on the bed and reached for her hand, something he'd never done before. It was a gesture that surprised them both, but he was even more surprised at how comfortable it felt. "Look Daphne, don't blame Frasier for this, or even Niles. I'm sorry I spilled your secret."

She looked away. "I know… I just-."

"I know that you're scarred. Hell, I'm scared too and I'm not even directly involved in any of this."

She glanced at him in surprise. "But why would you possibly be-."

"Scared? Well, it was a long time ago, but I remember how Hester was when she was pregnant with Frasier and Niles. It wasn't easy for her. Wasn't easy for me either, come to think of it. I hated seeing her sick all the time."

Daphne leaned forward, listening with interest. "Really? She was sick?"

"Yeah, almost every morning. And she was emotional. She cried a lot. I couldn't figure it out. But the doctor said it was normal and that once the baby was born, she'd be all right."

"And she was all right, wasn't she?"

He smiled, remembering. "Actually she was more than all right. So if the sickness and changes to your body are what you're worried about-."

"It's Donny."

He fell silent, feeling like a jackass. "Of course it is. I know that you didn't mean for this to happen; not now anyway. And the timing couldn't have been worse. You know, when I first met Donny, I thought that he would be good for you. But when I saw what your marriage did to Niles-."

His voice trailed away and he winced when he realized that he'd made her cry. Damn… Maybe he should just leave. But he hadn't yet said what he needed to say.

He'd managed to upset her again, even as he was trying to apologize. Why weren't these things easier?

"Um, Daphne…I just wanted you to know that even though it may not feel like it, you're not alone. You have Frasier and me… and… well, I'm sure that Roz will be there for you too. But most importantly, Niles will be there for you too. And as far as Donny is concerned-."

"Martin, what if he tries to take my baby away?"

She was sobbing now, overcome with worry and pain. And he wished like hell there was something he could do. He shook his head. Geez, he'd never even considered the fact that Donny might try something like that. But he was, to borrow a phrase from his youngest son, a powerhouse lawyer and he'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted. If Donny were to win custody of their baby, even partial custody, Daphne would be crushed beyond belief. And Martin was convinced that she'd never be the same again.

Suddenly he had no more words. But he had to say something. And so he put his hand on her back.

"Hey, everything will be all right. And you know what? I'm kind of looking forward to being a grandpa."

Before he realized what was happening, Daphne was hugging him tightly and he found that he welcomed the affection.

"Thank you, Martin. I love you."

He sighed and put his arms around her, patting her back. "I feel the same way about you, Daphne. I always have."


	16. Chapter 16

"Just sign here, please."

Niles' hand trembled as he carefully signed his name on the line and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. It was finally over.

"Congratulations, Dr. Crane. You're a free man!"

The words were certainly true enough, but Niles could hardly believe that he was hearing them. Doing his best to will away tears that rose dangerously to the surface, he shook his lawyer's hand, clasping his free hand over their joined hands for a moment. "Thank you, James. You have no idea how much this means to me."

James chuckled. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea."

"Well I'm especially grateful. In fact, I can't thank you enough. Really."

"You're welcome, Niles. I'm sorry your marriage to Mel didn't work out."

"I'm not. The truth is that my marriage to Mel never should have happened in the first place but now that it's over, I'm the happiest man alive."

"Well, then I'm happy for you, Niles. Best of luck to you in the future."

"Thank you, again."

Niles practically floated out of his lawyer's downtown Seattle office feeling happier than he'd felt in months. Finally it was over. No more fighting, no more lies, no more unhappiness. He reached into his pocket and removed the band of gold. He had no idea why he had carried it around with him for all of these months; perhaps it was just for this moment. He held it in his hand and with all of the strength he could muster; he threw the ring as far as he could across the street. It felt so exhilarating, that he let out a huge sigh.

When he got into his car, he had planned to go directly to Frasier's to tell him the good news, but at the last minute he had a change of heart. He steered his car to Seattle's Central District, where the finest jewelry shop in all of Seattle was located. He'd done business there many times before, but this visit was special. He smiled, just thinking about it.

Less than an hour later, he held his purchase in his hand. He thanked Razon (a man who had come to Seattle many years ago from Spain who had become a friend) profusely and then walked out of the store. He found himself constantly sliding his hand into his pocket, his fingertips brushing against the soft object inside. Perhaps it was wrong; making such an extravagant purchase so soon after his divorce had become final, but when he thought about it, there was no better time.

Face was on his side when it came to matters of his marriage. Thankfully Mel didn't try to accuse him of having an affair, but she did her share of tearing into him about everything else. His lawyer, however, had done a tremendous job of handling things and although it was rough and there were times that he didn't think he would survive, it was Daphne who kept him going.

Now he was free to focus on creating a life with her. The thought warmed his heart and he found that he couldn't get to Frasier's fast enough. No longer would he have to stay away from her on the advice of his lawyer. As far as her lawyer was concerned, they would simply make due.

When he finally reached his brother's home, he scrambled out of the car with even more enthusiasm than when Frasier had called him just days before. But this time the news was joyous. Finally after so many months and weeks of uncertainty, he and Daphne could be together. And that made him happier than he'd ever dreamed.

At his brother's door, he waited rather impatiently for someone to answer it. And when he found himself looking into the eyes of his father, the expression on the older man's face wasn't a happy one.

"Niles, what are you doing here?"

Niles scowled. Leave it to his dad to try and dampen his mood. "Actually Dad, I'm here to see Daphne."

Martin's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I kind of figured that. But you know that isn't a good idea, Niles. We've had this discussion before. What about Daphne's lawyer? And yours?"

Niles couldn't help grinning when he saw his brother emerge from the hallway.

"Niles, I'm surprised to see you here."

"That's what I said!" Martin replied. "But he says he's here to see Daphne!"

"Oh? Niles, do you think that's wise?"

Niles remained steadfast. "Yes."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Frasier, I'm not going to back down about this and there's a very good reason for it. Well, besides the fact that I love Daphne."

"Oh really? And what reason would that be, Niles?"

Niles took a deep breath, almost ready to burst at the seams. "Dad, Frasier… I've just come from my lawyer's office."

The two men leaned in closer. "And…" Frasier prompted.

"It's over! I'm free!" Niles shouted. "Mel and I are officially divorced!"


	17. Chapter 17

The men erupted in cheers, and aside from receiving a hug from Frasier, Niles received a very rare and much-needed hug from his father. It was a gesture that touched him deeply.

"I'm happy for you, son." Martin said. "I really am."

They hugged tighter. "Thanks, Dad."

"Well, this calls for a toast!" Frasier said. "Sherry, Niles?"

"Yes, please."

Martin grabbed his cane and headed for the kitchen. "I'll get the beer!"

Frasier and Niles looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't imagine what Dad would do without his beer." Frasier quipped, making them laugh even harder. But then his expression turned serious. "You know, I'm really happy for you, Niles."

"Thank you, Frasier."

"I know you've waited a long time for this and I commend you for being so brave through everything that's happened."

"I have to be brave, Frasier. I have to be brave for Daphne. I know this sounds ridiculous, but Daphne means the world to me. I'd do absolutely anything for her; anything at all. And if that makes me sound ridiculous, so be it. I don't care."

Frasier smiled. "You don't sound ridiculous at all, Niles. You sound like a man who's deeply in love. I'm … sorry that I discouraged you from acting on your feelings for Daphne. It wasn't right and I can't help but blame myself for all of this. If things had happened differently than perhaps-."

Niles held up his hand. "I know, Frasier. I know exactly what you're going to say. But I can't change the past and neither can you."

"You're right, Niles. No one can. But you can make a new start. And that start should begin by talking things over with Daphne."

Niles nodded. I know… You're right. But the hell of it is that I have no idea what to say."

"Just say what's in your heart. But most importantly, listen. Daphne's hurting, Niles. And she's afraid. But if she knows that you love her-."

"I do love her, Frasier. I love her more than anything."

"I know you do. So why don't you go and talk to her, Niles?"

"I-I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Niles. I-Oh…"

Frasier gasped when Niles hugged him tightly and then let go. "All right, now go on. Daphne's waiting."

Niles took a deep breath. His life, the one that he was truly meant to live, was about to begin.

Despite the encouragement from his father and from Frasier, Niles stood at Daphne's door with a heavy heart. He was doing the right thing, or at least his heart told him that he was. But his conscious, was saying something entirely different, fighting him at every turn. But he was bound and determined. And so he knocked on her door and waited patiently. He didn't truly expect her to answer, but his heart was full of hope. And suddenly that hope became reality.

"Yes?"

The sweet sound of her muffled voice was faint, but it was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. And nervousness came over him. He cleared his throat, prepared for anything.

"D-Daphne, it's me, Niles. May I come in?"

His request was met with silence. Dejected, he turned away. But seconds later he heard the door open. When he turned around he found himself looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. But he saw a sadness there that pained his soul.

She said nothing as she opened the door and allowed him to step inside. But when he was finally in the room, he looked around in amazement, unable to believe the change. How had he not noticed it before? He looked around yet again. The difference was startling. Every feminine touch was gone, replaced with dull beige walls and furniture that Niles wouldn't dream of owning. Had Frasier actually stooped so low that he'd gone and purchased office furniture at a discount store? The thought made

Niles shudder. He found that he missed the pictures and knickknacks that Daphne had placed in various places to make the room her own. When their eyes met, he could tell that she missed them too.

"My, this is certainly different. He said carefully. But when she didn't smile, he added. "You know, I think that I liked it better the way it was."

It was meant to be an attempt at humor, but to his horror, she turned around and began to cry softly. He reached for her, but she pulled away.

"Daphne-."

"Of course it's different, Niles! It's not my bloody room anymore!" she yelled.

"Well, I know that it seems that way, but-."

"It's true, Niles! It's not my home! My home was supposed to be with Donny! I thought our marriage would last forever, but look what happened!"

He flinched at the reminder that she wasn't truly his. Her heart had once belonged to Donny. And she had loved him, just as Niles had loved Mel once. But he could tell that she wasn't quite over Donny, nor did he really expect her to be.

Truth be told, even though he was free, Mel would always hold a place in his memory, whether he wanted her there or not. The same was true for Maris. After all, he did love them at once time.

"Daphne, what happened between you and Donny…" His voice trailed away, but she looked up sharply, thereby forcing him to continue. He took a deep breath, knowing that he must choose his words carefully.

"Well, I'm sorry that it didn't work out. I love you so much, Daphne. You know that I do. And all I want is for you to be happy. As for this room… of course it's yours. I'm sorry that Frasier was so hasty in… redecorating, but I'm sure that he would understand if-."

"Niles?"

"Yes?"

Their eyes met and he saw tears sparkling in her eyes. Tears that he wanted to brush away, but didn't dare.

"I'm sorry… That I didn't tell you about the baby."


	18. Chapter 18

For a moment he could only stare at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. He already knew about her pregnancy of course, but to hear her say it touched something deep in his heart. He reached for her hand, both pleased and surprised when she didn't pull away. He took the opportunity to run his thumb over her soft skin.

"Daphne, please don't apologize. I know how difficult it must have been-."

When she began to cry harder, he sighed deeply. "Daphne, come here."

She moved toward him slowly, as though she was hesitant to do so, but the moment he touched her, she sank into his arms like a ragdoll. "I'm sorry…" She whispered against his chest.

"Shhh…" He kissed her hair and then gently blotted her damp cheeks with his handkerchief. "Please, don't cry. You're not alone, you know."

"I feel so alone."

Her words prompted him to hold her even closer. "I know, sweetheart. I know. But you're not alone. And we'll get through this, I promise."

She pulled out of his arms and gazed at him through sad eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh Niles, what if Donny tries to take my baby away? What if-."

Niles gazed at her in astonishment and his heart went out to her. Suddenly he hated himself. He hated himself for allowing her to be in this position. She was more than scared. She was terrified. The prospect of being a single mother, forced to raise a child alone, and the fear of losing that child to an uncaring ex-husband. He drew her closer still and kissed her cheeks and then her lips.

"Daphne, that's not going to happen. I will do everything possible to make sure of it."

"But you don't know that, Niles! You can't possibly-"

"Look, I know Donny and he may be a successful lawyer, but I can't even begin to imagine him doing something so cruel."

She nodded. "I know… but-."

"You're scared and I understand. I'm scared too. But we'll get through it."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She yelled, pulling out of his arms.

"Because it's true. Daphne, you know that I will do anything for you, anything at all. I love you, Daphne…"  
She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you too, Niles. I love you so much."

He held her close, wishing that they could stay wrapped in each other's arms forever. But he knew that it wasn't possible. And so he chose to relish the moment; of which he hoped and prayed there would be many more.


	19. Chapter 19

Although he loved holding her in his arms, he knew that they had to talk about the subject at hand. After all, wasn't that what he'd come there to do? He thought carefully before he spoke. He wanted to be sure that he chose his words carefully.

"So what was Donny's reaction to the news that he's going to be a father?"

It wasn't at all what he'd intended to say and the way that Daphne sharply raised her head told him that he'd said the wrong thing. But the truth was that he wanted to know. He needed to know.

"What?"

"When you told Donny about the baby." he repeated. "What was his reaction? How did he take the news?"

The long silence that followed was rather unsettling. "Daphne?"

When she didn't answer, he felt his body grow cold. "You haven't told him, have you?" It was a direct statement, with the hint of an accusation. He couldn't help feeling disappointed and the slightest bit angry. But still, she said nothing. "Daphne?"

"Of course I haven't told him, Niles! What am I supposed to say?"  
Her outburst startled him and for a moment he was at a loss for words.

"Well how about, Donny, I'm pregnant? He suggested, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I-I can't!" She cried. "I didn't want anyone to know, Niles! Especially Donny!"

"But Daphne he needs to know! He has a right to know!"

"Oh stop it with your ethics, Niles! I don't want to hear it!" she yelled.

"All right, fine. But you can't keep this from him forever, you know. He's going to find out sooner or later, and the longer you wait-."

"Just leave me alone, Niles!" she yelled.

Feeling anger that he could no longer control, he headed toward the door. "Fine, I was just trying to help but I guess you don't need it!"

"Niles-."

"I'm sorry that I bothered you!"

He walked out of her room, wanting so badly to slam the door but he did not. Instead he closed it as quietly as possible and then stormed through the living room. Out on the balcony, he sipped his sherry trying like hell to resist the urge to throw the glass as far as he could for the sheer satisfaction of hearing it shatter. But he couldn't do it. Instead he drank the sherry in one gulp and stared at the Seattle skyline.

What in the hell had happened? One minute he was blissfully happy, holding her in his arms. And the next he was so angry at her that he could hardly breathe. He stood on the balcony and stared at the skyline wishing that none of it had ever happened; that Daphne and Donny had never met, that he'd never met Mel and so many other things that he regretted.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he was no longer alone. That is, until he heard the sound of her voice behind him.

"Niles?"

He turned around and the sight of her made his heart ache. Her eyes were filled with sadness and uncertainty. But even in her state of distress, she was still, and would always be the most beautiful woman in the world.

He barely had a chance to open his mouth before she moved closer to him and began to cry. "Daphne…"

"I'm so sorry, Niles. I love you so much."

His anger instantly melted away. He went to her and took her into his arms. He held her for a long time, rubbing her back in a desperate attempt to comfort her. He'd been an insensitive jackass. He knew that he shouldn't have mentioned Donny at all. Daphne was a grown woman and it wasn't his place to treat her with such disrespect and make sure that she had things with Donny under control.

"I love you, Daphne. And I'm sorry too." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm scared, Niles. I'm so scared."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Daphne, you're the bravest person I know. What could you possibly be afraid of?"

She sighed and drew back slightly as her eyes met his.

"Donny."

Her answer was so sincere that he held her even closer. "I'm going to help you through this, Daphne. You know I will. But only when you're ready. I didn't mean to imply-."

She nodded and brushed away tears. "You're absolutely right, Niles. I do need to tell Donny that I'm pregnant. But I just-."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. But you don't have to go through this alone."

"Niles-."

"I'll go with you. I can even tell him the news if you like."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his. "You're sweet. But I have to do this on my own"

"Well, at least let me drive you. I can wait in the car or drop you off and come back later or-."

"No."

When his smile faded, she touched his cheek. "I love you even more for wanting to try to help, but I need to do this alone, Niles."

He nodded, hurt by her rejection of his offer. But he supposed that he understood. Daphne was the most headstrong person he knew. And once she set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. He knew better than to try.

"Niles…"

"It's all right. I just… I don't want Donny to hurt you any more than he already has." He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, which made her sigh.

"He hasn't hurt me, Niles. Not really."

Daphne snuggled into his arms, her tears dampening his shirt. Because they both knew that her words were a lie.

As she drove the short distance to Donny's office, she tried not to think about why she needed to see him so badly, and decided to think about Niles instead. But it wasn't easy, for Donny weighed heavily on her mind. However, she was determined to push him out of her thoughts, if only for a little while.

She still felt guilty for yelling at Niles when he'd asked about Donny's knowledge of her pregnancy. He was only trying to help. But the memory of the kisses that followed her apology to Niles made her smile. She only hoped that it was enough to get her through her visit to Donny's office.

God how she loved Niles.

Her happiness faded as the thirty story office building came into view. She forced herself to relax, using a breathing exercise that she'd learned from Frasier and Niles. By the time she climbed out of the car, she felt a bit better, but it didn't last long.

She was barely five feet from the entrance when her stomach lurched and she became violently ill. She wanted to leave; needed to leave. And she wished, oh how she wished, that she'd let Niles come with her. But this was something that she needed to take care of on her own even though the violent episode of sickness had left her feeling completely and utterly miserable.

Wearily she walked into the building, ignoring the looks of people around her. She hurried into the women's room where she washed her face. But as she looked into the mirror, she was horrified at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were splotchy, streaked with tears. She looked absolutely hideous. She opened her purse and removed a brush, which she ran through her hair and applied a touch of lipstick. But the effort did nothing to approve her appearance, or her mood.

In the mirrored wall of the elevator, she glanced at her reflection once more and her hand instinctively went to her stomach. She still had her slim figure, but soon her body would change in obvious and not so obvious ways.

Slowly the reality of what she was about to do; that soon she would be responsible for another person's life, started to hit her. She was going to be a mother. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought. The baby growing inside of her had been both a burden and a blessing. She rubbed her stomach in small soothing circles as if to let him or her know that he or she was not to blame.

And then the memory surfaced…

She was in the middle of folding laundry when the phone rang, interrupting her thoughts of Niles. Slightly annoyed, she sat the basket down and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daphne? It's Mike."

She took a deep breath, knowing full well, what was coming. Her lawyer was calling with more demands from Donny; demands that would drain her finances even more. She barely had enough for necessities like food and clothing and with the baby on the way, she couldn't hide her worry.

"Daphne? Are you there?"

"What? Yes, I-Hello, Mike. How are you?"

"Actually Daphne, I'm very happy right now. And you will be too."

Her eyebrows rose. Rarely had she heard such enthusiasm from her lawyer's voice.

"Really? What's going on?"

"You're free, Daphne!"

"What?"

"As of… this minute, you are a free woman! You are no longer married to Donny Douglas."

Her hand went to her heart and suddenly she could hardly breathe. "Y-you mean-."

"The divorce is final, Daphne. Donny is no longer able to hurt you. Isn't that wonderful?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come.

"Daphne, did you hear me?" Mike was asking. "I said-."  
"Yes, I heard you, Mike. That's wonderful. Thanks for calling. Goodbye."

"But Daphne-."

In a daze she hung up the phone and stared into the living room, thankful that she was alone. Her eyes searched the room for only a minute before she grabbed the colorful wool Pendleton blanket from the sofa and curled up in Martin's chair. And it was there that she began to sob into her hands.

She'd waited her entire life to find the right man; to fall in love and get married, and one day have children. But their marriage had barely begun and now it was officially over.

She'd failed miserably as a wife and at love.

The memory faded and she found herself staring at his name in the etched glass with absolutely no recollection of having stepped off of the elevator onto his floor.

Ronald Donald Douglas, Attorney at Law, Specializing in Quick Divorces

He'd certainly done well for himself and she wondered if she'd ever bothered to tell him that he'd made her proud. Perhaps if she had, their marriage would have been happy. But it simply wasn't meant to be.

Her heart pounding, she took a deep breath and pulled the glass door open. Once inside the spacious office, she headed straight for the desk of his secretary, Bernice Montdale, who was as far removed from Niles' lovely secretary Mrs. Woodson as a person could be. Where Mrs. Woodson was sweet and considerate, Bernice was brass and, although she attempted to be friendly, those attempts left a lot to be desired.

With a sigh, Daphne put on a smile, hoping to seem inconspicuous. But the moment that her eyes locked with the stringy-haired woman, Daphne almost wished that she hadn't come.

Bernice recognized her at once and stood, maneuvering her way around the desk before engulfing Daphne into an unwanted hug.

"Oh my stars! Daphne! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Daphne struggled to free herself from the tight embrace. "Hello Bernice. It's nice to see you too. You're right, it has been a long time. But the truth is-."

Bernice slapped Daphne on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of her. "I know exactly what you're going to say!"

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "You do? But-."

"Don't play all innocent with me, Daphne Douglas! You're a newlywed! And if there's one thing that newlyweds do a lot of, it's-."

Daphne flinched once more, shutting out Bernice's words. She knew just what Bernice was implying. And she swallowed hard at the unwanted memory that came to mind. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

That horrible night when an argument, one of the worst that she and Donny had ever had, gave way to apologizes, followed by a rush of unbridled emotions that neither of them could ignore.

The kisses began urgently and escalated from there. They made their way to the bed, removing each other's clothes in rapid-succession, before closing the gap between them.

It was lovemaking that lacked any intimacy of any kind, filled with a mixture of urges, need, anger and hurt that was painfully present (sometimes physically) as they moved roughly against each other. His movements were more forceful than she would have liked and she bit her lip to keep from crying out from the hurt. She knew that she should force him to stop because in a sense, he was hurting her, both physically and emotionally. But she found that she couldn't do it. She needed the touch of him, needed to feel him against her, as he filled her with passion.

When it was over, he climbed off of her and went to take a shower before retreating to his office to continue his work on a big case that just couldn't wait, he explained. It was as though their lovemaking hadn't happened at all.

But Daphne stayed in bed, curled up in a ball, crying into her pillow. And never in a million years did she imagine that such an act would result in the baby that she so desperately wanted. Not only had her life been completely interrupted, but it had dealt her a cruel, cruel fate.


	20. Chapter 20

"Daphne? Daphne?"

She looked up, startled back into the present. "Bernice, bless her heart, was watching her, wearing a concerned expression. "You okay, hon?"

"What? I-."

"Thinking about that husband of yours again? Donny's quite a catch, so hang on tight and don't let go! He's quite the ladies' man, but he picked you, Daphne, and that means that you're something special!"

"Bernice-."

"And I bet before long there will be a little Donny or Daphne running around your house!"

Daphne bit her trembling lower lip to keep from crying. If only Bernice knew how true her last words were. And yet, it was pure torture, listening to Bernice talk about her and Donny as though they were happily married. It angered her that Donny had obviously not chosen to tell anyone that they were officially divorced. But Daphne was in no mood to explain anything to anyone; especially not to a woman she barely knew. She simply wanted to do what she had come to the office to do and leave as quickly as possible.

"I-is Donny here, Bernice? Because I really need to speak to him! It's urgent!"

Bernice laughed. "I bet it is! Hang on hon. I'll get him."

Daphne stood rather impatiently while Bernice disappeared down the hallway en route to Donny's office. Meanwhile, she paced the waiting room, feeling more nervous than she'd ever felt before. Never in her life had she been so worried and apprehensive, not to mention downright terrified. And once again she wished that she'd accepted Niles' offer to accompany her. She needed him at that moment more than ever.

When Bernice returned after what seemed like ages, but was in fact only a few moments later, her expression had changed. Gone was the perky (and slightly annoying) smile, replaced with a look that Daphne had seen all too often. And she didn't need a physic vision to tell her that this visit wasn't going to go well at all.

"Bernice? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. Donny said he can't see you today. Can you come back tomorrow?"

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? No! I can't come back tomorrow or any other day!"

"Well I understand that and I know this is probably an inconvenience, but he's got the Wilkersons coming in a little while and-

"But this is bloody urgent!" Daphne yelled, fully aware of the way her voice echoed in the hallway. "I need to see him now! There's something important he needs to know about!"

"I'm sorry, hon. I really am but I can take a message for you if it's really-."

Daphne was fuming with anger. "A message? I can't leave him a bloody message! Not about this! He's my husband and I'm entitled to see him no matter what!"

The moment the words were out of her mouth, she wished she hadn't come at all. How could she have possibly said the words He's my husband, after all that she'd been through?

"Daphne, I know that he's your husband but you must understand-."

"Oh, I understand, all right! He's made it perfectly clear where his priorities lie. Well, if you'll excuse me-."

She made a bold attempt to push her way past Bernice, who gasped in horror, as though Daphne had just threatened her.

"Daphne, wait!"

But Daphne was through waiting. Instead she pushed a bit more forcefully and when she finally managed to break free of Bernice's personal space, she couldn't believe how free she felt. Still, hot tears filled her eyes as she made her way down the hallway. She could feel Bernice's presence moving behind her, coming closer and closer. And before Daphne reached her destination, Bernice was already knocking on Donny's door.

"Donny? I'm sorry, but Daphne says that her visit is urgent. She needs to tell you something right away!" Bernice shouted through the door.

"Take a message!" Donny's muffled voice shouted in return.

Bernice turned to Daphne and a look of understanding came over her when their eyes met. She knocked again, a bit more forcefully. "Donny come on, it's Daphne! Can't you speak to her for just a minute? She needs to tell you something right way!"

"Fine, send her in."

Daphne took a deep breath and nodded to Bernice in gratitude. She stood at Donny's door, her heart pounding. When she finally opened the door and found herself standing face to face with her ex-husband, she saw instantly that his demeanor had changed; almost like a Jekyll and Hyde persona.

"Hello Donny, I'm sorry to bother you, but-."

To her utter disbelief, he reached for her hand and smiled, pulling her toward him. "I'm sorry about that honey. I am very busy and I do have the Wilkersons coming, but I'm never too busy for you."

"What?" Donny, I-." but her words were cut off when he kissed her full on the lips. What in the bloody hell was happening?

"Donny-."

"Look, I am sorry. You know I always love to see you but I have this huge case-."

"Of course you do. Bernice told me that you were busy. But Donny-."

He pulled her inside, a bit more forcefully than she would have liked and shut the door. But once again his demeanor changed, and the softness and loving expression was gone. He was no longer the man that she'd fallen in love with and married, but an angry, bitter man that she barely knew. All of the sudden affection was just for show.

If she had considered Niles to be an actor on the night of the Snow Ball, Donny's performance would have won by a mile.


	21. Chapter 21

Alone in his office, they stared at one another. Here there was no one to perform for, no one to judge them. Daphne looked at him carefully.

"Donny, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Look, just say what you have to say and then leave, all right? It's not like we have anything to say to each other anyway. The divorce is final."

She swallowed hard. "Yes, Donny. I'm aware of that. My lawyer called me."

"Well then, if it's more money that you're after-."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. How dare he! "Donny! You really think that I'm here for money? I came here because I need to tell you something really important!"

"You're not getting the house." He snapped.

"I don't want the bloody house!" She yelled. "There something I need to tell you, all right! And it has nothing to do with what I want or don't want from you! But you need to know!"

"All right, just hurry up, okay? I have the Wilkersons coming in a half an hour."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Donny was forever keeping track of time when it came to matters of his work. But when it came to his personal life-their marriage, it seemed that her feelings always took a backseat to whatever big divorce case he was working on.

Suddenly she had a revelation, or was it a vision? How could she have been so naive? From the very beginning, their relationship had been based on his work. He'd been obsessed with his career. Everything in their life had revolved around his bloody practice and his cases. She wondered how she hadn't seen it before. Because if she had-

"Five minutes, Daphne!" He barked as though he was a teacher giving the final warning for a test to be completed. "If you're going to tell me you'd better go ahead and do it!"

She couldn't believe how insensitive he'd become. Had he always been this way? She hated to think that it was true, but she was beginning to think that it was.

"Donny, what I have to tell you is going to take a lot longer than five minutes! Don't you get that? It involves our future!"

"We don't have a future, Daphne! We're divorced, remember?"

She flinched and put her hands over her ears like a child. "I know, Donny! You don't have to keep reminding me! It's not something I'm proud of; the fact that our marriage didn't work out. But you obviously-."

"The clock is ticking, Daphne. So whatever you need to say-."

She shook her head. "Why are you acting like this? Why can't we discuss this like adults?"

"All right, fine. I'm listening, Daphne. Isn't that what your friend Crane is always saying?"

"Well, yes, but Niles-." She gasped, realizing that she'd said the wrong thing. And she could tell from Donny's expression that he was onto her. "I- I didn't mean to say

Niles. I meant to say-."

"I know what you meant, Daphne! And don't think I don't know what's been going on between you and Crane! My question is this… how long has it been going on? Since before we were married?"

She was horrified at his accusation. "Donny!"

"You know, you've got some nerve showing up here, Daphne!" He yelled. "I should have security escort you out, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. What is it you want from me? My blessing?"

Her mouth was trembling from his unexpected outburst and she could barely force herself to speak. "I-I…"

"What is it, Daphne? Why are you here?"

"Because there's something you need to know!"

"Nothing you can say or do is important to me anymore, all right? You made your intentions clear a long time ago!"

"My intentions? What are you talking about? I never-."

"The hell you don't!"

She was sobbing uncontrollably, his face blurred by her tears. And his hurtful, angry words still hit her. She tried and tried to tune him out but the more she tried, the more upset she became. And finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Donny please! Listen to me! There's something-."

"Forget it, Daphne! Whatever you have to say-."

"Donny, I'm pregnant!"


	22. Chapter 22

He was silent for a long time; much too long. And the stillness in the office was almost unbearable. She swallowed hard, barely able to look at him. But when her eyes met his, she saw not surprise, but anger.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, Daphne? Congratulations?"

"What?"

"I assume that's why you came, to give me the good news, right?"

"Well, yes, but I hoped you'd be happy about it. I mean, I know that the timing is terrible, but-."

"Happy? You really expected me to be happy about this? Are you?"

She thought for a moment. "Of course I'm happy, Donny. I just-."

"Does Crane know?"

"Donny, for God's sake, stop calling him Crane! He's not one of your bloody clients!"

"He used to be."

His words cut through her like a knife. "I know that, Donny. I meant-."

"Does he know?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes."

He began to pace the room, something he always did when he was about to go into a fit of rage. And she braced herself for the outburst that was sure to come.

Son of a-."

"Donny-."

"What do you want from me, Daphne?" He asked again. "My blessing? My money? Well, it's not going to happen! Crane has enough money to take care of it himself! How dare you ask me for-."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; what he was implying. "Donny! How can you possibly think-."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Donny, it's not Niles' baby! It's yours! You're the father! I can't believe you thought I came all the way here to tell you that I was pregnant with someone else's baby! And Niles and I aren't sleeping together! We've never-."

"That's impossible, Daphne."

Her eyebrows rose. "What's impossible? That Niles and I-."

"No, that I'm the father of this kid! It's not true! It can't be!"

"How can you say that? Don't you remember the last time we made love? Well I do! We had that huge fight about your bloody client and about how you always put me second to your work. And then… you hurt me, Donny. It really hurt! And I realize now that I should have said something, but I didn't. I loved you, Donny, don't you understand that? And now I'm pregnant with your baby and I don't know what to do! I-.:"

She began to sob and she knew that she was a complete and utter mess, but she no longer cared. "Donny, please! I need help! I'm scared and… I can't do this on my own! I just can't!

"You have Crane! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Donny, I-."

"Go home, Daphne. I have to work." To her disbelief, he was physically pushing her toward the door, but she was so weak that she could barely fight back.

"But Donny, we need to talk about this! If you would just-."

"I'm through listening, Daphne. That's why we're divorced."

"But-."

"Goodbye, Daphne."

"Donny, wait! I-."

The door slammed behind her and she flinched. Had he physically slapped her, she could not have been more hurt. Despite what Niles, Frasier and Martin had told her again and again, she was really and truly alone.


	23. Chapter 23

She stood in the lobby of his office, trembling so badly that she feared that she feared that she might faint. She could barely look at Bernice, whom she was certain would enjoy seeing her so upset.

On her way out of the office, she passed a nice looking couple, whom she assumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. Immediately her heart went out to them both. They had no idea what was in store for them. Donny was capable of doing some terrible things. Once he began working with a couple through a divorce, there was no stopping him. He was bound and determined to squeeze as much money as possible out of both parties. When they first met, she was proud of him and the work that he did. Now she realized that it was the worst job imaginable. How could anyone find pleasure in hurting people who had gone through so much to be together?

It was incredibly ironic that Niles spent his days trying to save marriages while Donny's so-called mission in life was to tear people apart. She thought about Niles. How could Donny even begin to suggest that she and Nile were having an affair? It was true that somewhere along the way, she'd fallen in love with Niles, but she would never…

And for Donny to imply that the baby wasn't his, but that Niles was the father… She'd never been so hurt.

She swallowed hard, the hot tears stinging her eyes. She should have known better . She should have known that the meeting with Donny would be a complete and utter disaster. But she never imagined just how badly it would be.

Her hand trembling, she pushed the glass door open and hurried to the elevator. It came quickly, and she was grateful that she was alone inside. She couldn't get out of the building fast enough and it seemed to be a blessing that no one around her was paying her any mind. Because at that moment all she wanted to do was to hide from the world.


	24. Chapter 24

The moment that she walked out of the building, she should have felt free, but she did not . She was alone and afraid, uncertain about her life for the first time since she'd lived in Manchester. At least back then, she was able to make her way to America and find a job; a wonderful job, a job that she wouldn't trade for the world. But now everything was different. She was pregnant with her ex-husband's baby; a baby that Donny had made clear to her that he wanted no part of parenting.

She turned and glanced at the tall building. She could only imagine what Mr. and Mrs. Wilkinson were going through and even though Daphne knew nothing at all about them, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Going through a divorce was difficult and painful; something she wished that she'd never had to experience. But if going through the pain and uncertainty of a divorce meant that in the end she'd find happiness with Niles, then it was all worth it.

At that moment, however, reality came crashing down on her yet again and she began to sob into her hands. And yet again, she was the object of stars by those who passed her by. Some looked concerned, some merely shook their heads in disgust. But she did her best to avoid them all. When she finally reached her car, she breathed a sign of relief. All she wanted to do was to crawl inside and cry. But she couldn't do it. Not out in the open.

She started the engine and steered the car to a parking place that was surrounded by shade and surprisingly well hidden from immediate view, under a cluster of trees. It was perfect. It didn't take long for the memory of the horrible meeting with Donny to return and the tears began to fall. Soon she was sobbing into her hands once again, crying as though she would never stop.

God, she was so tired of crying. It seemed that once she'd made the decision to move out of her home with Donny that she'd done nothing but cry. When was she going to be happy again? She was afraid that happiness was lost forever.

Physically and emotionally drained, she turned the ignition and started the car. And then slowly she began to make her way out of the parking lot. It was time to face the music, even if the song was the saddest she'd ever heard.


	25. Chapter 25

The moment that the Elliott Bay Towers came into view, her heart clinched in her chest. She knew that Frasier, Martin and Niles would want to know about her visit with Donny. But what could she possibly say? She couldn't tell them the truth; that Donny had dismissed the situation, placing the blame on Daphne and Niles. The entire visit had been a horrible nightmare; one from which she feared that she might never wake up.

In the parking garage, she slowed her car to a stop and turned off the ignition. Using the same relaxation technique as before, she took several deep breaths and slowly let them out. She had no idea what she was going to say when she finally entered the condo. They were all expecting an explanation. But just the thought that Donny wanted absolutely nothing to do with his unborn son or daughter hurt her so deeply that it was hard to breathe.

And then it occurred to her that she didn't have to tell them anything. She could just put on a fabricated smile and pretend that everything was all right. That Donny was supportive, happy and understanding about the news that he was going to be a father. That he-

No, she couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to the men that she loved so much. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. And she knew that she'd never be able to fabricate such a story. Brushing away the relentless tears, she climbed out of the car and made her way through the lobby. It was perhaps fate that Morrie was engaged in conversation with someone else and seemed not to notice her presence. She simply didn't have the energy to strike up a conversation with him, much less begin to explain why her face was streaked with tears and that she looked absolutely awful. He was her friend, and had been since the day that she'd moved into the Elliott Bay Towers.

The confines of the elevator provided a strange comfort, surrounding her with the soft elevator music that Martin often referred to as muzak. Who ever heard of such a silly name? But if she'd ever found the songs that were played as she was whisked to the nineteenth floor annoying, they had suddenly become soothing. Perhaps it was because was finally home, where she belonged.

Despite the calmness, her heart was pounding in her chest and she suddenly felt light headed. The ride seemed to take forever and she was only vaguely aware of the familiar whoosh and gentle shaking before the elevator finally came to a stop on the nineteenth floor. The doors opened and she found herself looking at the door that led to her home; condo 1901.

She froze at the doorway, doing her best to will away her tears. She couldn't let Frasier, Martin or Niles see how upset she was. How helpless she felt. She had no idea what she would say once she walked through the door, but she knew one thing. They loved her; she believed that now. And she hoped that their love was enough to get her through it.


	26. Chapter 26

Her hand was trembling so badly that she could barely insert her key into the lock. And before she could turn the knob, the door opened unexpectedly.

"Oh, Daphne, I didn't even hear you out there."

She feigned a smile at Frasier's fabricated excuse. She knew that he'd been waiting up for her, just as Niles and Martin had done. And she did her best to avoid their gazes.

"It's all right. I-." Her eyes locked with Niles and he immediately rose from the sofa and went to her.

In his arms she leaned against him, doing her best not to cry. She sighed at the gentle way he was holding her, rubbing her back, making her feel safer than she'd ever felt before. But he slowly drew back, making sure to keep his hands around her waist.

"So, I take it that you went to see Donny?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, I did."

"How did he take the news?"

"Yeah, what did he say, Daph?" Martin asked. "Was he excited? I mean, about being a father?"

"I think she knows what you mean, Dad." Frasier chided. "Why don't we just let her tell us what happened, when she's ready, all right?"

Martin scoffed and picked up his newspaper. "Fine, suit yourself. But you're the one who keeps saying that you shouldn't hold stuff in."

She bit her lip but it did nothing at all to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. Niles led her to the sofa. "Here, sit down. Do you need anything?"  
"Some tea would be nice. Or-."

Martin was out of his chair in seconds, surprising her. "I'll get it."

She tried to give him a grateful smile, but the smile simply wouldn't come. Minutes later he returned with a steaming pot of tea and a teacup. He looked so pout of place, carrying a teacup instead of a beer that she very nearly laughed. But of course the laughter stayed hidden deep inside of her.

"Thank you, Martin." She said, taking the cup and the teapot from him. "This is very sweet of you.""

He waved his hand dismissively, uncomfortable with the sentiment. "Aw, it's all right."

She poured herself a cup and offered some to the men, but they politely declined. "Thank you again." She said. "I'm sorry that I've been so daft lately, but-."

The men protested her comment at once;

"No Daph, you've been through a lot."

"You're not daft at all. You've been very brave."

"Please don't say that."

Finally, miraculously she was able to smile. "Thank you all, so much. I-."

Niles' soothing hand was on her back. "Daphne, what happened? With Donny, I mean?"

She looked away and swallowed hard. "N-nothing." She lied. "H-he…"

"Just take your time and-You know what?" Niles paused and looked at his father and brother. "You don't even have to tell us." His voice was more soothing than she'd ever heard before. "We're here for you whenever you need us, no matter what."

Tears dripped onto her lap and she bowed her head. "It was horrible…' She whispered, unable to smile at Niles even as he reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. His warm hand was on her back, moving up and down, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. His handsome face was almost more than she could bear.

"What happened?"

"Um, well.. He wasn't happy about it, Niles. He wasn't happy about it at all!"

He cursed under his breath. "I knew that I should have gone with you. What happened, Daphne? Did he-Did he hurt you?"

"No, he-."

"If he hurt you, I'm going to hurt him!"

She looked up, surprised by Martin's comment. It was the first time she'd never heard him stand up for her and it made her love him even more.

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"What did he say, Daphne?"

Her eyes moved to the man sitting beside her and she was suddenly filled with shame.

"H-he thinks the baby is yours, Niles! He wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell him that he is the father! He's convinced that you and I were having an affair!"'

Niles rose from the sofa. "Damn him! I'll-."

She grabbed his arm, fearing what he would do next. "Niles, don't! Please! It's not worth it! I'll be fine, all right? I'll figure out a way to do this on my own."

"But Daphne you're not alone." Frasier said. "Dad, Niles and I… we love you."

"And I love you all, but I wish you would stop telling me that I'm not alone because it's not true! Donny doesn't want anything to do with this baby! He made that very clear and it's going to be up to me to raise it on my own! But it's all right. I'll just… I'll find me own apartment and-."

"No you won't."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Niles, what are you saying?"

He reached into his pocket and removed a small black velvet box. Her hand went to her trembling mouth and she gasped. "Niles…"

Slowly he lowered himself to one knee and took her hand, bringing it to his lips where he kissed it softly.

"Daphne Moon, my angel… Will you marry me?"


	27. Chapter 27

She began to cry as tears spilled onto her hand. "Oh Niles, I-."

He moved closer. "Marry me, Daphne. Please. You have no idea how long I've waited to say those words to you; to promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. So as soon as you're ready…"

Her arms went around him and she kissed him again and again. "I'm ready now, Niles. I've been ready for as long as I can remember. I love you so much. But I'm scared. This baby…"

"Donny might be the baby's biological father, but you can be rest assured that this child is going to know how much he or she is loved. I'm going to provide for my son or daughter and let him or her know that they are loved unconditionally."

"Niles-."

Their kisses resumed and turned passionate and they very nearly forgot that they weren't alone in the room. But at that moment nothing else mattered. Nothing but the intense love that they felt for one another. The fact that he was willing to marry her to give her child a name… a family…

"I love you so much, Niles." She said again. She could never say it enough, and she planned to tell him as much as she could. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

He drew back and smiled at her. "So does this mean that your answer is yes?"

For a moment she was confused. "Yes?"

"To my question?"

"I-."

"It would be my greatest honor, Daphne Moon, if you would be my wife."

Suddenly she was mortified. How could she have forgotten? And so quickly?

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you! I-."

But he wouldn't let her finish. His hands were gently cradling her face, his lips touching hers; soft and warm.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me, Daphne." He said when he drew back. But seconds later, they were kissing again, sharing in the joy of their minutes- ago engagement.

They were so lost in each other that neither of them heard the ringing doorbell, nor did they hear the sound of the door opening. The kisses became more passionate and they fell against the back of Frasier's Cocoa Channel sofa, their mouths moving together as though memorizing the feel of each other's lips.

"Whoa, what's going on here? You two should get a room!"

Startled apart and her heart racing, Daphne moved away from Niles, and brushed her mouth with her fingers. Her heart was racing when she looked up to see the visitor who had come to Frasier's virtually unnoticed.

"Oh… Roz…"

Niles sat up as well, his chest moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey Roz."

She smirked. "Hey yourselves. "You never answered my question Daphne. What's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing. We're just-."

"The heck it's nothing!" Frasier exclaimed. "It's a joyous occasion! It's wonderful! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Daphne jumped up off of the sofa and went to hug him. "Thank you, Frasier. I can hardly believe it's real!"

Niles kissed her cheek. "Oh, it's real, sweetheart. And it's just the beginning."

Frasier smiled at Niles. "I'm proud of you, Niles. You did the right thing."

"Well, you know that I would have asked her anyway, but-."

"You did well, son." Martin said. "I'm proud of you too."

Niles blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Dad."

Daphne smiled at the sight of Niles and Martin in a rare embrace and it was hard to hold back her tears.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on around here? Why is everyone congratulating you two? Unless… Oh my God…"

They stared at Roz, waiting for her to continue.

She moved closer to them. "Oh my God, are you serious?

"If you mean what I think you mean." Daphne said.

"I-."

A burst of happiness filled her. "Yes, Roz, it's true! Niles and I are engaged!" Daphne shouted. "We're getting married!"


	28. Chapter 28

Roz screamed and hugged Niles and Daphne tightly. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for both of you! This is great! Now you can be a family! Let me see your ring, Daphne!"

Daphne and Niles looked at each other.

"My-."

"What?"

"The ring, Daphne! The… Oh God, Niles. Don't tell me that you didn't buy her an engagement ring! Don't you know anything about proposing?"

Niles gasped, clearly horrified by his actions. And the sight made Daphne grin. "Dear God, what is wrong with me? It's right here in my hand. I can't believe I forgot. I must have-."

Daphne grasped Niles' hand and lifted his fingers gently, revealing the small blue velvet box. One glimpse at the ring and she was in tears yet again. "Oh Niles, it's lovely!"

Her hand was in his and he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Now, it's official. You're mine forever, Daphne Moon."

"And you're mine, Niles Crane."

They kissed for only a second before Roz squealed with excitement again and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you two! I guess this means that Donny is okay with the news that he's going to be a father."

Daphne's smile disappeared and she moved away from Niles. The magical spell was broken.

"What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing Roz. It's just-."

"What is it? Frasier?"

"Well Roz, it seems that Donny isn't very interested in becoming a father." Frasier explained. "I was afraid that might happen, but now that it's reality…"

Daphne gave Frasier a grateful look, to which he smiled sympathetically. At that moment she loved him even more.

"Damn him." Roz muttered.

But Daphne refused to be upset over Donny any longer. He was no longer a part of her life, even though she was carrying his child. She had Niles and that was all that mattered. She reached for Roz's hand.

"It's all right, Roz. Really it is." Daphne said. And then she turned to Niles. "And Niles just made things a whole lot better."

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles."

Unable to resist it, she kissed him again and again. Her life, the one that she thought was over, was turning into something truly wonderful.

"Hey, there's no time for kissing like newlyweds." Roz said. "You've got a wedding to plan!"

Daphne felt a rush of excitement. This wouldn't be her first marriage, but she would make sure that every detail of her wedding was perfect. For she was marrying the perfect man. And she knew without a doubt that her marriage to Niles; and their new family, would be more wonderful than she could ever imagine.


	29. Chapter 29

"First things first." Frasier announced. "This calls for champagne!"

Daphne was hesitant. "Champagne? But I-."

"Oh yes, of course. And some sparkling cider for Daphne! Dad would you do the honors of getting the champagne and cider for us?"

Martin grabbed his cane and rose from his chair. "Sure, Fras. We could use a celebration around here!"

"Here, Dad. Let me help you." Niles offered, hurrying toward his father. But Martin shook his head. "Nah, stay in here with Daphne. After all, this is your day and you deserve to be with each other. You've been through a lot. "

Niles turned to Daphne and touched her cheek, smiling. "Thanks, Dad. With pleasure."

"I'll go and help Dad." Frasier said. He stared at them for a moment, smiling. "I'm so happy for both of you."

But neither Daphne nor Niles heard him. They were lost in each other, gazing into each other's eyes. They made themselves comfortable on the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I can't quite believe this." Daphne said. "We're engaged."

"We are, aren't we?"

Daphne laughed. "Well you're the one who asked, me you silly sausage!"

"You're right. I just… I can't believe you said yes." Niles admitted. His words brought a kiss, and then another and another.

"There was no other answer but yes." Daphne whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, Daphne."

Minutes later, Roz came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of champagne. "Here we are…"

"Roz, let me help you, please." Daphne insisted.

But Roz shook her head. "Martin's right. This is your moment and I want you to enjoy it. Besides, I like helping out. Makes me feel like I'm part of the family."

"Roz, you've always been part of this family. Please don't ever forget that." Frasier said.

Roz smiled and hugged Frasier. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to us, Roz."

Daphne felt a bit uncomfortable at the way Roz was staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

Quickly Roz looked away. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just… I can't believe it! You guys are getting married and you're going to have a baby!"

"I know, I can't quite believe it either." Daphne said. "This baby started out as being a… well, I hate to say burden, but now it's a dream come true."

"The first of many dreams." Niles said.

They kissed again, once more lost in one another. Both of them were oblivious to the sound Roz excusing herself from the living room. "I'm going to see if there's anything else in the kitchen that I forgot." Roz said.

But Daphne was no longer listening. She was sharing sweet kisses with the man she loved; and would always love. The man who would soon be her husband.


	30. Chapter 30

Daphne kissed Niles a few more times and then smiled at him. "I suppose we are getting a bit carried away. We haven't even started planning for the wedding and we're carrying on like newlyweds!"

"Speaking of wedding planning, I really think you should start planning this wedding soon before you're too big to fit into a sexy wedding dress!"

"Oh Roz, I don't know what the rush is. I kind of like the idea of being engaged for a while."

"Suit yourself, but I thought the whole point of this marriage was to give your son or daughter a father."

Daphne tried to hide the tinge of disappointment that filled her. She knew that Niles loved her, and she loved him with all of her heart, but they both knew that this proposal wouldn't have happened at all had it not been for the news that she was pregnant and had Donny not been so quick to break all ties between himself and his unborn child. But before she could dwell on it any further, Frasier appeared in the living room with a tray of glasses which he passed around to Daphne, Martin and Roz, and took one for himself. And then he stood in the center as they all gathered around him.

"All right, if everyone is ready, I'd like to propose a toast."

"Of course, Frasier." Niles said.

"Everyone raise your glasses in honor of the newly engaged couple, Niles Crane and Daphne Moon. While my brother and I were somewhat estranged when I lived in Boston, we reconnected shortly after I returned to Seattle. And as fate would have it, Daphne Moon came into our lives. Thanks to this man right here, Martin Crane, who insisted that I hire her, I thank God that I listened to him!"

Martin chuckled. "Yeah, it's about damn time!"

When the laughter died down, Frasier continued. "Daphne may be joining our family legally but she was part of our family long before now. To Niles and Daphne!"

The couple kissed amid applause and shouts of congratulations

"Amen!" Martin said, taking a sip of his beer.

Roz gulped down her champagne, and reached for another flute. "Wow this stuff is good, Frasier. Got any more?"

"Um, yeah Roz… In the kitchen."

Roz was gone in a heartbeat and Daphne put down her glass, rushing to hug her boss. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Please… Call me Frasier. I insist."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "All right… Frasier."

"Now, as I was saying before…" Frasier continued, surprising everyone. "… through fate, Niles and Daphne found each other but were separated by a series of unexpected events. And now another twist of fate has brought them together-a blessing-one of God's greatest miracles... The miracle of life. Niles and Daphne, I wish you much happiness in your new life together and your soon- to- be extended family. Because we love having you as a part of ours. So, as they say in Boston… Cheers!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you through now, Frasier?" Martin asked.

Frasier scowled. "Yes, I'm finished, Dad."

"Good." Martin replied, downing the rest of his Ballantine.

Amid applause, Niles and Daphne clinked their glasses together and shared a series of sweet kisses. But their bliss was temporarily interrupted by Martin.

"I hate to break up your affection kids, but I've got something to say!"

"All right, Dad."

"Look, I know this isn't easy for either of you, what with Daphne being pregnant and all but I'm proud of you, Niles. You did the right thing and your mother would be proud of you too."

Niles rose from the sofa, followed by Daphne as they hugged Martin, Frasier and Roz.

"I can't believe this is happening." Daphne said tearfully. "It's all so overwhelming."

"And it's only going to get worse." Roz said. "Just wait until the baby comes. You haven't seen overwhelming yet!"

"Roz, dear God, don't scare them!" Frasier said. "Daphne, you and Niles have nothing to worry about! Dad and I will be here for you and so will Roz. Won't you, Roz?"

"Well, yeah of course I will! I just meant-."

Daphne hugged Roz tightly. "I knew what you meant. And I can't thank you enough. I love you, Roz."

"I love you too, Daphne. And Frasier's right. I'll help you in any way I can… both of you."

Daphne smiled and reached for Roz's hand. "Thank you. That means so much to us."

"Well I should get going." Roz said, emptying her champagne flute. "Daphne, make sure you're ready to go because I'll be here first thing in the morning."

"Well… all right. But why?"

"Because you and I are spending the day together, and I won't take no for an answer! You're getting married and I want this wedding to be absolutely perfect and…

"Hey, when is this wedding going to happen anyway?" Martin asked.

"That's right! You two need to set a date!" Frasier added.

"Exactly." Roz agreed. "And we'll need to find a place to have this wedding, a minister, flowers, music, food and of course, a wedding dress."

"But I already have a-."

Roz's eyes widened in horror. "God, Daphne, you can't wear the dress you were going to marry Donny in! It's bad luck! Now don't worry about a thing. It will be wonderful, you'll see. We'll find you a dress that will make you more beautiful than any woman in the world!"

"It's too late for that." Niles said, kissing Daphne's cheek. "She already is the most beautiful woman in the world."

Daphne's heart skipped a beat and she turned in Niles' arms, kissing him deeply.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Roz groaned.

"Daphne, Roz is right. You and Niles don't have to worry about a thing. Dad and I will chip in for the cost. Whatever you two want is-."

Without warning, Daphne lost her balance, grabbing onto Roz for support and causing the Crane men concern.

"Dear God Daphne are you all right?" Niles was saying, trying to steady her.

She blinked, suddenly dizzy and sick to her stomach. "I don't know, I…." Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to the guest bathroom where she became violently ill.

As her stomach heaved, she was joined by Roz who quickly gathered towels and stood by Daphne's side throughout the whole ordeal.

"Oh, I feel bloody awful!" Daphne groaned when the horrible suffering was over. "Roz, is this ever going to go away?"

Roz smiled and blotted Daphne's face with a damp cloth.

"Probably not for another nine months." Roz quipped.


	32. Chapter 32

The moment that Daphne stepped out of the bathroom, she was surrounded by the Crane men who wore looks of concern. And instantly she stared to cry as they went to embrace her.

"It will be all right, Daphne." Martin reassured her. "Hester went through this same thing with Frasier and Niles and I'm sure that Lilith-well, who in the hell knows what she did-but it will pass and it will all be worth it in the end."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Dad... "

Daphne groaned and clutched her stomach. "I should make some of me Grammy Moon's stomach remedy. It's all natural and it's all right to take it under any circumstances."

"I'll make it for you." Niles said quickly, taking her hand to guide her through the living room.

"No, I'll do it. Oh… I feel bloody awful, but I can't tell anyone what's in it! I promised me Grammy when she was on her death bed! It will only take a few minutes."

Niles sighed. "Okay, but after that I insist that you allow me to take care of you. After all, I promised…. In sickness and in health."

She felt so weak that she couldn't even kiss him, and even the thought of embracing him was agonizing. Another wave of nausea hit and she rushed to the bathroom, becoming ill once more. Finally she managed to make it to the kitchen and in no time at all she'd whipped up a large batch of her Grammy Moon's stomach remedy.

Cringing at the anticipated taste, she poured it into a glass and gulped it down, trying not to think about the ingredients. And then, her hand on her stomach and Niles' arm firmly around her waist, they made their way to her bedroom.

He waited patiently while she changed into a nightshirt and climbed into bed, groaning while Niles adjusted the comforter and blotted her cheeks with a damp cloth. At that moment, Daphne felt so overwhelmed that she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

Niles' gentle hand brushed the tears away, and he softly stroked her hair. "Don't cry my love. I know this will be hard in the beginning but we'll get through it. I'm here for you and I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, my angel. Just rest. And if you need anything-."

She sighed when he leaned to kiss her forehead. "Niles…"

"Just rest." He repeated in a whisper. "I know this pregnancy is already taking its toll on you and this wedding… I want it to be special, but I don't want to rush it. I want to wait till you're ready."

Daphne bolted upright, as another wave of nausea hit her full force and she was grateful for the adjoining bathroom. Minutes later she returned to her bed, feeling worse than before. "Oh Niles, when is this going to end?" she groaned, crawling back into bed.

Niles smiled and blotted her forehead with the damp cloth. "Soon, my love. I promise. But until then I will take good care of you."

"I love you, Niles and I'm so sorry about all of this." She cried.

He kissed her damp cheek, brushing the hair from her face. "There's nothing to be sorry for. And I love you too. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, but it will all be worth it; especially when we get to meet this little one."

With the greatest of care he bent down and kissed her abdomen, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"We love you so much." He whispered. "And we can't wait to meet you. But make sure you take care of your mommy, okay?"

Touched by the sight, Daphne brushed away new tears and managed to kiss Niles' cheek. "I love you , Sweetheart. But what about-."

He smiled at her from the doorway. "Everything will be fine, my love. Now just rest… both of you."

She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. There was no possible way to love Niles more.


	33. Chapter 33

He was barely in the doorway when she called his name and he went to her at once, kneeling beside her to take her hand. "Yes, my love?"

"What about our wedding plans? Roz is right. We haven't made any decisions whatsoever and if we wait too soon, I won't be able to fit into me wedding dress. Oh God, I haven't even bought the bloody dress yet!"

"Daphne, I want nothing more than to plan our wedding and make it the most wonderful day of your life-of my life, for you deserve it. We both do. But right now I want to make sure that you're feeling better."

She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the queasiness inside. "I don't think I'll ever feel better. Not even after this little one is born. Bloody hell what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Morning sickness is perfectly natural. Some women get it more than others. " Niles said, stroking her hair.

Daphne grinned, despite how utterly miserable she was feeling. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Well some of my patients-."

"Oh right..."

She wasn't quite sure that she believed him, but she was sure that Frasier had called Niles on occasion to discuss Lilith's bouts of morning sickness. After all, Frederick was Niles' nephew. And Daphne loved that little boy like he was her own son. She smiled, wondering what Frederick's reaction would be to the news that he would soon have a new aunt and a new cousin.

"...but you don't have anything to worry about, Daphne. You're perfect." Niles was saying. "You're absolutely perfect. But if you want some more of your grandmother's remedy, I'd be happy to get you some."

"All right. It's in the refrigerator in the pitcher. Just a little. I am feeling better."

"Of course, my angel."

"Niles, since we can't plan our wedding right now, we should at least pick a date. What day do you think would be best?"

He stood beside her looking so handsome that he took her breath away, even in her state of misery.

"Whatever day you want. I'll let you choose and I'm sure it will be wonderful, for whatever day it is, our wedding day will be the happiest day of my life. But you don't have to decide now. Just think about it and we can discuss it later."

She smiled burying herself under the comforter and laid her head on her pillow. And as she drifted off to sleep, the nausea miraculously began to subside. Perhaps it was a sign that everything would work out fine... eventually.

But then she began to dream, remembering a special moment in her life, when a visitor came to Frasier's condo many years ago. She was new to the job then, and wanted to make a good impression and so she worked diligently, making sure to keep her mind on her work; folding the laundry. But she never imagined how much her life would change in that one evening.

And suddenly she had an idea. It was absolutely perfect. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before…

"Niles!"

He rushed into the room, holding a tall plastic glass filled with the familiar brown and grey liquid. His face was full of worry. "What is it my angel? Are you feeling sick again?" He handed her the glass and smiled sympathetically. "Here… drink this, my love."

She smiled and took the glass from him, cringing as the concoction ran down slowly down her throat. "Thank you, Niles. I…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just… I finally know what day we should have our wedding!"

He chuckled . "Hmm.. So quickly? Well, that's wonderful, but I thought you wanted to wait to decide. After all it is a special day. I'll see to that."

She leaned against him and sighed. "I know, and that's exactly why I've decided on September 30th." She didn't expect him to know the significance of the date, and to be honest; she wasn't completely certain why or how she knew. But it warmed her heart nonetheless.

His eyebrows rose. "September 30th? That's only…"

"A month away… I know. It doesn't give us much time and I'll understand if you don't want that date, but I just thought… it's a special date and-."

He kissed her cheek, bringing her to silence. "The 30th is perfect. And I'll make sure it stays that way. But if you don't mind my asking, why…"

She smiled as tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Because it's the anniversary of the day we met."


	34. Chapter 34

His lips met hers again and again, albeit softer than normal and he smiled, brushing the hair from her forehead.

"Is that all right?"

"It's more than all right, Daphne. It's absolutely wonderful. It's perfect. I will never forget that day as long as I live. It was the most wonderful day of my life. And I will cherish it always. I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you. Frasier said "Daphne, this is my brother, Niles." I turned around and saw you standing there, folding the laundry. You were wearing a blue shirt with black leggings and you looked so angelic that I could hardly believe it."

Daphne laughed, her cheeks flushed with color. "Niles... I looked like a mess! My hair-."

"You were stunning. And at that moment I fell in love with you. Your beautiful chestnut brown hair, those chocolate brown eyes, your sweet smile..."

"Niles…"

"Never in that moment did I ever imagine that one day, we'd be engaged to be married and a baby on the way."

She sighed. "But it's not..."

"I know it's not my biological son or daughter, but I promise that-."

"Niles I love you so much. I have no idea what I'd do without you. And I don't want to know."

No longer feeling ill, she pulled him toward her kissing him passionately again and again. They fell against the pillows, unable to deny the emotions swirling inside of them. She wanted him, so badly, and it was hard to quell her desires. But she knew that there would be plenty of time for showing him how much she loved him. The anticipation made her heart flutter

At the moment, she just wanted to be with him, in the quiet of her room, where they were alone. She stroked his soft cheek."I can't wait to become your wife, Niles Crane." She breathed against his lips.

He took her into his arms and she rested her head against his chest, listening to the faint sound of his heartbeat. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say those words, Daphne."

After a few moments she let go of him and leaned back against the pillows, and he glanced at her in concern. The exhaustion had returned, like an intrusion into her life.

"Daphne, are you okay?"

"I'm suddenly very tired. Oh Niles,I don't know what's wrong with me!"

He held up the empty glass. "Do you want more of your grandmother's-?"

"No, me stomach's fine for now. I think I'll just rest. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'll leave you to get some rest. Sweet dreams my angel."

He kissed her forehead softly and she fell asleep within minutes, dreaming of the day when she'd become Mrs. Niles Crane.


	35. Chapter 35

(A few days later...)

Daphne groaned as Roz handed her yet another wedding gown and gestured to the fitting rooms.

"Roz, how much longer do we have to do this?"

"Until we find the perfect dress for you! Now get in there and try it on!"

"But I'm exhausted, Roz! Me head hurts and if I have to look at another bloody dress, I'll scream!"

"Are you kidding? You've barely tried any on! Every time I show you something you find something wrong with it!"

Daphne's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Barely tried any on, Roz? I think I must have tried on a hundred different dresses in this store alone!"

Roz flashed yet another wedding gown in front of Daphne's face. "Well now it's a hundred and one! Now try it on for me, please?"

Daphne sighed deeply and snatched the dress from Roz's hand. "Fine. I'll be right back!" Angered even more than before, Daphne marched into the fitting room and hung the dress on the door. She had to admit it was beautiful, but when she slipped it over her body and glanced at herself in the mirror, she cringed at the sight. The dress was perfect… for a high school prom and if she imagined the dress in a shade of sea foam green she could hear the strands of her favorite 80's song.

Now fuming (for reasons she didn't understand… Roz was only trying to help, she supposed), she pulled the dress over her head and hung it haphazardly on the hanger. And then as her annoyance increased she pushed the dressing room door open so hard that it smacked against the wall. Her heart pounded as she stormed into the store, thrusting the dress into Roz's hands. "Here! Are you happy now? I tried it on!"

"Whoa, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you wearing it? I wanted to see what it looked like!"

"Well, nobody's going to see it, all right?" Daphne snapped. "It's hideous! How could you even think that I would like something so horrible?"

Roz's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of hurt. "Well, gee Daphne why don't you tell me how you really feel? Come on, it's beautiful! Look at this neckline! It's-."

"I can't wear that, Roz!" Daphne shouted, causing a few heads to turn. She was starting to feel nauseous and her throat was tight; a sure sign that tears were on the horizon. She hadn't meant to be so cruel to her friend, but she couldn't help herself. As a result of her outburst, Roz's smile disappeared and her cheery disposition was replaced with a strange calmness. Clearly Daphne had hurt Roz more than she realized. But she couldn't bring herself to apologize.

"Whatever." Roz snapped. She held the dress up to her chest. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it looks like a bad prom dress from the 80's for one thing!" Daphne replied. "And it's the wrong color!"

To Daphne's surprise (and annoyance), Roz laughed. "The wrong color? Daphne, don't be stupid! How can it be the wrong color? It's white! And isn't that what brides wear?"

Unexpectedly, Daphne's hidden tears began to fall. "I can't wear white, Roz!" she shouted. "And I'm not stupid! I-."

Roz softened if only in the slightest. "Sure you can wear white, Daphne! It's a wedding dress! What other color-."

"I can't wear that, Roz!" Daphne cried. She had no idea why she was so emotional but she simply couldn't help herself. The dress was hideous; that much was true. Bu more importantly the thought of wearing white just seemed... wrong.

"Well for God's sake, why not?" Roz demanded. "It's a perfectly nice dress. You'll look beautiful in it."

Daphne bit her lip to keep from sobbing, but it was no use. Her mouth trembled and she was fully aware of the tightness in her chest. "No I won't!"

"How can you say that? Of course you will!"

"I won't, Roz! I..." She couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say; that she was carrying another man's baby and that it didn't feel right to wear such a traditional color. It was like caveman thinking, but it bothered her just the same. And so she gave an explanation that she hoped would make more sense.

"I'm pregnant and I'll look like a bloody beluga in it!"

Suddenly she felt every pair of eyes in the bridal shop staring at her. Never had she been so mortified.


	36. Chapter 36

The bridal shop was eerily quiet, causing Daphne further humiliation. Unable to look at anyone, she turned away and began to sob into her hands. Seconds later, she felt Roz's hand on her shoulder, which only served to make her cry harder. "I'm sorry."

Roz's arms went around her and squeezed gently. "It's all right, hon. I shouldn't have pressured you. I just want you and Niles to have the most perfect wedding. But we don't have much time left. If you don't like any of these dresses, we'll find something. We'll scour the whole city if you want. We'll-."

Daphne looked at her friend with tear-filled eyes. "I-I don't know if I can do this! I'm sorry. I-."

"Daphne, wait! Where are you going?"

But Daphne pushed past Roz and headed for the glass door, pausing for a moment when she caught a glimpse of a beautiful dress. However it didn't matter anyway. She turned away and pushed the door open, relieved when she reached the sidewalk. Outside the rain began to fall, but Daphne hardly noticed. Feeling helpless, she slumped onto a seat at the sheltered bus stop located in front of the store, crying into her hands as the rain soaked her clothing.

These so-called pregnancy symptoms were almost too much to take. The nausea, the mood swings, the extreme fatigue. She wondered for a moment if it would all be worth it in the end. And she wondered even more about how Niles could possibly put up with her.

Soon she'd be responsible for a husband and a baby and she didn't know if she would be able to be the kind of mother and wife that Niles and the baby needed her to be. She'd been carrying for people all of her life, but things were about to become very different.

Suddenly she began to cry. She cried for everything; for the loss of her marriage, for Donny's unwillingness to be a part of his child's life, for Niles' thoughtfulness in marrying her for the baby's sake... the list when on and on. She was seconds from rising from the bench and turning to run as far as she could; far away from everything in the world, if only for a little while.

But suddenly she felt someone sitting beside her. She looked up and saw the familiar face.

"Roz..."

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I-."

Overcome with emotion, Daphne began to sob harder and leaned against Roz's waiting arm. "I've ruined things, haven't I?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm amazed at how you're keeping it all together. I would be a basket case." God Daphne, I'm sorry."

"No it's all right. It's me."

"Actually it is me." Roz said. "I keep screwing up as usual. I should never have dragged you to this damn bridal store. Hell, none of these dresses are attractive. They look like rejects from a bad 80's prom! Even my prom dress wasn't as bad as some of those wedding dresses in there, and my dress was the hottest pink imaginable! Practically needed sunglasses to mute the color! Of course I wasn't wearing it for very long, thanks to Robert Stafford, but…. Hmm… I wonder if he's still single? Maybe he'll be my date to your wedding!"

Daphne bit her lip to keep from laughing but she couldn't hide her smile. And that smile was followed by uncontrollable laughter that even Roz couldn't ignore.

Suddenly they were hugging and trying to quell their laughter.

"Daphne, I'm sorry."

"Roz It's okay. Stop apologizing…"

Roz hugged her tightly and then let go. "I just wanted to take you out and buy you the most beautiful dress you've ever seen, one that will make Niles fall over his feet when he sees you walking down the aisle! Of course he practically does that anyway whenever you're anywhere near him no matter what you're wearing."

Daphne smiled and squeezed Roz's hand. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth. I've never seen a man look at any woman the way Niles looks at you. That man has been in love with you for as long as I can remember and he absolutely worships you. I would do anything to have a man love me the way Niles loves you."

Daphne brushed away tears and hugged Roz tightly, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Roz."

"I love you too, Daphne. Now come on. I don't know what I was thinking, making you come here. You're a grown woman and you can choose your own wedding dress. I bet you already have something perfect in your closet that would be-."

Slowly Daphne pulled out of Roz's arms, the familiar ache forming in her chest. "I can't... Roz."

Roz rolled her eyes. "God, Daphne, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't wear whatever you want!"

"I'll be as big as a house! And who is going to want to see me like that?"

"The wedding's only a month away and I know that you're not going be showing that much."

"Roz-."

"Even if you are, who cares? When the time comes and if the dress doesn't fit, we'll just get another one."

Daphne sighed. "You're right. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who's being ridiculous. I'm sorry Roz."

"It's all right. Let's just go, okay? All of those dresses are giving me the creeps."

Suddenly Daphne was eager to go back inside. A flash went through her and she saw herself searching through the rows of dresses. One in particular stood out. She wasn't sure if she'd actually seen it or if it was a vision. But she knew that she had to act on it.

"Actually Roz, is it okay if we go in one more time?"

"Um, sure, but-."

"There's something I want to look at."

"Oh... okay..."

Suddenly eager to go back inside, Daphne took Roz's hand and they walked back inside. She just hoped that her vision was about to come true.


	37. Chapter 37

The moment they entered the bridal shop, they were greeted by the friendly store associate and the manager who wore worried expressions and sympathetic smiles.

"Are you all right dear?" The manager asked, laying a gentle hand on Daphne's shoulder. "I'm afraid we haven't provided the best customer service. It's our policy not to pressure anyone into anything they don't want. A bride should feel special and not pressured into a dress she's not comfortable with. I hope you will allow us to make it up to you."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Daphne said quietly. "I'm sorry for making such a scene and embarrassing you in front of your customers. I'm so ashamed of meself! I know it's not an excuse, but I don't-."

The manager and associate nodded in understanding. "It's all right hon. Please don't be ashamed. Getting married is a wonderful but scary time and you're not the first woman to become emotional. Almost everyone feels some stress over the wedding planning. And choosing a dress is one of the biggest decisions you'll make. Now is there anything I can help you find? Anything at all."

Daphne looked around the shop until she spotted the dress. It was the one that had flashed into her mind just minutes before. She thought that perhaps she had imagined seeing it, but now it was real. Seeing it up close, really seeing it made her heart flutter. Even on the lifeless and faceless mannequin, It was absolutely beautiful. It had a sweetheart neckline and short scalloped sleeves in a shade of the palest pink that shimmered under the store lighting. At the bottom was a wavy hem that fell to just above the lifeless mannequin's feet.

"May I try this on, please?" she asked the store associate.

The woman's face brightened instantly. "Yes, of course. What size do you need?"

"Oh… I'm not sure. It's been so long since I've bought a formal dress. Plus I-." She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not to bring up her predicament. But when she saw the expressions on the faces of the wonderful women who were trying to help her, her worry began to melt away. "Well, I'm pregnant, and the wedding's a month away and-."

"Say no more, my dear." The manager said. "We'll make sure that it has some extra room, just in case."  
"Thank you. I'd appreciate that. Like I said before, I haven't bought a formal dress in ages and..." Her voice trailed away as a memory surfaced. The last time she'd bought a formal dress was when she'd purchased the long red dress that she wore to the Snow Ball with Niles. She didn't realize it at the time, but it was one of the most wonderful nights of her life. The memory made her smile.

"Miss Moon, are you all right?"

Her thoughts interrupted, she looked up in surprise. "I-I... what?"

"You looked like you were a million miles away." the store associate said.

"I'm sorry. I was just-."

"I understand, dear. I'm going to send Sylvia in to take some measurements, all right? I'm sure we have this in your size, but I think it's best if we make certain."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

It only took Sylvia a few moments to do the measurements, and Daphne tried not to worry about the fact that her weight had not increased much at all. After a few minutes alone in the fitting room, Sylvia handed Daphne one of the pale pink dresses. Daphne eagerly took the garment and laughed, feeling like a school girl at the prospect of trying it on. And when she was alone yet again, she eagerly removed her jeans and shirt flinging them haphazardly over the fitting room door.

Her hands were shaking as she carefully slid the dress off of the hanger. Unlike the other dresses she'd tried on, the dress slipped effortlessly over her body and the fabric pooled at her feet. Finally she was reaching behind her back to zip up the zipper. when she turned to glance into the mirror, she could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"Daphne, are you still in there? What's taking so long?" Roz's muffled voice called from the store.

Daphne's excitement stirred and she felt a bit like Audrey Hepburn as the regal Princess Anne in the film Roman Holiday as she slowly made her way into the store, unable to keep from smiling at the sound of gasps and the sight of smiles from Roz and the sales staff. Suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, she smoothed the dress with her hands.

"I know it's not very traditional and I'm sure it makes me look completely daft, but-." She quieted, feeling even more self-conscious from the stares she received.

"What's wrong?"

Roz smiled and brushed away a tear; a sight that surprised Daphne. "Roz? What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong. You look… amazing."

Daphne grinned and turned in a circle, admiring herself once more. "You really think so?"

"It looks incredible, Daphne. Niles is going to fall in love with you all over again. And if he doesn't, he's crazy, because I guarantee you that every other man at the wedding will!"

Daphne laughed and the heat rushed to her cheeks. "Roz, don't be ridiculous!"

Roz reached for her hand and squeezed. "Niles is the luckiest man alive. I would give anything to be as happy as I know the two of you will be."

Daphne hugged Roz warmly. "You will be happy, Roz. I promise. It will happen, when you least expect it."

"So… Can I wrap this up for you?" the sales associate asked.

"Yes." Daphne replied. "It's absolutely perfect."


	38. Chapter 38

An hour later, Daphne and Roz arrived back at the Elliot Bay Towers. Their arms full of shopping bags and dress bags, they reached the lobby and Daphne paused but for a moment, smiling at Roz.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

Daphne smiled and took a moment to hug her friend fiercely. "I can't thank you enough for all of this, but you really shouldn't have spent so much money! I mean, buying me dress was generous enough but this is too much!" She looked around at the packages that formed a large circle around their feet. But Roz shook her head adamantly.

"Don't be ridiculous. If you have the dress, you have to have all the stuff that goes with it; the shoes, the hose, the… accessories… if you know what I mean…"

Daphne blushed and reached into one of the small shopping bags, gasping as she removed an incredibly sexy nightgown with satin spaghetti straps that was almost pure lace in a creamy shade of white with a matching robe that was equally lacy. "Roz… I don't remember buying this. Is it yours?"

"No, it's yours." Roz said firmly. "Just think of it as a gift."

"But you've already given me-."

"Well, yeah, you have everything you need for your wedding, but you can't very well go without something for the wedding night. You can't fool around in one of those cotton nightshirts of yours and that ratty terry cloth robe with the teacups on it!"

Daphne knew she should be hurt by Roz's insensitivity, but sadly the comment was true. However she was too far above Cloud Nine to have her mood spoiled by something so insignificant. And after the angry outburst she'd had at the bridal shop, she welcomed this happiness in ten-fold. "You're right, but-."

"Oh go on, Daphne. You know damn well that you and Niles will be so happy to finally be married that it won't be ten minutes before you two fall into bed with each other."

Roz's blunt comment shouldn't have been surprising but Daphne gasped just the same. "Roz, in case you've forgotten, I'm pregnant! I can't go around-"

But Roz, merely shrugged. "Look, Daphne. As long as you're careful you can do whatever you want. Trust me on this… I've been reading about it because there was one time I thought I was pregnant. What a nightmare that was!"

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing. "What are you saying? You mean you were-."

"Yeah, I thought I was pregnant. For a while anyway. Look I don't really want to go into it, okay?"

But Daphne ignored Roz's request. "When did this happen?"

"Oh I can't even remember now. Last year, maybe? But it's no big deal..."

"Oh my God..."

"Daphne, really it's not a big deal at all."

"What do you mean? Pregnancy is a very big deal! You of all people should know that! Why on earth didn't you say anything?"

Roz shrugged her shoulders. "Because I didn't want to bother you with it. In fact I ddn't even tell Frasier."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I-."

Daphne took Roz's hands in both of hers. "Promise me something, okay? Promise me that you'll tell me if something happens to you; especially something like this. You've done so much for me and I want to be there for you, the way you've always been there for me. I love you."

Roz brushed away tears and hugged Daphne. "I love you too."

They made their way into the elevator and Daphne was relieved when they arrived on the 19th floor.

Daphne blinked back tears of her own and smiled. "You're a wonderful friend and I love you, but you know what? I'm really tired. I think I just want to go inside and lay down, all right? Thank you for all you've done for me today."

Daphne turned around and smiled, brushing away tears. "You're a wonderful friend and I love you. But I'm really tired. I think I should just go inside and lay down."

"All right. But at least let me carry all of this stuff inside before I leave."

"You don't have to leave, Roz. You're always welcome to stay. I'm sure that Frasier and Martin would love to have your company."

Roz's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Roz, what is it?"

"You just called them Frasier and Martin. I've never heard you do that before."

Daphne smiled, more to herself than for her friend. "I love them so much I guess I'm already starting to think of them as me family. Or maybe I've always thought of them that way. But soon it will be official. I can hardly believe it."

"Actually Daphne, they've always thought of you as family. Just as I have."


	39. Chapter 39

Daphne was only too aware of how fatigued she was feeling. She paused for a moment before inserting her key into the lock, surprised when the door opened automatically, revealing Frasier's smiling face.

"Well, it looks like you've had a full day of shopping!" He said cheerfully. His eyes scanned the many shopping bags at Daphne's feet. "My, you must have bought one of everything!"

Daphne laughed. "Actually Roz did all of the buying and she was much too generous!"

Roz put her hand on Daphne's shoulder. "Look Daphne, you're getting married and I want your wedding to be absolutely perfect!"

Daphne smiled and reached for Roz's hand. "It will be, thanks to you. But there is one thing that would make it even more so."

"You know, you're right. Oh my God, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Pearl earrings would look absolutely beautiful with that dress. But don't worry. I know just the place-."

Daphne squeezed Roz's hand. "I don't need jewelry to make me wedding perfect. But there is one thing-."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my bridesmaid, Roz? Please?"

Daphne hadn't expected Roz to be so shocked by the question and in fact expected her to be exasperated by the request. She'd heard plenty of horror stories about Roz's many appearances as a bridesmaid to honor her friends and Daphne would completely understand if Roz turned her down. But instead Daphne found herself pulled into a fierce (but careful) hug that was extremely welcome.

"Daphne! Of course I'll be your bridesmaid! I-Oh my God I have so much to do and I have nothing to wear! I almost wish you had asked me while we were out because I don't even know what color-."

Daphne laughed at Roz's burst of enthusiasm. "Anything you wear will be fine, Roz."

"But this is your wedding and it has to be perfect!" Roz continued.

Roz's childlike eagerness made her hug her friend tightly. "It will be. Thank you so much… for everything."

"Do you want me to help you put all of this stuff away?"

"No, I think I've got it." Daphne replied. "I'm just going to go to me room and lie down for a while. I'm exhausted. God, I hate feeling so tired all of the time!"

Frasier smiled at the two women. "It comes with being pregnant, Daphne. But believe me, it will all be worth it in the end."

Martin hobbled into the living room. "Oh hey, Roz. Good to see you. Are you staying for a while?"

"No, actually I'd better not." Roz replied winking at Daphne. "Suddenly I have more shopping to do."

"Roz, you don't have to-."

"I want to, Daphne. Now get some rest. But before you do anything, put that wedding dress away! Hide it in your closet and I mean really hide it! You don't want Niles to see it!"

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "Niles? Why?"

"Because it's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding!"

Daphne was dumbfounded. She'd never heard of such a ridiculous thing, but it was a lovely thought. And she could just imagine the look on Niles' face when he saw her walking down the aisle. She could just imagine his expression. Her heart warmed picturing his handsome face.

She hugged Roz one last time and said her goodbyes. When the front door was closed, Frasier and Martin carried her things into her room. She turned to the two men and smiled. "I can't thank you enough."

"Daphne, there's no need to thank us." Frasier said. "You're family and we're happy to help."

"So when do we get to see this fancy dress?" Martin asked.

Daphne smiled. "Well, Roz says that it's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding. It sounds ridiculous. But come to think of it, I kind of like the idea of keeping it a secret. So you'll just to wait until me wedding day."

Martin chuckled. "All right, fair enough. Hester said the same thing, actually. " The faraway look in his eyes made Daphne hug him. She knew that he missed his wife terribly and she wished that she'd been able to meet her. Hester Crane seemed like a wonderful woman.

"It will be a wonderful surprise." Frasier said. "I can hardly wait. But I know one thing. You'll look absolutely beautiful."

Daphne hugged Frasier. "Thank you so much."

"Can we at least help you with all of these bags?" Martin offered.

"That's sweet and I love you both so much but I really need some rest. It's been a long day."

"Of course, Daphne." Martin said. "Take all the time you need."

"We'll be in the living room if you need us." Frasier said. "Goodnight, Daphne."

Alone in her room, Daphne removed the dress from the hanger on her door and unzipped the bag to get another glance of her beautiful wedding dress. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. The one she'd worn when she married Donny paled in comparison; just as it should have.

She decided to keep the dress a secret from Niles as well, but she laughed at Roz's words.

"Bad luck…." Echoed through her mind and she pushed the ridiculous thought away.

"Impossible." She said out loud. "Niles and I are getting married and we're going to be parents. I'm the luckiest woman in the world. ."


	40. Chapter 40

(A few days later)

By the time Daphne reached the last aisle of the grocery store, she was exhausted. Her head, along with every muscle in her body ached and she was absolutely starving. But she had no right to complain. It was just something that came with pregnancy. It seemed unfair that women had to suffer in such a way, but as fatigued as she was, she couldn't very well give up and go home. She had obligations to Frasier and Martin and she intended to do the job she was hired to do for as long as she could. She owed it to both of them… and to Niles, for each man had given her a little piece of the most wonderful world imaginable. The sickness would pass soon, she was sure of it and then, as Frasier said, it would all be worth it in the end.

By the time she returned home, she felt as though she'd been shopping for hours. Her arms were full of shopping bags and they ached terribly. Amazingly, there were more bags from the grocery store than there had been from her shopping spree with Roz and it was a chore to juggle them as she climbed out of her car and made her way into the Elliot Bay Towers lobby. What was Frasier thinking, sending her shopping for so many groceries when he knew that she needed as much rest as possible?

She shifted the packages in her arms, nearly dropping them in the process and she struggled once more to balance them in her arms. She'd tried to protest Frasier's request to go to the store. She knew all too well that the kitchen had been fully stocked with everything they could possibly need. Why, she'd just been to the store not two weeks earlier. But as she suspected, Frasier refused to hear her complaints. She shouldn't have been surprised. The man was downright impossible, but she loved him just the same. With the balance of a graceful trapeze artist, she managed to insert her key into the lock, and turned it to the left. But the moment she turned the door handle to open it, she received the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE!"

She was so stunned by the outburst of voices that the grocery bags nearly fell from her hands. She was barely aware of Frasier, Niles and Martin rushing to her rescue as they took the packages from her arms and carried them into the kitchen. It was hard to believe the sight of the huge crowd of people who filled Frasier's living room. She glanced around at the room itself, which was decorated with balloons, streamers and other decorations in shades of pink and blue.

Everywhere she looked she saw faces that she recognized; her girlfriends Lindsay, Sheryl and Beth, little-seen neighbors whom she'd seen every once in a while and she assumed that they lived in the Elliot Bay Towers, friends of Frasier's whom she'd seen so often in the past years that had become her friends as well. And also in attendance were Martin's friends, Stinky, Bud and Duke. The fact that these men, whom she knew were not fond of social gatherings of any kind (Except drinking beers while fishing on a lake), cared enough to come to Frasier's touched her deeply.

She accepted hugs and warm words of congratulations from almost everyone in the room. And suddenly Niles appeared before her, wrapping her into a warm hug which was accompanied by sweet, soft kisses that brought sighs and applause from the guests. It was hard to pull away from him, but when she did, she looked around the condo, her eyes filling with tears.

"I can't believe it! What is all of this?"

From out of nowhere, Roz appeared and engulfed Daphne into a hug. "Are you kidding me? This is for you!"

"For me? But it's not my birthday and…."

"This isn't a birthday celebration!" Roz explained.

"I don't understand." Daphne admitted, feeling quite foolish.

"Well, you can't very well get married and have a baby without a bridal/baby shower!" Roz replied.

Daphne gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hide her trembling lip. "Roz…"

"Don't thank me, thank Niles. It was his idea."

Daphne turned to Niles and placed her hands on his face, kissing him deeply, amid more applause and sighs. "Thank you, Sweetheart. Thank you so much!"

Niles smiled and placed his hand gently on her stomach, where she was surprised to find that it was a bit bigger than it had been a few days earlier. "It was my pleasure, Daphne. My fiance and my son or daughter deserve nothing but the best. I promise to love and cherish you all the days of my life."

She kissed him once more, relishing the feel of his lips against hers. It was a feeling that she'd never get tired of. And then she looked into his eyes of blue, allowing herself to be pulled in by them as she had so many times before. He was truly the most handsome man she'd ever met.. And the most wonderful.


	41. Chapter 41

Daphne's words brought sighs from the women in attendance but it was the long passionate kiss from Niles that made her weak in his arms. And when she looked around at all the smiling faces and the applauding hands, she'd never felt such love.

"I'm sorry if we frightened you, Sweetheart." Niles was saying. "I wanted to do have the shower at my apartment but I was afraid that you'd suspect that something was up."

Daphne kissed him once more and held him close. "Don't be sorry. You didn't scare me. You couldn't. This is absolutely wonderful. Now where's the food? I'm starving!"

The guests laughed and then everyone resumed their conversations until Frasier tapped on his glass. A hushed silence fell over the room.

"Excuse me everyone." Frasier began, his bold voice filling the room. "My father would like to say a few words."

Martin stood in the middle of the room holding his can of beer. "Look, Niles… Daphne… I'm not good as this toasting stuff but I just wanted to say… Niles, I know that I've given you a hard time about your feelings for Daphne, but now I realize that your feelings are real. I know that you and Daphne have been through hell, what with your situations. But you're together now and I'm happy for you. When Daphne announced that she was pregnant I wasn't really sure what was going to happen, but I'm proud of you for doing the right thing. It was a brave thing as well. So don't ever tell me that you're a coward because I know that you're not."  
I hope the two of you will be very happy together. I mean the three of you. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a grandfather!"

The crowd laughed and clinked their glasses together amid applause while Niles and Daphne went to hug Martin. He accepted the affection but for a moment before drawing back. "Okay, now this is a party so it's only fitting that there be food. So Roz, bring out the cake!"

Once again cheers and applause filled the room as Roz came out of the kitchen with a huge sheet cake which she placed on the table, followed by Martin and Frasier who set out the hors d' it was the cake that caught her attention. The large white sheet cake was decorated with a swirling icing trim in a rainbow of colors framing the icing image of a very pregnant bride with chocolate hair and chocolate eyes wearing an enormous white wedding dress. Standing next to the bride was a much-thinner icing groom wearing a black suit with yellow hair and blue eyes. The couple held hands, surrounded by pink and blue icing baby rattles and yellow wedding rings. The sight made her laugh out loud and she heard Niles laughing along with her.

"Roz, is this supposed to be Niles and I?"

Roz grinned. "Pretty good likeness, don't you think?"

"This looks nothing like us!" Daphne replied, bringing laughter from the crowd.

"Of course it does!" Martin quipped. "The resemblance is uncanny!"

"But I'm not nearly this big!" Daphne replied, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. She'd gone completely daft, complaining about being compared to an icing bride on a sheet cake?

"Trust me Daphne, You will be." Came Roz's casual reply. "I've seen pregnant women who were as thin as a rail for months into their pregnancy and then boom! They become enormous!"

Daphne groaned and put her hands over her stomach. "Oh no... I'm going to look bloody awful!"

But as expected she found herself in Niles' arms, the recipient of a sweet kiss. "Nonsense, you'll be absolutely beautiful. I've read that pregnancy makes a woman glow. I can hardly wait to see how exquisite you will be." He whispered into her ear.

She turned in his arms and kissed him again. "I love you."

"You two have will have plenty of time for that stuff on your wedding night." Roz said. "Do you and Niles want to do the honor and cut the first piece of cake?"

Daphne laughed. "Roz, this isn't a wedding cake!"

"I know that, but just humor me, all right?"

Niles took Daphne's' hand and together they picked up the knife and made a perfect cut through the cake. Applause followed and soon slices of cake were being passed around to the guests. Daphne wasted no time in devouring her slice of cake before cutting another one. But then she heard Frasier clinking his glass with his spoon again.

"Excuse me!" He shouted in order to be heard over the crowd. "I believe that we're forgetting something very important here, aren't we, Daphne?"

When he smiled at her, Daphne's eyes widened. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Well, what's a shower without gifts?" Frasier exclaimed.

Suddenly Daphne found herself surrounded by the guests who handed her gifts of every shape and size. Each was wrapped in colorful paper with ribbons and bows. The notion that so many people cared about her enough to shower her with gifts was so overwhelming that she found it impossible to keep her tears at bay, nor did she want to.

It was one of the happiest days of her life. But she knew that the happiest was yet to come.


	42. Chapter 42

One by one Daphne opened the gifts, gasping in delight at each treasure. "This is better than Christmas!" She remarked, causing laughter among her guests.

"Seriously this is too much!"

Her comment brought a pair of arms around her and two soft lips against her cheek. "Nothing is too much for you, my love."

"But Niles, look at this… I have enough baby clothes, toys and goods for a whole slew of children, let alone one!"

"Maybe that was the idea!" Martin said, bringing laughter once more.

"I hardly have room for all of this!"

"We'll make room, Sweetheart." Niles reassured her. "And speaking of rooms, I have a surprise for you."

"Niles, another surprise? What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Martin grinned.

Daphne brushed away tears. "I can't tell you how touched I am by all of this. It's wonderful. Thank you so much, everyone."

"Daphne, I believe you have some gifts to open!" Frasier said with a smile of his own.

She turned to look at the remaining pile of gifts, which now seemed daunting. "Right…"

"I'll help you if you like." Niles offered.

Daphne gasped. "Oh, would you, Sweetheart?" She looked around at her guests, suddenly ashamed of herself. "I-I don't want to sound ungrateful, but-."

"You're not ungrateful, Daphne. The gifts are for both of you."

Daphne smiled at her boss and friend, who would soon be her brother in law. "You're right. And I don't know how to thank you."

"You can start by opening the rest of those gifts!"

Daphne laughed at Martin's fishing buddy and her heart warmed, knowing that he had friends that he could do things with, like take fishing trips. It was important to have friends, just as it was important to have family.

And now, she was fortunate enough to have found both.

"All right. Which one should I open first?"

"Well, how about this one!"

She took the gift, wrapped in blue and green paper and carefully tore it open. "You did a lovely job wrapping this, Martin."

"Aw, it wasn't me. It was the store. But thanks. Hopefully you'll like what's inside."

"I'm sure I will I-."

She lifted the lid of the box and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Martin…"

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"Niles, look! Isn't this sweet?" She held up the tiny navy blue and green Seattle Seahawks onesie with the Seahawks logo on the front and the words Future Quarterback on the front. And along with the outfit were a pair of tiny navy blue socks, adorned with the same logo.

"It's lovely."

"Now look, I know how much you hate sports Niles, so if you want to exchange it-."

Daphne rose to her feet and placed her hand on Martin's arm. "We'll do no such thing. It's wonderful, isn't it Niles?"

"Thank you, Dad." Niles replied.

Daphne hugged Martin tightly. "Yes, thank you Martin; for everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne."

"I can't wait to see our son in this sweet outfit! He'll look so handsome, just like his father." She said, almost dreamily.

Niles went to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Neither can I, Daphne. But what if it's a girl?"

Daphne sighed. "Oh, I would love to have a daughter! I've dreamed about it my whole life. But who says that girls can't play football one day?"

Niles cringed. "I don't know about that. But I do think that our son or daughter will love that outfit, even if it does say Seahawks on it."

"Niles, you're not going to start in on how you hate sports again, are you?"

"Of course not. And even if our son or daughter does play sports, we'll love our child unconditionally."

Frasier joined in, hugging both Daphne and Niles. "Well, that makes three of us."

"Four" Martin said, stepping foreword to embrace his family.

Daphne kissed each man on the cheek. "I love you all so much. I hope you know how much this means to me."

"We feel the same way about you, Daphne." Martin said, holding her a little tighter.

Her eyes filled with tears and she cursed her fragile emotions. This wasn't a time to be crying; this was a time for happiness. She was going to have a baby.

She placed her hand on her stomach, which seemed to have expanded a bit in the last week. Her clothes ceertiaanly felt tighter. But she thought nothing of it, and quickly settled herself into the arms of her fiancé, the man she loved with all of her heart, thanking the stars above for bringing them together. It was truly the best gift of all.


	43. Chapter 43

When they'd hugged the last guest and bade them goodbye, Daphne turned in her fiancé's arms. "I can't thank you enough for this, Niles. I love you so much."

He kissed her softly, lightly pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you so much too. And it was my pleasure."

She squeezed him tighter and gazed around the room at the scattered scraps of wrapping paper, colorful strands of ribbons, the helium balloons and the many gifts that were more than one baby could possibly need. The thought of Niles going to so much trouble to throw her a shower brought tears to her eyes, making her love him even more.

His hand moved upward, his fingers brushing her tears away. "Please don't cry, my love."

The softness of his voice earned him a tender kiss and she looked into his eyes of blue, smiling. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little emotional these days."

He drew in a breath that was slightly staggered, indicating that he was holding back his own tears. "I hate to admit it but I've been a little emotional as well. I can't believe we're going to have a baby. I actually broke down in tears at work a few days ago. Thankfully no one noticed"

"Are you really happy about this, Niles?"

He kissed her again. "Yes, I'm extremely happy. I can't wait to meet our son or daughter."

Daphne sighed and softly touched Niles' face. "What did I do to deserve you?" It was meant to be a compliment but his smile disappeared. "Niles?"

"I'm so sorry, Daphne."

She drew back, staring at him in disbelief. "What you do possibly have to be sorry for?"

"For being such a coward. For not telling you soon-."

His words were stopped by her lips on his. "Let's not talk about that anymore, all right? If anyone's at fault it's me, for not realizing sooner. I feel so terrible that you went through so many years of loving me. And all that time, I never knew-."

"It's all right, my angel. Please don't cry. It's in the past. I'm sorry I brought it up. You're right. It's not important anymore. The important thing is that we're together now. I know that the wedding is a little ways off, but knowing that you'll be my wife soon is well worth the wait." They kissed again, putting all of their heart and souls into the passionate embrace. But all too soon he pulled back, causing her worry yet again.

"What's wrong?"

His shy, mischievous grin quelled her worry but only a bit. "Nothing's wrong, my love. And as much as I want to continue kissing you... and other acts...there's something I want to show you in my apartment."

"In the bedroom, I hope." She said, giving him a mischievous grin of her own as she slid her arms seductively around his shoulders and kissed him deeply.

He laughed in that unique way that she loved so much. "Well, not exactly in the bedroom, but it's close by. I made sure of that."

Her eyebrows rose and she tilted her head. "I don't understand."

His hand slipped into hers and he brought it to his mouth for a kiss. "Come, my angel. Let's go home."

Later at The Montana

Their fingers entwined, he led her up the stairs, pausing for a moment to kiss her so gently that she felt tears spring to her eyes. His soft hands cradling her face, his gentle lips on hers made her heart feel as though it would overflow with love for him. "I love you, Sweetheart." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled but said nothing as he continued to lead her through the winding hallway until they came to a closed door. "All right. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes, of course. But Niles, you really don't have to-."

"I wanted to." he replied when the impromptu series of kisses ended. "Now, close your eyes."

"Niles..."

"Go on."

His boyishness made her laugh but she did as he asked. She could hear him turn the knob and open the door. There was a soft creek and his hand was suddenly on her back guiding her through the doorway.

"All right. You can open your eyes."

Her heart was pounding as she did as he asked and she gasped, her hands covering her trembling mouth. "Oh Niles…"

In a daze she walked further into the room, which had once been a guest room. Now it was completely transformed. The room was much larger than she remembered, and now instead of a wooden desk and sleek wooden nightstands and a queen sized bed, it held a cherry wood crib, a bassinet, and matching wood dresser, stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes, a beautiful wooden rocking horse, blue and green bedding, a basket of toys, and everything a baby could need-even more than the gifts she'd received at the shower.

"Look up." He instructed.

Her eyes moved upward and he turned off the light, revealing an entire universe of stars that magically appeared on the ceiling. It was as though they were standing under a star-filled sky instead of the most beautiful baby's room she'd ever seen.

And the sight made her cry. "Oh Niles, this is beautiful. How did you ever-."

"Well, I had a lot of help, um, from Frasier, and Roz… and Dad. They all chipped in."

"Niles, I can't believe that you did all of this. I mean, it must have been so much trouble."

He turned to her, his hand running lightly up and down her cheek. "Oh my love nothing is too much trouble for you or our child. I want him or her to have the most wonderful childhood possible. And what better way to begin than to give a room that will grow with him or her."

She kissed him again and again. "Thank you so much, Sweetheart. I love it. I absolutely love it."

"And I love you, Daphne."

The kisses continued, and when they were both breathless, he took her hand. "Come, my love."

"Where are we going?"

"There's something I want to show you. In our bedroom."

"Niles, another surprise?"

"No, not a surprise. Well, perhaps. Depends on how you look at it."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to show you how much I love you."

Her heart fluttered. "Oh… Are you sure it will be all right? I am pregnant after all."

"What did your doctor say?"

She felt a familiar twinge but she let it pass. She didn't want to bring up the subject of doctors at the moment. It was much too complicated and she didn't want anything to ruin this beautiful moment. And so she simply smiled, grateful when he seemed to understand.

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle."

The idea of losing herself for the first time to this man made her feel impossibly loved. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't take the risk. "I-I know, but-."

His look was clearly one of disappointment and her heart sank. "I'm sorry Sweetheart. I just... I don't want to risk anything until-."

"It's all right. We have plenty of time for that. But would it be all right if I just held you in my arms and listen to your heartbeat?"

She kissed him softly, letting her lips linger on his for as long as possible. "My favorite place in the world is in your arms."

Once again his hand slipped into hers and he coaxed her out of the nursery. "Come, my love."


	44. Chapter 44

The center of attention (at least in the bridal store), Daphne stood on the chair while the seamstress pinned the hem of her dress. From the floor, Roz looked up at her and Daphne couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expression. "Roz, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't help it! You just look so beautiful!" Roz beamed. "That dress is absolutely perfect for you! I admit that at first it didn't seem like your style, but now-."

Daphne smiled and smoothed the sides of her dress. "It is lovely, isn't it? It almost feels like fate that I found it hidden behind those other dresses. I was about to give up!"

"But you didn't. And now you and Niles are getting married!"

Daphne grinned at Roz in amusement. "We're not talking about the dress anymore, are we?"

Roz brushed away a tear. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being ridiculous but I can't help myself! I'm so happy for you-and Niles. After what you went through with Donny-"  
Suddenly she fell silent. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I shouldn't have brought him up."

Daphne smiled knowingly, trying to forget about her ex-husband. "It's all right. I know what you meant."

"He's a loser with a capitol L! I don't know what I ever saw in him. Probably the same thing I see in every man I sleep with… potential."

Daphne suppressed a grin. "Roz..."

"Oh well, just forget about him, all right? You've got Niles now."

The thought of the man she loved warmed Daphne's heart. "I do, don't I?"

"So… how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"They're coming along. Although…"

"Yes…"

Daphne glanced worriedly at her friend, who nodded in apparent understanding.

"Look Daphne, don't worry about a thing. I'm here to help, okay? I know I haven't been the best friend to you, but if you need anything, Daphne, anything at all, I'm here for you no matter what."

Daphne burst into tears causing Roz's eyes to widen and she reached for Daphne's hand. "What is it, Daphne? Did I say something wrong?"

Daphne's tears fell even faster as she shook her head. "No, it's not you Roz, it's…" More tears began to fall and she was barely aware of the seamstress and Roz watching her with concern.

"Oh dear what is it?" The seamstress asked.

Daphne looked at the woman tearfully. "Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just-."

"Pre-wedding jitters." Roz offered.

The seamstress smiled. "Well, I can understand that, Miss Moon, but if you don't mind my saying so, Niles is a very lucky man. You're going to make a lovely bride."

Daphne was beaming at the woman's kind words. "Thank you so much. I love Niles more than anything, really, I-." She began to sob again, prompting Roz and the seamstress to carefully help her down from the chair.

"Well, I think we're finished here, Miss Moon." The seamstress said. "I'll have this ready in plenty of time for your big day. Would you like me to bring it to the location or-."

"That would be lovely." Daphne said.

The seamstress nodded. "All right, then. I'll give you a call when it's ready."

Daphne took the woman's hand. "Thank you, for everything."

The seamstress smiled and covered Daphne's hand with her own. "It's been my pleasure, Miss Moon. I wish you the best life possible."

"Thank you so much. I…." Daphne quietly chided herself for breaking down into tears again, unable to go on. And when the seamstress patted her on the shoulder and then disappeared, Daphne turned to Roz. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're pregnant." Roz said. "And pregnant women cry all the time anyway. It's just a fact of life."

A wave of worry washed over her. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Daphne's hands went to her stomach and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. "The baby… Oh, Roz, I think there might be something wrong!"


	45. Chapter 45

Worry appeared on Roz's face and she moved in closer. "Oh God, Daphne are you sure?"

Daphne nodded as her heart continued to race. "Yes, I'm sure of it! Look at me!" Her outburst caused a few heads to turn and she brushed away her tears. It seemed like all she had been doing was crying when she was supposed to be happier than she'd ever dreamed. But she couldn't help it. She felt Roz grab her arm and guide her to the fitting room.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking at, Daphne you look fine to me."

"I'm not fine, Roz, can't you see that?"

Roz said nothing and pursed her lips.

"Why? what's wrong?"

"Just get dressed and let's get out of here, all right?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that we can talk about this. It's obviously eating you up inside and I don't know why you waited this long to tell me!"

Daphne nodded. "I'm sorry, Roz. I love you. I do. I'm just-"

Roz sighed and she pulled Daphne into a hug. "I understand. I love you too, Daphne. Now let's get out of here. We have a lot to talk about."

In the fitting room, Daphne carefully removed her wedding dress and placed it on the hanger, taking another moment to admire it for the hundredth time. She simply couldn't stop staring at it. Was it possible to fall in love with a dress?

The idea made her smile and it felt good. She changed into her jeans and sweater, turning to look at herself in the three-way mirror. She didn't look at all like a pregnant woman should; even one that was in the early stages of pregnancy. She was naïve about the subject, but she wasn't stupid. She knew her body and she knew when something didn't feel right. She was much too thin for someone who was supposed to be pregnant.

"Daphne, is everything okay in there?" Roz's voice was muffled by the closed door.

"Yes, I'm fine." Daphne lied, brushing away the relentless tears. "I'll be out in just a minute!" She lifted the wedding dress from the hook and opened the door of the fitting room, carrying it into the bridal shop. Embarrassed by her appearance, she barely made eye contact with the seamstress or Roz as she mumbled a polite "thank you" and rushed out of the store.

She stood out on the sidewalk, unable to face even her best friend. But when felt Roz approaching, she had no choice but to look her in the eyes. Roz wouldn't have it any other way.

"Roz, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me! I-, wait!" Daphne yelled as her arm was unexpectedly yanked and she felt herself being dragged along the sidewalk. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, we're going to talk! Now come with me!"


	46. Chapter 46

They came to a stop in front of a small café that was vastly different from that of Café Nervosa. The Java Hut was almost laughable in its attempt to be as sophisticated as Café Nervosa and Daphne could just picture the looks on Niles and Frasier's faces were they ever to be subjected to a place like this. It was, as Café Nervosa was, in the heart of downtown just three blocks from the bridal shop. But that's where the similarities ended. The clientele was worlds away from those found at Café Nervosa and Daphne didn't recognize a soul. Nor did she find anything on the menu remotely similar to Niles' non-fat half-caf latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon. The mere thought of the silly way he ordered his drink made her sigh. The chairs were probably full of dust and germs that even she would find repulsive, but she found herself seated without warning. Niles would be appalled if he knew that she had no recourse but to sit without having the chance to wipe down the chair beforehand.

"What can I get you?"

The women were surprised by a lanky kid in his early twenties who regarded them with nary a smile.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The kid… Sherman, according to his name tag, rolled his eyes. "To drink, lady. What do you want?"

"Right…" Daphne quickly scanned the menu, knowing that even if she wanted to leave this horrid place, Roz would have no part of it. So it was beast to stay and endure the bad service. At least she'd have a story to tell Niles later. She was certain he'd be appalled and comfort her for the harrowing experience. It was a silly thought but it was almost a given that the memory would lead her to tears sooner or later. And she did so love being in his arms. It was her favorite place in the entire world.

"Lady? Are you going to order?"

"Hey! She's not a lady you moron! Can't you see that?"

The waiter seemed taken aback. "Meaning…"

"Meaning, treat her with respect, all right? She's pregnant!"

Daphne's eyes widened in horror. "Roz!"

"I'll have mocha with whipped cream. Lots of it! And so will Daphne."

"But Roz-."

"Oh come on, let's splurge! One mocha with whipped cream isn't going to make your wedding dress too tight."

Daphne nodded, realizing that she wasn't in the mood for a drink after all. But it was too late to back down now. "All right. One mocha with whipped cream."

"Great." The waiter said unflappably as he stormed off. Daphne was certain that Roz would be calling the cafe manager as soon as possible to complain about the service. Reluctantly she stared at her friend from across the small table with wobbly leg. The service may have been much better at Cafe Nervosa, but she was grateful that they had chosen to go somewhere else. There was little chance of them being spotted by someone they knew. Thankfully, however, the waiter was long gone-for the time being at least.

"Roz, what are we doing here?"

"I told you, Daphne. We're going to talk! And I want every detail, okay? Don't leave a thing out!"

"But Roz-."

Roz tilted her head to one side; a gesture that told Daphne that they weren't going anywhere until she'd told Roz everything in vivid detail. Why did she have to be so bloody stupid and blurt out her worry about the baby? She hadn't even mentioned it to Niles, much less hinted that something might be wrong. And as for Niles, she hated the thought of keeping something so serious from him, but she didn't want to worry him if in fact there was nothing to worry about. She knew how protective he was of her, and for that she loved him more than he would ever know. But she couldn't say anything about it to him. Not yet. Not until she was certain that things would be okay.

Once again Daphne scolded herself for saying too much, as she always did. And there was no getting around it. She'd tried to put her fears out of her mind, but it had become impossible. Hadn't she cried herself to sleep almost every night and agonized over it enough? She wished she could take back her words from earlier, but Roz's glare let her know in no uncertain terms that when it came to weaseling her way out of an explanation, Daphne was clearly defeated.

"Come on, Daphne. What's wrong? This is obviously eating you up inside. You said that something's wrong with the baby but I can't imagine-." Her eyes widened and she gasped lightly. "Oh God…"

"What?"

Roz leaned closer, pressing on the cheap wooden table, trying to steady it as it rocked back and forth. "I just thought of something."

"What? Roz, come on! What is it?"

The silence that followed was deafening and Daphne felt even more tears threaten to fall. "Roz, for God's sake, will you tell me already?"

"What if the baby looks like Simon? I mean, can you imagine? And instead of Mommy, he calls you Stilts! Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

While Roz did absolutely nothing to hide her uncontrollable laughter, Daphne felt her own lips begin to tremble. "That's not funny."

"The hell it's not!" Roz laughed, throwing her head back as her body shook. "Oh God that's the funniest thing I've ever said in my life! I can't even believe I thought of it!"

But Daphne wasn't laughing. Her tears, the ones that she'd tried so hard to rid herself of, had returned yet again.


	47. Chapter 47

Roz's smile disappeared and she reached across the table for Daphne's hand. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I know that was awful, but I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you'd get so upset. I thought you'd think it was funny."

Daphne scowled. "Well, it's not funny, Roz! It's not bloody funny at all!" Her raised voice once again caused heads to turn, and Roz was clearly uncomfortable.

"Daphne, what is wrong with you?"

"Can't you see how serious this is?"

"What is it? Please tell me! I'm clueless here!"

"Look at me, Roz! Can't you bloody see it?"

"I don't-what, Daphne? What is it that I'm supposed to be seeing?"

Daphne rose from her chair, the tears spilling onto her cheeks yet again and she moved her hands silently across the length of her body. "This!"

Roz nodded absently. "Okay…"

"Oh for God's sake, Roz! This! Me body! Look at it!"

Roz's cheeks flushed as people continued to stare. "I'm looking at it but I still don't-."

"Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't Daphne! What's with you?"

"I'm too thin! I'm a twig!"

"Well you should be happy about that! You've always been-"

"But I'm bloody pregnant, Roz! And I've barely gained any weight at all! I get sick almost every morning and can't keep any food down, no matter how much I eat! And even so I eat everything in sight! I'm like a stuffed pig when I'm finished, until it all decides to come back up again!"

Roz cringed. "Thanks for the visual."

"I'm serious, Roz! I don't understand! I mean, it feels like it's been so long since I took that bloody pregnancy test! Shouldn't I be as big as a house by now?"

"Not necessarily. Lots of women-"

"How do you know about other women? You're not a bloody obstetrician, are you?" The moment the words were out of her mouth she wished that she could take them back. And as expected, a look of hurt crossed Roz's face.

"You're right. I'm not a doctor. I'm just a stupid radio producer."

"Roz, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that horrible thing. And you're not stupid. You're wonderful. Frasier thinks the world of you. And so does Martin... and Niles... and myself! I'm so sorry! I don't know... Oh, I"m just... I'm sacred, Roz! This whole bloody thing terrifies me!"

Her hands covered her face and she felt Roz's arms around her drawing her close.

"Hey, come on…" Roz said soothingly as she rubbed Daphne's back. "Everything will be all right, I promise." But those soothing words only served to increase Daphne's tears. She could feel Roz sigh deeply as her hand gently stroked her hair. She wanted to be comforted by her friend's sympathy, but it was next to impossible.

"Shhhh… Daphne, don't cry. God, I have no idea what to say here. What does Frasier say in these circumstances? Well there was that call from the woman who was convinced that her husband was an orangutan, but-."

Daphne pulled out of Roz's arms. "Will you stop with the stupid jokes? Can't you see that I'm upset?"

"I do, Daphne! I mean, yes! Of course I can see that you're upset. The whole place can see it, but what I don't understand is-."

"You don't have to understand, Roz! No one could! I've been reading all of these pregnancy magazines and books and they all show pictures of these women with huge stomachs and huge breasts and-."

Roz grinned. "Well, Niles will certainly like the thought of your breasts being bigger, won't he? I mean, he is a man. And the sex will probably be-."

Daphne's mouth fell open in horror at her friend's bluntness. "Roz!"

Roz threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just trying to make you laugh. Or at least smile."

"I-I can't!" Daphne sighed.

"Daphne, what is it? Why are you so freaked out? I've never seen you like this! What's wrong?"

"I'm too thin, Roz! Babies are supposed to be bigger than this! What if something's wrong? All of those magazines and books-."

"The hell with those, Daphne! They're just statistics anyway."

"But-."

"Look, every woman is different and you're still in the early stages of pregnancy. You'll probably gain a ton of weight toward the end of the nine months or you might only gain a little."

"But what If I don't gain any at all? What if I lose weight? What if-."

"What did the doctor say?"

Daphne looked away silently, feeling the wrath that was to come.

"Daphne?"

Slowly she turned back to Roz. "Nothing… I mean-."

Realization swept across Roz's face and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God Daphne, you mean you haven't been to a doctor at all?"

"Well, no… but-."

"What is wrong with you? Why haven't you been to a doctor? You're pregnant for God's sake and-."

Daphne shrank down, suddenly feeling very small. "I know, I just-."

"What?"

"Well, with the wedding planning and all-."

"Daphne, to hell with the wedding plans! This is important!"

"And my wedding's not?"

"Not as important as your health!"

"I know, but the magazines and books said-."

"Oh for God's sake, Daphne those magazines and books are crap! You're a home-health care specialist! You of all people should know-."

"Don't lecture me, Roz! I'm not a bloody moron!" Daphne shouted, bringing the café to silence. Suddenly she was horrified of the scene she'd made and the way she'd hurt her best friend. She grabbed her purse was about to storm out of the cafe. She stared at the table where she'd sat with Roz. Her mocha that she'd barely touched had long since cooled, and the whipped cream had melted into a cloudy mess.

The sight made her nauseous one more and it was only by the grace of God that she managed to run into the ladies' room. She made it with mere seconds to spare before her stomach lurched.

Several minutes passed before she was ready to return to the café and she felt absolutely miserable, both physically and mentally. But she only paused for a moment, digging into her purse for a wad of bills, which she tossed onto the table. And then she ran out of the cafe, hoping never to see that horrid place again.


	48. Chapter 48

She had no idea how long she sat there, hidden in the shadows of the cafe's outdoor section. But suddenly she heard Roz's voice.

"Here."

She looked up to see Roz standing in front of her. In one hand was a neat stack of dollar bills and in the other was a tinted bottle with a green label.

"What's that?"

"This…" Roz said handing her the bottle. "..is Ginger Ale. Who knew a dump like this actually carried something that is good for you?"

Daphne eyed the money with curiosity. "And that?"

"Take it." Roz attempted to thrust the bottle into Daphne's hands, but Daphne was hesitant to do as her friend had asked.

"Why?"

"Just take it, all right?"

Daphne looked away, blinking back tears.

"Daphne come on. Take it, please? For me?"

Daphne sighed and took the bottle of Ginger Ale, whispering a grateful thank you.

"Daphne, do you really think that I'm that bad of a friend that I would drag you all the way to this place and then make you pay for our drinks?"

"No, of course not, but..."

"Come on, let's go inside and talk."

Reluctantly, Daphne followed Roz into the cafe and they walked to a table in the back. Once they were seated, Daphne knew that she had to be the one to speak first.

"Roz, look. I'm sorry that I haven't gone to the doctor, all right? I didn't think that it was important. I mean, of course I know that doctors are important but there's not much they can do for me at this early stage."

"That's where you're wrong, Daphne. Doctors-." Roz silenced immediately when she saw Daphne's expression change. "Okay, I"m sorry I won't bring it up again, I swear. It's just that... I'm worried about you and I want to make sure that you and the baby are okay."

Roz's words made Daphne smile she reached across the table for her friend's hand. "Thank you. I care about you too. But as for going to doctor..."

"It's your decision to make. Not mine."

"I know... " she sighed. "I just thought..."

Roz's eyebrows rose. "What did you think?"

Daphne reached across the table and took a napkin from the metal napkin holder that sat between them and blotted her eyes. Grateful for Roz's thoughtfulness, she opened the cap and took a long sip of the ginger ale. She made sure to sip it slowly in order to fight the queasiness. The sad truth of Roz's question was that Daphne didn't know what to think anymore. But she owed Roz an explanation. Roz deserved that much.

"I guess I thought that I could wait, you know? Until I was further along? I've been so busy with the wedding and taking care of Mr. Crane and doing errands for Frasier that I didn't really think about-."

She paused and put her hand on her stomach as a terrible thought came over her. She felt her entire body grow cold with worry. And she feared that it was a sign.

"Daphne, what's the matter?"

"Oh Roz, you don't think there's something really wrong, do you? I mean, I have been having suffering through these horrible bouts of morning sickness and my weight..."

Roz took her hand and squeezed. "No, you'll be fine. I'm sorry for freaking out, okay? I feel terrible, making you cry so much."

"It's not your fault I'm so emotional." Daphne said wiping her eyes once more.

"You must think that I'm a horrible friend, don't you?"

"No Roz, I would never think that."

Well, you should. Because I am."

"Come on, stop talking like that!" Daphne pleaded. "You're not horrible at all!You're a wonderful friend."

"You never answered my question." Roz pointed out.

Daphne nodded. "I know."

Their eyes met and Daphne gratefully took the napkin from her friend and dried her eyes. And how Roz knew that Daphne had once again suffered a bout of morning sickness in the middle of the afternoon was beyond her. But she owed her the world for knowing just what to do. She opened the cap of the ginger ale and took a sip before answering.

"I thought…" Another deep sigh escaped her. She didn't know what to think anymore. "I guess I thought that I could wait, you know, until I was further along. I've been so busy with the wedding and getting everything ready that I didn't really think about-." She paused and covered her stomach with her hands, as the terrible thought overcame her. "Oh Roz… You don't think anything's really wrong do you?"

She felt Roz's hands in hers, squeezing gently. "No, I don't, actually. And I'm sorry for freaking out, okay? I feel horrible; this is what, the millionth time I've made you cry lately?"

"It's not your fault, Roz. Really."

"You must think I'm a real bitch, don't you?"

"No, Roz. I would never-."

"Well, you should. Look, I swear I'm sorry about the doctor thing. I should never have yelled at you like that. It's your life and your body and I have no right to interfere. I was just worried about you."

A slow smile moved across Daphne's lips. "You have every right to interfere, Roz Doyle. You care about me and I care about you."

The two women embraced tightly. "I love you Daphne. I keep saying that, but it's true."

Daphne held her friend close. "I love you too, Roz. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Good. Then promise me something?"

"Anything, anything at all."

"After you're married and you're a little further along, that you'll see a doctor?"

Daphne smiled. "Yes, of course I will. I promise. First chance I get I'll go to the doctor."

"Well, you can wait a while but don't wait too long, all right?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's go shopping."

"Shopping? But Roz, I already have enough baby gifts; even more than I could possibly-."

"Who said anything about baby gifts? We're going shopping for us."

Daphne hugged her friend once more and they made their way to ward Roz's car. She could hardly wait for this shopping spree to begin. Knowing Roz, it would definitely be full of surprises.


	49. Chapter 49

September 30th... It had had finally come.

Daphne stared at her reflection in the mirror, unable to believe that the woman staring back at her was her own image. In the fitting room at the bridal shop, the wedding dress had been stunningly beautiful but there were simply no words to describe what she was seeing. She felt boastful just thinking about it but the truth was that she'd never looked or felt more beautiful. Niles, of course, would tell her that she was always beautiful, but Daphne knew that beauty was something that she had to work at, despite what her loving fiancé might think.

There was a soft knock on the door and she gasped in surprise. Roz was probably on the other side, anxious for the ceremony to begin. Roz wasn't fond of being a bridesmaid, given her collection of the most hideous dresses imaginable and so Daphne chose her wedding party attire with great care, taking into consideration Roz's great sense of style. The search for a dress had been difficult at first, but thanks to Sylvia, the lovely woman at the bridal shop, she'd found it.

The memory made Daphne smile.

The soft pink sleeveless floor length gown was absolutely breathtaking. It had a plunging V-neck and ruched material which flowed gracefully to the wide gathered waistband. From there the dress cascaded to the floor. But most eye-catching was the slit in the skirt that was several inches high. It was so reminiscent of Daphne's Snow Ball dress that she bought it at once.

Her worry that she'd made the right choice melted away when she showed Roz the dress. Roz took one look at it and gasped in disbelief, hugging Daphne tightly.

"Oh my God, Daphne! I love it!"

Relief flooded her. "Really Roz? You're not just saying that?"

Roz took the dress from Daphne's hand and admired it. "It's perfect! I'm going to try it on right now!"

Before Daphne could even begin to say a word, Roz disappeared into the fitting room. Minutes later Roz swept back into the center of the store and twirled around. "Well?"

Daphne sighed. "Oh Roz, you're right! It is perfect! You look absolutely beautiful! I love it!"

"How much do I owe you?"

"Not a penny. It's already paid for."

"What? Daphne no…"

"I insist. It's the least that I could do! After all you did agree to be me bridesmaid! No arguing, okay?"

"All right. But at least let me hug you."

"Of course."

The two women embraced and then Roz disappeared back into the fitting room to change her clothes.

Now Daphne's heart fluttered with anticipation of seeing her friend and she quickly crossed the room to open the door. "I'm so excited that I can hardly wait to see you in that dress! I-."

She froze in place when she realized that the person at the door was not Roz at all.

"Frasier-."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Daphne, but under the circumstances, a tuxedo would be more appropriate for a wedding. Don't you agree?"

Daphne laughed. "I'm sorry, Frasier. I thought you were-."

"Roz, I know. She'll be here shortly. She's-." He paused, his eyes moving up and down Daphne's silhouette. "My God…"

Daphne's eyes widened. "What?"

Daphne…"

"Frasier what is it? What's wrong?" Feeling self–conscious, she gave herself a once-over in the mirror. "What is it? The dress? Me hair? Me makeup?"

"You're absolutely stunning."

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "Frasier-."

"No, I mean it, Daphne. You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. I've never seen anyone lovelier."

Daphne bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "Even Lilith?"

He chuckled softly. "I've never seen a lovelier bride."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, but are you sure I look all right?" Her hand moved to her veil, which was placed carefully on her head in such a way that it accentuated her up-swept hair. Her fingertips brushed over the bobby pins that Roz had carefully and strategically inserted to keep her hairstyle in place.

When she looked at Frasier he was smiling. "Daphne, you're breathtaking. You look absolutely perfect, but-."

Her chest quivered with nervousness. "What?"

He made a very bad attempt at trying to hide his smile.

"Frasier, bloody hell, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, something seems to be missing."

"What? What could I possibly-." She gasped at the sight of the worn blue velvet box that he handed her. "Frasier, what is this?"

"Open it."

Slowly she lifted the lid, her mouth trembling. "Oh my God… Frasier…"

"They were my mother's. And now they're yours."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Frasier, no... I can't possibly... I-."

"I insist." He said, lifting the pink pearl necklace from the box, placing it lovingly around her neck. Dutifully she lifted the veil to allow him to fasten the clasp. He stood before her, giving her a once-over. "My God… You're breathtakingly beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Frasier. Thank you so much. Thank you for everything. For hiring me when you really didn't want to. For putting up with me insane family and me constant nagging of your father to do his exercises. My cooking that I know you don't like, me endless stories-."

Frasier smiled and took her hands in his. "Daphne I never said that I didn't want to hire you…."

"For introducing me to your brother." She continued. "I love him so much!"

"And he loves you, Daphne. Now don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup, not that you need any. I'm not a big believer in fairy tales but you and Niles and this new little one are going to live happily ever after. I'm so proud to call you my sister."

Daphne smiled. "You mean your sister-in-law."

Frasier kissed her tear-stained cheek. "Actually I didn't."

Daphne hugged him tightly. "I love you, Frasier."

"And I love you too, Daphne. Now it's time to get married." He offered her his arm and took a few steps toward the door, but she stopped him before he could coax her to come with him. He regarded her with confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just… There's something I want to know."

"What is it?"

She looked around the bridal room in the wedding chapel that was surrounded by an abundance of colorful gardens. "Thank you for finding this wedding chapel. It's absolutely beautiful. But how did you ever-."

Frasier smiled knowingly. "Ah, well... A colleague of mine, Roger Langston was married here a while back and I was the Best Man. And now here I am, the Best Man at your wedding to Niles. Daphne, I can't tell you how honored I am to-."

She laughed. "Dr. Crane, your story?"

"Oh right. "Well, I couldn't help thinking that this would be a perfect place for you and my brother to become husband and wife. What a beautiful setting with the flowers, and the evergreen trees. Who knew that a park with a wedding chapel existed in such a secluded area of Seattle? When Niles proposed I couldn't wait to tell you about it. I knew it would be perfect."

Daphne hugged her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "It is perfect and so beautiful and absolutely wonderful. I don't know how to thank you."

"Just have a wonderful life with my brother, Daphne. You deserve it."

They embraced once more, a little tighter and she sniffled, trying to keep from crying any more than she already was. But the embrace was interrupted by a knock on the door, which opened automatically and they saw a familiar cane pushing its way inside.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Martin demanded, hobbling into the room. "There's a hundred guests out there waiting and Niles is-." He stopped and took a moment to admire the bride. "My God…"

Daphne could feel both men's eyes upon her and she sighed in exasperation. "What's wrong now?"

Martin wore a look she'd never seen before. "You look just like Hester."

Her hand went to her throat. "Oh, you mean me pearls? I can't thank you enough for-."

"No, I mean, you look just like Hester did on our wedding day."

Daphne's' eyes filled with tears and she gasped lightly. Martin's complement was the most wonderful that she'd ever received simply beccuas it came from a man who didn't share compliments as freely as his sons.

"Mr. Crane…"

"None of that, now. I mean it, Daphne. No more calling me Mr. Crane. From now on you call me Martin, all right?"

She smiled. "All right... Martin."

He was silent for a moment and she regarded him carefully. "You were going to say something else?"

Martin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, right. Yeah. I was. Um, it's just that... You look absolutely beautiful. Doesn't she, Frasier?"

Frasier nodded. "She certainly does."

"Niles is liable to faint when he sees you, Daphne."

Martin's comment made Frasier laugh. "Oh Dad…"

Martin looked at Frasier in all seriousness. "You think I'm kidding, don't you?"

"No you're right, Dad."

When Daphne began to worry, Frasier took her hand. "It's going to be fine. More than fine. Your wedding is going to be absolutely perfect Isn't that right, Dad?"

Martin glanced at Frasier who wore a smile. "Um, yeah. It sure will be."

When Daphne's expression grew worried, Frasier took her hand. "I'm so happy for you and Niles. We both are."

She kissed Frasier's cheek and then Martin's. "Thank you both. I love you."

"We love you too, Daphne." Martin said after an awkward pause. And then he smiled, offering her his arm. "I guess we'd better go. Niles is waiting."


	50. Chapter 50

Daphne stood in the foyer holding tightly to Martin's arm. "Bloody hell, I'm so nervous!"

Martin chuckled. "Don't be. You're doing the right thing and you know that Niles would have proposed even if the circumstances had been different."

Daphne's' eyes lowered and she placed her hand lovingly on her stomach. She didn't want to cry. Not on her wedding day, over something so silly. And so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know."

"Daphne…"

She looked up at Niles' father who was shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... Look, please don't blame yourself, all right? No one is to blame here. This baby... it's a wonderful thing. A blessing as they say. I know it didn't happen the way you planned it, but that baby is going to be so loved he won't know what hit him!"

"Or she." Daphne laughed.

"Right. But what I'm trying to say is that when my son loves someone, that love is unconditional."

Martin's face blurred and she was surprised when he touched her cheek, gently wiping away the tears that were falling. "Aw, come on, now. Don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup, not that you need any."

Daphne sniffled and hugged Martin tightly. "That's exactly what Frasier said. I love you Martin."

His cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. "Aw, come on now. Look. I'm sorry your father wasn't able to be here to walk you down the aisle, but I'm happy to take his place."

"You're the only one I want to walk me down the aisle." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

The music began to play; Niles' favorite classical piece. It was a sign that could only mean one thing. It was time.

Her heart rate increased as she watched Roz walk down the aisle. Her friend looked absolutely beautiful and Daphne was even more grateful to the bridal shop that carried the dress. Roz looked absolutely perfect.

Suddenly the music changed, this time to an instrumental version of a familiar song; Daphne's' favorite Billy Joel song.

"Come on, that's us." Martin whispered.

She looked at him in surprise. "But this isn't the music-."

Martin grinned. "Niles must have picked it out. Now come on. That's our cue."

Her heart racing, she and Martin started down the aisle. The chapel was filled to capacity with familiar and not-so familiar faces. But as she looked straight ahead, she was warmed by the sight of her fiancé. Dressed in a black tuxedo; a blue boutonniere on the lapel, he was even more handsome than she'd ever seen him. And at that moment her love for him increased in ten-fold. His gaze was upon her and the look on his face… she couldn't describe it but she knew that she'd never forget it as long as she lived.

Before she realized what was happening, the music had stopped and Martin was kissing her cheek. She turned to Niles and took his hand. "You look so handsome." She whispered.

He swallowed hard, making her smile. Clearly he was as nervous as she.

"Don't be nervous, Sweetheart. Just hold onto my hand. Everything will be all right."

"Daphne, you're absolutely stunning." His fingers were laced through hers and his thumb moved across her skin. The gesture made her heart flutter with love for him. But perhaps it was his handsome appearance or the way he was looking at her.

Her cheeks flushed and she wanted to kiss him so badly. "Thank you, Niles."

"I-I mean it. You've never looked more beautiful."

Her lips met his as she kissed him softly. It was meant to be a brief kiss but she found that she couldn't stop. The minister cleared his throat and the guests began to chuckle. "I believe the kisses come after the vows."

Embarrassed she turned her head and laughed nervously as both she and Niles mumbled apologizes to the minister, who smiled and nodded. "We'll try to move through this ceremony as smoothly and quickly as possible, all right?"

"Please hurry." Daphne replied, making the guests chuckle once more.

"Friends and family we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Dr. Niles Edward Crane and Daphne Anne Moon. As you can see they have a great deal of love and respect for one another. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Martin smiled proudly. "My eldest son Frasier Crane and and I do."

The minister nodded. "All right. The union of a man and woman is a special one; a bond that should never be broken and..."

The minster continued speaking but in her mind his voice trailed away as Daphne looked at Niles, blushing once more when she noticed that he was gazing at her. She leaned closer to him, hoping to appear discreet. "Your middle name is Edward? You never told me that!" she whispered, trying to suppress her grin.

He gasped in horror, as though realizing that his middle name was a more formal version of his father's beloved best friend's name. But she wasn't going to allow him to feel badly about the name he'd had his whole life.

"Oh, dear God…"

She laughed at his seriousness and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. We'll take care of it, if you'd like. But it's very nice. It suits you."

"You never told me that your middle name is Anne."

"Oh I know. I absolutely hate it."

"It's beautiful. Just like you."

She stared into his eyes wanting so much to kiss him. How could a wedding ceremony take so long? The minister promised he would hurry. And then she heard their names.

"Niles and Daphne will you join hands and face each other?"

"With pleasure." Niles whispered, smiling at Daphne.

"Dr. Niles Edward Crane, will you take Daphne Moon to be your wife?"

She felt Niles squeeze her hand and a tear fell onto his cheek. The sight made her eyes fill with tears yet again.

"I will." He replied, his voice quivering. "I'll love you, Daphne, until I take my last breath."

The minister's gaze moved from Niles to Daphne. "Daphne Anne Moon, do you take Dr. Niles Crane to be your husband?"

Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she sniffled. "I do. A-and I will..."

"Do you have the rings?"

Daphne turned to Roz and handed her the bouquet she was carrying and Roz gave her Niles' ring. "I love you." She mouthed to her friend.

"Me too." Roz mouthed back.

Daphne's' eyes moved to Niles where Frasier handed him the ring that would soon be on her finger. Her heart fluttered as the minster began the vows.

"Niles, place the ring on Daphne's left hand and repeat after me: I, Niles Edward Crane, take thee Daphne Anne Moon as my wife. I promise to love and cherish her for as long as I live."

Niles eyes filled with tears once more and his hand trembled as he slipped the ring onto Daphne's finger. And when he spoke his voice trembled as well.

"I, Niles Edward Crane, take thee Daphne Anne Moon as my wife. I promise to love and cherish her for as long as I live and far into the afterlife. I love you so much."

The guests murmured and sighed at the additional sentiment and Daphne wanted so much to kiss him. But first things first... The minister smiled and nodded, turning his attention to Daphne.

"Daphne, place the ring on Niles' left hand and repeat after me: I Daphne Anne Moon take thee Niles Edward Crane as my husband. I promise to love and cherish him for as long as I live."

She slipped the ring onto Niles' finger and held onto his hand. "I, Daphne Anne Moon, take thee Niles Edward Crane as my husband. I promise to love and cherish him for as long as I live and far into the afterlife. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daphne." Niles mouthed.

"And now by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may-."

The guests laughed and clapped when Niles and Daphne wasted no time at all in wrapping their arms around each other, sharing the sweetest kisses imaginable.

"…kiss the bride…" The minister finished, causing more laughter. But Niles and Daphne hardly noticed, as they were lost in each other.

The kisses were the most wonderful than she'd ever shared; the kind that only true love can bring. And beside her was the most wonderful man. She was no longer Daphne Moon. She was Mrs. Niles Crane.

And she was happier than she ever dreamed.


	51. Chapter 51

They hadn't even reached the foyer of the chapel before Niles took her into his arms and kissed her. Daphne (and the guests) laughed at his romantic gesture.

"Niles... We've got to stop this! People are going to think that we're crazy!"

His lips never left hers and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. "We are crazy. Crazy for each other."

"Niles…"

"I will never stop kissing you, Daphne. I love you so much."

For what seemed like the hundredth time since the sun had risen on her wedding day, she blinked back tears. "I love you too, Niles."

He pulled her toward him and kissed her with even more passion than before, and then leaned his head against hers.

"Hey you two, save that stuff for the wedding night!" Roz said, startling Niles and Daphne apart. Daphne could feel her face flushing as she realized that they were showing displays of affection ion front of everyone.

"Roz…"

She turned to find Martin, Frasier and Roz standing before them, their faces filled with joy. Tearfully Daphne hugged them all, unable to believe that the moment was real.

"Hey, crying isn't allowed in this family, didn't Niles tell you?" Martin asked with a wink. But Daphne knew exactly how to respond. She grinned and took Martin's hand.

"Then what are those tears doing in your eyes, Martin?"

He feigned innocence. "What tears? I'm not crying!"

His harmless lie made her laugh and she threw her arms around her father-in-law, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Martin."

"How about a hug for your brother-in-law?"

She smiled at the sight of the man who had changed her life. His arms were outstretched, waiting for her to fill them. And her tears made another appearance.

"Frasier…"

"Congratulations, Daphne." He said, hugging her tightly. "This is such a wonderful occasion and I'm so happy for you and for Niles. You two will have lifelong happiness.

I'm sure of it."

She kissed his cheek and put her hand on her stomach. "I think you mean three, don't you?"

"Oh dear God, how could I have forgotten? Yes, of course, the little bundle of joy. You'll have to start picking out names soon."

"I love you, Frasier." Daphne said, squeezing her brother-in-law one more time."

Frasier kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Daphne."

She felt two hands on her shoulders and she turned to find herself looking into Niles beautiful blue eyes. They shared a soft kiss and then she moved out of Frasier's path allowing Niles to take her place. The Crane brothers embraced, their hug lasting longer than normal.

"Thank you, Frasier. For everything." Niles said, holding tightly to his older brother. "This has been the most wonderful day my life."

"There's no need to thank me, Niles. You're my brother. I'd do anything for you. And for Daphne."

Before Niles could respond, Martin spoke up. "Hey, don't I get to hug my son?"

Daphne, Niles and Frasier exchanged surprised glances, for Martin had always shied away from sentiment. And it made the day even more special. It was the first day of the rest of her life. Her entire world was about to change and she couldn't wait to share her life with Niles.

Her husband and father in law stood face to face and it was easy to see how nervous they both were. Martin shifted uncomfortably back and forth and cleared his throat.

"Son, you know that I don't express my feelings very well, but-."

Niles embraced his father tightly, a sight that warmed Daphne's heart when Niles leaned his head against his father's chest. He looked just like a little boy. "I love you too, Dad."

The rare hug lasted only slightly less than the hug that he and Frasier had shared and when the men broke apart, Niles wiped a tear from his eye.

"I believe that we have a wedding reception to go to!" Frasier announced, unable to hide his smile.

Daphne looked up in surprise. "Wedding reception? But we never-."

"I know." Niles grinned. "Frasier, Dad and I did. Because we love you."

Daphne hugged each man as tightly as possible. "And I love you all… so much."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Roz said. "I helped plan all of this as well. And it wasn't easy, keeping it a secret." She looked at herself once more. "I can't believe how gorgeous this dress is. I'm going to wear it as often as possible."

"Planning on being a bridesmaid a few more times?" Niles quipped.

"Niles!" Daphne chided, slapping him lightly on the arm. "That wasn't nice at all."

"You're right. It wasn't. I'm sorry, Roz."

Roz surprised him by drawing him into a hug. "No, it wasn't nice. But it was true. Who the hell cares, though? You two are married! I'm so happy for you both! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Roz." Niles said. "And welcome to the family. I mean that."

Roz hugged him again. "Thank you Niles. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"And you have no idea how much you mean to all of us." Niles replied. When he heard her sniffle, he reached for his handkerchief. When his eyes met Daphne's she blew him a kiss and smiled.


	52. Chapter 52

The reception was almost as beautiful as the ceremony. It was held in a large tent adjacent to the chapel where music played, champagne flowed and the guests laughed and celebrated the marriage of Niles and Daphne. And when Niles and Daphne finally entered the reception as husband and wife, cheers and applause filled the tent. They found themselves surrounded by friends and family who offered hugs, kisses and warm words of congratulations.

In the center of the tent was a long table filled with hors-d'oeuvres and other foods. And in the middle sat an absolutely gorgeous wedding cake. It was a white tiered masterpiece adorned with pink and blue flowers. The cake was absolutely stunning and Daphne couldn't help but notice that there was something unique about it.

"Niles, is this your doing?"

He looked surprised. "Mine? No, um, it must have been Frasier or Dad or Roz." When he sniffled (a sure sign of an impending nosebleed) she grinned.

"Are you sure? Because I'm quite certain that when we were discussing wedding cakes, we decided on blue and white. I don't remember pink at all."

His smile disappeared and he lowered his eyes, nodding. It was a familiar sign and she immediately felt bad for making him uncomfortable. She'd upset her husband and they'd barely been married for a half hour.

"You're right. We did decide on blue. I'm sorry, Daphne. I wanted to surprise you. I thought-."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love it, I do. I didn't mean to imply-."

"So, you're not angry?"

She laughed. "Angry? Not at all. It's wonderful. I absolutely love it. And I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, leaning to kiss her once more.

Frasier stepped up to the microphone and got the guests' attention. "Whenever Niles and Daphne decide to let me do this, I'd like to propose a toast."

The guests laughed. Embarrassed, the happy couple drew back from one another and turned to Frasier who was holding a glass of champagne in his hand. As if on cue, more glasses of champagne were passed out to everyone in attendance with the exception of Daphne who received a glass of sparkling cider, and everyone turned toward the newlyweds.

"Honored guests...When my brother told me all those years that he'd fallen in love with my father's home health care worker, I didn't quite believe him. I thought that his feelings for Daphne were just a passing fancy, an infatuation, a figment of his imagination. But I know now that the love that these two share is genuine. It is real, and it is perfect. To Niles and Daphne. May you both have a long and happy life."

"I couldn't agree more." Niles replied, returning his lips to Daphne's lips.

"To Niles and Daphne!" Martin shouted, followed by the same chorus from the guests.

The newlyweds parted, their faces flushed with embarrassment. But the timidness didn't last long. Daphne curled her arms around Niles' neck and pulled him closer. But just as she was about to kiss him, there was another announcement.

"It's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake!"

Daphne's smile faded and she noticed that Niles' expression had changed. "Sweetheart is something wrong?"

"No, not really..." He sighed. "But I guess the romance will have to wait." His words were hushed.

But Daphne wasn't fazed and she moved toward him, kissing him deeply. "Only for a little while. Tonight you're all mine."

The guests gathered around and applauded as Niles and Daphne cut the cake, saving a piece for themselves. As was the tradition (one that Daphne found rather silly), they turned to one another, their mouths poised and open. Niles carefully put the piece of cake into Daphne's mouth. At once a bust of sweetness filled her senses. Her insides began to quiver with want for him.

The wedding night couldn't come fast enough.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in celebrating with the bride and groom as their have their first dance."

A familiar song began to play but before Daphne could even react, Niles swept her into his arms and led her to the dance floor. He took her hand, sliding his other hand around her waist and they began dancing slowly to the music. She closed her eyes and drew him closer until she could feel his heart beating against hers. And then he started to sing into her ear…

"Heart and Soul… I fell in love with you heart and soul…"

She blinked back tears and kissed him, returning the sentiment by singing the song along with him. It was a song that meant the world to her.

"I love you too, Daphne."

"May I have this dance?" Frasier asked.

Startled apart, Daphne and Niles suddenly realized that the song had ended moments earlier.

"I..."

"Yes Frasier. Of course I'll dance with you." Daphne said, smiling at Niles. Frasier wrapped his arm around Daphne and took her hand, twirling her around and around. The movement made her laugh. Never in her life had she experienced such fun.

"Thank you Frasier, that was wonderful."

"It was my pleasure, Daphne. I believe it's Dad's turn."

"And now the bride will dance with her father." the announcement said.

She looked at around the room in confusion until Martin appeared before her. "Well, I know I'm not your father but it was the best that I could do at the moment. I'm sorry your dad couldn't be here."

"It's all right Martin. You're me father, too. And there's no one I'd rather share this moment with. "I love you." She said hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much for all of this." She said as they moved back and forth to the music. "I really do love you and Frasier so much."

"Well, we love you too, Daphne."

In response, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For hiring me as your therapist."

"Don't thank me. Thank-."

"Frasier. I know. I already did."

Martin chuckled. "Well, actually I was going to say Niles."

She looked at him in surprise. "Niles? Why?"

"Because it was his idea to have Frasier hire a therapist for my hip."

Tears filled Daphne's eyes and she looked across the crowded tent. Her husband stood talking to a man whom she didn't recognize. She knew she should leave him be, but she found she couldn't stay away. With nary a glance at her father-in-law, she floated across the tent and went to Niles. The moment he realized she was standing beside him, the conversation quieted and he smiled at her.

"Hello, my love."

"Hello, Niles. I'm sorry to interrupt, Darling but may I have a word with you for a moment?"

It was then that he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, as the tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Will you excuse me? Oh, Frank Harbor, this is my wife, Daphne."

Daphne smiled and extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Frank said. "You look exquisite."

"Thank you." Daphne replied. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I really do need to speak to me husband. And then you can have him back."

Frank laughed. "Actually I have to leave but thank you for inviting me to your wedding, Niles. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. I'll keep in touch. Congratulations."

"Thanks Frank."

"Thank you, Mr. Harbor."

When Frank was gone, Niles turned to Daphne, giving her his full attention. "What's on your mind?"

She grinned mischievously "You mean besides our wedding night?"

"Yes…" Niles laughed. "Besides that."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeper than she'd ever kissed him before. And when she drew back, he was clearly stunned by the act of passion.

"Daphne... What was that for?"

"Thank you." She said, kissing him once again in the same manner.

"F-for what?"

"For being so wonderful. I love you so much and I can't wait to begin the rest of our lives together."

He kissed her once more and touched his forehead to hers. "Well what are we waiting for?"

After they bade goodbye to the hundreds of guests who once again offered their congratulations, they came to the most important people of all. Daphne couldn't fight the tears as they hugged and kissed Martin, Roz and Frasier. "Thank you all. We love you so much."

"We certainly do." Niles said, hugging his father and brother and kissing Roz's cheek. "Thank you."

"Do me a favor, Niles."

Niles' eyebrows rose at Roz's request. "Sure. What is it?"

"Take care of her, okay?"

Niles turned to Daphne and kissed her once again. "That's exactly what I plan to do"

Minutes later, amid a shower of blue and pink confetti, Niles and Daphne joined hands and ran out of the tent and into the white limousine, ready to begin their lives as husband and wife.


	53. Chapter 53

When the limousine came to a stop in front of the lavish hotel, Daphne turned to her husband in disbelief. "Niles, what are we doing here?"

He smiled and leaned to kiss her. "This is where we're spending our wedding night, my love."

Daphne's happiness increased in ten-fold. The hotel was noted as Seattle's finest and most elegant. It often appeared in magazines and on television shows that featured lists of the world's best hotels. It was a place that she'd always dreamed of visiting, but she never imagined that she'd be staying there (much less on her wedding night) with her best friend, who was now her husband. She was so deep in thought that she barely felt Niles' fingertips brushing lightly against her cheek.

"Are you all right, my love?"

She turned to him and smiled, blinking back tears and then kissed him tenderly. "I'm more than all right. I'm wonderful. Thank you so much for this, Niles. It's a dream come true. Well, one of them, anyway."

"I'm going to make all of your dreams come true, Daphne. You and our son or daughter."

She glanced back at the hotel, still in a state of disbelief. "Niles, this hotel… it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful, my love. And I'm so happy, Daphne. YOU can't even imagine…"

"I think I can. But for now, kiss me, Niles…"

He smiled and drew her toward him. "Forever and always. I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles."

Their passionate kisses made Daphne feel as though she was floating high above Cloud Nine, but she suddenly remembered that they weren't exactly alone. Breathless, she moved away from him. "Niles…"

"Yes?"

He moved to kiss her again but she gently (although reluctantly) pushed him away.

"We should go. We can't very well stay in this limousine forever. Although it is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. I feel like Cinderella after the ball."

He chuckled. "I'm glad, my love. But there's more waiting for us in the hotel."

Her hand in his, Niles helped her out of the limousine and then, after thanking the chauffeur genuinely, they walked into the hotel. But the moment they stepped through the doors, Daphne stopped in her tracks, her breath taken away once more.

"Oh Niles…"

"Do you like it, Daphne?"

She stared at the expansive lobby in disbelief. It was absolutely beautiful with its antique furnishings, gold trim and huge chandeliers overhead. Before her was a grand staircase that led to a huge mirror before continuing in each direction to an upper floor. She felt like a princess who had just entered the palace for the first time.

And Niles was her handsome prince.

"Are you ready, my angel?"

She turned to him, momentarily having forgotten where she was. "Ready?"

"The bell attendant is going to take our luggage to our room, but if you want to stay here for a little while longer, we can-." He paused and his expression changed.

"Daphne?"

"I-I'm sorry Niles. It's just… it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. I can't believe I'm really and truly here. It's like a dream come true."

Once again, he chuckled. "I know. You mentioned that in the limousine."

"Well, it's true. I can't… I mean I never imagined…"

"You deserve it, Sweetheart. Every moment."

He gently turned his face toward hers and kissed her. "You're a dream come true. You're my dream come true."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him until she felt weak. And when she felt him hold her closer, she kissed him a bit longer. All too soon, it was he who drew back.

"Why don't we… continue this in our room?"

Embarrassed, she looked around, her face flushed when she noticed that there were people in the lobby looking at them. "Um, yes, that's a good idea." She clutched his hand in hers and together they walked across the lobby's expansive marble floor until they came to the elevators.

The short time it took the elevator to whisk them to the 33rd floor provided the perfect opportunity for more kisses and, Daphne hoped, a brief preview of what was to come.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Daphne felt a touch of disappointment. But the feeling quickly dissolved when he laced his fingers through hers and led her down a long carpeted hallway. They stopped in front of a corner room.

"Here we are."

Niles took out a key card and inserted it into the lock. Daphne moved to go inside, but Niles shook his head.

"It's our wedding night."

Before she could question him, he gently scooped her until his arms and carried her over the threshold and into the room. The gesture was so spontaneous and so unlike him that she began to laugh. But he didn't put her down right away. He carried her over to the bed and softly sat her down on the soft, plush goose down comforter. And then he took her into his arms and they fell onto the feather pillows.

The more she kissed him the more she wanted him. Oh, how she wanted him. But she was more than a little nervous. Not only would it be their first time, but she was pregnant. She wasn't sure-

"Daphne, I love you so much." He was saying, his mouth against her lips.

She closed her eyes, giving into his kisses once more. "I love you too, Niles."

Moments later, she sat up and looked at him, gazing into his eyes of blue. Her hand moved through his hair. But it was the room that captivated her.

It was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. It was huge; even larger than her room at Frasier's, with two huge corner windows that provided a stunning view of the city that was unlike any she'd ever seen.

There was a silver bucket on the corner table with a bottle of champagne and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. And she was only too happy to share them with Niles. The chocolate only served to make their kisses even sweeter.

"Niles, this is absolutely wonderful."

"You're wonderful…."

Their fingers entwined, they gazed into each other's eyes. The silence, although peaceful, was suddenly broken by Niles' soft voice.

"Are you all right?"

She laughed softly and touched his face. "You keep asking me that, but yes. I-." She paused as an unexpected feeling came over her.

"Daphne?"

"I'm sorry, Niles. I'm just feeling a bit nervous. Isn't that silly?"

"Not at all. I'm a little nervous as well."

Her eyes widened. "What? You are? But-."

He wouldn't let her finish her question. His arms were around her and he drew her close. The kisses were sweet and sensuous and they slowly made their way across the room. When they reached the bed he sat her down softly, as he had done before.

Her heart was beating rapidly as she stared into his eyes. His hand restated gently on her cheek and she leaned into his embrace, sighing contentedly. "You're the most handsome man I've ever seen."

Instantly his expression changed and she could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes. But that was-

His lips met hers and he kissed her again and again. "Thank you, Daphne. And you… Your beauty is… it's indescribable."

"Niles… I don't deserve all of this praise."

"Of course you do."

Their kisses turned passionate and she found it increasingly difficult to resist him. As they lay against the cluster of plush pillows, she suddenly wanted him desperately. The thought of leaving him, even for a moment pained her and she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Daphne?"

She kissed him softly. "I'll be back in a few minutes, sweetheart."

Heart pounding, she headed for the luxurious bathroom and closed the door. Why was she so nervous? It was her wedding night and wedding nights were made for love.

Quickly she changed out of her wedding dress and hung it carefully on the back of the door. She didn't want anything to happen to such a beautiful dress.

The lacy pink satin nightgown lay over the vanity and she was eager to put it on. It slipped easily over her head and she glanced at her reflection in the mirror in amazement. The gown and matching robe were a gift from Roz and although Daphne had protested at first, she realized how perfect the ensemble really was. It was definitely the sexiest nightgown she'd ever worn. The spaghetti straps held up the gown that had a lacy plunging neckline that accentuated her breasts. And in

Daphne's mind, every bit helped. Never before had she felt so beautiful.

Slowly she opened the door and as soon as her eyes met with Niles, his expression was unforgettable.

"Daphne, you…"

"Kiss me, Niles…"

He went to her at once. The fiery kisses made her feel weak and once again he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it across the room. She wanted him so badly and he wanted her; she could tell. Soon he was wearing only his boxers and when his hand moved to her stomach, she gasped unexpectedly.

The magical moment was broken.

He sat up at once and looked at her in alarm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She knew that her eyes were filled with worry. "Th-the baby."

Suddenly she felt like crying. But she didn't want anything to ruin the perfect evening. She'd never be able to forgive herself.

To her dismay, he drew back, wearing a look of concern that was almost unreadable.

"Niles, I'm sorry, I-."

"No, Daphne. I'm the one who's sorry. I just-."

"I know, Niles. I know. I want you… so badly. You have no idea. I-."

"It's all right."

"No, it's not. I want to. I'm just not ready. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I-."

"Don't be sorry, Daphne. I understand."

"But-."

"Daphne, you don't have to apologize. I don't want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Niles, but-."

"We have the rest of our lives and plenty of time for things like making love. I'm just happy that we're together and that you're finally mine."

"I've always been yours, Niles. I just wish I had seen it sooner."

"Shh… none of that. Not tonight. This is a new beginning."

His kisses made her forget about her disappointment, at least for a little while.

She briefly broke away from his kiss and looked at him in seriousness. "Niles? I know it's not really what newlyweds do, but-."

"What is it? Anything, just name it and we'll do it."

"Will you… just hold me until I fall asleep?"

His hand moved softly through her hair and he smiled. "I will hold you for as long as you'd like. There's nothing I would love more than to hold you in my arms."

They climbed into the bed and she turned out the light. Her head rested against his chest and as promised he held her close. She could feel his heart beat against her own.

She was blissfully and completely happy and she didn't need a silly vision to know that Niles felt the same way.


	54. Chapter 54

(One month later)

It was surprisingly easy to settle into married life. Niles, of course was the perfect husband. When Daphne was overcome with emotion over moving out of Frasier's home for a second time, Niles was there to show her that everything was all right.

She felt a bit silly as she tearfully bade Frasier and Martin goodbye. And although Daphne was a bit overcome with emotion over moving out of Frasier's condo for a second time, Niles treated her with respect. He may have had many faults and there were things about him that drove her completely mad, but he was the perfect man.

"I'm so sorry for acting so daft." She said as she brushed back tears. "I know that we're not going be far away. I just-."

Frasier hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I know how you feel, Daphne. Dad and I will miss you too. But your home is with Niles now."

She turned to her husband and smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"I'd love to."

The memory faded and she smiled, reaching into the closet for her favorite pair of jeans; the faded ones that she should have tossed in the garbage long ago, but couldn't bear to part with them. It was a pleasure to be able to wear them again.

It was one of the rare evenings that she didn't have a scheduled party or the opera or some other function to attend with Niles. She was, of course, more than happy to go anywhere with him, even to events that weren't exactly her cup of tea. But whenever he introduced her as his wife, she couldn't have been more proud.

However, on that day it was nice to be able to dress down a bit and wear something comfortable. The jeans in her hand, she searched her closet once more until she found her favorite sweatshirt. It was green, embroidered with pink letters that spelled out WHISTLER, the name of the British Columbia city famous for its ski resort. It was a gift from Frasier when he'd returned from a ski trip with one of his (now former) girlfriends. Daphne had been deeply touched by the gesture. Frasier had never brought her a souvenir from one of his trips before. She made a mental note to buy him something special in Manchester the next time she went to visit her family.

The sweatshirt and jeans were draped over her arm and she went to the bedroom to change her clothes. But when she attempted to pull the jeans over her hips, she found that she had to struggle quite a bit. She managed to get them on, but zipping the zipper and fastening the button was a challenge. It took her several minutes and when she was successful, she found that she could barely breathe. This was certainly strange. They'd always fit before. What was going on?

She tried the sweatshirt, but instead of fitting loosely, the way she preferred, it was tight around her chest. In frustration she removed the jeans and sweatshirt and stared into space, feeling a bit perturbed. She'd struggled with her weight in the past but since she'd come to America, she'd gone to great lengths to make sure that she ate right and exercised as much as possible.

She had just worn the jeans and sweatshirt not long ago. Perhaps she'd used the wrong temperature in the dryer and managed to shrink them. Oh well, she'd just have to wear something else.

She tried another pair of jeans and a different shirt, but they were tight as well. More and more clothes were tossed around the room; jeans, shirts and even a few of her favorite dresses; clothes that she had to struggle to put on. She was near tears when she searched the closet once more.

"Bloody hell, what's going on? I wear this stuff all the time and I'm not fat! I'm not!"

She picked up her favorite jeans from the floor and glanced at the label. "These are only a size-well, it doesn't matter what size they are. They fit last month, so I don't understand why-."

She froze, staring at her refection in the mirror that stood in the corner of the closet. And reality began to set in. Of course… how could she have been so blind, not to have noticed the changes in her body? It was different. She was different.

Her breasts, that she'd always thought were small for a woman of her stature, were now considerably larger and they nearly spilled out of her bra. It was hard to believe that she was really looking at herself in the mirror. It was as though she'd changed overnight. While most women would have been thrilled with the change,

Daphne was completely confused by how different she looked.

The more outfits she tried on the more frustrated she became. Nothing seemed to fit correctly. Wearing only her bra and her panties (which she realized, to her dismay, had become a bit tight as well), she went into the bathroom and stepped onto the state of the art scale.

Nervously she looked down at the digital display, unable to believe what she was seeing. Her weight had increased more than she could have imagined.

Her hand went to her trembling mouth but when she began to cry, her tears were tears of happiness. It had finally happened, just as Roz said it would happen.

None of her clothes fit anymore. None of them except perhaps…

She dashed into the closet once again, pushing the hangers of clothes aside until she found just what she was looking for. Minutes later she was glancing at her reflection in the mirror yet again. But this time she smiled at the memory that her ensemble brought.

The sound of the door opening downstairs brought her out of her thoughts and her heart skipped a beat.

Niles…

She ran down the stairs, eager to see him for more than one reason. "Niles…" she cried as she reached the living room.

"Daphne, I-." Before he could even take off his coat, he froze; the briefcase in his hand falling to the floor with a soft thud.

She was in his arms holding him close, crying softly against his chest. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was completely and utterly perplexed by her behavior, and her vision was correct as he encircled her in his arms, his hand running up and down her back. "Daphne, sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh Niles, the baby… I-."

He drew back, a look of alarm on his face. "The baby? Dear God, why didn't you call me?"

"Because I-."

"Do we need to get to the hospital? Oh God, it's much too early for this to be happening-."

"Niles, it's not that. I'm sorry I frightened you. I was just trying to tell you something."

He stared at her in confusion. "I-I don't understand. What-."

She brought her lips to his and kissed him. "Oh Niles, it's wonderful!"

"What's wonderful? What is it?"

"The baby-."

"But you said…"

"Yes it's the baby. Nothing's wrong, I promise. I'm fine. But something happened and... It's wonderful Niles. I'm so happy!"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm very glad to hear that, but-."

"Don't you see?"

"See what? I-."

Slowly she began to unbutton her denim shirt, revealing her cleavage filled bra. She smiled at the way Niles' eyes widened.

"Daphne, what are you doing? I-."

"Notice anything different?"

"Um, different? Well, I-."

She removed her shirt and tossed it onto the fainting couch, leaving her husband completely speechless.

"Daphne, I-."

"Yes?"

He reached for her with a trembling hand and she sighed when his fingertips brushed against her lacy bra.

"You're breathtaking."

She kissed him passionately. "Thank you, Niles. But there's something else. I can't believe that you haven't noticed."

"I'm sorry Daphne, I don't know what you mean."

She reached for her shirt and put it back on, fastening the buttons.

"Daphne, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't. But I was hoping that you'd notice my outfit."

"O-of course I noticed. How could I not? You were wearing that the first time I saw you. But now that I look closer, there is something different."

Her heart warmed. "Really?"

"You're even more beautiful now."

She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, but she couldn't let it show. "You're so sweet, Niles, but I meant about the baby."

"The baby? I-."

"Look at me. I'm fat!"

"No you're not, Daphne. Don't say-."

"But I am, Niles! And I'm so happy! Don't you know what this means?"

"I-."

"The baby is growing… Oh Niles!"

His expression changed and she knew that he finally understood what was happening. "Y-you mean..."

"Yes!"

"Oh Daphne…" He threw his arms around her and gently lifted her feet off of the floor as they laughed together.

"Are you happy, Darling?"

Slowly he returned her feet to the floor and kissed her. "Yes, of course I'm happy Daphne. I'm happier than I've ever been."

She laughed. "Niles, you said the same thing about our wedding day!"

"Every day you make me happier than the day before."

"I-I need to go shopping, Niles. I need more clothes. None of me clothes fit and I can't go around wearing ratty old leggings and big shirts.:"

His eyes moved up and down her body. "You certainly can't, although you do look incredibly beautiful. But you're right. Which is why we're going shopping for maternity clothes right now?"

She gasped in delight. "Oh Niles, really?"

"Yes, really. I'm sorry I didn't think about it before. I don't know what I was -."

She stopped him with kisses. "I love you, Niles Crane. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now let's go shopping."


	55. Chapter 55

(A few weeks later)

Exhausted, Daphne made her way into Café Nervosa, anxious to see her friend. She knew that she'd never be able to make up for the time that she and Roz had been at odds with one another, but it was nice that they were able to see each other more often. However, it was getting more and more difficult to do even the simplest of tasks.

"Daphne, over here!" Roz yelled from a table in the back, waving her hand in the air.

Daphne was happy to see Roz, but wished that the table that she'd chosen was closer to the entrance. Every part of her body ached from her swollen ankles to her lower back, making even walking an agonizing chore. She moved through the cafe at a snail's pace, mumbling apologizes as the patrons smiled knowingly. But by the time she finally reached Roz's table, she collapsed in the wooden chair, almost completely exhausted.

Roz looked her up and down. "Wow, Daphne, you look different."

Daphne's eyes surveyed her own body and then moved back to her friend. "Oh, I know I look horrible. I'm as big as-."

"A house, I know. You've been saying that over and over. But Daphne it's not true and you know it!"

"And this dress-."

Roz's hand covered Daphne's, bringing her to silence. "You look amazing and that dress is beautiful! No wonder Niles insisted on buying it for you."

Daphne touched the floral pattern of the black dress with her fingertips, smiling when she remembered modeling the dress for Niles at the maternity store. Standing in front of her husband as he smiled approvingly, she'd felt beautiful but now she like nothing more than an overweight woman wearing a dress that wasn't right for her at all.

"Are you kidding, Roz?" Daphne snapped. "I look hideous! I look like I belong in a flower garden!"

Roz laughed. "You do not! You look amazing!"

"Roz-."

"I'm serious, Daphne. You look a million times better than I would in that dress. If and when I ever get pregnant, that is."

Unexpectedly, Daphne began to cry. Roz immediately went to her side, allowing Daphne to lean against her shoulders Roz did her best to comfort her. "Oh Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

"Oh Roz, I hate being so fat and feeling so tired all of the time! And I'm so emotional about everything! I'm supposed to be happy and I am, but... when is this stress going to end?"

Roz laughed. "Well, the pregnancy stress should end after you have the baby, but as for the stress of being a parent, according to my mom it never ends."

Daphne laughed through her tears and hugged her friend. "I love you, Roz."

"I love you too, Daphne. And don't worry. I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Roz."

"And you also have Frasier and Martin and Niles, so don't forget that."

"Oh God, Roz." Daphne groaned, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Daphne. You're pregnant, beautiful and for what it's worth you have a great husband. I know that Niles and I haven't always gotten along but the way he proposed and married you, knowing that -."

Daphne burst into tears again, and Roz cursed under her breath. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I promised I woudln't bring that up again, didn't I? You and Niles are going to be wonderful parents. I can feel it. And if the way that Niles loves you is any indication, your baby is going to be the most loved child on earth."

She smiled to herself. "He will, won't he?"

"Or she... It might be a girl, you know. Hey you never told me what you want the baby to be. A boy or a girl."

"A girl would be lovely, but a boy would be..."

"It's nice to see you happy, Daphne. Niles is a lucky man."

"Actually I'm the lucky one. I have Niles, of course, but I also have you."

"Me? But I didn't..."

"Roz, I love you. And I coudln't ask for a better friend."

Now it was Roz's turn to cry.


	56. Chapter 56

(Two months later)

The sharp pain jolted her awake, but she ignored it and turned onto her side. She snuggled into the crevice of her husband's body, content to fall into slumber once more. Most likely the pain was indigestion, a reaction from her over-indulgence at dinner. In the past few months, her appetite had swelled to new proportions, along with her weight. It seemed that she ate constantly but never truly felt full. She smiled as the giddy feeling returned. She would never understand why women complained about being pregnant. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that a life was growing inside of her body. But just as her sleep deepened, the pain returned, moving across her stomach like a bolt of lightning. And this time it was hard to ignore.

She moved away from Niles and climbed out of bed, wincing at the pain. She'd barely taken two steps toward the bathroom when the pain increased. It had to be from something she'd eaten; for she couldn't remember a pain being so bad.

She was just about finished when she saw it; the unmistakable large red splotch on her underwear. Oh God…

At once she began to feel dizzy and she feared that she might faint. No, this couldn't be happening…. Not now, not after all this time.

Blindly she finished up and turned around to flush but she caught a glimpse of the water in the toilet bowl, which was a bright red. And she suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Niles!" She screamed.

He was in the bathroom beside her within seconds, his face as white as a sheet. And the second their eyes met, she burst into tears that quickly became sobs.

He put his arms around her, trying his best to calm her. "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne…. What is it? What's wrong?"

She clutched her stomach, barely aware that he was holding onto her. She was shivering violently and no matter what he did to provide comport, the pain just would not stop. She was sobbing so badly that all she could do was point to the toilet bowl. The pain ripped through her, making her stomach hurt even more.

"Oh Niles…"

"What is it? What happened?" What's going on?"

"Oh God, It hurts!" She cried. "Oh Niles, do something!"

"I-I… I don't know what to do…" he stammered. When her eyes met his once more she saw a fear in them unlike any she'd ever seen and it scared her to death.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She'd always considered herself the strong one, but from the moment she'd found out that she was pregnant; carrying Donny's baby (the baby that had long since become hers and Niles'), she had become a completely different person; scared and weak… and now utterly terrified. Niles was her husband, he had to be the strong one now; she couldn't do it. Not anymore.

"Wh-what should we do?" he was asking now.

She clung to him. "W-we need to get to the hospital…now!" She stammered. "M-my baby… I-I can't lose my baby, Niles… Our baby… I-I just can't…"

He held her close and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, my angel. I promise."

But moments later as they made their way to the car en route to eh hospital, she knew that neither of them were certain that things would be fine. Their baby's life was in jeopardy, and if there was something truly wrong…. Things would never be fine again.


	57. Chapter 57

At the emergency room front desk inside of Seattle General Hospital, Niles rang the bell repeatedly prompting a glare from the stern-looking front desk receptionist. Perhaps she wasn't stern-looking at all, but the eyes that bore into his certainly weren't friendly.

"Sir, stop that! This is a hospital for God's sake! What is the matter with you?" the receptionist snapped.

"M-my wife…Sh-she's pregnant. Someone help us, please!" he yelled frantically. He was so shaken that he could hardly think and his cheeks were damp with tears. And to

his amazement, the woman's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I-is she in labor?"

"Labor? No, I-I-I don't know. I-I just… do something, please!" he shouted. "I-I don't understand what's happening!"

"All right, sir just calm down. Here, fill out these papers and-."

He stared at the papers blankly, the black and white print blurring against the blue paper. A pen was shoved into his hand but he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. He couldn't begin to think about that now. All he could think about was Daphne and his unborn child.

A team of medics were at Daphne's side within seconds, surrounding her, helping her into a wheelchair. More than once she clutched her stomach, crying out in pain and the medics began asking questions, that, in his disillusioned state, he had no idea how to answer. Somehow, though, Daphne managed to provide the information that they needed. Meanwhile, Niles could only stare at the clipboard, completely at a loss.

She reached up and groaned, offering her hand and he took it gratefully.

"Oh Niles…"

His hand held tightly to hers. "I'm here my angel. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. "But he feared that it would not. "I'll be right here with you, Daphne. Always."

"Actually, you need to wait here, sir."

Niles stared at the doctor in disbelief. "What?"

"We need to take her to an exam room and check her out thoroughly, make sure that she's not having early labor pains." The doctor explained. But Niles barely understood.

"But-."

"Wait here..."

Niles felt tears spill onto his cheeks, blurring the scene in front of him. "But that's my wife! And-and my son or my daughter!" he shouted. "You can't just-."

"I'm sorry, sir." A female medic said, rather firmly. "You'll have to wait here!"

"No!" Niles shouted, his heart breaking at the way Daphne was frantically calling his name. "You can't do this to me! I love Daphne and you can't keep me away, don't you get that?"

"Sir, just calm down, all right?" The medic snapped. "Now just wait here and someone will let you know what's going on shortly!"

"But-."

He watched helplessly as Daphne was wheeled away from him until she and the medics disappeared into the hallway. He tried to calm himself but he couldn't do it, not with the way Daphne kept turning her head, calling out his name, holding her hand out to him.

When he replied that he was standing there in the emergency room alone, he collapsed into a puddle on the cold hard floor, overcome with grief, worry and fear. If he lost Daphne, he didn't know what he'd do. But he knew one thing… life would not be worth living.

And that's all it took for his emotions to break.


	58. Chapter 58

"Niles, can you stand up?"

"Come on, son. I've got you. Just hang on to us."

Niles blinked, barely aware of the familiar voices that sounded as though they were somewhere far away. He was even less aware of the strong arms that were firmly but gently helping him to his feet.

"Come on, Niles; let's have a seat over here."

Niles took tentative, small, unhurried steps and then sunk onto the rather uncomfortable and very poor excuse for a chair in the waiting room of the emergency room. And it wasn't until that mment when he was able to focus and he noticed that he wasn't alone. There was someone sitting on either side of him.

"Frasier? Dad?"

Frasier smiled. "Hey Niles…"

His dad rubbed his back. "We're here for you, son."

"B-but how did you-."

"You called us, remember?" Frasier reminded him.

Niles thought for a moment and shook his head. "N-no, I… Sh-she was bleeding. A-and she was crying out in pain, Frasier. Oh God, she-she was… I-I didn't know what to do! I just stood there, holding her, feeling more helpless than I've ever felt in my-."

"Don't do this to yourself son." His father said gently. "This isn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Thank God you got her to the hospital when you did. You most likely saved her life and I'm proud of you."

The rare praise did little to comfort him. "But it is my fault, Dad! Don't you understand? I was supposed to be the strong one, but Daphne's the one-."

He broke down sobbing uncontrollably. His father and Frasier's arms were around him, holding him close. He rested his head against his father's strong chest, dampening the flannel shirt and tan jacket with his tears. But neither man judged him. Instead his father's hand was on his back, rubbing gently, both men whispering soothing words intended to comfort him.

"She'll be all right, Niles. Don't worry." Frasier said, squeezing Niles hand.

"Daphne's strong." His father continued. "She's not about to let a thing like this break her. She's been through one hell of an ordeal and she won't let anything happen to that baby, I can guarantee you that. She's like your mother."

The comforting went on and on, but Niles continued to cry until his sobs became shudders. And then he closed his eyes, drifting away from the chaos, dreaming of the beautiful child that he and Daphne would have.

Their daughter would look just like Daphne, with chestnut brown hair and wide chocolate eyes. And when she spoke, her voice would have that same, sweet accent as her mother's. Niles knew that she wouldn't have any of his traits, but it didn't matter. She'd be the most beautiful little girl in the world and Niles would love her more than he'd ever loved anyone. The dream faded into that of a handsome little boy, with dark, curly hair and a sweet smile. He looked nothing like Niles but he definitely held some of Daphne's qualities, like her dark eyes. And Niles was overjoyed. His son… His….

A warm hand touched his back.

"Niles?"

He lifted his head and his eyes opened. "Roz…"

She was crying, smiling sympathetically. Unsteadily he rose to his feet and hugged her. She'd done so much for Daphne and was such a wonderful friend to her. It was had to believe that he and Roz were once at odds and he was grateful that it had been Daphne who brought them closer. He could hear Roz crying softly and he did his best to comfort her. He didn't even know how she knew that he and Daphne were at the hospital, but he was grateful for her presence.

"Thank you for being here, Roz."

"How is she?"

"Um, well, she's-."

"She'll be all right." Roz said tearfully. I'm sure of it. They'll both be all right. I just know it."

"O-of course she will. And so will my son or daughter, I-." To Niles dismay, Roz began to cry, but before he could comfort her a second time, Frasier stepped in, taking Roz into his arms.

"Dr. Crane?"

The three men looked up to see a doctor who looked to be in his late fifties standing before them in a white coat and a blue tie. Frasier and Martin stood at once and Niles followed suit, only slightly comforted by his father and brother's hands on his back.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Crane." Niles replied hoarsely.

"I'm Dr. Morrison. Your wife is Daphne Crane, correct?"

"Um, yes... I- how is she? It she all right?"

"Well, we checked her out thoroughly, did a pap test, some blood work and a pregnancy test as well as an ultrasound."

"H-how is she?" He asked again. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, in a few minutes. There's something I need to discuss with her and she insisted that you be present."

Niles nodded. "O-of course. I-is she all right? Is she hurting? She was in so much pain… and the blood..."

"We gave her something to relieve the cramping and it looks like the bleeding has stopped or now."

"A-nd the baby?"

The doctor's smile disappeared, worrying Niles even further.

"We'll discuss that in a little while Just wait here and I'll be right back."

"But… Will she be all right?"

The doctor smiled. "Just wait right here, okay?"

Niles slumped against his father, starting to cry once more. But Dr. Morrison was back within seconds.

"All right, come with me, Dr. Crane. I'll take you to your wife."

Niles turned and looked worriedly at his father, brother and Roz, who hugged him.

"She'll be fine. Give her our love, all right?" Frasier said.

Niles nodded woodenly and then followed the doctor down the hall.


	59. Chapter 59

"We love you, Niles. Please tell Daphne that we love her, too."

Niles turned in the hallway and smiled sadly at his brother. After taking a deep breath, he resumed his walk, following Dr. Morrison. The further they walked, the quieter it became and Niles couldn't help glancing in both directions at the rooms with the tiny glass windows. His heart went out to the patients inside and he hoped that they would be well enough to go home and be with their loved ones soon.

The journey to Daphne's room brought a memory. It was a memory of visiting his mother during her last days in the hospital. Oh, how he wished that she were there with him, telling him that everything would be all right. Even more so, he wished that his mother could have met Daphne. There was no doubt in Niles' mind that the two women he loved most would have been the best of friends.

He blinked back tears and kept his gaze straight ahead, wondering how much further they were going to have to walk. All of a sudden they came to a stop in front of room 3147. Niles tried to peer into the tiny glass window on the door, but to his dismay he could see absolutely nothing. And for some strange reason, the fact that he could see nothing made him even more apprehensive. He looked at Dr. Morrison worriedly.

"May I go in now?"

Dr. Morrison glanced at his clipboard and then at Niles. "Wait here."

When the door opened and closed, Niles once again found himself along, waiting. He wanted to get angry; to scream, yell and demand action. He should be in the room with his wife, not standing in the hallway alone.

He was a doctor, he'd been through medical school and he'd seen and heard pretty much everything. He needed to be with Daphne. Their baby's life… and Daphne's life… hang in the balance. And he was terrified.

The door opened unexpectedly and Niles' gasped in surprise.

"Dr. Crane, you can come in-."

Without waiting for Dr. Morrison to finish, Niles rushed into the room making a beeline for Daphne. The moment he caught a glimpse of her, his heart beat rapidly. He went to her at once and gently took her into his arms. Instantly she began to cry against him.

"Oh Niles…"

He held her close and kissed her cheek. "I'm here, my love. Dr. Morrison just wants to talk to us."

But Daphne pulled out of his arms and looked at him, her face filled with terror. "It's something bad, Niles. I can feel it! I-."

"You don't know that, all right? This hospital? Well, it's a good one. They-."

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane?"

They looked up and Niles felt his chest tighten when he noticed Dr. Morrison's expression. But he had to be strong. He couldn't falter, even for a moment. To do so would-

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

Brought back to the present, Niles sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just-."

Dr. Morrison pulled up a chair. "Dr. Crane, Mrs. Crane, I'm not going to lie to you. This is a rather… unfortunate situation."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, Dr. Crane, there's something you need to know. But first I have to say that, well you're very lucky that you arrived at the hospital when you did."

Niles felt Daphne's hand in his and he squeezed it tightly. "Dr. Morrison, just… tell us what's going on. Please. I have to know. Whatever it is-."

Daringly he glanced at Daphne, who was crying softly. And suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He wasn't sure if he could handle the unknown. At that moment he was more afraid than he'd ever been.


	60. Chapter 60

In the stillness of the hospital room, Niles and Daphne held onto each other quietly. Every few seconds, Niles turned to kiss her cheek, doing his best to calm her fears. But the truth was that she was doing the same for him. She leaned against him, her thumb moving across his hand. She was just as concerned about his feelings as he was for hers. It was only one of the many reasons that he loved her so.

His hand moved from her silky hair to her shoulder and he leaned to kiss her lips. "I love you." he whispered. But that was an understatement. God, how he loved her. He should have told her years ago. He shouldn't have waited until she was just hours from marrying another man. He should have-

He forced the negative thoughts from his mind. Things might not have happened the way he'd imagined, but he would never regret proposing. It was true that he had proposed as a gesture of kindness and responsibility, so to speak. When Daphne announced that she was pregnant, Niles couldn't bear the thought of Daphne having to go through a pregnancy and the stress of raising a child alone. He knew with no uncertainty that she would be a wonderful mother and she would have no trouble caring for a child of her own. It simply wasn't right.

But there was more to his proposal; much more. He did so out of love. When he saw how worried she was about telling him that she was pregnant, her concern for his feelings made him love her that much more. The unconditional love is what gave him the courage to propose. He loved her with his whole heart and that love would never fade away.

The door opened and he stiffened as Dr. Morrison entered the room. Oddly enough, he had no recollection of Dr. Morrison's absence but now that the doctor had returned, Niles felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Suddenly it was difficult to breathe, but Niles was determined to stay strong. He had to; for Daphne's sake.

He laced his fingers through hers and stared at Dr. Morrison. The doctor sat in chair and looked at Niles and Daphne. But his expression was one that Niles couldn't quite read. When he glanced at Daphne he noticed fear in her eyes that terrified him. He was the one who had vowed to keep her safe, but he felt completely helpless.

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane was this your first pregnancy?"

Niles was slightly taken aback by the way that Dr. Morrison was speaking in past tense and a feeling of horror went through him.

"Um… yes."

He looked over, barely aware that Daphne had answered on his behalf.

Dr. Morrison nodded. "I see."

"What's going on, Dr. Morrison?"

"Daphne, these symptoms you've experienced. Tell me more about them."

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "Symptoms?"

"Well, perhaps signs of pregnancy would be a better word."

"I-."

"It says here that you told the nurse that you've experienced nausea, weight gain, mood swings, and backaches-."

"Well, yes, but-."

"And when did these symptoms begin?"

Daphne studied the doctor carefully, ignoring Niles as though she was deep in thought. But Niles was skeptical.

"Daphne?"

She glanced at Niles and then back at Dr. Morrison. "Oh, months ago." She replied. "It started with morning sickness."

Dr. Morrison scribbled on his notepad. "Morning sickness. And how bad was it?"

"It was horrible." Daphne said, squeezing Niles' hand. "I was sick all the time. I felt bloody awful. At first I thought it was the flu or something, but-."

"But what?"

"Well, then I found the pregnancy test in the bathroom."

"And how long had the test been there?"

"H-how long? Well, I-I don't really know. I-."

"Daphne, you are aware that home pregnancy tests have expiration dates, are you not?"

Niles was fuming. "Are you implying that my wife is stupid?" He felt Daphne grab his arm in an effort to keep him in his place.

"Niles, please…"

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, I'm not implying anything. Your wife seems to be very intelligent. But home pregnancy tests aren't entirely accurate and the older the test, the less precise the results. "

"I-I really don't know." Daphne replied. "A-actually I'd forgotten all about the bloody test. You see I wasn't even living with Dr. Crane anymore. I didn't discover the test was there until I moved back home."

"And where were you living prior to that move?"

"I was living with Don-." Daphne froze and looked out the window shielding her face from view. But Niles could tell by the way she touched her face that she was brushing away tears.

"Dr. Morrison, I appreciate the way you're trying to help but I still don't-."

"Mrs. Crane, this weight gain-."

"Yes, I was so relieved. After all of this time I was finally gaining weight. I thought-."

"And the mood swings?"

"Well, yes, all the time but-."

"Ms. Crane it says here that you take medication for your thyroid is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you've been taking this medication for some time now?"

"For years, actually. But it's better now, so I don't take as much as I used to."

The doctor was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Mrs. Crane, you may not be aware of this, but the medication you've been taking can have side effects similar to what you've experienced. As far as the weight gain-." His voice trailed away and Niles stared blankly at the wall. A horrible feeling washed over him and he couldn't even bring himself to look at his wife.

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Niles looked at his loving wife who was staring at Dr. Morrison, nodding woodenly. He suddenly realized that he hadn't heard a thing that the doctor had said.

"Dr. Crane?"

"I-I'm sorry. What?"

"So is my baby all right?" Daphne blurted out. "Please, you have to tell me!"

Dr. Morrison sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, even though he wasn't wearing glasses. "I don't know if you remember, Mrs. Crane, but we took the liberty of running a few tests; a pelvic exam, an ultrasound, blood work-."

"Of course I remember!" She snapped. "I'm not a bloody loon!"

"No one is saying that, Mrs. Crane. But sometimes-."

"Dr. Morrison, I'm tired of this crap, all right? What's wrong with our baby? And my wife?" Niles demanded. "I want an answer and I want it now!"

"Well-."

Niles shot to his feet and was seconds from grabbing the doctor's collar; a gesture that would have surely landed him on the street-or in jail had he inflicted harm on the man. But when he felt Daphne's hand on his arm, he knew that he must remain calm-for his sake as well as Daphne's.

"All right, look, Mr. Crane, Dr. Crane. I know that this is upsetting, but there's really no-."

"What's upsetting?" Daphne snapped. "You haven't told us a bloody thing!"

"Tell us, damn it!" Niles shouted. "Now!"

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, your baby-."

Niles and Daphne leaned closer to hear more, but Dr. Morrison shook his head. Daphne began to tremble and put her hand over her mouth.

Dr. Morrison's expression was grim as he said the words that Niles feared.

"I'm sorry."


	61. Chapter 61

Niles was still trying to figure out what it all meant when Daphne began to cry hysterically. She collapsed in his arms he held her closer than ever before but he knew that no amount of comforting would begin to come close to what she needed.

"I'm sorry, Niles. I'm so sorry! Oh God, I lost the baby! I tried so hard to take care of meself and-."

Niles held her even closer, but he couldn't keep his emotions intact. The baby they wanted so badly was gone.

"S-so now what do we do?" He asked. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears.

"Mrs. Crane, I know this is upsetting but you have to understand. Are you familiar with the term "pseudocyesis?"

Niles eyebrows rose. "I know exactly what that means, but…" The reality of what Dr. Morrison was getting at was finally sinking in. "Dear God, you can't be insinuating-."

"I-I don't understand!" Daphne cried. "Niles, what is he saying? That our baby is-"

"Mrs. Crane, pseudocyesis is a word meaning false pregnancy and it's very common-."

"False pregnancy? That's insane! Why would I-."

"There are a number of reasons why this can happen, but there's no specific cause."

"But I was pregnant! I know I was!" Daphne sobbed. "You did the exams! And-."

"And we found absolutely nothing, Mrs. Crane. There is absolutely no sign that you are pregnant."

"No! It's not true!" Daphne screamed. "It's not!" Her sobs increased to a frightening level and Niles looked at Dr. Morrison worriedly.

"I'm going to have the nurse give her something to calm her down and I think it would be best if we kept her overnight for observation." Dr. Morrison said. "I have someone who can talk to her and when we release her from the hospital I'll give you the name of a psychiatrist-."

"Daphne's not crazy!" Niles shouted. The moment the words were out of his mouth, however, he regretted them. And he could see that Dr. Morrison wasn't pleased at all with his outburst.

"Dr. Crane, psychiatrists are trained in different areas. I'm surprised to hear you speak this way because your wife mentioned that you are a psychiatrist. is that correct?"

"Yes, of course. I've been a psychiatrist for years, but-."

"Daphne, I'm going to get your paperwork ready and we'll move you to a different room."

"Niles, don't leave me, please!" Daphne cried. "Please!"

"I won't…" He said, painfully aware of how she was clinging to him. "Dr. Morrison, are you sure about this? You're absolutely sure?"

"I can show you the test results but they all came back completely negative, including the ultrasound that we performed."

"But those tests aren't accurate!" Daphne shouted. "Y-you said so yourself!"

"I'll be back shortly."

When the doctor was gone, Niles sat in the deathly quiet room and ran his hand through his hair. It was as though he was trapped in some horrible nightmare. He'd spent the last several months preparing to become a father. And suddenly, like a cruel punishment, it had been taken away from him.

Daphne lay in the bed next to him, having fallen into a restless sleep. But Niles knew that it wouldn't last. How in the hell was he supposed to tell his dad and Frasier? And Roz? He couldn't tell them that his dreams of becoming a father had been shattered by one word… pseudocyesis.

Frasier would of course be familiar with the term and like Niles, he would have treated patients who had it, but Niles never dreamed that Daphne would….

Tears stung his eyes and fell onto his cheeks. He turned to his wife.

"Daphne-."

At that moment a nurse entered the room. "Dr. Crane, we're going to move your wife to the fourth floor. Fill out this paperwork in the lobby and we'll call you when you can see her."

"Can't I go with you?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to have someone speak with her first. And then we'll get her something to help her sleep. But you can stay in the room with her later."

Niles nodded woodenly. "A-all right. Th-thank you."

He walked over to Daphne and kissed her cheeks and then her lips. He could see that she was exhausted; so much so that she could barely move.

"Daphne, I love you and I'll see you soon, all right?"

He walked out of the room, unable to comprehend the huge loss that he'd just experienced.


	62. Chapter 62

The walk from Daphne's room to the waiting room seemed to take even longer than before and Niles had barely made it halfway when his emotions got the best of him. He stopped and sank into a nearby chair, completely and utterly exhausted. He was filled with a range of emotions that even as a trained psychiatrist, he couldn't possibly begin to understand.

He knew that he should have demanded a second opinion or even a third. Of course Daphne was pregnant! To think otherwise was completely preposterous! It angered him to even think that Daphne might have fabricated the truth. He trusted her completely and always would. He could see the sincerity in her eyes when she talked about becoming a mother. She had all of the symptoms; the mood swings, the morning sickness and even the weight gain, which wasn't in his imagination. It was clear that she had gained several pounds but he looked at it as a happy occasion. It meant (or so he thought) that the baby; her baby, soon to be their baby, was finally growing.

Dr. Morrison wasn't exactly the most competent doctor that Niles had ever encountered and Niles had to admit that he felt a bit uncomfortable around the man, the way he hesitated when he spoke to them, giving them information. Niles wished, oh how he wished that he had insisted on taking Daphne to another hospital; one that specialized in childbirth and pregnancy issues, but all he wanted was for Daphne to be all right. The hell of it was that deep down, he knew that a second and third opinion weren't necessary Dr. Morrison was telling the truth. Daphne wasn't pregnant and had never been.

Niles wanted to scream, yell and cry all at once, but he knew that he had to keep going. His dad, Frasier and Roz deserved to know the truth, no matter how difficult it would be to tell them. Suddenly, he found strength from some unknown source and he rose from his chair and resumed his walk down the hallway. He made certain to keep his gaze ahead and focused on finding his family. He was on a mission and he wasn't going to stop until he reached his destination. But the moment he caught a glimpse of the lobby, he froze.

His heart was pounding and he could feel his body trembling. Why was this happening? Daphne had been nothing but an angel and she'd been through more than anyone deserved. The nausea and other symptoms had definitely taken their toll on her, but finding out that her pregnancy was false… Well, he feared that it might have been too much for her to handle. And that scared him to death, because Daphne was the strongest person he'd ever met.

He was absolutely clueless as to how to help her. He'd treated patients with pseudocyesis many times before and although it was difficult to understand what they were going through, he knew that he'd made progress when a few of those clients actually contacted him to update him on their condition or show him pictures of the family they finally had after years of struggling. He tried to take comfort in the fact that his work was worthwhile and that he'd helped so many people through such a traumatizing ordeal.

But when it came to his wife, he was at a complete and utter loss on how to help her. He couldn't use the same techniques that he'd used on his patients. It just wouldn't be right. And the fact that he felt so helpless pained him to the core.


	63. Chapter 63

The moment his family finally came into view, a wave of apprehension washed over him. From his vantage point he could see them sitting on the faux leather sofa, staring at the television that hung on the wall. The screen displayed a man who was droning on and on about a Seattle Supersonics' player who had been suspended from the team for misconduct. The screen changed to show a group of angry fans who were wearing trademark Sonics' memorabilia. They were shouting and holding up messy handmade signs of protest over the player's suspension. Niles shook his head in disbelief. Why must such nonsense about a sports player be considered breaking news? The world had gone completely mad.

He'd barely stepped into the lobby when Roz, his dad and Frasier stood and turned around. They approached him at once, their faces white with worry.

"How is she?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Will she be all right?"

Niles swallowed hard and stared at them. But when he opened his mouth in an attempt to answer the questions that they were asking, he found that he couldn't speak. He stared at his brother helplessly, unable to comprehend the words that were being thrown at him from all sides.

"Fr-Frasier?" He managed to choke out. "M-May I speak to you for a moment?"

Roz and Martin fell silent and looked worriedly at each other. Niles found it hard to keep eye contact with them, although he knew that they both deserved an explanation. He was barely aware of his brother's hand on his forearm and he blindly followed Frasier to a cluster of plush chairs that were situated in the corner of the lobby. But once he was there he couldn't bring himself to sit. Instead he stood, trying to figure out what in the hell he was going to say.

"Niles? Niles what is it?"

"Frasier, I-."

"Is this about Daphne?"

And that's all it took for the dam to break.

Niles began to cry, discreetly at first, but he was horrified when he began to sob. The huge, bone wracking sobs came from deep within and he was unable to make them stop.

He cried for everything; for all of the things that he'd never said to Daphne and the things that he had and wished that he hadn't said. He cried for the mistakes he'd made (and there were too many to even begin to count), for all of the happiness he'd given and received and he cried for his sorrow.

Frasier never judged him. He simply held Niles and let him cry. When Niles was all cried out, Frasier took his hand and encouraged him to sit. And then it happened.

Niles somehow found the courage to say the word that he's come to hate. Just one word. But it was all that it took for Frasier's emotions to break.

"Pseudocyesis? Dear God, Niles. Are you sure? I mean, are you absolutely certain?"

Niles nodded but was unable to speak.

"Niles, I…"

"I know." Niles managed to say.

"You should get a second opinion. You know, this hospital… it's a good one, but-."

"No."

"But Niles…"

Niles looked up and stared at his brother's face that was blurred by the tears in his eyes. "It's no use, Frasier! What's done is done! I'll never be a father, don't you get that? And it doesn't matter anyway. For how can I be expected to be a good father when I haven't been a very good husband to Daphne?"

"Niles, you know that is simply not true!"

Niles rose to his feet in one fluid motion. "It is true. I need to see her, Frasier. I-I need to apologize."

Frasier's expression was grim. "Niles, under the circumstances, I really don't think that's a very good-Niles, where are you going? Wait! Niles! Come back! We need to talk about this!"

But Niles refused to wait. He moved blindly through the lobby and into the now familiar stark hallway, determined to reach his destination. He needed to see the woman he loved. He had to apologize even if (dare he think it), his attempt at an apology made things worse. It was the only way.

"Hang on, Daphne. I'm coming." He said out loud, although there was no one around to hear him.

He took another step, but then paused for a moment, turning around to glance at his family in the distance. He could see Frasier speaking to Roz and his father, but Niles didn't need to hear the words to know what was being said.

His dad wore a look of horror and hugged Frasier tightly. Frasier was crying and his father was dangerously close to tears. Roz was also crying, holding onto both men as they did their best to comfort her. The scene made Niles' emotions break yet again and he was painfully aware of the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

It was amazing to him that, with only one word (a word that most people rarely if ever used, let alone knew the meaning of or how to pronounce it), he'd managed to create such an emotional scene. When a dreaded sob escaped, Niles turned around and continued his journey, unable to see anymore.


	64. Chapter 64

When he arrived at the room that Daphne had initially been taken to, Niles pushed the door open and his heart clinched in his chest when he discovered the room was empty. After a moment of panic (of the worst possible kind) he suddenly remembered that she had been admitted to the hospital, and therefore moved to a different room. How in the world had he forgotten?

In a daze, he made his way to the receptionist's desk.

"I-I'm looking for Daphne Crane." He stammered, barely giving the receptionist a chance to greet him. But she simply smiled and graciously pointed him in the right direction. Her kindness eased his worry a bit. He had a feeling that he was just one of many frantic husbands who came to the receptionist's desk searching for any kind of information about their wives. He smiled gratefully and stammered a polite thank you. before turning to make his way to the elevator.

The short ride to the next floor seemed to take forever and it gave him plenty of time to think; too much time, in fact. He swallowed hard, wishing that he had brought some flowers. Seconds later he made a split decision and pushed button to close the elevator door and then returned to the lobby.

He made a beeline for the gift shop that, despite its small size, was surprisingly well stocked with every sort of gift imaginable. Choosing the most beautiful bouquet of flowers was easy; a bouquet of roses in a multitude of colors. He purchased them at once, along with another special gift.

The store was filled with stuffed animals of every type imaginable. But the moment he saw the sweet teddy bear that sat alone in the corner of a glass shelf, he knew that Daphne would love it. The bear was brown with blue eyes and a blue ribbon around its neck. He'd never been one to enjoy playing with stuffed teddy bears (even when he was a young boy) but he had to admit that the one he held in his hand was the sweetest, softest bear he'd ever seen. And when Niles held the bear against his nose, he was surprised to find that it carried the faintest hint of powder.

Feeling much better, he paid for the bear and carried the gift bag and flowers out of the store, heading for the elevator once more.

As he walked, thoughts and memories filled his mind. He had no idea what he would say to her, no idea at all. Perhaps he should say nothing at all. Perhaps he would just hold her in his arms. Or perhaps they would talk about what happened and share their sorrow. And then when she was ready, they could try again for a baby of their own. His heart warmed at the thought of creating a child with Daphne. It was something he'd always dreamed about.

Oh how he loved her. He loved her more than life itself and nothing would ever change that.


	65. Chapter 65

The room was silent; the light fading to near darkness by the setting sun outside of her window. The light beside her bed was waiting for her to flip the switch and bring brightness into the room once more, but she simply stared at tit. She didn't deserve brightness. She didn't deserve anything.

She clutched her pillow to her chest and began to cry, but then quickly calmed herself. If the nurse came in and found her crying once more, she was likely to administer another drug. "To calm you." She'd said before when Daphne asked why she was being given an IV of clear liquid. But seconds later, she was drowsy. However, the slumber had not lasted long, as images of the child she would never have moved through her head. It didn't matter anyway. No amount of drugs would calm her or make her happy again.

The hot tears fell relentlessly, stinging her eyes as they splashed onto the pillow. She tried not to think about the baby that she would never have; the baby she wanted so badly. But of course, not thinking about it was impossible.

And then she thought about other things; about how she'd inadvertently lied to everyone that she knew, telling them she was pregnant. Her baby shower, all of the fuss that everyone had made over her.

Niles…

Her throat was tight and it was nearly impossible to swallow, much less breathe. She turned over and pressed her face into the pillow, sobbing as though she would never stop. She didn't deserve him; didn't deserve anyone. And the hell of it was that she needed him more than she'd ever needed anyone in her life. But her life, the one that she wanted so badly to share with the man she loved, was over.

She cried until she was spent and then closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep and troubled slumber.

(Sometime later)

The beam of light began slowly, but then moved across the floor. She looked around and sat upright, realizing that she was no longer alone. The figure entered the room and she knew right away that it wasn't a nurse or even Dr. Morrison. Her heart both fluttered and sank when the visitor's face came into view, illuminated by the light from the moon just outside of her window.

Niles…

She didn't want to see him at all, and yet he was the only one she wanted to see. It didn't make sense, of course, but nothing made sense. How was it possible to love someone so much and not want to be with them?

He loved closer to the bed and she returned her head to the pillow. Perhaps if she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, she wouldn't have to-

"Daphne?"

The sound of his whispered voice; his oh so sweet and gentle voice, the sound that she loved so much-was, at that moment, almost too much to bear. She lay perfectly still, finding it nearly impossible to hold in the threatening sobs by placing her hand over her mouth. She turned in the opposite direction. She couldn't look at him, didn't want him anywhere near her. And she hated herself for it.

He moved even closer and she felt the weight of the uncomfortable hospital bed shift as he sat down upon it. And then she felt the familiar touch of his slender fingers as they moved through her hair.

"Hello, my sweet angel."

His wonderful (and completely heartbreaking) words were the cause of new tears that slid down her cheeks and she could no longer control the sob that escaped. A million answers to his unasked questions filled her head, but he seemed unfazed by her unhappiness and she was even more grateful that the room was dim.

He said nothing as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. But when he spoke, her heart ached yet again.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

When she began to cry, he sighed. "Oh Daphne, let me hold you, please…"

Reluctantly she re-positioned herself to allow him to put his arms around her and she loved the feeling that it brought. The scent, his voice and his touch were all that she needed, but the happiness only lasted for a moment before she pulled away. Even though she wasn't looking directly at him, she knew that she had hurt him with her actions.

She was always hurting him it seemed.

"Daphne, I brought you something." He said quietly. "It's not much, but…"

She heard the rustling of cellophane and her nose caught the sweet scent of flowers. She didn't look at him, but she knew without a doubt that the flowers were beautiful.

"Th-Thank you." She said her broken voice barely audible to her ears.

"There's something else."

She heard another noise… crackling that sounded like a paper bag of some sort or another. It was as though he was removing something.

"Daphne, I know you're not a child, but I saw this in the gift shop downstairs and I thought …"

She turned onto her side and stared at the wall. He heart clinched as she heard his frustrated sigh, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Well…" He finally said. "I'll just put him right here beside you. He seems friendly and I'm sure he'll keep you company."

"Thank you." She said again, in the same broken voice.

"Daphne, if there's anything you need-."

"I'm fine, Niles."

"O-of course. I know that the staff is taking good care of you, but I meant-."

"I know what you meant."

"Um, yes… well…"

"I'm tired, Niles."

"A-all right. Well, I can just sleep in this chair over here. It looks fairly-."

"No."

His hand was in her hair again, bringing back the feeling she loved so much. But it only served to bring more tears to her eyes.

"You're right. Perhaps it would be better if I was closer to you. I think we can both fit in this bed. If not, I don't mind the thought of holding you in my arms all night,

feeling your heart beat against mine. It sounds like heaven, doesn't it?"  
The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she had said. "I meant that I don't want you here, Niles."

"Daphne-."

"I mean it, Niles. Please leave!"

There was a long silence before he spoke again. And he only spoke one word.

"No."


	66. Chapter 66

She cried softly against her pillow, making him feel helpless.

"Daphne-."

"Please, Niles. Please leave. All right?"

"No. I can't. I won't. I won't leave you, Daphne. Ever."

"This was a big mistake. We never should have gotten married."

He froze, certain that he had heard her incorrectly. Surely she wasn't saying-

"Daphne-."

"I mean it, Niles."

He saw her tugging at her hand and then to his horror, she thrust a shiny object at him.

"Wh-what's this?" He dared to ask.

"Take it. Please. I don't want it."

He held out his palm, nearly fainting when he realized what she had given him.

"It's my wedding ring." She said, confirming the painful discovery.

He glanced down at the beautiful diamond ring in his palm, instantly remembering every detail of the day that he had purchased it.

"Yes, it is your wedding ring, but-."

"Take it. I don't want it." She repeated.

His entire body grew cold. "Daphne, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to be married to you anymore."

He felt as though he'd been slapped in the face. "I-I don't understand-."

"There's nothing to understand. Just take the bloody ring and leave now. All right?"

"No, it's not all right!" He said, nearly shouting the words. "I won't leave you, Daphne! Especially not now. I promised to be there for you in sickness and in health, though good times and bad. This is the worst thing that's ever happened... to either of us. But things like this are supposed to make our love stronger. I know it will be difficult, but-."

"Leave, Niles!"

"No, I can't leave you! I won't!I love you, Daphne."

"I don't love you anymore, Niles. I don't."

He swallowed hard. "Daphne… what are you saying?"

"I want a divorce, Niles. As soon as possible!"

Her words not only shocked him, but they cut through him like a knife.

"Daphne, sweetheart… You can't possibly mean-."

"I do mean it, Niles. I've never meant anything more."

He was painfully aware of the tears that filled his eyes and began to stream down his cheeks, along with the excruciating pain in his heart. "Daphne, I love you." he said yet again. "You have to believe that." He sounded like a broken record, but he would say it as many times as it took…

"If you love me, Niles Crane… If you've ever loved me at all, you'll do as I ask."

He moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder, but he felt like he was punched in the stomach when she flinched at his touch. However, he had to try one more time.

"Daphne, I love you. I've loved you since the moment that I first laid eyes on you. Our love is strong, Daphne. We can get through anything. I love you so much, my angel. I would do anything in the world for you, Daphne. Anything at all. But I cannot grant your request. I can't and I won't."

He brushed the hair from her face and then kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger on her silky smooth skin. And as he feared, she made no attempt to respond to his affections. He refused to believe that she no longer loved him, but maybe his beliefs were invalid.

He touched the soft teddy bear and sat it beside her in the hopes that it would provide the love and comfort that he hadn't been able to give.

"Please leave, Niles. I beg of you…" She said, her voice breaking yet again.

"A-all right." He said when he was finally able to speak. And then, his heart bruised and shattered, he walked out of the dimly lit hospital room, feeling as though he might die.


	67. Chapter 67

For a few seconds he could not move. He just stood there, completely numb. He wanted to cry, to scream, to break something. But all he could do was stare blankly into the empty hallway.

Going to see Daphne so soon after they had gotten the terrible news from Dr. Morrison had turned out to be a mistake of enormous proportions. She was understandably upset and he thought he was prepared for her reaction to his being there, but when he made an attempt to comfort her-

He closed his eyes, trying not to remember that terrible moment. The moment that she told him that she wanted a divorce. That she did not love him.

How could this have happened? Why hadn't he been a better husband? He should have been more supportive as a husband. He should have insisted that she get the finest prenatal care available. And he should have contacted some of his colleagues for the best therapist around to help her through the traumatic experience of losing their child that never really existed, instead of letting the hospital find someone to talk to her. He should have-

Should. So many shoulds. Damn, he'd ruined the best thing he'd ever had; lost the only woman he ever truly loved.

The sob came unexpectedly, and as before, started quietly but quickly escalated. His chest hurt; his entire body was racked with something similar to grief. No, it was grief, pure and simple. He felt as though a part of him had died. Life as he knew it was no longer worth living.

When he'd regained his composure, he stood for another moment. And then he started down the hallway. He wasn't aware that he'd reached his destination until he was approached by his older brother.

"Niles, where in the hell have you been? Dad, Roz and I have been worried sick! We had no idea-." Frasier stopped and his expression changed when his eyes met Niles'.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Niles, there you are!" His father said, smiling as he approached them. "We were wondering where you'd-."

Frasier held up his hand, silencing the eldest Crane man. "Dad-." And then he turned his attention to Niles.

"What's wrong?"

Niles opened his mouth to speak, but another sob escaped. He felt Frasier's arm around him, guiding him to a seat. "Niles, please tell me what's happened."

"Sh-she doesn't love me anymore, Frasier. Sh-she ordered me to leave!" Niles sobbed.

Frasier sighed and Niles saw his father shake his head.

"She's hurting, Niles." his dad said. "Losing a child is-."

"A traumatic experience, I know." Niles finished.

"That's right." Frasier agreed. "She needs time to process this terrible news, Niles. And so do you."

"I've lost her, Frasier. I've lost her forever."

"Niles, that's not true. Just give her a little time, all right"

"She doesn't love me anymore. She came right out and said it. She said she wished that we had never gotten married. She-."

"Everyone says things that they don't mean when they're upset. You of all people should realize that, Niles."

"She doesn't love me." He said again.

"That's ridiculous, Niles! How can you be so sure? Daphne's not-."

He took a deep breath and even before he said the words, they hurt like hell. "She wants a divorce, Frasier! As soon as possible."


	68. Chapter 68

The door opened, bringing a harsh light into the room. From her hospital bed, Daphne turned, somewhat relieved to see Frasier and Martin standing in the doorway without the youngest Dr. Crane beside them. But despite their smiles and the gifts that they held in their hands, she could not share in their obvious happiness.

"May we come in?" Frasier asked with cheerfulness that she wished would go away. But she simply nodded.

"Of course."

The elder Crane men stepped into the room. "We brought you some gifts." Martin said. "Fras brought some flowers but I thought you'd like this guy a little more."

Daphne gasped lightly as Martin held out a blue stuffed tiger with a sweet face and pointed furry ears. And as she took the soft plush animal from the old man's hands, her tears began once more.

"Oh geez Daphne, I didn't mean to make you cry." Martin said. "If I thought you were going to do that, I would have brought you a murder mystery or a Jean Claude Van Damme movie."

"Dad!"

She wanted to laugh at the father and son bickering that she'd gotten so used to in the years that she'd lived under their roof, but nothing was funny anymore. And so she clutched the tiger against her chest against her chest, and then inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. "Thank you so much for these." She managed to say. "I love them."

Her words brought the men closer to her as Frasier embraced her and kissed her cheek. "And we love you, Daphne. Don't ever forget that."

"We sure do." Martin said in a voice that held little enthusiasm but one that she knew was sincere. And it was hard to contain her already overzealous emotions when, in a rare gesture, the old man hugged her tentatively.

"You shouldn't."

The men drew back in surprise. "Shouldn't what?" Frasier asked, glancing at Martin, who only shrugged.

"Love me." She clarified.

Immediately Martin became defensive. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You shouldn't love me, Mr. Crane." Daphne said. Her voice quivered as the relentless tears ran down her cheeks. "Neither should you Dr. Crane."

"Oh Daphne, that's ridiculous. Of course we love you." Frasier insisted.

"Well, you shouldn't'!" She almost shouted. "No one should!"

"Daphne, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, Mr. Crane? What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm a bloody loon!"

"Hey, come on now-."

"What kind of idiot thinks they're pregnant and doesn't know the difference between a menstrual cycle and a miscarriage?" She was yelling now and she saw the men flinch at her boldness to discuss such private issues with them, but she couldn't stop. They deserved to hear the truth, even though the act of saying the words out loud made her feel as though she'd been mortally wounded.

When Frasier spoke again, his voice was surprisingly calm. "Daphne you are not a loon, nor are you an idiot! You are a beautiful, intelligent woman!"

"Then what would you call it, Frasier?" She retorted. "I-I gained a few pounds and then celebrated with Niles because I thought…." Her voice trailed away, but only for mere seconds. "I-I had a baby shower and now me home is filled with baby things and a nursery that me baby… me non-existent baby will never be able to use! How could I have been so stupid?"

"Daphne, you're not-."

She began to sob uncontrollably; her whole body shaking with pain and guilt. The men were at her side in an instant, holding onto her as she cried. They held her for a long time while she soaked their shirts with her tears. And when she was all cried out, they continued to hold her, drawing back only when she moved away first.

"I'm sorry…" She said, sniffling, comforted by the warmth of Frasier and Martin's embrace. "I'm so sorry…"

Frasier's soothing hand moved across her back. "Hey, come on… there's nothing to be sorry for."

When she was finally calmed, her gaze moved to Martin who smiled at her. "Hey, we have a surprise for you."

Her eyes narrowed. "What kind of surprise?"

Martin was grinning from ear to ear. "The doc says that you can go home now! Isn't that great?"

She feigned a smile, grateful when the men seemed completely unfazed by her insincerity "Yes, it is…Great. It'll be nice to get out of this bloody hospital."

"Well, if you're ready we can go." Frasier said. "You're all checked out and Niles is waiting for you in the hallway. We'll say our goodbyes at the car and then Niles will take you home."

She swallowed hard, knowing full well that she couldn't say the things that she wanted to say. But her heart shouted them; "I don't want to go home."

The blanket was tossed aside and she swung her legs around to the floor. The men immediately took it as a signal to leave her to change clothes and pack in privacy, and for that she was grateful.

Pulling herself to a standing position, she changed her clothes and packed her overnight bag. Although she was truly grateful to leave the hospital, she was filled with worry about what the future would bring. Once she arrived home with her husband; a man who had married her because he thought that she was pregnant, her whole world would change. And truthfully she had no idea where home was. Not anymore.


	69. Chapter 69

(Three Months Later)

His hand had barely reached for the doorknob when the door opened automatically, revealing his older brother. "H-hello Frasier."

"Hello,Niles. I was wondering where you've been. Dad and I expected you hours ago!"

Niles hung his head and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry Frasier. I meant to come earlier, but I just…"

To his credit, Frasier smiled sympathetically and hugged Niles tightly. "I know, Niles. It's all right. The important thing is that you're here now. Dad and I were just worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Niles said again, his voice muffled by Frasier's sweater.

The hugs from his brother had become more frequent in the past few months as Niles tried to rid him of the waves of guilt that constantly washed over him. He thought that time would cure him, but as the loneliness and reality that his life had changed began to set in, he realized that the waves of guilt were not going to go away. They were still there, determined to haunt him at every opportunity. Comforted by his brother's embrace, Niles held on a little tighter. It was rare, but he needed his brother now more than ever. "I'm sorry Frasier."

"You've been sorry for months, Niles!" Frasier said in that stern but soothing voice that Niles had come to envy. It was a voice of authority, but one that was gentle enough to calm. "It's time... Well, it's time to get on with your life!"

Niles blinked back tears, pulling out of the embrace and looked his brother in the eye. "What life? Without Daphne, I have no life!"

Keeping a gentle hand on Niles back, Frasier sighed. "Niles, I know it's difficult knowing that Daphne's gone, but it's only for three more months."

"Three months? Frasier that's like a lifetime!" Niles shot back. He knew that he sounded like a child, but the truth was, he felt like one. "I-it is a lifetime! It's my life! It's our life! Daphne's life and mine! W-we're married, but I'm here in Seattle and she's-."

"Niles, you have to understand that this was her decision! She's been through a lot; more than anyone has a right to go through in such a short amount of time. She was hurt and scared and ashamed."

"And I haven't been through a lot?" How can you say that?"

"Niles-."

I'm not ashamed of her Frasier!" Niles shouted. "I could never be ashamed of Daphne! I-." His voice, which was already broken, broke a little more. And there was little he could do to stop the embarrassing tears that were spilling onto his cheeks. "B-but h-how am I supposed to-A-and she..." He swallowed hard, as that horrible memory haunted him yet again. "She wants a divorce, Frasier! For all I know, she could be talking to Donny right now, drawing up divorce papers!"

The thought was unbearable but it was not an unrealistic one. Donny was one of the best divorce lawyers in the city. Niles may have had a stream of dislike for the man who stole Daphne's heart and then left broke both her soul and her heart, but a small part of him would always be eternally grateful to Donny for freeing him from Maris.

He heard Frasier and his dad protest his thought almost in unison.

"No, that's not true, Niles!"

"That's impossible! Daphne would never-."

His eyes moved from his brother to his dad. "But you don't know that, Dad! And neither do you, Frasier! You weren't there! You didn't hear-." He bowed his head, sobbing quietly and then without looking up, took a deep breath. "You were right, Frasier. I was a damned fool to enter her room. But I-I had to see her, you know? I had to know that she was all right."

A pair of hands were resting on his shoulders and he looked up to see Frasier standing before him, wearing the same sympathetic look. That could only mean one thing. The hands were those of his father. Slowly Niles turned around to find himself wrapped in his father's embrace. It was a moment that was so unexpected that he was immediately returned to his childhood. And it was the most natural thing in the world to lay his head against his father's chest; soothed by the familiar softness of a worn flannel shirt and the faint scent of Old Spice. The familiarity brought some comfort and for that he was grateful. However, as was always the case when it came to his father, the sentimental moment did not last long.

"All right now come on." His father said.

Niles looked him in the eyes, certain that he was about to get a lecture. He probably needed one, but at the moment he simply wasn't in the mood. "I-I'm sorry, Dad."

"Aw geez, stop it, will ya? Just stop this! Right now!"

Startled by the outburst, Niles stared blankly at his father. And even Frasier seemed surprised. But the silent confusion didn't last long.

"Look Niles, Daphne loves you! Any idiot can see that! Well, apparently not any idiot!"

"Dad!" His elder brother's voice boomed.

His father grimaced. "Sorry Fras. Anyway, Niles, I don't care if you believe me or not, but Daphne loves you! I knew that way before she admitted it and now I'm damn sorry that I discouraged you from telling her all for all those years! It's true you were married to Maris for a lot of them, but… well; I know that Frasier is sorry, too! Maybe if we had said something before, you and Daphne wouldn't be in this mess. But the bottom line is that she loves you."

"But Dad, Donny-."

"To hell with Donny! To hell with everything, all right? Look, I'm damn sorry that Daphne wasn't really pregnant because I started to believe it myself. Even if the kid wasn't really yours, I'm proud of you for doing the right thing and marrying her to give that child a name! I'm no psychiatrist like you and Frasier but maybe Daphne just wanted a baby so badly that she made herself believe it. Hell, we all believed it, didn't we? Didn't have a reason not to. And I don't care what Daphne or anyone else thinks. She's not crazy, all right? I tried to talk her out of going to that shrink in Coeur d' Alene, Idaho, but-."

"Therapist, Dad." Frasier corrected.

His dad shot Frasier a look. "All right wise guy, fine! Therapist. Um, what's that woman's name again?"

"Gloria." Frasier replied. "She came highly recommended by the American Board of Psychiatry and Neurology."

Unexpected anger flashed in Niles' eyes. "Daphne is not a mental case, Frasier!" He shouted, clearly startling the two elder Crane men before him. "Sh-she doesn't need some damn shrink!"

This time he got no sympathy from his brother. "Niles, what in the hell is wrong with you? You of all people should know that patients go to therapists all that time for a million different reasons! I know that Daphne's not crazy and so does Dad! Going to the Rehabilitation Center was purely Daphne's decision, not mine! In fact the first thing Daphne and I did on the night when Dad and I brought her home from the hospital was talk! We had a long talk, Niles! We talked for hours, not as patient/therapist, but as sister-in law/brother in law and close friends."

Niles' anger began to melt and he stared at his brother in disbelief. It had been three very long months since he'd left Daphne at the hospital. Although Frasier and his dad had been very good about giving Niles updates on Daphne's progress and well-being, this was the first time that Frasier had revealed exactly what had happened when they brought her home from the hospital. That horrible day, when she told Niles that she didn't want to be married to him any longer. It still hurt, even worse than in that moment, when his heart had been numb with shock.

"I-I see…" was all that Niles could say now. "G-go on."

"Well, actually Daphne did most of the talking, Niles." Frasier explained. "I just… provided comfort and reassurance."

"What did she say?"

Frasier smiled. "Well, I can't really violate sister-in-law/brother-in-law confidence, but I can tell you this. Dad's right. Daphne really does love you, Niles. I've never seen a woman who loves someone the way that Daphne loves you. Daphne and I spoke deeply, from the heart and it was good for both of us. We cried a lot, comforting one another along the way. Daphne told me that she wanted to do everything possible to get through this ordeal. It was she who asked about therapy, Niles. Not I! I wanted to do everything I could to help her, but since it's not ethically right for me to act as her therapist, I called around and talked to some colleagues. I called people in Boston, I called Chicago, I called all over the damn country! I even got in touch with Hayden Chance. Remember him?"

Niles nodded. Hayden was Frasier's friend from Harvard. They stayed in contact for years until Frasier moved back to Seattle. Niles had met the man a few times and was impressed with his knowledge. "Remember him? Of course I do! In fact I remember him very well. Hayden Chance. Boy, I haven't heard his name in years."

"Exactly and neither had I! Admittedly it was a little nerve-racing to simply pick up the phone and call him out of the blue,but within minutes we were laughing about old times the way we did back in Harvard. It was great to get caught up and when the subject turned to Psychiatry, I told him that I was looking for the best therapist that money can buy. I was prepared to send Daphne anywhere in the country but I was surprised when he mentioned The Place of Hope. I've sent patients there as well. And then he mentioned this therapist named Gloria, who has won all kinds of awards for the work she's done. I discussed it with Daphne and she was more than willing to go, even after I told her what an extensive therapy program they provide."

Niles still wasn't convinced. "But Frasier-."

"Niles, this is what she wanted! Now, I admit that she was pretty emotional when Dad and I dropped her off. We were all emotional. I agree that six months is a long time, but look… it's already halfway over! I know you miss her terribly. We all do and I wish like hell that you could have been there with us when we dropped her off, but-."

Niles lowered his head. "Sh-she doesn't want me."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course Daphne wants you! Why do you think she was so upset over this whole thing? Niles, Daphne loves you, all right? Her telling you that she wants a divorce… Well, you and Dad know as well as I do that people say things that they don't mean all the time! It's like that saying goes…" Frasier paused and turned to his right. "How does it go again, Dad?"

"You always hurt the ones you love." Amazingly their father's face held a look of wistfulness as he said the words. No doubt he was thinking of their mother and times that he'd hurt her, wishing he could take them all back.

"Niles, if Daphne didn't love you, she wouldn't have spent hours talking to me that night, telling me things that she'd kept bottled up for so long! And I'm sure she's telling Gloria even more!"

Niles looked up. "But what did she tell you, Frasier? What did she say?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you when the time is right. Just give it a little while longer. You'll see her again in three months and I'm sure things will be different."

"Three months?" Niles shouted again as though the conversation hadn't occurred before. "That's-."

"Like a lifetime, I know! You already said that! But therapy like this takes a long time! And three months is not that long! The months will fly by before you know it!"

Niles managed a small smile and the effort came easily. But it felt… strange. He hadn't smiled since the day that Daphne threw him out of the hospital room, demanding a divorce. He missed her like hell, but he didn't dare try to contact her. Frasier made sure of that. Besides, Daphne probably didn't want to see him.

He missed her like hell. It was a thought worth thinking twice. Every waking moment was filled with thoughts of her. Every moment of slumber, she filled his dreams. Oh how he wished that she could fill his outstretched arms as well. He loved her and needed her so badly. If only she would love him again, the way he loved her.

"She will, Niles. I promise you that. The love that you two share will last forever. "

Startled, he looked up to see Frasier and his dad smiling at him. And at that moment Niles realized that he'd been speaking out loud.


	70. Chapter 70

(Three more months have gone by...)

"Niles, come on! How many times are you gonna look at yourself in that damn mirror?"

Niles ignored his father and straightened his tie once again. It was Daphne's favorite; the one in different shades of blue that she always said brought out the color of his eyes. The memory made him smile.

"Niles, we'd better hurry if we're going to get to Coeur d'Alene on time! I'm sure that Daphne is expecting us!"

Niles' father glared at Frasier. "Well, of course, she's expecting us, wise guy! We're not going to Idaho on a damn sightseeing trip!"

"Dad, I do not have time for your ridiculous folderol right now!" Frasier snapped. "I sincerely hope that you won't use that tone in Daphne's presence!"

"Can we just get the hell out of here and get this over with?" Martin yelled. "You know if Niles wasn't so damn slow-."

"Dad-."

Niles glanced at himself in the mirror once more, realizing that he would never achieve the look that he wanted to master, no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry, Dad; Frasier. I'm just-."

Instantly, the expressions on his dad and his brother's face softened.

"It's all right, son." Martin finally said. "But just… Hurry up, okay?"

Niles nodded and he watched Frasier go over to his father. "Dad, why don't you finish loading that stuff into the car? I want to speak to Niles alone for a minute."

"Right. Okay. I'll put these bags in the trunk." Martin agreed.

"Thanks Dad, that's a good idea. That way they won't be crushed. Don't worry, we won't be long," Frasier reassured him.

"Take your time, Fras." Martin replied.

"Thanks, Dad."

When Frasier was gone, Niles dared to look at his brother. He certainly didn't have to ask what was coming; he already knew. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the stern lecture that he wholeheartedly deserved. Before Frasier could open his mouth, Niles interjected.

"Frasier, you don't have to say anything, all right? I know I-." He froze when he felt Frasier's hand on his shoulder.

"Niles, I know that this is difficult. It's hard for Dad and I too. I mean, yes, Daphne and I talked before she left, but frankly, I have no idea what I 'm going to say to her when we see her."

"Why would you have issues with Daphne? This is my fault, Frasier, not yours!"

"Niles, no. None of this is your fault!You've been here for her, far more than most people.

But Niles wasn't convinced, and he hung his head low. "Maybe I should just stay here."

"Niles, what are you saying?"

"She doesn't want to see me, Frasier! I know she doesn't! She hates me! I'll never be worthy of being the kind of husband that Daphne needs me to be. If she still can still stand the sight of me."

"Oh for God's sake, Niles."

"She wants a divorce!" He shouted. "She told me when-."

"I know that's what she said the last time you saw her, and I'm sorry Niles. I know it hurts, but that was six months ago! Things could have changed; no… I take that back. I know that things have changed. I can guarantee you that. You've changed and so has Daphne. She's stronger now. You both are."

"But Frasier-."

"Niles, what's really bothering you? Do you really think that Daphne doesn't want you?"

Embarrassed by the tears in his eyes, Niles turned away. "I-I can't lose her, Frasier. I love her too much."

"And Daphne loves you. Now come on, let's go and bring her home."

But Niles stayed where he was, frozen in place. "No, I…"

"What's wrong now?"

He looked down at his clothing. "Well, this suit for one…"

"You look fine." Frasier said.

"I don't want to look fine, Frasier. I want to look-."

Frasier sighed and went to Niles, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about how you look."

Niles' mouth fell open in shock. "What are you saying?"

"Oh Niles, for God's sake, don't read anything into what I just said! I just mean that Daphne is not going to care if-."

The blaring of a car horn could be heard from a distance. Both Niles and Frasier looked at each other and laughed.

"Dad."

"Dad"

"We'd better go," Frasier said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Niles sighed. As he followed his brother out of the condo, he stopped in the hallway. "Frasier?"

His older brother turned around and held up his hand "No need to thank me, Niles."

"Yes, there is. Thank you, Frasier. For always being there for me." He surprised them both by hugging his brother tightly. When Frasier drew back moments later, he smiled.

"My sentiments exactly, Niles. Now come on, let's go get Daphne and bring her home."


	71. Chapter 71

They'd barely reached the city of Snoqualmie when Martin began shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh geez…"

Niles looked up from the backseat. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Frasier, do you realize those are the first words that Niles has spoken since we left the house? Now, I'm not going to sit in this car for three hundred and eleven miles and listen to this damn… silence!"

"Dad, just… isn't there a baseball match on?"

Niles wanted to say something about the Seahawks chances for a baseball championship; something, anything to make his father happy and he knew that a discussion about sports would certainly do the trick. But at that moment, he simply he didn't have the strength or the energy. Instead, he leaned his head against the back of the leather seat and drifted off to sleep. His dreams, when they finally came, were fitful and more like nightmares. Twice he woke with a start, his heart racing, causing Frasier and his father to turn to him in alarm.

"Niles, what is it?" Frasier asked.

Niles sat upright in an almost catatonic state, only mildly aware of Frasier coaxing him through impromptu breathing exercises. And when he finally fell asleep once more, he was content to dream about fine wines and famous concertos. But he wasn't in a deep sleep, for he could hear his father talking about him.

"He's a basket case." Martin remarked. "I hate to say it but he's been acting weird since this whole ordeal began."

"He'll be fine, Dad. Just let him rest. Dear God, I knew that we should have flown."

"Flown? Frasier are you crazy? Do you know how much that would have cost?"

"Yes, I do, Dad! It would have cost a heck of a lot less than driving!"

"How do you figure that?"

"It only takes fifty-five minutes to get there by plane, which means that we'd already be there!" Frasier reasoned.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so!"

The bickering went on and on, breaking into Niles' fitful sleep, until suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE BE QUIET?" he yelled.

His outburst startled both men to silence as they turned to look at him. But thankfully his father immediately returned his attention to the road. Frasier, however, looked chagrined and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm… sorry, Niles."

Niles wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but decided against it. and Fraier simply turned on the radio, tuning it to a station that played the type of music that neither he nor Niles had ever enjoyed, but music that seemed to make their father happy. The music (if it could be considered music), was strangly soothing and even stranger, Niles found that he recognized a few of the songs. Just a few notes and his mind drifted back to his childhood and he could almost hear his father singing along with their mother as they headed down the open road on car trips.

He wished, oh how he wished, that his mother was there now, providing the reassurance that she always had; the reassurance that his relationship with Daphne would be all right. Although he appreciated Frasier's well-meaning advice, his mother's love and encouragement had carried him through some very dark times. And he feared that a very dark moment was coming once they reached Couer D' Alene.

He just hoped that he'd be able to get though the trip without breaking down completely.

Even so, he want, no... he needed to talk to his father and brother so badly; to tell them how he was feeling and how afraid he was. Being able to tealk to them would make him feel worlds better. But instead, he looked out of the car window, watching the world go by.


	72. Chapter 72

"Well, we made it!" His father exclaimed. "We're heading into Medical Lake, Washington and then from there it's only about twenty minutes to Spokane. Once we hit Spokane, we'll be on the home stretch!"

Niles groaned. "Dad, please stop using those ridiculous football terms!"

"Niles, that has nothing to do with-Oh, what the hell. You boys really don't know a damn thing about sports, do you?" He sighed deeply. "Oh well, at least I tried, if that counts for anything these days."

Niles said nothing and instead slumped wearily against the leather seat, just like he'd done on car trips as a little road trips he'd taken with his mom, dad and Frasier, but the trip to Coeur d' Alene, a state that was less than ten hours away, seemed to be taking an eternity.

"Why don't we stop in Spokane?" Frasier suggested. "Stretch our legs?"

But of course, their father shook his head. "Aw geez, Fras, what for? Once we hit Spokane, Coeur d' Alene is only-."

Frasier motioned to Niles in the backseat and his father nodded. "Oh yeah. Right. Okay, fine, we can stop. I need to go to the can anyway. You boys can talk."

Niles clinched his teeth. Damn, he'd always hated it when they talked about him as though he wasn't even in the room. It made him feel like a boy. But he wasn't a boy, he was a grown man with a stellar education and for what it was worth, he'd been a husband not once but twice. And now he was a husband for a third time, married to the woman of his dreams. It had to count for something.

He considered protesting the way they were treating him like a child, but protest, but it would only cause an argument to ensue. And he was simply too worn out to bother with it. The sooner they got to Coeur d' Alene and to Daphne, the better. He forced himself to relax and leaned against the seat once more. And then he closed his eyes, beckoning sleep to return.

Sometime later Niles lifted his head and looked out of the window, somewhat disoriented. "How much further? He dared to ask.

"About fifteen minutes till we get to Spokane." His dad answered. "Boy, I can't wait to get to that rest stop! I've really got to-."

Frasier held up his hand and shook his head. "Dad, please! Now, I appreciate you doing all of the driving; I really do, but I do not wish to hear about your-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" their father waved dismissively.

"Look, why don't we just… enjoy the scenery until we get to the rest stop, all right?"

To this, their father scoffed. "That sounds good to me!"

They drove on and by the time the small blue sign that read REST STOP came into view, Niles was grateful for the chance to get out of the car and stretch his legs.

"I'm gonna-."

"Use the 'can', I know Dad, you've told us!"

"I think I'm gonna go, too." Niles announced. Frasier, however, was horrified, most likely at the assumption that Niles chose to approve of his father's crude nickname for the restroom. And as usual, he was wrong, but Niles wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Niles! How could you?"

Niles pursed his lips. "I'm going to the men's room."

"Oh… very well then. I guess I'll go as well."

The three men headed to the men's room and when they were finished, Niles went to the sink and washed his hands. It felt good to splash cool water on his face and he wished that he'd brought a supply of cool wet cloths safely sealed in sturdy plastic bags to keep them moist. He certainly could use the refresher. He checked his appearance once more in the mirror and then headed back to the car.

He was the first one to arrive and he had to admit that he enjoyed the solitude, even though he knew that it would only last for a little while. He wished that he had been able to check his appearance in the rear-view mirror. Perhaps he was a bit overzealous. There was no sense in constantly checking his appearance. He'd never really done so before. But this was different. This was about Daphne. And she would either be pleased to see him, or she wouldn't.

His heart began to ache once more, fused with the memory of the day that she told him that she wanted a divorce, and the very real possibility that the same could still hold true. He didn't know what he would do or how he would cope if the latter occurred, but according to their father, they only ahead about twenty minutes left of their journey and who knew how many minutes after that before he would know for sure the fate of his marriage.

The next stretch of the trip to Coeur d' Alene was going to be the longest of his life.


	73. Chapter 73

The square blue sign with white lettering appeared without warning. A small, postage sized object at first; one that slowly became larger and larger. The sign, when it was clear enough to be seen easily, read:

WELCOME TO IDAHO

The close proximity to the sign caused Niles' worry and apprehension to skyrocket. He feared that he might start to hyperventilate but over the course of the trip, he'd learned that if he simply closed his eyes and leaned forward as much as possible, the technique (along with several deep breaths) did wonders to keep him calm.

"We're heading into the last inning, boys." Their father announced, laughing at his ridiculous football metaphor. He knew full well that his sons wouldn't understand and he was right. But Niles chose to ignore it. "Just a few more miles and we'll be-what's the name of the place again? The Helping something or another? "

"The Healing Place, Dad." Frasier corrected. "And it's not just for physical healing, it's for emotional healing as well."

"Well, whatever it's called, I'm sure that Daphne will be more than ready to get the hell out of there and come home."

"But not to me…" Niles spoke the words so softly, that he doubted anyone could hear him. However, he was wrong. Frasier turned around and smiled sympathetically.

"Niles…"

The talk he'd had with Frasier at the rest stop was helpful; he couldn't deny that. But Niles also knew that until he came face to face with Daphne, he would never be able to completely calm himself. He had waited a very long time for this moment and now that it was almost upon him, he feared that it would be worse than he'd imagined. He was grateful, however, that he had been able to express his fears and finally tell someone how he was feeling and how worried he had become.

Amazingly, Frasier seemed to understand, and Niles wished that he'd confided in his older brother months earlier. He tried to be strong, but he was weaker than he'd ever been. And as he looked at Frasier who, at that moment anyway, was older, wiser and more confident than Niles could ever aspire to be, he was suddenly ashamed of his childish behavior. "I'm sorry, Frasier. I'm just-."

"I'm sorry, Frasier. I'm just-."

To his surprise, Frasier patted Niles' shoulder. The touch was unexpected and brief, but it was just the thing he needed to be able to relax a bit.

"It's all right, Niles. It will be all right. You'll see."

Niles repeated those words to himself over and over, doing his best to force himself to believe them. And it seemed to be working. That is, until the bright pink sign came into view; the sign that read:

The Healing Place

And then the anxieties started all over again.


	74. Chapter 74

The car slowed to a stop under the bright pink awning and their father shut off the engine. Frasier got out of the car and leaned through the passenger window. "I'm going to get things settled for Daphne's release and I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Fras. Niles and I will be all right." His father said.

When Frasier was gone, his father turned to Niles, who was sitting in the backseat, wringing his hands nervously. "It will be fine, you know." He said, reassuringly.

"You'll be fine and so will Daphne. You know, this whole thing… well, it's a damn shame that you and Daphne had to go through it. I can't even imagine how she was feeling, thinking that she was pregnant all that time and then to find out-."

Tears stung Niles' eyes at the memory and he looked away, unable to face his father.

"I'm sorry son. But Frasier says this place is the best and he's usually right about stuff like that. Daphne will be stronger than ever when she comes out of there. You mark my words."

He looked at his father in uncertainly. "But Dad-."

"Look, I'm no shrink, but… well, I just have a feeling about it. Call it a vision or whatever the hell you want, but Daphne will be all right. And so will you."

He tried to smile but it was nearly impossible. Amazingly, however, he managed the faintest hint of a smile. "Thanks, Dad."

His dad returned his attention to the front windshield. "Sure will be nice to get home though. I didn't even get to watch Sports Center, much less my other shows! I don't have the faintest idea if the Mariners even won their game yesterday! Must have fallen asleep during the eighth inning. Last thing I remember, Jose Segura or whatever his name is…"

Niles was successful in tuning out his father's endless rant about baseball nonsense (or football, he could never remember what kind of team the Mariners were, nor did he particularly care), and instead found himself thinking of Daphne…

Before he knew it, Frasier returned to the car and climbed inside.

"What's up?"

"Okay, Dad." Frasier began. "The woman said that Daphne is in Building Seven which is right around the corner."

"Great! Did you hear that, Niles? Just a few more minutes and we'll get to see Daphne!"

It was even harder to smile at his dad's enthusiasm for seeing Daphne, as the ache in his chest began to grow until he could hardly breathe. And he doubted that even the most complicated of exercises would calm him down.

As they drove through the surprisingly expansive campus, the one that looked very similar to a college campus (a very beautiful one… he hoped that Daphne was happy there… God knows he'd failed miserably at making her happy), he found himself smiling. But the closer they came to Building Seven, the more his chest hurt.

When at last his dad was finally able to pull the car into the parking space, the anxiety in Niles' chest was replaced with nausea. It threatened and chundered in his stomach, but he did his best to push the feeling away. He watched as Frasier and his dad got out of the car and he noticed for the first time, the bouquets of flowers that Frasier held in his hands along with a gift bag; gifts for Daphne.

Damn… in his state of delusion, as it was, Niles hadn't even considered buying Daphne gifts, or even bringing her flowers. He knew that flowers and gifts wouldn't change how she felt about him, but he hoped that they would at least show her that he loved her still and always would. Now he had nothing to show for it.

"Niles, are you coming?"

He looked up, startled to find that Frasier and his father were now out of the car. And it only took seconds to make his decision.

"No… You go ahead. I'll wait here."

The men's mouths dropped.

"Niles, for God's sake, don't be ridiculous!" His dad chided. "The whole reason we drove all this way was to see Daphne and because-."

"I can't do it!" Niles yelled. "I can't! I can't face her! Don't you get it?"

"No, frankly I don't!" his father shot back. "You're a damn fool and a damn coward!"

"Fine, I'll be a fool and a coward, but I just can't-."

"Dad-."

"Frasier, don't let him do this, all right? He's a grown man and Daphne's a grown woman and the only way they're going to get through this is to talk it out, so he'd better-."

"Dad, if he doesn't want to come with us, there's nothing we can do to make him. We'll return soon, Niles." Frasier called to him.

And then he found himself alone in the car.


	75. Chapter 75

"What in the hell is wrong with him?" Martin demanded, pulling open the glass door that led into the building.

"He's upset, Dad!"

"Well, so am I, Fras, but you don't see me acting like a damn coward, do ya? I thought he was supposed to love her!"

"He does love her, Dad! And she loves him! And that's precisely why he's so upset! Now come on, Daphne is waiting for us!"

They walked into the lobby where a pleasant and very lovely woman who looked to be in her late thirties greeted them. Frasier liked her instantly and whether she realized it or not, she did wonders for putting his anxiety to rest. It was clear that Niles was not the only one who was feeling some apprehension over seeing Daphne again after so long. But Frasier was also feeling some guilt about not visiting her as much as he should have. In fact, since he and his father had dropped Daphne off in Coeur d Alene six months earlier, they hadn't been to visit her at all. Of course they kept in touch through phone calls and even the occasional letters (letters that Frasier would cherish always) but it wasn't the same as seeing her face to face. Nothing was better than human contact. He'd said as much to his callers time and time again, but that fact had proved to be truer than ever.

He held the bouquets of flowers and the gift bag in his hand, eager to see her. He had a suspicion that Niles had noticed the flowers and gifts and Frasier once again chided himself for not suggesting that Niles present her with one of the bouquets. But flowers were the last thing on Niles' mind. Frasier was certain of that. He'd done his hardest to try and ease his little brother's anxieties but all he could do in the meantime was hope and pray that Niles and Daphne could work out their gave the woman, Belinda, his information and she nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Dr. Crane let me get her file. You said Moon, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. Daphne Moon."

"Oh yes, Daphne. Such a sweet lady. We've enjoyed having her here but I know she's eager to go home."

Frasier's smile faded. "Listen Belinda, if you don't mind my asking… She's… all right, isn't she?"

In a gesture that surprised him, Belinda reached for his hand. "Don't worry Dr. Crane. I can assure you that she's a much stronger person now. We have very good people on our staff who only want the best for our clients."

"Well where in the hell is she?" Martin bellowed before Frasier could reply to Belinda's comment. And frankly Frasier found it hard to hide his embarrassment.

"Dad, please!"

"Well, geez, Fras! We've been waiting here forever! Where in the hell is she? What in the hell is taking so long?"

Belinda's expression changed to one of annoyance and she glared at Martin. "Sir, if you'll just be patient, I'll go and get her!"

"Of course we'll be patient." Frasier said. "Please excuse my father, he's-."

Belinda smiled and disappeared into the hallway, leaving Frasier and Martin alone.

"What in the hell did you have to do that for?" Martin demanded.

"Because, Dad, you were embarrassing me!" Frasier snapped.

"Well, why can't we go and get her ourselves?"

"I told you before, places like these have procedures and-."

"What do you mean, places like these? This isn't a damn insane asylum!" Martin yelled. "Daphne's not crazy, you know!"

Frasier flinched at his father's words and did his best to shush him. "No, Dad. Of course she's not, but even so, the procedures-."

"The hell with the procedures, all right?" Martin yelled. "I want to see my daughter!"

Frasier turned to his father in astonishment. "Dad…"

"What?"

It was hard to hide his grin. "Nothing. I just-."

"Yeah?"

"You called Daphne-."

"Oh geez, you're not going to make a big deal out of that, are you?"

"Well, I-."

"I'll take that as a yes. All right wise guy, have it your way! That's what Daphne is, isn't she? My daughter?"

"Actually-."

"Oh hell, I know that the proper term is daughter in law but she's more than that, Fras. A lot more! And I'm not just saying that because my youngest son is married to her! She's… well, my daughter-daughter in law."

"Do you really mean that, Martin?"

Frasier and Martin turned around to find her standing in front of them. Frasier went to her at once, engulfing her into his arms. "Oh my…"

"Hello Frasier." She replied; her voice muffled against his suit. When she drew back he reached for her hands and smiled. "It's so good to see you."

Like an excited child, she hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "I missed you both so much."

"Well, we missed you too, Daphne." Martin said. "Fras is right. It's good to have you home."

"I can't believe it's been so long." She admitted.

"You can say that again." Martin replied. "And that stuff about you being my daughter-daughter in law…."

"Yes…"

"Of course I meant it."

When she started to cry, he slowly put his arms around her. "Hey, come on now, don't cry. It's all right." But he continued to hold her while she cried. And a few minutes later she drew back. "I love you, Martin, Frasier."

"We love you too, Daph. Isn't that right Daphne?"

Martin glared at Frasier and then returned his attention to Daphne. "Um, yeah, that's right. We love ya. And it's only fair to say that I missed you too."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I can't very well, do my exercises by myself, now, can I? Jessica was great, but-."

"Jennifer, Dad."

"What?"

The physical therapist's name was Jennifer. She came highly recommended from the agency."

"All right, Frasier whatever her name is. She-."

"H-how's Eddie?"

Martin smiled gratefully. "Aw, he's fine. Thanks for asking, Daphne. He misses you, though. I can tell. Just the other day-."

"And Niles?"

The men fell silent, exchanging awkward glances.

"What is it?" Daphne asked. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well, actually Daphne-."

Tears filled her eyes. "He didn't come, did he?"

"Well-."

"I was afraid this might happen. I mean, I had a feeling, but I never really-."

"Daphne-."

To the horror of Frasier and Martin, Daphne sank into a nearby plush chair and began to sob.


	76. Chapter 76

They were beside her almost instantly, each of them placing a soothing hand on her back. And when she buried her face in her hands, they moved closer, doing their best to comfort her. But despite their best efforts, she knew that there was nothing that they or anyone could do to make her feel better.

"Daphne, honey, it's all right." Frasier said, in his signature gentle, soothing voice; the voice that always seemed to calm her. At that moment, however, it only served to make her cry harder.

Martin tried as well, the sweet man, telling her how much better she was at working with him on his exercises than that woman named Jennifer. Daphne didn't believe him for a second, of course. For Martin was always and forever complaining about the way she did things; his exercises and her cooking in particular, but at the moment she loved hearing his fabricated statements. And she realized just how much she'd missed him.

"Thank you." She said, her voice trembling and broken. They sat beside her as she cried silently and somehow, eventually, she found the strength to speak. "But I-I was horrible to Niles! I-I told him that I didn't love him and that I didn't want to be married to him anymore! I said I never wanted to see him again, but it's not true! None of it! It's not true at all!"

"You were upset, hon." Martin said, surprising her with the sentiment. "Everyone says things they don't mean when they're upset and you had a damn good reason for feeling that way."

"Dad's right, Daphne." Frasier replied. "You've been through a very traumatic experience, thinking that you'd been given the wonderful gift of your very own child and then it was suddenly taken away from you."

She nodded as more tears fell, remembering the many months and hours she'd spent with Gloria, working through everything from her crumbled marriage to Donny to the baby she was sure was growing inside of her to the way she felt about Niles… so many sessions, so many painful memories shared, so many things learned, so many sleepless nights… and the guilt… The guilt was the hardest thing of all to work through. But eventually the guilt and the sleepless nights subsided, replaced with a deep friendship. Gloria might have just been a therapist, but she had become Daphne's friend in every sense of the word.

"I'm so sorry." She said, shaking her head. "I never-."

"Niles will understand." Frasier said. "If you just talk to him…"

"How could he possibly understand?" She shouted, ignoring the glances of passersby in the lobby. "Haven't you been listening to me at all? I told him that I never wanted to see him again!"

"Daphne-."

"I-I can't! He must absolutely hate me!"

At this, both men protested.

"Not at all." Martin said. "Niles doesn't hate you."

"Daphne, please don't ever think that! Niles loves you, more than you can ever imagine." Frasier said.

"But he couldn't possibly- I-I was-."

"Talk to him, Daphne."

She turned to Frasier in disbelief. "But how am I supposed to do that? He's not even here and-."

Martin grinned. "Actually he is."

She looked up to see Martin grinning and she gasped softly. "What? You mean-."

"He's waiting in the car." Frasier said, unable to hide his smile.

She was so stunned that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. And so she did both, hugging Martin and Frasier, kissing their cheeks. But she drew back unexpectedly.

"Daphne, what is it?"

"I-I need to see him. I-I need..."

Frasier and Martin smiled at one another. Frasier rose to his feet and turned to her. "I was hoping that you'd say that, Daphne. Where are your bags?"

Daphne turned toward the building. "I'll get them."

"Let us help you." Martin said, joining his son as they followed Daphne down the hallway to her room. She was all but certain that they could hear her rapidly beating heart. Soon she'd be reunited with her husband.

She only hoped that he still loved her even half as much as she loved him.


	77. Chapter 77

He knew that he had made the right decision, choosing not to go into the building with Frasier and his dad. But now as he sat in the car alone, surrounded only by his thoughts and his anxieties, he realized that it had been a big mistake, coming to Idaho in the first place.

His mind raced with all sorts of scenarios; Daphne telling his father and Frasier about how she was certain that she'd made a mistake in leaving Donny. It was an irrational thought, of course, because Donny had been the cause of the collapse of her marriage. But it came just the same. And then another thought, followed by another and another…

His mind was reeling, his head ached and he wondered how he was going to make it through this. Where were they? What was taking so long? Had she changed her mind about leaving?

Suddenly the air was stuffy and he found it hard to breathe. If he didn't get some fresh air, he feared that he might faint. His hand was on the door handle and he pushed the door open, grateful for the burst of air that surrounded him.

His father and brother appeared first, walking slowly toward the car. They were carrying Daphne's belongings and he knew that he should have gone to help them, but at the moment all he could do was stand there, perfectly still, staring straight ahead.

Like a vision she came into view. Wearing a pink floral dress (that Niles was certain he had never seen before). she looked more like an angel than he remembered, lest he could forget. But even more than that, she was absolutely breathtaking.

The moment their eyes locked, she froze in place.

For several seconds neither of them moved and he braced himself for the inevitable. Then it happened. Her lower lip trembled and she started to cry. His eyes filled with tears as well; tears that blurred her beautiful face. But seconds later she began to walk toward him, slowly at first and then a little faster until she was almost running. Before he realized it, she was in his arms, hugging him and crying into his suit.

For a moment he thought he was dreaming, for this couldn't be real. He felt his resolve began to crumble and the tears he'd tried to hide began to make their way down his cheeks. He breathed in her scent, at once realizing how much he'd missed it. How much he'd missed her.

And then the kisses began. Her trembling lips were warm and soft against his and she tasted sweeter than he'd remembered. How could he have forgotten? Their kisses continued, their arms wrapped around each other. And when he was breathless, he drew back reluctantly as he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Daphne…"

At the sound of her name she began to sob and he held her close, stroking her silky soft hair, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "It's all right. Please don't cry, I'm here."

She drew back slightly and the pain he saw in her eyes was almost unbearable.

"Daphne, my love…"

"I'm so sorry, Niles! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of those terrible things that I said to you. I didn't mean them! I love you so much and I've never regretted for one second falling in love with you or marrying you. I love you so much, Niles Crane. I love you."

He cradled her face in his hands, gently brushing the tears from her cheeks once more. "I'm sorry too, Daphne. You have no idea-."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Neither did you, Daphne, but I…. I wasn't able to help you."

"Niles-."

"I couldn't stand seeing you so hurt. It…" His voice broke but he no longer cared. "It broke my heart, Daphne. But I promise you that I will be the best husband-."

"You already are, Niles. You're wonderful. You're the most wonderful man that I've ever known and I love you so much..."

"I want to make you happy and I'll do anything at all to make that happen."

A sob escaped and she took him in her arms once more. "Oh Niles…" Her lips returned to his and the kisses became more passionate, more demanding, and full of need, want and love.

At once all of his worries, the anxieties and the fears inside of him began to melt away, replaced by pure, unconditional love.


	78. Chapter 78

It was hard to move away from her but Niles knew that they couldn't stay there holding onto each other in the parking lot forever, even though he wanted to. And so, after a few more wonderful moments of kisses, touches and hugs, he drew back and turned to his father and brother. He owed them the world for never judging him, being there for him, and for trying to keep him grounded when he was being irrational and most likely impossible to deal with. But most of all he owed them for accompanying him to pick up Daphne, where they'd been reunited. Being with her again after much too long, was more wonderful than Niles could have ever imagined. When he was with her, he felt his love for her increase in ten-fold.

He pushed out of his mind the painful memories of how he'd waited six long months to get to this moment; all the sleepless nights, the tears he'd cried in the comfort and privacy of his home; the home he should have been sharing with his wife, the home that was so cold without the warmth of her soul, of her love.

So many times he'd imagined himself driving to see her, but almost each and every time, something stopped him; the fear that she would reject him even more than she had at the hospital. He couldn't bear it, and so he simply stayed home, alone with his thoughts. He wondered, not for the first time, how he'd managed to cope without seeing her; touching her or smelling her hair.

"Are you kids ready to go?"

He laughed at his father's words and turned to look at Daphne, his fingertips brushing against her smooth cheek. "Are we?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm, ready, Niles. I'm ready to go home and start spending the rest of my life with you. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

The magical moment was prolonged as they kissed a few more times, drawing back from one anther only when they heard Martin subtly clearing his throat. And then

Niles helped Daphne into the car, kissing her a few more times before closing the door.

"Come on Niles…" His dad teased. "There will be plenty of time for that later! Come and help us with this luggage!"

"Right, I'm sorry, Dad." Niles glanced at Daphne just in time to see her cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile. But he saw her beautiful smile just the same.

Niles did as his dad asked and was about to get into the car when Frasier touched his shoulder.

"Something wrong, Fras?"

"No Dad, just get in the car, all right? Niles and I will be there in a moment."

"Oh... sure, why not? I'm sure that Daphne could use the company."

When Martin was in the car, Niles turned to his brother, who was smiling. "What's up, Frasier?"

"Niles, I…"

Frasier's hesitation caused Niles some worry.

"Frasier, what is it? What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter. I just… I'm so happy for you, Niles. I knew that things would work out for you and Daphne and even though I'm sure you have some other things to sort through, I know everything will be fine. I love you and Daphne and your love for each other is stronger than you think. It will continue to grow."

Niles swallowed his tears and smiled. "You're always trying to stir up my emotions, aren't you Frasier?"

"I'm sorry, Niles. I was just-."

Niles hugged Frasier tightly. "Thank you, Frasier. For everything. I love you too."

"All right, come on boys. Enough of this sentiment. What do you say we get Daphne home where she belongs, all right?"

Niles and Frasier looked at one another and smiled.

"That's a great, idea Dad." Niles said. "I'm ready to start the rest of my life."

"And it will be a wonderful life." Frasier said, reassuringly. "I can guarantee it."

Niles turned toward the car, where he could just make out Daphne's silhouette. "It already is, Frasier. And it will keep getting better and better."


	79. Chapter 79

In the back seat of the car, Niles and Daphne sat side by side, holding on to one another. The car moved steadily along Interstate 90 and with the exception of a few traffic backups and the occasional angry drivers, the beautiful scenery provided the perfect backdrop. But Niles hardly noticed. For he only had eyes for the angel sitting next to him. Her head rested against his and neither of them could resits sharing a few sweet kisses as they made their way closer and closer to home.

Every now and then Niles glanced into the rear view mirror and made eye contact with Frasier or his father. He felt a bit apprehensive about the romantic sentiment he shared with Daphne, but neither man seemed to mind. In fact, they seemed happy for him. Niles heart warmed at the thought that finally, after so many years, his father and brother understood how deeply he loved Daphne

He turned to her and kissed her soft cheek. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder and she looked more like an angel than ever before. Dare he hope that this perfect, blissful moment was the beginning of a perfect, blissful life? He sighed, thinking about all the things he wanted to say to his wife; all of the things that he needed to say. He knew that there was no possible way that he could ever make their lives perfect, but by God he was going to try. He smiled, kissing her cheek once more.

"Daphne?"

She sighed and repositioned her head against his neck. "Hmm… Yes?"

He glanced at her, suddenly wishing that he hadn't broken the blissful silence. But since he'd already captured her attention, he had no choice but to ask the question he'd been waiting to ask. He couldn't just let the question fade away. He needed an answer, as soon as possible.

When their eyes met, her expression changed. "Niles? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I-" He paused, his eyes searching her face. And suddenly his chest began to ache. "Daphne?"

His pain unbeknownst to her, Daphne slid her hand gently across his cheek in a soft caress. "Niles, I promise, I'm not going anywhere, so please don't worry about anything, all right?"

He shouldn't have been surprised that she'd read his mind, but in fact he was astonished. Her sweet words were what prompted him to take her hand and bring it to his lips for a kiss. "I love you, Daphne."

Her eyebrows rose. "I love you too, Niles. But..."

"I-."

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

She grinned and shifted her position beside him. "All right, what would you like to talk about? How much we love each other? Because I could talk about that all day. And then there's the subject of how much I missed you. I could talk about that for on how much I missed you, because I could talk about that for hours. I did miss you, Niles. Terribly, in fact, and I'm so sorry for-."

He stopped her with a kiss. "None of that, all right?"

To his relief she smiled. "You're right. This is a new beginning."

He thought for a moment. "A new beginning. I like the sound of that."

"So do I..." She leaned to kiss him, but he drew back; albeit reluctantly. "Niles, what is it?"

"Well..."

"Oh, you wanted to talk. I'm sorry that I got so carried way, but I can't help meslef. What did you want to talk about?"

"Daphne, if we're going to have any kind of future, we need to be completely honest with each other."

"I agree, but-."

"I-."

"Niles, what is it? You're worrying me!"

"I'm sorry Daphne. I just-."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "I need to know. When we get back to Frasier's..."

"Hey, Niles! Daphne, are you kids hungry? Because I'm starving!"'

Niles groaned. Leave it to his father to interrupt, at the precise moment that he was about to ask his wife an imperative question; one that had been bothering him for months.

"You know Dad, that sounds like a good idea." Frasier agreed. "I'm pretty hungry actually."

"Looks like there's a casino about twenty miles ahead." Martin said. "Are you kids up for that? I know it's not one of your fancy schmancy restaurants, but hopefully I can get a beer. Boy, I could sure use one!"

Frasier chuckled. "Dad, I seriously doubt that the Flaming Mountain Casino sells Ballantine Beer!"

"Oh yeah? Well for your information, I just saw a sign down the road that said that the place has five restaurants! Five, Fras! So surely one of them-."

"The casino is fine, Dad." Frasier replied. "It's been years since I've been inside of one. And you never know, luck might be on our side!" He turned around and glanced at Niles and Daphne. "What do you say? Are you... game?"

Niles and Daphne both groaned at his awful attempt at humor.

It wasn't long until the car was turning off of the freeway onto the exit ramp that led to the Flaming Mountain Casino. And there, in front of them was the biggest neon sign that Niles had ever seen. It was absolutely enormous with flashing lights and blindingly bright colors. and Niles couldn't believe that such a sign could exist in Washington State, let alone the outskirts of a city like Spokane. The state that he'd called home for most of his life was changing at an alarming rate and Niles didn't like it at all.

The casino looked like something that was taken right out of the Las Vegas Strip. He'd never imagined that he'd be anywhere near such a dreadful place. He considered protesting his dad's absurd suggestion to go to a casino and insist that they choose another restaurant but when he heard Daphne talking excitedly about visiting a new place, he smiled; for there was nowhere else he'd rather be. As long as they were together, he was happy.

Martin turned off of the exit and veered right onto a two way road that seemed to stretch for miles and miles. And without warning, the massive casino came into view.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Martin exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"It is that, Dad." Frasier's unenthusiastic reply made Niles' chuckle. Perhaps his older brother had a sense of humor after all.

After driving around in circles in the enormous-and surprisingly empty-parking lot, Martin finally found a parking space. It was several feet away from the casino's entrance and it looked as though it would be a very long walk. But Niles' didn't care.

As soon as they climbed out of the car, Daphne's hand slipped into his and he held on tightly. The question that he had tried to ask her in the car still weighed heavily on his mind, but he tried to forget about it, at least for the time being. He was still worried about their immediate future, but he chose to live in the moment. The question could wait a little while longer.

Gently he squeezed Daphne's hand. He'd never let her go again.

Once inside the very noisy casino (How could people stand all of the music, the cigarette smoke and the constant ringing and chiming of the slot machines?), they headed for the main restaurant for dinner. Vaughan's was a surprisingly good establishment, and Niles wouldn't have been surprised if it were to give the three star restaurants in Seattle a run for their money.

When they'd finished with dinner, they all went their separate ways, promising to meet at the main entrance in a few hours.

Martin, of course, headed off to the Bear's Den Brew Pub, in the hopes of scoring a Ballantine Beer. The place looked like a lodge that belonged in Alaska, rather than a brew pub in a flashy casino. To Niles surprise, Frasier headed straight for the slot machines, eager to try his luck at winning the advertised million dollar jackpot. Niles never thought he'd see the day when his older brother would be gambling in a casino. Apparently Washington State wasn't the only thing that had changed.

Meanwhile, Niles and Daphne took a stroll through the casino in search of a secluded place He was all but certain that they would never be able to find one, but he was proven wrong, when they found a lounge tucked away in the corner of the casino. As luck would have it, the place was practically deserted. They quickly found a booth that was hidden from view and slid into the seats. Moments later, as they sat sipping their drinks, he turned to her and smiled.

"Is this all right, Daphne? I know it's not what you expected, but-."

She cradled his face gently in her hands and placed sweet kisses on his mouth. "No. It's not at all what I expected, but that's what makes it so wonderful, Niles. That's why I love it. It's perfect, Niles. Absolutely perfect."

And it was.


	80. Chapter 80

The car turned onto the familiar street that was lined with trees and small shops as well as a few other residences. The cars that were usually parked up and down filling each and every inch were, at that moment, few and far between making the neighborhood seem strangely quiet. But Niles realized that he preferred it that way.

The car made a right and then another right, bringing them closer and closer to home. And with each passing second, Niles became more and more apprehensive. He knew that he was being ridiculous and he tried his best not to let his nervousness and anxiety show, but he simply couldn't help it.

He knew that Daphne could sense that something was really bothering him, but it wasn't due to her psychic powers. She simply knew him better than anyone.

When they reached the Elliott Bay Tower, he silently cursed himself. He shouldn't have been feeling the way he was feeling. For the most part, he and Daphne had reconciled, although he realized that they had a long way to go and a lot to talk about. But he should have been elated. Daphne was back in his arms and she looked blissfully happy. He should have been happy as well.

"Well, here we are." Frasier said. "Home sweet home."

Niles flinched at his older brother's words and he could feel Daphne's eyes on him. Her hand was warm in his and she squeezed it gently. The moment they got out of the car, he felt his chest tighten with nervousness. But when he moved to obligingly help his father and brother with Daphne's luggage, Daphne discreetly pulled him aside.

"Niles, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

She smiled and removed the handkerchief form his jacket pocket and began to dab under his nose with the softest of movements. "Just a lucky guess."

He loved her all the more for the way she wasn't judging him. He'd always hated the nosebleeds that accompanied even the smallest of lies, but Daphne was unfazed by the small untruth.

"All right boys, let's get these bags inside!" Martin announced. "I need a beer!"

"What about the beer you had at the casino?" Frasier quipped. "You were just so certain that the casino would have Ballantine and then-."

"All right, wise guy! So I was wrong about that! Who cares? How was I supposed to know that they didn't have any? And anyway, we're home now so it doesn't matter! I have plenty of Ballantine's in the fridge!"

They greeted Morrie the doorman and made their way to the ninetieth floor. Daphne was the first to enter the condo and once the door was open, she stood in the foyer, glancing around the room.

"Daphne, is something wrong?" Frasier asked.

She stopped further into the condo and stared out the huge picture window, gazing at the city skyline.

"Oh nothing's wrong." She said absently. "I had almost forgotten how much I love this view." Her gaze was almost dreamy in appearance and it made Niles smile, seeing her so happy. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love you too, of course."

It was hard to resist her sweet, soft kisses, but when she moved to kiss him again, he reluctantly drew out of her arms. Her expression, as he should have expected, was one of alarm.

"Niles? Is something wrong? You seem upset."

"No, I'm not upset, Daphne. I'm just…." His voice trailed away and once again he cursed himself for not being honest with her.

Her hand caressed his cheek. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

When his eyes met hers, he feared that he might start to cry. What on earth was wrong with him? He was more emotional than he'd been in ages. Suddenly he realized that he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

"Daphne, now that we're back at Frasier's, there's something that we need to discuss."

"That's right. You did want to discuss something. It sounds serious. I'm listening." Daphne replied.

He tried to smile at her humorous comment, but he knew that his smile wasn't genuine.

"Well, I-."

She slipped her hands into his and ran her thumb across his skin. "Niles, why are you so nervous?"

Nervousness was an understatement. He was about to ask her the question that had haunted him for months; the question that, once he received the answer, might possibly shatter his heart. He swallowed hard, fighting back ridiculously embarrassing tears.

"Daphne, there's something I need to know."

"All right, what is it?"

He swallowed hard, certain that she could hear his thundering heart. "Are you going to live at Frasier's…? Or at the Montana…. With me?"

She was looking into his eyes, but her expression was unreadable. And the silence that followed was much too long.

"I know it's a big decision, so-."

To his astonishment, her eyes filled with tears and for a moment he feared that he might have upset her. But then she quietly cupped his face in her hands and smiled.

"I don't have to decide." She said, her voice quivering. "I already know where I want to live."

He drew in a breath, his tears dangerously close to the surface. "Y-you do?"

"You're my husband and I love you so much, Niles Crane. I want to live with you. It's where I belong."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-you really mean that? You want to come home?"

Tears spilled onto her cheeks. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Daphne's beautiful face was blurred by his tears, but Daphne was laughing. "Niles…". "What are you doing?"

In an act that surprised them both, he lifted her feet off of the floor and twirled her around, kissing her as they both laughed at his impromptu romantic gesture.

As he returned her feet to the floor, he found that he couldn't stop kissing her and he didn't dare try. Never before had their kisses been so sweet.

If in fact pure and utter happiness expected, Niles knew it to be true.


	81. Chapter 81

"Mrs. Crane, how nice to see you! How are you?"

Daphne smiled at the kind doorman, who was several years younger than Morrie, but every bit as pleasant. He was truly a welcome sight and she couldn't resist hugging him. His reaction was one of complete surprise.

"I'm sorry Gregory." She laughed. "I'm just… so happy to see you. It feels like I've been gone from this place forever."

"Like a lifetime." Niles said, his hand massaging her neck.

Daphne smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "We have a lot of making up to do." She whispered into his ear.  
Hand in hand they rode the elevator to their floor and when they came to their apartment, Niles turned to her.

"Well, we're home…"

Daphne grinned and slipped her arms around his neck. "We are home, aren't we?"

The kisses that followed were, Daphne hoped, just a preview of what was to come. She'd missed this; the romance, the kisses, the touches; the things that he always did to make her feel special.

It wasn't hard to notice the way Niles' hand was trembling as he did his best to insert his key into the lock. And she couldn't help covering his hand with hers in an effort to help him guide the key in the right direction. When the door was unlocked, she turned the knob and pushed it open, but just as she was about to step inside, he stopped her.

"Daphne, wait a minute."

"Niles, what is it?"

Unexpectedly, he scooped her into his arms, making her laugh. "Niles, what are you doing?"

"Carrying my beautiful wife over the threshold."

"But that's for newlyweds."

"That's true, but this is a new beginning."

"You're right. We are kind of like newlyweds, aren't we? This is definitely a new beginning." Her arms around his neck, as he held her in his arms, she kissed him softly. It was the most romantic moment she'd ever imagined.

Once they were safely inside the apartment, he carried her to the fainting couch and returned her to her feet. She looked around the living room in awe.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I… I had forgotten how beautiful our home is. I know it's silly, but-."

"Not at all. Being here without you. It was…" He swallowed hard, and she saw the tears well in his eyes.

"Niles, please don't…"

"Daphne, I know I acted ridiculously at Frasier's but it was only because…Well, when I thought that you might choose to live there instead of here I-."

"Hush…" She said, silencing him with a kiss. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. My home is with you. You're the man I love and will always love."

"I love you too, Daphne."

They shared more kisses and then there was a moment's pause as they gazed at one another.

"Um, are you tired? You must be."

"Actually I am a little tired. It's been a long day. You're probably tired as well."

"I am. I-."

"Thank you, Niles."

"For what?"

"Well, for being you, for one thing, but for coming with your father and brother to come and get me today. I know it wasn't easy, what with the way I acted before, and-."

He drew her into his arms and she was grateful that he hadn't noticed the tears that spilled onto her cheeks. She leaned against him, her face pressed against his suit.

"I love being in your arms like this, Niles. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I feel the same way, Daphne. Although forever is rather impossible, I plan to hold you a lot more often."

"I'd like that a lot."

"Well, I'll take your bags upstairs and you can get changed into something more comfortable."

"That sounds lovely. But first I think I'll take a nice warm bath. Care to join me?"

His eyebrows rose at her boldness and his mind went places he'd never dreamed. "I-."

"It's all right. We'll share a bath some other time. But I would like to get out of this dress."

His eyes moved up and down her body.

"Niles, what is it?"

"Nothing, you just… You're stunning."

Her arms went around his neck and her lips met his cheek. "Niles Crane, you're so sweet. Thank you. But you already mentioned my appearance earlier, remember? When you picked me up in Idaho?

"Yes, well… I meant it."

"Thank you, Niles. I was hoping you'd like this dress. I bought it just for you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Daphne…"

"I 'm glad you like it."

"I love it. I… It's beautiful."

"Well then I'll be sure and wear it as often as I can."

"I'm glad."

"Well, as beautiful as you've made me feel, I think I look absolutely dreadful, so I'm going to take that bath now and change into something more comfortable."

She kissed him once more and together they headed up the stairs. She paused at the landing as a million memories moved through her mind; she stood in the very spot where she'd been when she asked him if she could get out of her sweaty clothes on that hot summer night. He'd advised her to use the Indian Cotton towels and she'd never used anything since. They were the softest towels imaginable. Being wrapped in them was almost as wonderful as being wrapped in Niles' arms.

The master bedroom was exactly the way she'd remembered it but she glanced around, taking in how lovely the room really was. She had been living here for months as Niles' wife, but even so she could hardly believe that she called such a beautiful place home.

Niles was right behind her, bringing her luggage into the room. "What are you thinking about Daphne?"

She turned and hugged him. "How much I love you and how much I love our home. So many memories here, even before we got married."

"Good and bad, but I prefer to remember the good."

"And they'll only get better."

"Are you hungry, Daphne?"

"Well, I… we had that meal at the casino…"

"We did, but I just thought-."

"Actually I am a bit hungry."

"Say no more." he said, kissing her softly. I'll leave you to your bath."

Minutes later she was soaking in the tub, relishing the silence and the relaxation. It had been so long; much too long since she'd felt so pampered, or so loved. When the water turned cold, she climbed out of her tub and dried herself with one of the plush Indian cotton towels and then slipped on her favorite pair of cotton pajamas. They were hardly sexy, but she knew that Niles would find her beautiful in anything she wore.

She brushed her hair and blew it dry and then pulled on her plush terry cloth robe; the sky blue one that Niles gave her for her birthday. It was even softer than the Indian cotton towels and she cherished it more than he would ever know.

The moment she came downstairs, he looked up and smiled. The scent of bacon wafted through the air and she hurried to the dining table, her heart warmed by the sight.

"Niles, what have you done?"

"Nothing much. Just an omelet the way you like it, along with orange juice, toast and a cinnamon roll."

"Thank you, Niles, but you didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"No trouble at all."

She sat down at the table, her heart warmed by the sight of the vase that contained a single red rose, and the flickering candle. "This is lovely."

"You're lovely." He said, leaning to kiss her. "Now enjoy your meal."

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"I thought you'd prefer a nice, quiet meal."

"But what about you?"

"I'm all right. I really should get some work done in my office."

She was a bit disappointed about the prospect of eating alone, but she tried not to let it show. "All right. Well, I'll clear these dishes when I'm finished."

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Just come and get me and I'll take care of it.""

"But Niles-."

"I insist."

"All right. Thank you, Sweetheart."

When he was gone, she sat down to eat her meal. It was the most wonderful food shed had in months. Niles was an excellent cook, especially when it came to the smallest of dishes. And he was so thoughtful. She really and truly didn't deserve him. Her actions in the hospital certainly weren't actions that she was proud of. Try as she might, she was still unable to get the words that she'd yelled at him on that terrible night out of her mind. But she planned to spend the rest of her life making amends.

She blinked back tears. She loved him so much; even more than before and she knew that their love would continue to grow.

She glanced at the empty plate and sighed. She was oh so tempted to clean up the dishes and the kitchen on her own, but she knew that his feelings would be hurt. He was so adamant about doing it all himself, that she couldn't bring herself to deny him the pleasure.

She stood and padded into his office, but she paused at the door, content to watch him as he sat at his mahogany desk, shuffling papers. She realized for the millionth time how handsome he was. And she'd lost count of how many times she wished that she had realized that she loved him years earlier.

"Daphne?"

Brought out of her thoughts, she felt her cheeks flush. She tried to pretend that he wasn't there, but he was already on his feet, walking toward her. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yes, I was just-I'm sorry that I bothered you, sweetheart."

"It's all right. You could never be a bother. Is something wrong?"

"No not at all. Thank you for the food. It was wonderful."

"Oh, heavens! I completely forgot. I'll get the table cleared right away!"

"Niles, you really don't-."

But he smiled and moved past her, adamant about keeping his promise. She watched him clear the dishes from the table and carry them into the kitchen. The sound of the water running and then the dishwasher opening and closing, along with the refrigerator and he returned to her seconds later.

"All right, the dishes are in the dishwasher and the kitchen is fairly clean. I'll do a bit more later."

"Niles, please don't overdo it. I'll take care of it."

"You need your rest."

"So do you, I can see how tired you are, Niles. The kitchen can wait till later."

"Why don't you go and lie down?"

"I will, Niles. But-."

"What?"

"Well, I shouldn't even be asking this. I know that you have a lot of work to do."

"Daphne-."

"Niles, will you-."

His hand was in hers. "Yes, Daphne. I will do anything for you. Anything at all."

"Come upstairs with me?"

A slow smile on his lips was followed by a lingering kiss. "Of course. I'd love nothing more than to hold you in my arms all night. You have no idea how much I've missed it."

"It sounds lovely."

"I just need to straighten up my office for a second."

"All right. I'll wait right here for you."

True to his word he returned to her in seconds and slipped his hand into hers. They made their way upstairs and as they walked down the hallway, she tried not to look at the closed door of the room that was only a few doors down from the master bedroom. The door was closed, but she knew all too well what the room contained.

A small lump formed in her throat as tears threatened to fall. But as quickly as the painful memory came, it went.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

She blinked, embarrassed when a tear escaped; a tear that he quickly brushed away. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Just very tired all of a sudden."

He took her hand. "Come with me."

They entered the bedroom and she removed her robe, draping it over the plush chair in the corner. Niles tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. She was asleep within minutes realizing how much she'd missed the goose down comforter and plush feather pillows.

Sometime later she felt Niles climb into bed beside her. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or slightly awake as he put his arms around her and drew her close. She snuggled against him, hoping that, if it was in fact a dream that the feeling would last forever.


	82. Chapter 82

The night was unseasonably cold and despite Niles' loving arms around her, Daphne found herself shivering underneath the goose down comforter. Careful not to disturb her handsome sleeping husband, she slipped out of bed and reached for her robe, pulling it around her shoulders.

After checking the thermostat on the wall just outside the master bedroom door, she headed for the linen closet. But as soon as she opened the door and reached for the multicolored blanket, something made her turn around.

She stared at the closed door. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she swallowed hard. Daringly she took a few steps forward and placed her hand against the smooth wood grain. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes.

After a few moments, she reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly, her heart racing as she managed to push the door open. The room was dark, save for the moonlight, whose bright beam created a path across the carpeted floor. Daringly she stepped inside, not sure what she was doing, but she was completely unprepared for the way the room made her feel.

She looked around and even in the darkness, she could see the room clearly; the handsome cherry wood crib. Her hand moved slowly across the railing, memorizing the feel of the smooth wood. Inside the crib were small decorative pillows and matching bedding covered with drawings of sweet black and white pandas. Their cheery faces seemed to smile up at her, making her smile as well. With a trembling hand, she reached into the crib and picked up one of the stuffed animals; this one was Snoopy from the classic Peanuts comic strip, holding a yellow star in his hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it before returning it to its place in the crib.

Beside it sat many other stuffed animals of all kinds, but one stood out among all of the others; a sweet, plush teddy bear with a purple bow around its neck. It reminded her so much of the teddy bear that Niles had brought her during her stay at the hospital. But she knew it wasn't the same. The one that she'd received from Niles was in their bedroom tucked away on a shelf, but always there for her whenever she needed it. She loved that teddy bear and would forever keep it close to her heart. Beside it sat the sweet plush blue tiger; a gift from Martin. The thought made her laugh. Like father like son.

Her eyes welled with unexpected tears and she moved to the closet, barely pulling open the door. To her surprise, it was filled almost to capacity with bags and boxes; gifts… some still wrapped, some not, but all in their original packaging. There were blankets, stuffed animals, toys and almost everything that baby could possibly need. She recognized them instantly; gifts from her baby shower. Gifts for the baby that she would never have.

Their baby… the one she wanted so desperately.

An unexpected sob escaped and she put her hand over her trembling mouth to quell it, but it was no use. The tears unleashed themselves and she could no longer hold in her emotions. She barely realized that she was holding the teddy bear with the blue bow in her hand as she sank to the floor, crying for the baby that wasn't meant to be.


	83. Chapter 83

The sound of rain pattering on the window brought him out of a deep sleep. He turned and reached across the pillows, but when he realized that the bed was empty, his eyes flew open. Fully awake, he sat up in bed and turned on the bedside light. Just as he feared, his angel was gone.

"Daphne?"

When she didn't answer, he rose from the bed and reached for his robe. He pulled it around him and cinched it tightly at the waist and then hurried into the master bathroom. He couldn't help the worry he felt. It wasn't like Daphne to get out of bed in the middle of the night. The last time that had happened…

He shuddered, remembering that terrible night. He'd never forget it as long as he lived; the horror he felt when he saw her looking at him helplessly. Suddenly he began to panic. His heart pounded in his chest and he frantically searched for his love. He knew that she couldn't have gone far, but he was crazy with worry.

"Daphne, sweetheart? Where are you?" he called out. He hurried to the hallway and was about to head down the stairs when he noticed that the door was ajar. His heart ached, remembering what was inside. Curious he turned and walked toward it, his hand poised on the doorknob. A sound from inside the room startled him and after a momentary bout of fear, he swallowed hard and pushed open the door. He wasn't prepared for the heart wrenching sight.

She was sitting on the floor holding a baby blanket in one hand, and a brown teddy bear in the other, sobbing uncontrollably.

He went to her at once, crouching down beside her. His arms encircled her as she cried against him. No words were spoken, but as he listened to his angel crying, his emotions began to crumble. Soon he was crying as well.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. Please don't cry. It's all right. I know it hurts, but it will be all right. I promise. I-."

His broken words were spoken carefully and he felt the slightest bit of guilt, for he had no idea if things would ever be all right. But he was determined to do his best to make her happy again.

His lips moved to her cheek, hoping that the soft kisses would calm her. To his surprise, her mouth met his and the kisses that were meant to comfort became passionate; more intense… and a bit sensual.

Suddenly he wanted her… he wanted her so desperately that he could hardly breathe.

"Daphne…" he whispered against her hair. He took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent. He'd missed this; holding her, kissing her.

"Make love to me, Niles."

He froze, unable to believe what he was hearing. "W-what?"

"Make love to me… please.."

He licked his dry lips. "Daphne…"

"I want you, Niles… I need you."

He wanted to make love to her, oh how he wanted to, with every fiber of his being. His body trembled with need for her and he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted her before. But he worried that it was too soon. She was still hurting and so was he.

"A-are you sure?"

She kissed him in a way that she'd never kissed him before, making him feel things that he never thought he'd feel. In those moments, however, there was no doubt about her feelings. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

He took her hand and helped her to her feet. He didn't bother picking up the toys or the other things that were scattered around the room. Instead he scooped her into his arms and carefully carried her into the bedroom.

When he sat her down on the bed, she smiled and kissed him softly. "I need to change into something more comfortable, all right? I'll be back in a little while."

He kissed her again and brushed the hair from her face. "Don't be too long, all right?"

"I won't…" She whispered.

When she disappeared into the master bedroom, he quickly went to work. He moved around the room, lighting candles and adding a few other touches to create the perfect romantic ambiance.

He was going to make sure that the night; their first time, would be a night that neither of them would ever forget.


	84. Chapter 84

When he had finished creating the perfect romantic scene, he stepped back and admired his work. The room was completely transformed and resumed a romantic hideaway instead of the bedroom they shared every day. And he chided himself for not thinking of creating such a scene earlier in their relationship. But now the moment meant more. So much more.

Rose petals were scattered across the bed and the corners of the goose down comforter were folded downward, ready to invite Niles and Daphne inside. Candles flickered; the soft light casting waves against the walls. Soft music (Daphne's favorite and music that Niles had become very fond of) floated out of the stereo system.

'His heart raced with anticipation of making love to his wife for the first time and he honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He needed her so desperately and had wanted her for as long as he could remember. The fact that she was the one who asked him to make love to her was the greatest gift that anyone could have ever given him. His dream (or one of them anyway) had finally come true.

When the bathroom door opened, he felt his heart rate increase. He turned at once and gasped audibly, unable to believe what he was seeing.

She smiled at him. "How do I look?"

He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. Truth be told, there were no words for the sight before him. "D-Daphne…"

His angel was absolutely transformed. If she had been beautiful before, she was even more so at that moment. Her hair piled in waves atop her head; she wore a cream colored lacy nightgown that fell to just above her knees. Thin satin spaghetti straps beckoned him to come closer and when he reached her, he leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"I take it you approve."

"Yes..." he whispered, capturing her mouth with his. "You're completely stunning. You've never looked more beautiful."

"I'm glad... but I'm a bit warm... Perhaps you can help me with my nightgown."

He swallowed hard. "I-I'd love to."He slipped one trembling finger underneath one of the satin straps, causing it to fall onto her forearm. And then he did the same with the other. "Daphne, you look-."

His attempt at a compliment was interrupted by her lips on his.

"I believe you already complimented me. And might I say that you are devastatingly handsome, Niles Crane. But..."

His eyebrows rose. "Yes?"

Her gaze searched him up and down. "Those clothes look terribly conforming. Why don't I help you with them?"

"O-Oh... all right, but-."

"What was I thinking? We haven't quite finished with me, have we? Well, please continue, Dr. Crane."

Wordlessly she guided his hands to the hem of her nightgown and then lifted her hands into the air. He didn't need any further instruction as he grasped the satin material moving it slowly up her body. When it passed her breasts, he felt his heart skip a beat and before he realized what was happening, she was free of the nightgown all together. Nervously he tossed it aside and then returned his gaze to her Venus-like body.

"Now me panties..." She instructed, moving his hands to her hips. This time he didn't hesitate to slide them down her hips. They fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. "That's much better. Thank you, Niles. Now let's get to work on you."

But he couldn't tear his gaze away from her body. She was absolutely perfect, from her porcelain skin to her curves. He'd imagined what she'd look like naked more times than he cared to remember, but the reality was a million times more satisfying.

Her hands were on his tie, loosing it and sliding it away from his collar. Then those perfect, beautiful hands moved to his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly of course. The shirt fully unbuttoned, she slid it off of his shoulders and tossed it aside. As he had done to her, she moved her hands to the hem of his undershirt and slid it up his body and over his head. But once the shirt was out of the way, she stood, staring at him in awe. He was sure that she could see his heart beating beneath his chest and it increased when she ran her hand over his skin.

"You're so beautiful..." She whispered, barely giving him a chance to answer before bringing her lips to his in a fiery kiss.

Together their hands went to his pants and unbuckled his belt. The pants and boxer shorts were off of him within seconds and their bodies moved even closer. He was amazed at how well their silhouettes fit together like puzzle pieces that were made for each other.

"Its time..." She whispered, guiding him to the bed.

They climbed underneath the sheets and positioned themselves against one another and began to make love. Niles, of course, wasn't new to making love, but it had been so long that he was afraid that he would disappoint her as well as himself. But once they got started, Daphne cried out his name and they found a comfortable flow, learning what they liked and what they could do better. Whenever he feared that he was hurting her and questioned her about it, she simply brought his lips to hers, reassuring him that he was making her happy.

Their bodies moved together, making love as though they had done so many times before. Their movements were unhurried, gentle and full of passionate bliss. Finally when they reached the height of their potential, their love soared and shattered them both into a constellation of stars. They collapsed against each other, crying tears of happiness.

He awoke later that evening. The candles had flickered to a dim glow and he wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't experienced the most wonderful dream of his life. But then he felt her cheek against his chest and her body flush against his. Her warm breath assured him that it wasn't at all a dream. It was real and it was the most incredible moment of his life.

"Thank you, Daphne. Thank you so much." He whispered into her hair. And then he closed his eyes, drifting back into a contented slumber.


	85. Chapter 85

The moment that she opened her eyes, she felt a contentment unlike any she'd ever known. She lifted her head from Niles' chest and glanced at him. The room was dim, barely lit from the morning light. The candles that had provided a romantic glow during their lovemaking had long since burned out, but Daphne knew that the feeling from the blissful night would never fade away. It was a silly thought, almost like something that might have been found in one of her romance novels. But the love she shared with Niles was so much better than any romance novel could ever be.

Once again she glanced at her sleeping husband and smiled. He was so handsome and she couldn't resist kissing his lips. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled, returning her kisses.

"Good morning, my love."

"Hello." She replied, feeling a bit shy.

"Did you sleep well?"

She sighed dreamily. "It was wonderful. And you?"

"Never better. Of course it helped, holding you in my arms. But-." He paused and his smile suddenly faded. "Daphne? Are you all right?"

She blinked, embarrassed by the tears that came so unexpectedly. She didn't want to cry; not anymore. "I-I'm fine." She said, hating to lie to him. He knew her so well that she was sure that he didn't believe her. And when he sat upright in bed, she realized that she was correct. His blue eyes searched her face.

"You don't look fine."

"I am fine, I promise. I'm just… I'm so happy, Niles. I never thought I would ever be this happy again."

He puled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I'm glad, Daphne. When I found you… in the nursery, I was so worried. My heart was breaking for you. And for us."

She nodded, brushing away the unwanted tears. "I know. It was me own fault. I was just going to the closet because I was cold and wanted to get another blanket, but then-."

"No, Daphne. The fault is mine. When you were gone, I wanted to walk into the nursery. And so many times I almost did. but I just couldn't do it and I thought-."

"Niles, please don't blame yourself. I'm the one who thought I was bloody pregnant."

"No."

His abruptness surprised her. "No, what?"

"I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened, Daphne. You really and truly believed; we both believed and now-."

She burst into tears and they held each other close. She could hear him crying softly and did her best to console him, but it was comfort enough just to hold him. When she was at last all cried out (at least for the moment) she brushed the tears from her eyes and looked away in embarrassment.

"God, Niles, I'm sorry. I was so happy earlier. I –I mean I am happy. I just-."

"Well, I know what will make us both happy again." He kissed her passionately and she found it hard to draw back. But when she did she grinned at him mischievously.

"I think I have a vague idea of what it might be."

"Then I assume we're both in agreement that we'd best get started."

They fell against the pillows, only too happy to reignite the passion and the fire that they had ignited the night before. It was the most wonderful day of Daphne's life, but she knew that their happiness was only the beginning.


	86. Chapter 86

Daphne could hardly contain her excitement as she walked through the door of Café Nervosa. It seemed silly, getting so excited over and even a bit nervous over something that had happened so many times before. But she had a feeling that this would be different.

She dressed carefully for this moment, choosing her favorite sweater and her best pair of jeans and smiled when she looked into the mirror. It was perfect; not too casual and not to dressy.

At first she panicked when she looked around the café and found no sign of her friend. Perhaps Roz had changed her mind. Although the thought was upsetting and disappointing to say the least, Daphne could hardly blame her. She and Roz hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. She shuddered, thinking about the horrible things that she'd said to her friend. She loved Roz and hated to think that their friendship could end so easily.

"Daphne, over here!"

At the sound of Roz's voice, Daphne awkwardly pushed her way through the disgruntled Nervosa patrons, mumbling apologizes; some taken lightly and some with a grudge and a look of annoyance. But she was too focused on the woman who was seated at the table in the far corner of the café.

Feeling like an excited school girl, Daphne squealed at the sight of her friend. Roz rose from the table and the two women ran toward each other, nearly knocking each other over as they collided in a fierce bear hug. When the hug ended, they drew back from one another, but Daphne couldn't resist kissing Roz's cheek.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it's really you!" Roz exclaimed. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"What about you?" Daphne countered. "You're beautiful." Roz was indeed beautiful with her long brown hair and an oversized turquoise sweater over a flattering pair of corduroy leggings.

To Daphne's amazement, Roz blushed. "No, I look terrible." Roz said, looking herself up and down. I should have picked something better to wear."

"No not at all. You're beautiful. I'm so happy to see you, Roz!" Overcome with emotion, Daphne began to cry.

"Oh Daphne-."

"I'm sorry, I just-." Daphne tearfully took the napkin that Roz offered her and dried her tears. Damn, so many tears. It was as though she had an endless supply.

"I know." Roz replied, her eyes filling with tears.

Oh Roz, this has been killing me but I need to say it now. I'm terribly sorry about the way I treated you before." Daphne cried. "You know that I would never-."

"Daphne, stop, all right? It's not your fault. I-Oh damn it! Ever since you were admitted to the hospital, I just… I-I'm the one who's sorry. Daphne, are you all right? I mean, about-."

Daphne brushed the tears from her eyes and covered Roz's hand with her own. "It still hurts. Some days more than others. But-." She smiled, thinking about the blissful night of lovemaking that she had experienced just the night before.

"Daphne?"

"What?"

"Are you all right? You look far away."

"Actually I am all right. I'm more than all right."

"Okay, I was just wondering because-." Suddenly Roz's mouth fell open. "Oh my God, you and Niles had sex!"

Daphne shuddered at Roz's somewhat cruel description, not to mention the way that Roz practically shouted the information as her voice raised several octaves and she did her best to get her friend to lower her voice. "Roz…"

"So, how was it?"

Daphne felt her face flush and her heart warmed. "It was absolutely wonderful, Roz. I'm so happy."

"And I'm happy for you. Both of you. Oh my God, this is amazing!"

"I love Niles so much and I never thought-."

"Oh Daphne, please don't start crying again. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"Nothing's wrong with you, Roz. You're my best friend and I love you." Daphne reached across the table and took her friend's hand. "Roz, promise me something."

"Of course, Daphne. Anything."

"Promise me that we'll always be friends and that we'll see each other as often as possible."

Roz blushed and rose from the table, crying openly. "Daphne, come here."

Daphne stood and immediately found herself in a warm embrace.

"I love you." Roz said. "And for what it's worth, I love Niles too. I know I've said some terrible things about him and I'm sorry about that. I really am. You're really lucky, Daphne. I'm so happy for both of you."

Daphne squeezed Roz a little tighter. "Thank you. I love you too."

"I meant what I said before, Daphne. About Niles, I mean. I-."

"Apology accepted."

At the unexpected voice, the women turned around and Daphne's heart skipped a beat. For standing in front of her was her handsome husband.


	87. Chapter 87

"Niles…" Daphne breathed, quickly rising from her seat to kiss him. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course. I'm always happy to see you."

He smiled and kissed her once more. "And I feel the same way. I'm just taking a break from work for a little while. I didn't expect to find you here at this time of day, but now that I have, my day just became a lot better."

Daphne kissed him deeply, barely aware that Roz was sitting beside her. "Oh Niles…"

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone." Roz said. "It was nice seeing you, Daphne."

Niles broke off the kiss unexpectedly. "Roz don't leave, please. I have something to say."

"Oh… well, okay. But I can tell that you two want to be alone."

"There's plenty of time for that. I do accept your apology. I accept it wholeheartedly, in fact. Thank you. And now I must insist that you accept mine."

"Niles, you really don't have to-."

He reached for her hand and smiled. "I do. I'm afraid that I've had my fair share of fun at your expense over the years and for that I am sorry. Thank you, Roz, for being such a good friend to Daphne and to Frasier. It means a lot to me. And for what it's worth I consider you a good friend as well."

Roz rose from her chair and went to him, hugging him tightly. "Of course I forgive you, Niles. And I should thank you for taking such good care of Daphne. I can tell how happy she is."

"If things go as planned, that happiness will last forever." Niles said.

"Well, I'd love to continue this sentiment." Roz said, brushing away tears. "But I really have to go."

Both Niles and Daphne protested.

"Roz, please don't go."

"Don't go on my account. Let me buy you a drink."

Roz looked at Daphne and then at Niles. "Oh I wish I could but I really need to be going." She kissed Daphne's cheek. "Thanks, Daphne. This was great. Let's do this again sometime, all right?"

"Of course." Daphne hugged her fiercely, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Let's do this again, all right?" Roz said, hugging her even tighter. "I mean it, Daphne. I want to get together more often and I want you to know that I'm here for you and for you, Niles whenever you need me."

Daphne kissed Roz's cheek once more. "And we're here for you. I promise we'll get together as often as possible. I love you Roz."

"I love you too, but I really need to get going. Goodbye, Daphne. Goodbye, Niles."

After giving Roz one last hug and kiss, Niles and Daphne sat down at the table. Niles reached for her hand and smiled. "I really am grateful to Roz. I'm glad that you two are so close."

"She's a wonderful friend." Daphne replied. "And I ow it all to your brother. If he hadn't hired me…" Her eyes filled with tears and she brushed them away. "Oh damn, I'm so tired of crying all the time."

Niles brought her hand to his lips. "I'm grateful to Frasier as well."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Well, I consider myself the lucky one. Who knew that when I suggested to Frasier that he hire a home healthcare worker that she'd turn out to be the most beautiful, loving and caring women I've ever met?"

The tears were sliding down her cheeks, but Daphne paid no attention. She rose from the table and went to Niles, kissing him with everything she had. Their romantic display brought mummers and some applause from the café patrons, but they were too enamored with each other to let the attention embarrass them.

When the kisses ended, Niles brushed the hair from her forehead. "I have a surprise for you."

"Niles, another surprise? But you already-."

"I'm whisking you away for the weekend."

Daphne's eyes brightened and her heart fluttered. She was by far the happiest she'd ever been.


	88. Chapter 88

"Niles, where are you taking me?" Daphne laughed out loud at the seriousness of her husband's expression. It wasn't like him to seem so serious after announcing that he was taking her on a whirlwind weekend getaway. But Niles Crane was always surprising her.

"Niles?" She said again, when he didn't immediately answer. But when he remained silent, she simply smiled and looked out of the window.

They drove along the freeway, but still he said nothing. The only indication that he gave by way of his acknowledgement of her calling his name was the small grin on his face and the way his hand slipped into hers. She considered questioning him once again, for she was curious as to why he was suddenly so quiet. But there was no need. She trusted him. He always knew how to make her feel special. And so she allowed herself to relax, eventually dozing off as the car moved along.

It wasn't till sometime that she felt his slender fingertips lightly brush against her cheek. The passenger door was open and he was standing beside her. She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. "Niles, where are we?"

He grinned and took her hand to help her out of the car. "Come with me."

They walked into the lobby and she admired her surroundings. "This is lovely, Niles. But-."

"Checking in." Niles said to the Front Desk Receptionist. A few minutes later, they had their room keys in hand and made their way through the lobby to the elevators.

A vividly bright sign caught Daphne's attention and she gasped in surprise.

"Niles, this is-."

"This is the casino where we went with Dad and Frasier on our way home from Idaho." Niles replied. "I thought it would be nice to stay at the hotel for a few nights. "

Daphne was overcome with emotion. "Oh Niles…" She kissed him deeply, right there in the middle of the lobby, giving no thought to the many people who may have seen them. She knew what it meant for Niles to take her to a place like a casino hotel. It was a place he'd never choose to stay on his own.

"Niles, this is…"

"Only the beginning." He finished, bringing his lips to hers. He left her only for a moment while he went to the car, returning shortly thereafter with a cart loaded with their luggage. Together they made their way to the elevator and were whisked to the top floor.

The doors opened and after a walk down a long hallway lined with colorful carpet, they came to Room 537, which was situated in the corner. Niles held the key card up to the door and it unlocked automatically. The moment he opened the door, her breath was taken away, amazed by the sight.

"Oh Niles…"

"I hope you like it. I booked the best room available. It's not really what I had hoped, but-."

She walked inside, amazed by the size. It was much bigger than their bedroom at home, with a large king bed against one wall, and a flat screen TV on the other. A huge picture window beckoned her toward it and she was rewarded with expansive panoramic views of the mountains and even a lake in the distance. The setting sun made the scene even more beautiful; something she didn't think was possible.

"Well, what do you think?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I think it's absolutely wonderful. Thank you, Niles, for bringing me here again. I absolutely love it."

"I'm sorry it's not at all what you deserve, Daphne."

"What are you saying?"

"I know that I should have whisked you away to somewhere more romantic, like Paris or Rome, but-."

She silenced him with a kiss; her hands, cradling his face. "Nonsense, this is absolutely perfect. I don't need faraway places to make me happy and you don't have to spend a lot of money. I hope you know that."

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles."

They both turned and admired the large plush bed and then wasted no time putting it to good use.


	89. Chapter 89

Once they were situated in their room, Niles turned to Daphne. "Where should we go for dinner? I know it's early, but I'm rather hungry. We can always eat again later".

He admitted to feeling apprehensive about taking Daphne to a casino hotel of all places, but he's warmed to the idea the moment they walked into their room. He wasn't expecting much, just a room that resembled one of the three star hotel rooms he'd heard so much (and cringed at the pictures), but he was pleasantly surprised to find that the Flaming Mountain Casino had surpassed his expectations. He had to remember to thank his father for finding the casino in the first place.

Although Niles had never in a million years imagined that he'd be returning to the casino by his own free will (let alone any casino at all),he had a feeling that it would become a place that they would return to from time to time. After all, it wasn't terribly far away from home and the truth was that it was a nice change of pace. Most of all, Daphne loved it and her happiness meant more to him than anything.

"Oh, I don't know Niles. Anywhere is fine." she replied; her sweet voice breaking into his thoughts. "Why don't you pick, sweetheart? After all, you made all of the arrangements and drove all the way here."

Niles thought for a moment. "Would you mind if we went back to Vaughn's again? I really liked that restaurant and it was surprisingly good. But if you'd rather go somewhere else, I-."

His words were stopped by the kiss she placed on his lips. "No, Vaughn's sounds absolutely wonderful. I can't think of a better place to have a romantic dinner."

After they changed clothes they headed to the restaurant for dinner. They were greeted by the same maître d as before and Niles made a point to compliment the man on the experience they'd had on their previous visit.

"Niles, that was very sweet of you to say those things." Daphne said as the maître d led them to their table (which turned out to be secluded and romantic.).

The compliment from Daphne was unexpected and Niles couldn't help but kiss his wife's cheek in gratitude. "Thank you, Daphne."

Dinner, as it turned out, was even better than the meal that they'd eaten on their previous visit with Frasier and Martin.

"Niles, this place is lovely." Daphne remarked. "It's so romantic and the food is wonderful."

"Not to mention the service." Niles added, taking a sip of his wine. "I had no idea that the Flaming Mountain Casino had their own winery, not too far from here. I'll pick up a case of this wine for Frasier. I'm sure he'll love it."

Daphne's eyes sparkled with wonderment. "Niles, can we go to the winery? Please? Oh, I love wineries, even if I don't drink wine much. They're so romantic."

"That's a great idea." He replied. "Why didn't I think of that? It's perfect." Niles replied. "It's still early so we may have time for a tour and a wine tasting."

As luck would have it, they arrived at the winery in plenty of time. The drive from the casino to the Flaming Mountain was absolutely breathtaking. The road wound through green vineyards that looked like something out of a magazine or a photograph that could have been displayed in one of the local art galleries. Either way, it was breathtaking.

They were greeted warmly by the wine makers; a young husband and his wife who seemed just as interested in Niles and Daphne as Niles and Daphne were of them. Niles had a feeling that Sharon and Rick Armstrong were going to become their good friends.

Sharon and Rick gave Niles and Daphne an extensive tour of their winery, explaining the ins and outs of how they made their signature wines. Daphne commented more than once on how beautiful the winery was, what with its hardwood floors and cabin-like ambiance. Niles wholeheartedly agreed.

It turned out that the Flaming Mountain Winery made a whole array of wines; all of them were very good; as Niles made certain to try each and every one.

"I'll take four cases." Niles announced, pleased with the smiles on the faces of Sharon and Rick.

Rick took two wine glasses and filled them with a wine that he removed from a narrow refrigerator. "Here you are, Niles." Rick said as he poured a rose colored chardonnay into the glasses.

"This is our best wine. We haven't yet released it to the public but because you are a wine connoisseur, I want you and Daphne to be the first to try it."

Niles was touched beyond measure at Rick's generosity and he took the glass from Rick's had. "Well, thank you so much. This is wonderful." He swished the rose tinted liquid around in his glass and brought it to his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled. The aroma was just heavenly. However, the moment he took a sip, he was in for a big surprise.

"Oh my, that is magnificent!" he exclaimed to the delight of his new friends. It went without saying that he added another two cases to his order. They hadn't planned on staying at the winery all day, but after a wonderful dinner in the winery restaurant (which was very, very good), Rick and Sharon persuaded Niles and Daphne to take their wine to the balcony where the sun was setting. It was the perfect suggestion, for the sun had cast a beautiful rainbow of colors over the expansive vineyard. At one point, Niles looked over and noticed tears in his angel's eyes. He reached for her hand from across the table.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "This is so lovely, Niles. I can't thank you enough for this. It's absolutely perfect."

"Why don't we make it even more perfect?"

Daphne finished the rest of her wine and leaned to kiss him. "I'd like that very much."


	90. Chapter 90

Daphne sighed as she lay in Niles' arms. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest and she snuggled even closer to him. "I love you." She whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. When she shivered, he pulled the sheets and blanket around her bare shoulders.

"Are you cold, my love?"

"No, I'm just blissfully happy. I wish we could stay like this forever, Niles. In this room, making love. Everything is so beautiful."

"You're beautiful. And I wish we could stay here forever as well. And we will… I promise."

Surprised, she laughed and lifted her head. "Niles, we can't very well move here."

"No, but I promise we will have many more moments like this. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

She brought her lips to his in a gentle, lingering kiss. "We do, don't we? Niles, I know I keep saying this but when I was away, I missed you terribly."

"I missed you too. You have no idea how much."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, at least not without you, Niles."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad. Because I don't know how long I could be without you. I'm guessing not long."

Her hand moved slowly across his cheek in a gentle caress. "Oh Niles…"

(Later that morning)

They shared a lavish buffet breakfast in the casino's main restaurant and then walked hand in hand to through the expansive casino. Daphne thought that the constant ringing and musical tones of the hundreds of slot machines would drive Niles to the brink of inanity, but amazingly he wasn't at all fazed by the notice. They weren't much for gambling but Daphne decided to try her hand at a few of the machines, choosing them solely on appearance. The elaborate Wizard of OZ machine beckoned to her and on her first try she managed to win ten dollars. By the time she was finished she'd won over a hundred dollars and each win was accompanied by hugs and kisses from the man she loved more than anyone.

"We should celebrate." Niles said after she'd won even more money on a different machine; the one with the theme of her favorite classic movie.

In the center of the carpeted walkway, she turned to him and smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I can think of a few things. But for now, why don't we go back to the room and change into our swimsuits? I hear the pool is amazing."

"It sounds wonderful."

They stayed at the pool for hours and then came back to their room and shared a nice warm shower. Later, dressed in their plush terrycloth robes that bore the Flaming Mountain logo, they sat by the picture window and sipped their wine, looking out at the expansive view.

Daphne leaned against her husband. "It's so lovely here, isn't it?" She sighed, feeling more content than she had in months. "It's a shame we have to leave."

"Actually I don't think so."

She raised her head and looked at him, confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that even though it's going to be difficult to leave, I'm looking forward to our life together. We have a lot of making up to do."

Daphne laughed. "You said that earlier."

"Yes, I did and it's the truth."

"Well, then…" She grinned mischievously. "We'd best get started."

They made their way to the bed and fell against the pillows. There was no time like the present.


	91. Chapter 91

"Niles, do you think we're doing too much of this?" Daphne couldn't help but smile at the silly question as she laced her fingers through her husband's.

He turned to her and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "I don't think there is such a thing. But if there is, I don't want to stop."  
With a sigh, she snuggled further into his arms. "I'm glad, because I love being with you like this."

"I know it's not exactly the same as being at the hotel, but-."

She pressed her lips against his. "Niles, don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't apologize, please. This… the whole magical weekend at the casino. It was nothing short of wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was amazing and you have no idea how much I needed it."

"Well, I'm glad." He pulled her closer until her body was flush with his. "I only want to make you happy, Daphne."

"You do, Niles. You make me happy. And I love you so much."

"So, do you still think we're doing this too much?"

She grinned mischievously. "What, talking or making love?"

"Well, talking for sure, but I meant making love, because personally…"

He wasn't able to finish his thought, for when she pressed her lips against his, the kisses almost immediately turned passionate, demanding and soon they gave into their renewed desires, and making love with everything they had.

Later (Much later), they fell asleep in each other's arms and woke long enough to share a warm shower. The shower was followed by a romantic dinner where they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I know you don't like my cooking…" Daphne began as she took a bite of stew.

"No, this is fine."

But she could tell by the expression on his face that he'd rather be eating anything else. She refused to let his tone or his expression hurt her feelings. She knew that English cooking wasn't for everyone but it was all that she knew. And the fact that he ate it willingly without really letting on to his true feelings, made her love him even more.

When dinner was finished they sat on the fainting couch snuggled in each other's arms. Daphne leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you really have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Well, my patients…"

"I know. I just…"

"What?"

She shook her head. "No, it's too silly."

"I doubt that. What is it?"

When she didn't answer right away, he gently turned her face toward him. "Daphne?"

"Well, it's just that… I'll miss you."

He cradled her chin in his hand. The kisses he bestowed upon her were oh so sweet and she wrapped her arms around him, splaying her hands through his soft hair.

Oh how she loved him.

"Well, it's still early and we have several hours before I'd have to get up and go to work. I think we should put the time to good use, don't you?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. What did you have in mind?"

He brought her lips to his and as before, their kisses gave way to something more and it wasn't long before they joined hands and made their way up the stairs, the dishes all but forgotten.


	92. Chapter 92

(Two Weeks Later)

The moment that she turned onto her side, she knew that it was a mistake. Her stomach rolled like waves in the Pacific Ocean. She tried to ignore the feeling and adjusted her body to a more comfortable position, but it only seemed to make things worse. The nausea overtook her, sending her scrambling to get out of bed and then she rushed for the bathroom. By the time she was finished she was physically drained. She could barely make it back to the bed.

Niles woke at once and climbed out of bed, hurrying to her side. "Daphne? What's wrong?"

"I feel bloody awful." She groaned. "My stomach…"

"I'll go downstairs and made some of your grandmother's secret remedy."

She smiled weakly as he helped her into bed. "Thank you, sweetheart." She groaned once even as Niles kissed her forehead and then left the room. Almost immediately she sank into the goose down comforter. She hated being sick, she absolutely hated it. But she supposed it was inevitable. Ever since she'd reunited with Niles in Coeur' d' Alene, she'd been in what felt like a whirlwind romance. She certainly wasn't complaining, but she was finally bringing to realize what a toll it had taken on her.

In just the past two weeks, they'd been to parties, the opera, the ballet (which moved her to tears) and, just a few nights before, a lavish and romantic dinner at Chez Henri.

Yes, that explained a lot.

At Niles' encouragement, she'd indulged in an array of rich and wonderful food and then finished off dinner with an even more decadent desert. She hardly ever ate like she had that night, but as Niles had said, it was a night for celebrating.

However she was facing the consequences. Ugh, why had she given into so much temptation?

She barely had time to ponder the thought before her unsettled stomach lurched once more sending her rushing into the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and closed her eyes, wishing that she'd never agreed to go to that bloody restaurant.

When her stomach was completely empty, she brushed the tears from her cheeks and went to wash her face. She looked in the mirror, shocked at her appearance. Her eyes were red and her hollow cheeks were pale. And her hair… It looked bloody awful. How could Niles possibly-

"Daphne?"

She turned to find him standing in the bedroom, holding a tray containing a steaming bowl, a glass of a familiar concoction and a vase with a long stemmed rose.

Slowly she walked into the bedroom and moved past him to make her way to the bed. He sat the tray down and lifted the comforter, allowing her to crawl underneath it.

"I brought you something to eat." He said. "I thought some soup, perhaps-."

But she shook her head violently, suddenly feeling like a child. "I don't want anything to eat!" She yelled.

Immediately his smile faded, replaced with a crestfallen expression.

"Oh well… all right." He said in a soft voice. "Well why don't you sip some of this?" He picked up the glass of Grammy Moon's secret remedy and handed it to her. But again she shook her head. "No, I-. I can't!"

"Sweetheart, you won't get any better if you don't-."

Without warning she burst into tears. "Niles, please!"

He took the glass from her and sat it on the dresser. His arms went around her and he drew her close.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Shh… it's all right. Just rest. I'm sorry I tried to force it on you." He kissed her cheek once more and helped her get settled into bed.

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne. Now get some rest."

When she woke a few hours later, he was gone. Wearily she got up and tried to get dressed. But she felt so miserable that she realized that she wasn't going to get any better any time soon.

Reluctantly she picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Frasier."

"Oh Daphne. This is a surprise. Dad and I were expecting you a while ago."

"I-I know. I know, and I'm sorry. I should be there by now, but me just… I feel so bloody awful."

"It's all right. Just come when you can. Dad and I will be here, waiting."

"No, I mean, I really feel awful."

"It's all right, Daphne. Don't feel guilty. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

"Frasier! I mean I feel bloody awful! I-oh no…"

"Daphne-."

She tossed the phone onto the bed and rushed into the bathroom where she emptied her stomach once again. Minute later she emerged feeling worse than before.

She was about to crawl back into bed when she realized that the phone was still lying on the down comforter. Wearily she picked it up. Who could be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Daphne, are positive that you're all right?"

"Yes, I mean , no…"

"Is there anything I can do? I'd be happy to take you to a doctor or,-"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be all right. At least I hope I will. I'll just rest."

"Good idea. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No, I have Grammy Moon's secret remedy."

"Well, if you're sure, but call me if you need anything at all, okay?"

"I will. I love you Frasier."

"I love you too."

"Tell Martin that I'm sorry, all right?"

"Daphne-."

"I hope he's not angry with me."

"Of course he's not. Dad will understand. But he is worried about you."

"I'll be all right. Goodbye, Frasier."

Goodbye, Daphne."

She hung up the phone and poured a glass of her Grammy Moon's secret remedy. Please let this work…. She pleaded as she began to drink it. When she finished she sighed, allowing Niles to tuck her into bed. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

She awakened some time later when she felt something soft moving against her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Niles?"

"Hello my love. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still weak, Niles. And my stomach hurts, like I've been doing bloody sit ups! But I-what are you doing home?"

Frasier called me. He and Dad were worried about you. I wanted to make sure that you're all right."

She forced herself to sit up. "I feel-."

"It's all right. Just rest."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Niles! I'm never sick like this!"

"I'll make you some dinner." How does that sound?"

"I suppose I could eat something. I should. Hopefully it will make me feel better."

He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin. "I hope so too."

But the next morning, despite the lovely meal of soup and the breakfast Niles had made her, she did not feel better. If anything, she felt worse. When she groaned, he

was right there beside her, his hand on her forehead checking for signs of fever.

"You don't feel warm but your skin is flushed. Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks and rolled onto the pillow. "I feel bloody awful, Niles!"

"I'll call the doctor."

"No!" She shouted. "I'll just rest."

"But Daphne, I think you may need more than rest. I'll just call him and see what he said. 'Niles, please! I said don't call!"

"All right. Well, I'll just stay with you."

"NO!" She had no idea why she was yelling at the man she loved, but she couldn't help it. The look on his face was one of helplessness and the fact that she was hurting him upset her even further.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"It's all right. But Daphne, I don't want to leave you alone like this. I-."

"What about your patients?"

"Well, I do have a meeting that I shouldn't miss, but under the circumstances-."

"Niles-."

"It's all right. I'll just call Mrs. Woodson and have her reschedule."

"Niles, please!"

"But Daphne-."

"I'm not a child, Niles! I can take care of myself, all right?"

"Yes, I know that, but I never said-."

"Just go, Niles, please!" She sobbed.

He sighed deeply and covered her with the comforter. "All right, but if you need anything please call me."

She nodded wordlessly, crying even harder when he kissed her cheek and touched her back for just a second. And then he walked out of the room.

Alone in her bedroom, she cried softly, not really knowing why. He was just trying to show her that he loved her, the way he'd always done.

She loved him so and didn't understand why she was so emotional or why she felt so miserable, but it did little to ease her guilt.

Later she felt a bit better and she went downstairs to make some tea. The moment she settled onto the fainitnc ouch, a blanket around her legs and a cup of tea in her hands, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello my love. How are you feeling?"

The sweet sound of his voice made her sigh. "I-I'm better."'

"That's good. I was worried about you. My meeting is over now so if you want me to come home-."

"Niles, that's not necessary. It's a lovely thought but I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

He sighed. "Actually I do. I hate the thought of leaving you alone, however."

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked, sending the tears running in rivers down her cheeks. "I love you, Niles. And don't worry. I'll be all right."

"Well, if you're sure. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

She hung up the phone and carefully sipped her tea. She could hardly wait till Niles came home so that she could feel his arms around her.


	93. Chapter 93

In the next few days, she felt better, but not great. However, she chalked it up to fatigue and made sure that she got plenty of rest and liquids. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that she'd experienced the same type of sickness before, but she quickly pushed the thought away. She couldn't believe, refused to believe, that it meant something more. Thoughts like those only led to heartache. She winced at the painful memory.

With a sigh she settled onto the fainting couch and sipped her tea, indulging in a romance novel. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep until sometime later, when she was awakened by the ringing telephone. Her heart fluttered with anticipation of the caller's voice as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Well, that was a greeting I never expected."

Daphne's face flushed and she felt like crawling under the piano, the way Niles told her he'd often done as a child. "Oh God, Roz. I'm sorry. I thought you were Niles."

"Normally I'd be insulted by that, but under the circumstances…"

Daphne laughed. She knew that Roz and Niles weren't the best of friends, but over the years, they'd found a common ground, one that had turned into friendship-a friendship that Daphne hoped would continue to grow. They were, after all, two of the people she loved most. "Roz… Look, I'm sorry, all right? I'm glad you called. It's nice to hear from you."

"How are you feeling?"

The question caught Daphne off-guard. "Oh, well, I've been better. But how-."

"Frasier called me and told me you were sick."

Daphne smiled. Frasier was always looking out for her, just like his brother.

"Oh…, well, Niles has been calling me all morning to check on me. Actually he's only called once so far but I know he'll call again. You know how he is."

"I sure do."

"He wanted to stay home and take care of me, but I insisted that he go to work. There's no sense of his patients suffering just because I'm suffering in a different way."

"You know he would have done it, though. Stayed home with you. God, I wish I had someone who loves me the way Niles loves you, Daphne."

Daphne blinked back tears. "You will, Roz. I promise."

"Yeah, right. Where have I heard that before?"

"I'm psychic, Roz. I can feel it."

"Well, be sure and let me know in advance so I can get my hair done, all right?"

"I will. But why did Frasier call you?"

"He's worried about you. And so is Niles."

"Roz, I'm fine, really. Or at least I will be… I hope."

"Listen, I know you're feeling miserable but are you up for some company?"

Daphne groaned. She loved Roz; she really did but the thought of having someone other than Niles (whom she knew would take care of her but leave her alone if she needed it) was not appealing.

"Well, I-."

"I promise I won't stay long, all right? I promised Frasier that I'd look in on you and he'll kill me if I don't follow though. I know I could lie and just say that I was over, but he'd see right through me."

"Well… I suppose…."

"Great. I'll be right over. And when I get there if it's too much for you, I'll leave."

"Actually, Roz, I don't mean to be rude but-."

"See you in a bit."

The line went dead before Daphne could respond and she sighed deeply. Roz's company was definitely not what she wanted at the moment. But she had to admit that she was feeling a bit lonely. Perhaps a visit from Roz was just the thing she needed.


	94. Chapter 94

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it. She almost cried at the sight of Roz standing on the other side of the door and she was grateful for the warm hug that she received. 

“Roz…”

“God, Daphne, you look terrible, why didn’t you tell me?”

Hurt, Daphne looked at her friend in disbelief. Roz certainly was blunt. She started to shoot back with a sarcastic comment, but she decided against it. Besides, she really didn’t have the energy anyway. Instead she forced a smile. She knew that Roz meant well, but suddenly she wished that Roz hadn’t come. 

“I’ve been better.” 

Roz scoffed. “I’ll say. Go sit on the couch. Can I get you anything?”

“That’s not necessary, Roz. I’ll be fine.” 

But it was no surprise that Roz ignored her and moved past her en route to the kitchen. Even as Daphne watched Roz push the swinging door open, she knew that her friend was up to something. And it would do no good to protest, because once Roz Doyle set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. 

Daphne settled herself back onto the fainting couch, smiling at the noises that floated into the living room from the kitchen: the clanging of pots and pans, the opening and closing of the cabinet doors. Yes, Roz was definitely up to something. 

Moments later her friend entered the living room carrying a tray that contained a steaming teapot and some toast. And Daphne immediately regretted the unflattering thoughts that she’d been having about her friend. 

“Roz, you didn’t have to go to all of this trouble.”

“Oh come on, Daphne. It was no trouble at all. I mean it's not that hard to make tea and toast!”

Daphne laughed. “You know that’s not at all what I meant, but I love you for doing it.”

“I love you, too.” Roz sat the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the fainting couch and then poured Daphne a cup of tea. “Now, eat. But do it slowly, all right?”

“Yes.” Daphne said, determined to follow Roz’s orders. She had to admit that after a few small bites of toast and some sips of tea, she felt a bit better. “Thank you Roz. This is so sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome. God, Daphne, I’ve never seen you so sick before. This isn’t like you at all.”

“I know. I feel terrible and not just physically. I hate that Niles is worrying about me and that I had to call Frasier to tell him that I couldn’t come over to work with Martin.”

“Daphne, don’t be ridiculous. Frasier loves you and he totally understands. In fact, he’s the one-.”

“…who called you, I know.” Daphne finished. “But I still-.” She paused, wincing as a touch of queasiness hit her. “Oh when is this going to end?”

“Here, sip some tea.”

Daphne took the cup from Roz and sipped her tea even slower than before, willing it to quickly ease her stomach. “I hate this.”

“Gee, thanks, Daphne. Just because I’m not an expert in making tea like you.”

“Roz, I meant I hate being sick like this.”

"I know, I’m just kidding. But don’t beat yourself up, okay? It’s not like this is your fault. How long have you been feeling miserable?”

“Oh, a few days, I guess. I’m nauseated, my back hurts, my feet hurt and I’m a horrible person!” 

“You’re not horrible, Daphne. You’re-.”

“I’m horrible Roz! Daphne yelled, her tears resurfacing out of nowhere. “I love Niles so much and he was only trying to help, but I-.” She began to sob, clutching herself into a ball on the sofa. When her blanket fell to the floor, Roz immediately rose to her feet and picked it up. And then she sat down beside Daphne and draped the blanket around her shoulders. Feeling like a schoolgirl, Daphne leaned against Roz’s shoulder and cried softly as Roz rubbed her back. 

“Hey come on, it’s all right. Don’t cry. Niles loves you and believe me, nothing will ever change that. Frasier and Martin love you too and they understand if you’re sick and can’t come over. If you want my opinion, you work too hard anyway. You deserve a break.” 

“I know…” 

“Daphne, this isn’t like you, you know. The mood swings, your nausea. Your grandmother’s remedy-.”

“Well, it helped, but-.”

“And your back hurts and-.” Suddenly Roz sprang to her feet, leaving Daphne alone on the couch and feeling completely confused. 

“Oh my God!” Roz shouted. 

“Roz, what is it?”

“Oh my God!” Roz said again. “Daphne, don’t you see what’s happening here?”

“What?”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out before!” 

“Roz what are you talking about?”

“Daphne, you’re pregnant!” 

The room feel eerily quiet and then Daphne shook her head. “Roz, that’ ridiculous. I couldn’t possibly be-.”

“But the symptoms, Daphne! They’re all there! God, I’m an idiot for not seeing it sooner!” 

“No Roz, it’s not possible!” 

“Why not?”

“It’s not!” 

“Of course it’s possible, Daphne. It’s not hard to see the glow on your face that’s been there since you and Niles reunited and believe me I know that look. I bet you haven’t been using any birth control, have you? Don’t answer that. I can tell by your expression. Oh my God, Daphne, Niles will be thrilled! And Frasier and Martin, and me… Wow, I’m going to be an aunt! At least I hope that your baby will think of me as-.”

Daphne burst into tears again, crying harder than before. “No Roz. I can’t be pregnant! I just can’t” 

Roz held her close, letting her cry as much as she needed to. “Daphne, what’s gotten into you? I thought you’d’ be thrilled by this news!” 

 

“There’s no news, Roz! There can’t be!” 

“Why not?”

“Because I-.”

Roz waited patiently, but Daphne’s mind was racing with unpleasant and seemingly frightening thoughts; thoughts that she wasn’t sure that she wanted to share with Roz. But keeping her feelings inside wasn’t in the cards. She felt Roz’s hands slip into hers. 

“Daphne, what’s the matter? What are you so afraid of?” Her voice was different now; softer, gentler. 

Slowly Daphne’s tear filled eyes rose to meet her friend’s. “It’s not true, Roz. I can’t be pregnant!”

“Daphne, you’ll never know unless you go see a doctor.”

“I-I can’t!” 

“Why not?”

“Because I-.”

“What are you afraid of? It’s just a simple test and you get the results right away.”

Daphne sighed; a deep, shuddering sigh. “All right. I’ll tell you. I am afraid. Roz. I admit it. I’m scared to death!” 

“Of what?”

“Don’t you see?”

“Frankly, I don't. I thought that having a baby; Niles’ baby would make you happy.”

“But that’s just it!”

“Daphne, I’m not following…”

Daphne stood and brushed the tears from her cheeks and began to pace the room. “Do you want to know what I’m afraid of? I’ll tell you. What happens if I march into the doctor’s office thinking that I’m pregnant and the test comes back and the doctor says “Guess what, you’re not pregnant! You just have the bloody flu!’ I can’t go through that again, Roz! I just can’t! And Niles-.”

“Niles won’t love you any less if it turns out that you’re not pregnant, Daphne. You know that!” 

“I’m not so sure…”

“That’s crazy. The man married you before, didn’t he? When he thought you were pregnant with Donny’s baby? And he didn’t do it to be chivalrous, Daphne. He did it because he loves you. He would have married you even if you weren’t pregnant. And now that you are married, he’s been so happy. If can see it anyone can.”

“I can’t do it again, Roz! I just can’t!”

“Daphne-.”

As soon as Daphne turned around and began to cry into her hands, Roz was right ether beside her, holding her tightly, providing the comfort that Daphne so desperately needed. 

“Shhh… Come on. Everything will be all right, okay? I’m sorry if I sound like I’m pressuring you. I just-I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“I love you, too.” Daphne whimpered, holding Roz as close as she could. 

“Well, good because you’re my best friend; well, besides Frasier and if anything ever happened to our friendship, I-. Oh damn, now I’m crying too. Look if you don’t want to go to the doctor, I’m in no position to pressure you to go. You know I would never force you to do anything like that.”

“I know. I just-.”

“It’s scary, the not knowing, isn’t it? But Daphne, you’re not alone.”

“I-I can’t tell Niles about the appointment, Roz. Not until I know for sure.”

“Well, that’s fair enough.”

“It just feels like I’m betraying him.”

“No you’re not. It sounds like you love him enough not to want him to be hurt if the news isn’t that you’re pregnant. But trust me Daphne; he won’t love you any less.” 

Daphne nodded. “You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. But if you really don’t want to go-.”

“No, you’re right. I have to go. I should have gone before, but I was a stupid-.”

“Stop. You’re not stupid. You were just… Well, forget about the past. This is about your future.”

“I know… Thank you, Roz.”

“If you want me to go with you, I’d be happy to-.”

“That’s very sweet, but I need to do this by myself. Thank you, Roz. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now call the doctor and schedule that appointment and don’t worry about Niles, okay? He’ll be happy that you’re going to the doctor and if the news is that you’re not pregnant at least they’ll be able to treat you for the flu or whatever it is that you have.”

“I hope so. I’ll call you and tell you what the doctor says.”

“You’d better. Well I’m going to go and let you get some rest.”

Daphne hugged Roz at least twice and kissed her cheek. And as she watched her friend walk out of the apartment to the elevators, she was grateful to have such a wonderful friend.


	95. Chapter 95

She was more than a little nervous the next morning as she got dressed for her appointment. But it was much worse than that. She was absolutely terrified. She wasn’t sure what made her more nervous; the fact that she was going to the doctor to get an answer that could change her life or the fact that she was keeping the real reason for her appointment from the man she loved with all of her heart. She had considered keeping her news about the appointment from him all together, but she found that she couldn’t do it. He was worried about her and if he knew that she was going to the doctor, it would ease his worries somewhat. 

As though he had read her thoughts, she felt him come up behind her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. He massaged them gently and his lips brushed against her neck. “Good morning, my love.”

She sighed and leaned against him. “Niles…”

“I trust you’re feeling better.”

“A little.”

“I’m glad that you’re going to the doctor. My offer still stands. I’d be more than happy to go with you.”

“No.” Immediately she regretted the sharp word that made his smile disappear. That sweet smile was replaced with a look of hurt. “Niles, I’m sorry, I just-”

“It’s all right. I understand if you feel more comfortable going alone. I just thought-.”

Her hand covered his. “I know. I know sweetheart, and I love you for wanting to go with me. Actually there are so many reasons that I love you and I can’t count them all. You’re always there for me, no matter what. And I’m sorry for snapping at you and hurting your feelings.” She was suddenly aware of the way her voice broke and suddenly she was crying-again. “But going to the doctor…” She continued tearfully. “It’s just something I need to do myself.”

He hugged her warmly and kissed the top of her head. “I understand and I’m sorry if I sounded like I was pressuring you. I love you, Daphne.” 

“I love you too, Niles.”

They held onto each other for a few minutes and then he drew back and brushed the tears from her cheeks. “What time is the appointment?”

“Oh, in about an hour.”

“Then you’d probably better get going. You don’t want to be late.” He kissed her once more. “I’ll see you later, all right?”

“Niles-.”

He smiled. “Everything will be fine. Let me know how it goes. And Daphne?”

“Of course I’ll let you know, and I love you too.”

When he was gone, she picked up her purse and headed for the door, feeling much better about her appointment. As long as she had Niles, she had everything she needed. 

However, later as she sat in the waiting room, her nervousness returned. She felt queasy, but there was little she could do about it at that point. She picked up a magazine and began thumbing through the pages until she came to an article about good health over fifty. She had a few years to go before she reached that milestone but she skimmed the article anyway, realizing that by the time she reached the last paragraph, she had no recollection whatsoever of what she’d just read. Her mind was too preoccupied with other things; life in particular. 

“Mrs. Crane?”

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name and she rose to her feet, following the nurse down the hallway to the exam room. She was weighed and was startled to see how much weight she’d put on. Dare she hope? No, she refused to even think about the possibility; not until she knew for sure. 

The wait in the small exam room was agonizing, because it gave her too much time to think. A few times she came dangerously close to breaking down into tears, and even when she willed them away, a few tears managed to escape. Suddenly she wished that she’d allowed Niles to accompany her to the appointment. But it was too late now. 

By the time the door opened and the doctor entered the room, Daphne’s chest hurt so badly that it was hard to breathe.

But she didn’t need to worry. Dr. Carlton was the kindest woman that Daphne had ever met. Almost immediately she was put at ease as she discussed her fears and her shattered past. To her surprise, Dr. Carlton was an incredibly kind and understanding woman, just as Gloria had been during her counseling sessions in Idaho. 

After she and Dr. Carlton talked a bit, she was given a thorough pelvic exam and then the dreaded pregnancy test. 

“I’ll be right back. We should have the results shortly.”

The minutes moved slowly and once again Daphne tried to concentrate on other things; anything other than the fact that her future hung in the balance. Even though she knew that Niles would love her just as much if the test came back positive, she couldn’t rid herself of the small inkling of doubt. But she shoved the thought aside. She couldn’t think about that now; and she shouldn’t be thinking about it at all. 

She was about to pick up another magazine and attempt to read yet another article when the door opened, causing her to gasp in surprise. She could feel her heart racing, despite Dr. Carlton’s warm expression. Daphne knew from experience that doctors always tried to appear optimistic and reassuring, even when the news was bleak. A shudder went through her as she imagined for a split second what Frasier, Niles and Martin must have gone through when Mrs. Crane passed away and what Niles and Frasier must have gone through when Martin was shot. She made a mental note to shower Niles with extra love and kisses the minute she saw him. It was an easy promise to keep. She loved him so much. 

She wished that she had been there for him during those horrible times, but life had a funny way of interrupting itself to take the unexpected turns. “

“All right Daphne, I have your test results right here.” Dr. Carlson said.

Daphne took a deep breath as Dr. Carlson sat down in the chair opposite her. “Given your history and what you’ve been through, I ran the test twice just to be certain.”

Daphne leaned forward. “And?”

Dr. Carlson’s unreadable expression disappeared, replaced with a smile. “Congratulations, Daphne. You are going to have a baby!” 

For a moment Daphne could barely breathe; could barely even speak. And her own stunned expression caused Dr. Carlson to smile in amusement. 

“Are you all right?”

“I-I don’t know.” Daphne said running her hand through her hair. “H-how is this possible?”

Dr. Carlson laughed. “Well, if you don’t know, then perhaps we should discuss the basics.” It was meant to be a joke, but Daphne’s lower lip began to tremble and she started to cry.

Dr. Carlson gave Daphne a gentle hug. “Daphne, I’m sorry. I was trying to lighten the moment. I didn’t mean to upset you. Unless those tears are tears of joy. I certainly hope that this news of your being pregnant is good news. ”

Daphne nodded. “You have no idea.”

“Actually from what you’ve told me, I think that I do. You’ve been through a lot. You deserve to be happy.”

Daphne smiled tearfully, grateful when Dr. Carlson handed her a tissue. “Thank you so much.”

“Here’s a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins and information on pregnancy. I’m sure that you want to go over this with Niles. But please get those prescriptions filled quickly because you’ll want to start taking the vitamins right away.”

“Oh I will. I’ll do everything that you tell me to. I’ll-.”

Dr. Carlson laughed. “Just make sure to come in for your regular appointments. And feel free to bring Niles.”

“I will. Thank you so much.” Unable to stop herself, Daphne hugged Dr. Carlson tightly. 

“You’re welcome, Daphne. And congratulations again.

(A bit later) 

In her car, Daphne found that she couldn’t concentrate on driving, and relied solely on her sub consciousness to get her safely to her destination. Her heart was racing and her mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts; none of which seemed to be real. 

As if by fate she found a parking space right out front and scrambled out of the car. The building was so familiar to her that she soon found herself standing at the office door with no recollection of how she had gotten there. 

Her heart skipped a crazy beat at the sight of the name that was beautifully etched into the glass. She ran her fingertips over his name. Niles’ office was his pride and joy and with good reason. She could certainly see why. He’d taken great care to choose only the best furnishings to make his office as comfortable and as sophisticated as possible. It definitely reflected his exquisite tastes. It made her proud to be married to such a man. 

She couldn’t stop smiling as she opened the door and walked inside and even Mrs. Woodson took notice. 

“Daphne, how are you? Niles told me that you’d gone to the doctor because you haven’t been feeling well. He was so worried about you. I told him that he should go home and tend to you but he said that-.”

“Yes, I know. I told him not to come to the doctor with me. I hate that I made him worry, though.”

Mrs. Woodson smiled and took Daphne’s hand. “Of course he was worried about you, dear. He loves you. I hope your illness isn’t something serious. If you don’t mind my saying so, you look wonderful. What did the doctor say; if it’s all right to ask?”

Daphne beamed. “Of course it’s all right. In fact, I’m bursting to tell someone. That’s why I headed over here.”

“Oh?” Mrs. Woodson’s smile faded. “What’s wrong, dear?”

Daphne squeezed Mrs. Woodson’s hand. “Nothing’s wrong. Nothing at all. I’m fine. No, I’m more than fine. I’m wonderful, actually.” She smiled at the older woman’s confused expression.   
“I-I’m pregnant!” 

Mrs. Woodson gasped. “Oh honey, that’s wonderful! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you!” Daphne replied accepting Mrs. Woodson’s warm hug. “I just can’t believe it, after all of this time. I thought it would never happen!” 

“But it has happened and it’s a wonderful blessing! Oh Daphne, I’m so happy for you and Dr. Crane!” 

The women hugged once again, both talking with excitement when the door opened and Niles appeared in the doorway. 

“Well, this is certainly a surprise. Mrs. Woodson, you didn’t tell me that an angel was standing just outside of my office.”

Daphne felt her cheeks flush as she accepted Niles’ kiss. “Niles…”

“This is a wonderful surprise.” He kissed her again and this time she found it hard to pull away. She saw Niles’ expression change to one of concern. “You know I always love to see you, but aren’t you supposed to be at the doctor’s office?”

“Well, I was…”

“Oh I see. And what did the doctor say?”

Mrs. Woodson smiled and touched Daphne’s shoulder. “Why don’t you two talk in Dr. Crane’s office? I’ll hold his calls.”

“That’s a good idea.” Daphne slipped her hand into Niles and laced their fingers together. She gave Mrs. Woodson a grateful smile and led Nile into his office. She closed the door, fully aware of the way her heart was pounding in her chest. When she turned to her wonderful husband, she felt a bit guilty at the worried look in his eyes. 

“Daphne, is something wrong? What did the doctor say? I wish that you had let me come with you. I-.”

“Let’s sit over here, all right?”

Before he could respond, she took his other hand and led him to the couch where they sat down. 

“Daphne, please tell me. What’s wrong? I love you and if it’s serious-.”

She squeezed his hands and kissed him. “I love you too and that’s why I want this moment to be special. I’ve already told Mrs. Woodson and although I wanted to tell you first, I just couldn’t wait. I hope you understand.”

He blinked in surprise. “Mrs. Woodson? Wait, tell me what first?”

She took a deep breath, unable to keep her eyes from filling with tears. “I’m pregnant!”

His mouth fell open in disbelief and he gasped. “Y-you what?”

“I’m pregnant, Niles. We’re going to have a baby! Oh God, even saying it now, I can hardly believe it!” 

“A-Are you sure? What am I saying; you’ve just come from the doctor so of course you’re sure! Oh Daphne, this is wonderful!” 

In a move that surprised them both, he engulfed her into his arms and kissed her holding her so tightly that he lifted her right off the ground, despite his relatively small frame and twirled her around. They both laughed through their tears at his spontaneity. And then the kisses began, sweet and tender at first but soon turned into something more. They once again found the couch and settled themselves on it, kissing like they were just falling in love. But no kiss was sweeter than the one that Niles placed on her abdomen, as he promised to love their son or daughter unconditionally and be the best father in the entire world. 

However, he didn’t need to worry about being a wonderful father. He already was.


	96. Chapter 96

Daphne stood in the enormous closet and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh God, I look bloody awful!" she groaned. "Maybe I should put on something else."

"But Daphne, you've already tried on four something else's." Niles said with a grin. "Our guests will be here any minute and if you don't mind my saying, you look absolutely beautiful."

She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, drawing back with a smile. "You always say that."

"That's because I always mean it." He replied. "Now come on, let's go into the living room and wait for everyone to get here."

She sighed and took one last look in the mirror. She wasn't completely pleased with her appearance, but it was too late to do anything about it anyway. She smoothed the sides of her dress. It would have to do, even if it was a bit snug. It was the pink floral dress with a matching shawl that she wore when Niles, Frasier and Martin came to pick her up in Idaho. It was definitely special, but she still wasn't sure if it was right for the occasion. Self-consciously she tugged at the dress in a silly effort to give herself more room.

"I'm not going to be able to fit into this dress much longer. I'm getting bigger by the minute."

"Nonsense, you're getting more beautiful. Pregnancy certainly agrees with you."

Oh Niles, I can't believe it's true! After all this time!"

The kiss he gave her told her that she didn't need to clarify her meaning. His kisses silenced her, making her forget whatever she was going to say after that and when he finally drew back, his hand rested gently on her cheek.

"I know. I'm elated. I'm flying much higher than Cloud Nine."

"Mmmm…" She sighed, leaning against his chest as she kissed the cleft of his chin. "That was such a wonderful night, wasn't it? The Snow Ball?"

"Yes it was, but now we will have even more wonderful memories with our son or daughter."

His soft words brought tears to her eyes. "Oh Niles, this is really real, isn't it? We're really going to have a baby?"

"You will be a perfect mother, Daphne Crane. No woman on earth is more loving." He brushed away her tears, but new ones appeared anyway. And then the doorbell rang, interrupting their kisses.

"They're here." Niles whispered.

Hand in hand they made their way downstairs. "I'll get it." Daphne said. Her heart raced as she went to the door. The moment she opened it, she was greeted warmly by Frasier and Martin, hugging and kissing them both and then greeted the other guests. Roz, of course, hugged her fiercely.

"You look much better." She whispered.

"I am better." Daphne said, biting her lip to hide her smile.

"Well this is some party!" Frasier remarked.

Niles, as though on cue, came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of elaborate hors d'oeuvres and smiled. "Hello, all."

Martin's eyes widened at the sight of the tray of food. "Hell of a party this is going to be!" He said, smiling gratefully when Daphne handed him a can of Ballantine's.

"Aw, thanks, Daphne."

When they were all settled in the living room, Frasier took a sip of his wine. "Well, Niles; Daphne… You still haven't told us. What's the occasion for this party? Not that the Crane family ever needs an occasion to throw a party; am I right, Niles?"

"Absolutely, Frasier. But actually this time we have a very good reason for throwing this party. You see, Daphne and I-."

"We're pregnant!" Daphne blurted out.

As all eyes turned to her, she felt a flood of guilt. This was not at all the way they had planned it. She'd ruined the perfect moment. Niles was certain to be angry with her and she simply couldn't bear the thought. Worriedly she turned to him, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Oh God, Niles. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to tell them the way we had planned, but I-."

Frasier rose to his feet followed by Martin and Roz. "Don't be sorry at all, Daphne. This is absolutely wonderful news, no matter how it's delivered!"

"Geez, Frasier that's the worst pun imaginable!" Roz groaned.

Frasier laughed. "Well it wasn't intentional but it was pretty clever."

"Well since no one asked me what I think about all of this, I'm just going to say it. I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Martin shouted. "Boy I wish your mother was here to see this, Niles."

"Oh my God, Daphne, I'm so happy for you both!" Roz said, pushing her way past Frasier and Martin to hug Niles and Daphne tightly.

After accepting hugs and kisses from her family and from her wonderful husband, Daphne smiled, her tears returning. "I still can't believe it." She said. "We; Niles and I that is…" Her clarification brought a ripple of laughter through the room. "We were supposed to make a formal announcement about the baby. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself!"

Niles hugged her and kissed her tenderly. "Don't be sorry, my angel. Because I'm not. I'll never be sorry; not about any of it."

Knowing exactly what he meant made her love him even more and she kissed him with everything she had. "Niles…"

"If you are finished with the romance, I propose a toast." Frasier declared.

"I'll get the champagne." Roz said heading for the kitchen.

"Don't forget the non-alcoholic stuff for Daphne." Martin called to her just as she disappeared into the kitchen by way of the swinging door.

"I'll help her." Daphne said. She hurried to catch up with her friend, but the moment she entered the kitchen, the two women squealed like teenagers and hugged each other excitedly.

"God, Daphne I'm so happy for you and Niles!" Roz said. "You have no idea!"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." Daphne admitted. "I just…"

"I know… It's all right. I shouldn't have pressured you to go to the doctor. But you know what? I'm really glad that you did."

Daphne hugged Roz once more. "I'm glad too. Oh Roz, this is real, isn't it? I'm going to have a baby. I'm really pregnant!"

"I know, and I'm absolutely thrilled!" Roz reached into the Sub Zero refrigerator and retrieved two bottles, handing them to Daphne. "Now, take these into the living room and I'll be there in a few minutes, all right?"

Daphne nodded, kissing Roz on the cheek. "All right. I love you, Roz."

"I love you too, Daphne."

Later in the living room everyone stood in a makeshift circle as Niles wrapped his arm around Daphne's waist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, raise your glasses of champagne-and your sparkling cider, Daphne-and join me in a toast."

All eyes were on Frasier as they raised their glasses in unison.

"Now, as you all know, Niles is my brother and I believe it goes without saying that the greatest decision I ever made was hiring Daphne to be Dad's physical therapist."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Martin quipped.

Frasier chuckled. "You're right Dad. It was your influence that sparked my decision to hire her and I can honestly say that it was the right one. Never did I dream that one day we'd be standing in this room; all of us celebrating this glorious occasion; the impending birth of my nephew, and my brother and sister in law's first child."

Daphne blew a kiss to Frasier and Martin "I'm glad too." She said.

"But no one more than I." Niles added.

"To Niles and Daphne." Frasier announced. "And the wonderful life that lies ahead of them."

When the toast was over and their glasses were empty, Niles and Daphne kissed without reserve. It was hard to ignore the sighs and the quiet murmurs of their guests, who remarked about how happy and in love Niles and Daphne seemed, even fate they'd been through so much.

But Niles and Daphne knew that the depth of their love-and the love they would have (and already had) for their unborn child had no limits.


	97. Chapter 97

"Is everything ready, Frasier?" Roz called from the living room. "Niles and Daphne will be here any minute!"

Frasier chuckled as he came out of the kitchen carrying yet another tray of hors d'oeuvres. "Just relax, Roz. Everything is going according to plan!"

"Relax? Frasier are you kidding me? How can I possibly relax? Oh God, I'm so nervous! I just want everything to be perfect!"

"And it will be, Roz. I promise! Isn't that right, Dad?"

Martin settled himself in his chair and pointed the remote at the television, changing the station. "I don't see how it can't be. You guys have been planning this for days!"

"Well, Dad… Since you've been so involved, what do you think?"

"The place looks great, Fras. They won't suspect a thing."

"Thanks, Martin." Roz said. "Coming from you that means a lot."

"It was nice of you to invite your fishing buddies, Dad." Frasier said. "You certainly weren't obligated to do that."

"Yeah, I know. A surprise baby shower isn't exactly the way the boys wanted to spend their Sunday afternoon, but they love Daphne and frankly that means a lot to me."

Roz glanced at her watch. "Speaking of Daphne, where are they? In fact where is everyone else? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"All in due time, Roz."

"But it is time, Frasier! It's past time!""

"Just relax, all right? We said four o clock but it's only three fifty five!"

"I know Frasier, but-."

He smiled and gave her a reassuring hug. "Roz, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done to get ready for this party."

"Well, Daphne and Niles are my friends too. I just wanted to do something special for them. I just want it to be absolutely perfect."

"And it will be. Dad's right."

"Yeah, but-."

"What are you so worried about?" Martin asked.

"Well, it's weird, Martin. I mean, here we are about to throw Niles and Daphne another baby shower. I –I just can't help thinking about the last time."

Frasier sighed, moving his hand up and down her back. "I know. But this time is different. I admit that we probably shouldn't have acted in such haste before, and-."

The doorbell rang and within moments, Condo 1901 began to fill with guests. As they all gathered in the living room, Roz began to feel incredibly nervous.

The doorbell rang a second time, but instead of acting in haste, Frasier held up his hand like a conductor, bringing the room to silence.

"Nobody say a word, all right?" He whispered. "Dad, would you like to do the honors and answer the door?"

Martin hesitated. "Won't that make them suspicious? Daphne's the one who always answers the door around here."

"And just how is Daphne supposed to answer the door if she's on the other side?" Frasier shouted.

"All right wise guy, I'll open the damn door! But if it ruins the surprise, don't blame me!"

"Fair enough, Dad."

"Hell, you already made me call her and tell her that my back went out! Now I have to answer the door too?"

"Just do it, okay? Don't leave them out in the hallway. They'll start to suspect something!" Roz said.

"If they haven't figured it out already." Martin grumbled. He looked at the guests who were all urging him to do as Roz had asked. With a deep sigh he went to the door and answered it.

Niles and Daphne stood in the doorway, hidden from sight of the guests. At least Martin had the good sense to stand in the crack of the door to keep them from entering too far. But his son and daughter in law pushed their way inside, both of them wearing stunned expressions. Daphne went to him first.

"Martin, what are you doing up?" Daphne demanded to know. "Shouldn't you be lying down? Oh you silly old man, what have you done to your back?"

Niles was next, moving in before Martin could say another word. "What happened, Dad? You were just fine yesterday."

"Oh well, you know how it is…" Martin said, glancing sheepishly at Frasier. "Help me" he mouthed.

"Daphne and I came as soon as we heard. I-." Niles looked around in confusion. "What's going on?"

Martin shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Something's… different." Niles replied. He began to pace the foyer.

"Niles, I'm sorry if I worried you." Frasier said. "The truth is, Dad's back is fine."

Daphne's mouth fell open in shock. "What?"

"It's my fault, Daphne." Roz said. "It was my idea."

"What was your idea? What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who told Frasier to get Martin to call you and tell you that his back went out."

"Roz!"

"But I had good reason, okay? It was the only way-."

"The only way for what? For you to lie to me?" Daphne shouted. "Roz, you scared the blody hell out of me! I-." She froze and stared at her friend. "Wait, what do you mean that it was the only way?"

Frasier shrugged. "Daphne's right. I guess we can't keep it a secret any longer."

"Secret? Keep what a secret?"

"SURPRISE!"

Startled by the outburst, Daphne grabbed onto Niles, suddenly aware that the room was filled with people, balloons, streamers and a banner that read:

'Congratulations Niles and Daphne.'

"What is all of this?" Niles asked.

Roz went over to the couple and hugged them both. "I know that you've already had one baby shower, but-."

Almost immediately Daphne burst into tears and turned to her husband. "Oh Niles, this is all for us! For our baby!"

Niles smiled and kissed her. "I know, my love."

"Our baby." She repeated. "We're really going to have a baby!"

"Pretty soon by the looks of it." Martin's friend Bud said, making everyone laugh.

Touched by the sight of Martin's fishing buddies, Daphne ran to hug and kiss them all. "Pardon my large stomach." She stammered as she moved from one man to the next, accepting their hugs and kisses on her cheek. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Don't worry about it." Stinky said. "The guys and I are really happy for you."

"Yeah." Jim said. "All Marty talks about is how he's gonna be a grandpa."

Daphne turned to Martin and hugged him tightly. "You're going to be a wonderful grandfather."

"You're damn right I am! And this kid's gonna be spoiled rotten. No arguments about that, Niles. You understand me?"

Niles chuckled. "Of course, Dad."

One by one, Niles and Daphne greeted all of their guests and thanked Roz and Frasier profusely for the wonderful surprise baby shower. They were both amazed atg how many people could fit in one small space. It seemed that everyone was there; Roz, Kenny, Bulldog, some people from Niles' office, including Mrs. Woodson, who hugged Daphne and Niles tearfully. She'd even brought her son and her sweet little granddaughter with her. Daphne instantly fell in love with them all.

"So this is Dr. Crane." Noel Woodson said, extending his hand in greeting.

"Please, call me Niles."

"Mom talks about you so much that I feel like I know you."  
"Well I love your mom like she's my own. She's been an absolutely godsend to me at the office." Niles said.

"My wife Jessica and I are pleased to hear that. We've been telling Mom to retire for years, but she won''t do it. she says that she really loves working for you."

"I honestly don't know what I would do without her." Niles said. "She's been wonderful."

After they'd mingled with their guests, Frasier emerged from the kitchen carrying a large sheet cake to a round of applause. It was decorated in rainbow pastel frosting with piped edges and an intricate picture of a couple holding a baby who was wrapped in a yellow blanket. And the couple looked remarkably like Niles and Daphne. The likeness was incredible. Above their heads were the words "Congratulations, Niles and Daphne."

Niles stared at his brother in disbelief. "Frasier, how did you do this?"

Frasier chuckled. "Well, someone at the station knows a woman who specializes in cake decorating so I gave him a picture of the happy couple and she did the rest. Isn't it remarkable?"

"To say the least." Daphne said, peering at the cake.

"It's more than remarkable." Niles said, giving Frasier a hug. "It's wonderful, Frasier. Thank you so much.." He then hugged Roz and his dad in gratitude as well.

Hours later when all of the gifts had been opened and the cake and champagne (and sparkling cider) consumed, the guests began to trickle out and go home. But not before Niles and Daphne thanked them all personally.

Later they looked around the living room at the boxes and torn wrapping paper and ribbons. "There are so many gifts. Much more than our baby will ever need."

"Well, we wanted to make sure that the newest member of the Crane family is spoiled rotten!" Frasier explained.

"But there's so much!" Daphne repeated.

"Not to mention all f the stuff that you have at home from the last-."

The room fell silent and all eyes went to Roz, who work a look of humiliation. She reached for Daphne s' hand and squeezed.

"Oh God you two, I'm sorry. That was completely insensitive!"

Daphne smiled and ignored the tinge of pain in her chest. "It's all right. I knew what you meant. And you're right. I can't even imagine what we'rer going to do with all of this stuff! The clothes, the baby items and the toys…"

"You can leave some of it here." Martin suggested surprising them all. "The kid's gonna be here a lot, you mark my words."

"And you can leave some at my place." Roz said. "You know that you're going to need a babysitter every once in a while."

"Our baby is going to be more loved than anyone." Daphne said.

"And that…." Niles said, kissing her cheek. "Is exactly how it should be."


	98. Chapter 98

(A few months later)

It was 3:48 in the afternoon when it began.

She was sitting on the fainting couch reading a romance novel when she felt movement in her abdomen. Instincitfly her hand went to her stomach and she smiled. But she wasn't prepared for the twinge of pain that followed or the puddle of water at her feet. She'd never been pregnant before and she wasn't sure what to expect, but she knew enough to know that she was in labor. In a panic she picked up the phone and dialed Niles' office.

Mrs. Woodson answered almost immediately; her cheerful voice strangely comforting.

"Niles Crane's office."

"Mrs. Woodson, this is Daphne."

"Oh, hello Daphne. How are you?"

"Well, my water just broke and I'm about to have a baby."

"Oh dear. Hang on a second."

Daphne heard the sounds of Mrs. Woodson's footfalls as she laid the phone receiver on the desk and then went to Niles' door, knocking rapidly. The phone clicked over and he heard Niles' voice, asking if she was all right.

"What's wrong with me, of course you're not all right!. Dear God, I wasn't expecting this to happen today!"

"Well, our son or daughter has other ideas." Daphne replied, wincing at the pain.

"Look, just-concentrate on the things we learned in Lamaze class and I'll be home as fast as I can."

"I don't think I can wait that long. I-Oh… it hurts!"

"Just… stay calm, all right? I'll call 911 and I'll meet you at the hospital. I'll call Frasier, Roz and Dad as well."

"Just hurry Niles! Please!"

"Don't worry, my love. Everything will be all right." Without saying goodbye, he hung up the phone leaving her alone with her labor pains once more. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when she heard the siren as it grew louder and louder. A knock on the door and the paramedics were there, ready to take her to the hospital.

"I-I forgot something!" She cried, as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"What's that, ma'am?"

"I forgot to tell me husband that I love him! He's going to absolutely hate me!"  
The EMT chuckled. "I doubt that. Your husband really loves you. He was very adamant that we take good care of you. I'll see to it that this baby doesn't come before it's time."

"Thank you. I-Oh God…"

"Just a contraction, Mrs. Crane. Looks like the contractions are coming a little closer together now. But just try to relax and we'll have you at the hospital in no time."

True to their word, they arrived at the hospital and quickly unloaded her from the ambulance. Niles was right there waiting for her, as were Frasier, Martin and Roz. Daphne kissed them all in greeting, but was confused about how they had gotten there so quickly. "H-how did you-."

"Niles called us." Frasier explained. "Now come on, we don't have much time."

As soon as she reached the front desk, she was put in a wheelchair and wheeled to the delivery room. Niles was given some scrubs and instructions on what his role would be in the birth of their child.

"Don't worry about a thing, Daphne!" Frasier called to her as she glanced back at them from the hallway.

When they arrived at the delivery room Daphne was transported into a bed and the staff got her ready for the birth of their child.

"I'm scared." She admitted, taking Niles' hand.

"I know, I'm sacred too, but it will all be worth it, won't it?"

"Of course. I love you so much, Niles."

"I love you so much too."

They shared a few kisses, drawing back from each other when the doctor appeared.

"Dr. Carlton."

The kind doctor smiled. "Hello Daphne. Looks like someone is ready to say hello to the world."

"Dr. Carlton this is my husband Niles."

Niles extended his hand in greeting. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Daphne talks about you constantly. Congratulations on becoming first time parents. I know it's scary but I'm going to do my best to ease those fears. Now let's get started."

Daphne's feet were placed in the metal stirrups and she was situated in the bed surrounded by pillows.

"Are you comfortable, Daphne?" Dr. Carlton asked.

"I don't know I-Oh! There goes another one!"

"Well, then we'd better get this boy or girl out to greet the world!"

"I can't believe this is really happening." Daphne said tearfully. I've waited my whole life for this."

"And it will be worth it, I promise." Dr. Carlton said. "It will be the best moment of your life; or one of them, anyway."

Daphne held tightly to Niles' hand. Her life, and the lives of everyone around them, was about to change in the most wonderful way.


	99. Chapter 99

Daphne lay in the bed surrounded by pillows, holding tightly to her husband's hand. Their finders were entwined and she knew that she might never be able to let go. Niles looked like he was a nervous wreck, although he was doing his best to remain calm. Daphne could tell that he was practicing the breathing techniques that they'd learned in Lamaze class. She knew that he was worried and that he wanted everything to be perfect. He'd mentioned more than once his fears of passing out and missing the birth of his own child. It was an amusing thought, but one that was very real. She dismissed the thought and did her best to concentrate on the picture of clouds that hung on the opposite wall, as Dr. Carlton had suggested.

"All right Daphne, I think this little guy or girl is ready to come out." Dr. Carlton announced.

"Oh God…" Daphne breathed her heart racing. "I'm so nervous."

"Everything will be fine, just remember your breathing and relax. In a few minutes I'm gonna have you push, okay?"

Daphne squeezed Niles' hand and nodded. "All right."

"Okay, now push!"

Daphne did as she was told, but it didn't seem to be working. "What's wrong?"

"You're doing great. Now just a few more times and it should be fine. On the count of three; one, two, and three… Push!"

Daphne pushed as hard as she could. She wanted to close her eyes but knew that she couldn't miss what was going on around her.

"Just a little more and we'll be finished. On three; one, two, three. Push!"

She pushed again, harder and she felt Dr. Carlton's hands, brushing up against her thighs.

"All right, here it comes, try again."

She pushed once more, aware of Niles lips on her forehead. "You're doing great, sweetheart."

"Come on, Daphne."

One last time and seconds later she heard a small cry. She was so exhausted that she collapsed against the pillows and began to cry as well. "Oh God…"

"Congratulations, Dr. and Mrs. Crane. You have a daughter."

Daphne gasped and looked at Niles. "Oh my… a daughter. I-Is she all right?"

"Yes, and she's absolutely beautiful. She's perfect."

Daphne kissed Niles repeatedly and then hugged him tightly. "I can't believe that we're parents! Isn't it wonderful?"

Niles brushed the tears from his cheeks and kissed her once more. "I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles. I can't wait to meet our daughter."

"Well, the wait is over, because here she is."

Seconds later, her newborn daughter was placed in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket, making her happier than she ever dreamed. "Oh Niles, look!"

Dr. Carlton was right; their daughter was absolutely perfect with her cherubic pink face and tiny fingers that curled around Daphne's finger. She kissed the baby's forehead and then Niles did the same.

"She's so beautiful." Daphne cried.

"She looks just like you." Niles said.

Daphne smiled. "Oh, I don't know about that. She has a lot of her daddy in her. Look at her light brown hair and those blue eyes."

"Would you like to hold your daughter, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, please."

The baby was placed gently in Niles' arms and he cradled his daughter against him. "I can hardly believe that she's real." He said, kissing the sweet little girl's cheek. "I love you so much and I'm going to be the best daddy. You'll see."

Dr. Carlton smiled. "I'll leave you three alone for a little while and then we'll get you moved into another room."

But Niles and Daphne were hardly paying attention; they were gazing at the most beautiful sight on earth.


	100. Chapter 100

(A little while later)

Niles could hardly bear to leave his wife and newborn daughter, even for a moment. But he couldn't wait to share the news with their family. Still dressed in his scrubs he walked out of the hospital room and down the hallway. When he reached the waiting room, Roz, his father and Frasier stood at once, bombarded him with questions as they had the last time they were all in the hospital.

"Well?"

"Is everything all right?"

"How's Daphne?"

He smiled to himself and swallowed hard. "Everything's fine. No, more than fine. We're parents! I mean, Daphne's a mother and I'm a-." He tried to make himself stop stammering but he received an unexpected hug from Frasier. The gentleness of the hug caused Niles to blink back tears and he found that he didn't care that he was standing in a hospital waiting room crying.

"Can we see her?"

"Oh, I can't wait to see your-hey wait a minute. You haven't told us-."

"Told you what, Roz?"

"For God's sake, Niles! Are you feeling well? Because unless I'm wrong, you and Daphne just had a baby. It would be nice to know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"Oh! Oh heavens!" Niles gasped. "The baby's a girl. I-I'm a father!"

Roz squealed and hugged him tightly. "Oh my God, a girl! Can we see her? How's Daphne?"

"All in due time, Roz." Frasier quipped. "Daphne and the baby are probably resting."

But Roz merely groaned. "Frasier, that was the worst pun ever!"

"Yeah it was." Martin agreed. "But under the circumstances, we'll let this one slide, okay?"

"Thanks Dad."

"Actually I can't wait for you all to meet her. She's absolutely beautiful." Niles said proudly. "Frasier has a new niece, Dad has a granddaughter and as far as Roz is concerned…" He paused and looked at Roz thoughtfully. "Well I suppose she's your niece too, isn't she?"

Roz gasped. "Oh my God, are you serious? "

"Of course, Roz. I-."

Roz threw her arms around Niles and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Niles. You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"Enough beating around the bush!" Martin said. "I want to meet my granddaughter!"

Niles wasted no time in escorting them down the hallway to the hospital room where Daphne was with their daughter. When they reached Daphne's room, he paused at the door and peered through the tiny rectangular glass window. His heart warmed at the sight; Daphne was sound asleep, holding their daughter in her arms. He knocked gently and then pulled the door open.

"May we come in?"

Daphne woke at once and looked up, smiling. "Of course."

"I brought some people who want to meet the newest member of the Crane family." He announced. The family walked in and made a beeline for Daphne and their newborn daughter.

"Oh my gosh!" Frasier said, moving closer to the bed. "She's absolutely beautiful"

Daphne smiled. "She is, isn't she?"

Frasier smiled as well. "Given the fact that her mother is so beautiful, I'm not at all surprised."

At the compliment Daphne began to cry and Niles immediately handed her his handkerchief. "Thank you, sweetheart. And thank you Frasier." Daphne said. "Would you like to hold your niece?"

Frasier held out his arms, allowing Daphne to place the baby into them.

Niles was filled with emotion seeing his brother so happy. Now he knew what Frasier felt like when Frederick was born, even though the circumstances were vastly different. Silently he thanked the Gods that his daughter wasn't born in a taxi. But it wasn't the time or the place to compare notes. He'd save that for their next argument, which he was certain would be sooner rather than later. They were brothers after all.

Martin stood next to Frasier and held out his arms waiting his turn.

"Dad, meet your new granddaughter." Frasier announced. The moment he put the baby into Martins' arms, the old man's eyes lit up in wonderment. He smiled at the baby and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, I'm your grandpa!" he said softly. "We're going to have a lot of fun together." He kissed the baby's forehead and then turned to Roz. "This is your aunt Roz."

Roz brushed away tear and put her hand on her chest. "Thank you, Martin. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I think I do, actually."

When the baby was in Roz's arms, she held the sweet bundle close. "She's absolutely beautiful. Such perfect features."

"She certainly is." Niles agreed.

"What's her name?"

Niles and Daphne glanced at one another.

"Oh…" Niles said. "Well, we haven't really-."

"Gloria." Daphne said. "Her name is Gloria Elizabeth Crane." That is, if it's all right with you, sweetheart."

Niles smiled. "Of course. Its' a perfect name. But-."

"Gloria was my therapist at the spa in Coeur D' Alene." Daphne explained. "She helped me in so many ways. Without her, I don't know if I'd be here right now."

Niles took Daphne into his arms. "Daphne…" She cried softly comforted by her husband, Frasier, Martin and Roz who surrounded her and baby Gloria with love.

"It's a beautiful name." Frasier admitted. "But may I ask-."

"Elizabeth was my Grammy Moon's name." Daphne explained. "Oh I wish Grammy Moon was here right now to meet her great granddaughter."

"So do I, Daphne". Niles said. "Your Grammy Moon sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She was." Daphne replied. "My family is kind of crazy and-well I don't have to tell you all. You already know that from experience. But I do love them and I miss them so."

"We'll visit them as soon as we can, I promise." Niles said as he kissed her lips.

"I never-." Daphne bit back a sob, wishing she wasn't so emotional. But those who surrounded her didn't seem to mind.

"It's all right, Daphne." Roz said reassuringly. "You don't have to-."

"I want to." Daphne said. "You see, I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought that my marriage to Donny was going to last forever. And then when I thought that I was pregnant with his baby-well, I never meant to put you through so much."

"Forget about all of that." Martin said. "I'm just glad that everything worked out the way it did."

"It certainly is a blessing, even though the journey to get there was a rocky one." Frasier said.

"But it was all worth it." Niles said. "I've never been so happy. I have a beautiful wife and daughter and more love than I deserve."

Daphne touched Niles cheek and kissed him. "You deserve all of the love in the world, sweetheart. And Gloria and I will give it to you."

"You all deserve a lifetime of happiness and love." Frasier said. "And I do mean the three of you. Although I don't think there's going to be a problem showering love onto this little angel here."

"I'm so happy that things didn't turn out the way I planned." Daphne said.

"So am I, Daphne." Niles replied.

Roz took Daphne's hand. "We all are."

"You're going to have a wonderful life." Martin said. "Filled with love and happiness. You mark my words."

Daphne glanced at little Gloria and smiled. "I hope we'll always be this happy."

Niles leaned to kiss his wife and daughter. "We will. I'll make sure of it."

THE END


End file.
